Trusting You to Catch Me
by aeval
Summary: Following her accident, Quinn experiences the gamut of emotion: denial to acceptance to healing and everything in between. But through it all are her friends patiently helping her with caring and friendship and maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes what happened durning Glee's _On my way,_ and then shows Quinn's recovery and how friendships and love could grow out of people learning to depend on eachother. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly a week since Quinn's accident and Santana hadn't been to visit her friend since the first day when she was in surgery, because, well it had been too hard. She was torn apart. Quinn was her oldest friend and the one who had _always_ been there even when they were fighting.

Santana curled up into herself as she sat in Glee thinking about her friend who was laying in a medically induced coma. She glared over at Rachel who sat fretting about how many "I'm sorry" cookies she should make for Quinn when she finally woke up. Quinn being hurt, her being in the hospital unable to move was all _Rachel's_ fault. Her and her oaf of a _fiance_ Finn's fault. Quinn was lying in a ditch bleeding half to death while Rachel almost made the biggest mistake of her life.

"San?" The other blonde in her life shook her out of her daze, "San, why are you ignoring me?" Brittany asked as she ran her hand over her girlfriend's back.

"I'm not. I'm just thinking," Santana said as she rubbed her eyes and looked softly at her. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to come with me and Rory after school," she smiled as she looked over to the awkward Irish boy lurking near the edge of the riser of chairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she asked disinterestedly as she tugged her letterman jacket around her shoulders.

"To the pond. I'm gonna walk my sister's hamster," she beamed, "Come with us, San!"

"That... sounds," _Stupid_ Santana thought as she looked the girl, "nice. But I think I'm going to go see Quinn."

"Oh." Brittany said, "But she's sleeping. She won't be any fun."

"She's not sleeping, she's in a _coma_!" Santana snapped, startling everyone into staring at her. Standing up, she snatched her backpack out from under her chair. "Fuck. It's not like any of you care about her anyway."

She stormed off, hating the feeling that she got from all of her _friends_ in Glee and trying to ignore the shocked expression on her _girlfriend's_ face. They couldn't care less about Quinn for all their talk. They only ever cared about themselves.

* * *

At the hospital nothing had changed except that Judy was noticeably absent. Again. _Probably off getting drunk_, Santana thought bitterly, slipping into the room as if she was afraid she'd wake Quinn up if she was too noisy.

She hated seeing her like that. So small and fragile in the hospital bed with tubes and wires running every which way. Her face was nasty shades of green, black and yellow from the bruises surrounding her eyes from her broken nose with it's bandage across the bridge where they'd had to stitch the torn skin closed. A gauze tinged with pink from blood seeping through from the gash on her forehead stood out in harsh white comparison to her pale hair and skin.

She just looked so _broken_ that Santana couldn't bear it. Reaching over, she wrapped her fingers around Quinn's limp ones and stared at her as if she could will her eyes to open. After a few moments though she had to drop her gaze back down to the fingers she was toying with. If she just looked at her hand, she could almost pretend like they weren't in a hospital at all. At least, she could until the heart monitor beside her chirped again.. Damn thing.

Santana had fallen asleep with her head rested next to hers and Quinn's conjoined hands. The soft beeping of the machines rung though the room and echoed in the stagnant air. She breathed softly as she cradled the blonde's battered hand between hers close to her cheek.

For the first time in over a week, Quinn's fingers twitched feebly on their own as she struggled up through the muffling layers of medication they had only finally reduced that morning. The first thing she was aware of was her eyes being slightly gummed shut with sleep and hard to open. The second was that there was _something_ filling her throat and she couldn't _breathe_ or even swallow with the _thing_ in her mouth holding her tongue down. She panicked, her hand tightening reflexively on the one gripping it as she tried to fumble for her face only to be impeded by the cast around her right arm.

At the flinch, Santana grumbled. "Sleeping," she said softly before she finally realized that the movement was coming from Quinn. "Q..." she whispered, as she brought her head up and looked at the blonde. "You're... you're awake!"

She whimpered past the ventilator tube, trying desperately to breathe around it and getting more and more distressed by not being able to move the way she wanted.

Santana felt the tension in the other girl and she stood to lean further on the bed next to Quinn. "Quinn... Listen to my voice okay? Don't be scared," she whispered. "You have a tube helping you breathe in your mouth, alright? You can't talk because of that. You following me?"

Hazel eyes rolled to meet brown, fear and panic evident in them. She clutched at Santana's hand, needing the tube out so she could breathe but unable to tell her.

"Just stay calm okay? I'll get the nurse," Santana said softly as she pressed the call button that was next to the bed. A portly, red-headed nurse stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. "She's awake. Can that damn tube come out now?"

"Hold on, miss," the nurse said as she looked at her chart. "We need to check the ventilator."

Quinn shook her head, squeezing Santana's hand as she fought against the panic choking her. She whimpered around the tube, gagging on it.

When the nurse realized that Quinn couldn't breathe and her heart rate had quickened, she carefully unhooked the breathing machine and opened the tube allowing Quinn to breathe naturally. "Take a few breaths , dear," she instructed as she called for the doctor to come and take the tube out. Santana watched nervously.

"Breathe normally, the doctor's coming to take it out okay?" she said softly as she rubbed the blonde's hand.

Quinn didn't like not being able to swallow or talk, but at least she could _breathe_. Her hand loosened it's death grip on Santana's, but didn't let go. She looked at her friend confusedly, trying to understand what was going on. The last thing she could remember was driving to Rachel's wedding, but this... this definitely wasn't part of any ceremony she was aware of.

"There you go, breathing is important, Q," Santana tried to joke, "Don't go suffocating."

Something was wrong. She didn't know what it was, but something was _definitely_ wrong. She didn't know where she was or what was happening. She just kept looking at Santana, needing some explanation for why her arm was in a cast or there was a tube down her throat or - worst of all - why she couldn't _feel_ below her stomach.

Santana leaned over and pushed a darkened peice of blonde hair off Quinn's face. "You are going to be okay." She said softly, "You need to work hard to get better okay? No stupid car is gonna take down the epicness that is Quinn Fabray."

Car? What car? She was shaking her head in confusion when the doctor came in.

"Ms Fabray, I need you to relax now," he murmured, checking her throat with his penlight before gloving up to remove the tube. "Can you do that for me?"

She nodded slowly, but her hand tightened on Santana's.

The darker girl stroked Quinn's hand and watched her before closing her eyes when the tube was taken out of her friend's mouth. She needed to not get faint at any of the medical procedures now that Quinn was awake. She needed to be strong from her friend. The nurse came over with a straw and a cup of water.

"You'll need some water, sweetie," she said, as she helped the straw into Quinn's mouth and let the blonde drink. "You've had that in your throat for a few days now. You'll have to rest your voice, okay? Are you in any pain? If you are you have a button in your hand that you just press and it won't hurt anymore."

"I don't," her voice cracked and she had to sip a little more water to clear the cottony dryness in her throat and mouth. "I don't understand... what... what happened?"

The realization washed over Santana. "Oh god," She muttered as she closed her eyes and took a breath. "You don't remember?"

"R-remember what?" she was confused and sore all over and couldn't _feel_ her _legs_. "What's wrong with my legs? San... what happened?"

"You... you got in a car accident," she said softly as she ran her fingers carefully over the girl's hand. She was too scared to touch her anywhere else. "On the way to the town hall."

"What do you mean?" she whispered her voice hoarse and faint with disuse and soreness, searching her memories. "I was going to R-rachel's wedding. I... I was texting her I was on my way..."

"After that... you got hit. A truck hit you, they blew threw a stop sign and you didn't see them..."

"No," she shook her head with a disbelieving smile on her battered face. "T-that's not possible. I was going to Rachel's wedding. She said I could be in it. I'm... I'm going to Yale, Santana. Things are supposed to be good now..."

"I know." Santana whispered, "You're still going to Yale, Quinn... The only bad thing that happened was that you got hurt, okay? You saved the day actually," She said, hoping to lighten the mood. "You stopped the wedding."

"I did?" she swallowed harshly. "She'll never speak to me again after that," she whispered, finally looking around the room. "Where... where's my mom?"

"She was here all night," Santana lied, knowing Judy hadn't been in today. "I think she maybe went to get some rest. You know, food and praying." She said as she rubbed her hand. "Are you cold? I can get you a blanket or something."

She shook her head. "Why... why can't I feel my legs?" she finally asked in a tiny whisper, even for her damaged throat. "I can't feel them, San..."

Santana swallowed. "You... you hurt your back, Q," she whispered and forced herself to look at the girl. "You... you hurt a few nerves and they need to get better so you can feel again."

"I'm going to get better though right?" Quinn smiled but her eyes were scared. "I'm not going to be like Artie... right?"

"I'm gonna make sure of it," she said softly. "I'll help you okay? and even if your in a chair for awhile? We can make sure you get all like badass and shit."

She shook her head and relaxed back into the pillows. "Just when things started to go right," she whispered, turning her head to stare blankly at the door.

Santana sighed, she knew that Quinn had every right to up upset. "C-can I do anything? Do you want me to get you anything from home?"

"Like what? The Cheerios uniform I only _just_ got back?" she asked bitterly. "Oh wait... they probably don't need a _cripple_."

"Stop, Quinn," Santana snapped. "I know you're pissed and you can be, just... please don't be like that. I can get you your bedspread or like your redic lamb toy."

"I don't want any of that," she muttered. "None of it matters anyway."

Santana sighed and sat back down in the chair she had occupied for the last few days. "Okay. If that's what you want."

"It is." After a few minutes of silence, she huffed out a sigh. "Why are you even here, Santana?"

"Because I've known you since you moved to Lima." She said plainly, "You're my friend."

"Sure," she laughed dryly, stopping when it dissolved into coughs that had her fumbling for her water cup. "It's been so obvious over the last few years. Look, if you're just here cause you feel guilty or whatever, just go away."

"Be careful! Jesus," she scolded as she reached to help the girl. "I don't feel guilty. I'm worried so I'm here. Sue me for caring."

"Caring? That's a laugh." She sighed, turning away from Santana again. "I don't need your pity."

Santana shook her head and sighed, "Quinn, do you really want me to leave you here, _alone_ in this hospital room?"

"I have been _alone_ for the last three _years_, so I really don't think a few hours or days or _whatever_ in a hospital is going to make much of a difference, now is it."

After a few minutes of silence that followed that outburst, Santana stood up. She looked at Quinn and then scuffed her feet. "Visiting for non-family is going to be over soon and they're gonna kick me out so I guess you'll get what you want," she said softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't bother." Quinn wouldn't look at her. She wanted to roll away and turn her back to the other girl, but her injuries and the wires and tubes wouldn't let her. It wasn't _fair_. She was supposed to go to Yale. Supposed to get _out_ of this God forsaken town, not get hit by a truck! Hadn't she been through _enough_ already?

"I'll see you tomorrow." Santana stated again before picking up her bag and heading out the door. She took several deep breaths before heading out to her car and driving straight to the Fabray residence. She knocked on the door and waited for Judy to open the house so Santana could grab a few things for Quinn and maybe force the woman to go see her daughter.

Judy peeked out around the curtain of the window beside the door but quickly let it fall back down to pretend like she wasn't there. She wandered back over to the sofa and dropped down on it, picking up her glass and taking another drink of the amber liquid before peering at it and deciding it needed a refill. The crystal clinked almost musically against the edge as she poured the last of the decanter into her glass, the ice long since melted.

Santana sighed and leaned up on the tips of her toes and grabbed the spare key from the top of the lamp. She carefully unlocked the door and slipped inside. "Mrs. Fabray?" Santana called out, "It's Santana Lopez."

"Oh, hello, Santana. Quinn's not here I'm afraid," Judy slurred out from the sofa. "If you came for a drink, you'll have to get more from the cabinet. I'm afraid I'm all out of brandy though."

"She's in the hospital, Mrs. Fabray... You know that," Santana said as she crossed her arms. "You should.. I don't know visit her. She's really hurt."

"She doesn't need me," Judy smiled vacantly, taking another sip of her drink. "She never has."

"Her back is broken!" Santana exclaimed, "She needs you more than ever! How the hell is she going to be able to come home if you can't take care of her!"

"Stop yelling," Judy frowned. "Russell used to yell. You should have a drink and calm down, Santana. Quinn will be fine. She always is."

"You're a horrible parent!" Santana exclaimed as she headed up to Quinn's bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed heavily. She carefully picked up the discarded clothing that Quinn had thrown on the floor in her haste to change for Rachel's wedding. She grabbed a zipper-up sweat shirt and a few pairs of sweatpants for Quinn followed by pulling the purple and pink bedspread off the girl's bed. She folded it all in a Cheerios duffle bag and sighed. She rummaged through the girl's drawers and picked out some socks before grabbing the stuffed lamb off the nightstand.

"What else?" Santana said to herself as she looked around. She saw a book next to the bed and smiled and then picked up the iPod and put them in the bag too.

Judy stumbled up to Quinn room and pushed the door open. "I think you should leave, young lady," she insisted, doing her best to look intimidating but actually drunk enough to look as drunk as she was. "You can't just come into my home and insult me and," she looked at Santana with a vague sneer, "steal my daughter's things."

"I'm taking Quinn some things to the hospital, since she's awake now," Santana said as she finished packing. "I think you should sober up and maybe go see your scared, _injured_ child."

"You can't tell me what to do, young lady. Now leave before I call the authorities," she tried to glare over the rim of her glass.

"If you call the cops, I'll call DCFS," she challenged as she picked up the lamb in her arms followed by Beth's blanket from the hospital that she knew Quinn had been sleeping with. "Later, Mrs. Fabray." She pushed past the woman with the bag handing her her hands and headed down to her car.

"Don't you come back here!" Judy yelled after her, closing the door and locking it again before going back to her drink.

Santana headed back to the hospital with the bag. She slipped into Quinn's room and sighed when she saw that the blonde was sleeping.

"She got agitated and she had to sedate her." The nurse explained as she looked up from checking the stitches and bruising on Quinn's stomach. "She's going to take some time to heal."

"Yeah," Santana sighed. _From everything else in her life too,_ she thought as she put the bag down and started unpacking. She pulled the socks out and carefully slipped them over the girl's cold feet before moving back to the bag. She pulled the blanket out and gingerly draped it over her small body before tucking it in the best she could. "She's not going to be easy," she said distractedly as she put the baby blanket under Quinn's chin cradling her head.

"And you know we have to actually have access to all of her injuries? Which putting a heavy blanket over her makes a bit difficult and you know she can't feel that, right?" the nurse asked with a raised brow as she gestured towards the socks.

The girl glared at her. "She's stuck in this God forsaken place. Why can't she have something to make her more comfortable?"

"She is stuck in this place, as you put it, to get better," the nurse responded mildly. "Making it harder to treat her makes it more difficult for that to happen. You really should have cleared it with the duty nurse before doing that."

The girl hastily pulled the blanket off and folded it up and shoved it in the bag but took out the book and iPod and the magazines she bought for Quinn. "I'm leaving the small blanket. Don't touch it."

"If I need to move it to tend to her dressings, I will touch it, young lady," she pointed out. "Her care is my priority, not her things. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but that's the way it is."

Quinn groaned in her sleep, trying to shift but unable to do much more than twitch her upper body. She mumbled something unintelligible, her good hand grasping for something that wasn't there. A tear trickled down from beneath one closed eye.

"Poor girl's pain dose must be wearing off," the nurse muttered, glancing at the clock.

Santana leaned over and wiped Quinn's tear, "She's strong."

"Strong or not, I wouldn't want to be going through what she is," the nurse murmured, toggling for a fresh dose of morphine so Quinn could rest. "Lord knows it hurts now, but the real pain will start when therapy does. Look, you're not supposed to be in here, but keep quiet and I'll let you stay with her for a bit. Alright?"

"Thanks," Santana whispered, as she sat back down and took Quinn's hand again. "You're gonna be okay, Quinn. I promise."

Quinn's hand tightened on Santana's even in her sleep and she seemed to relax a bit.

* * *

Santana toted the extra bag with all the school work that Quinn's been missing since her accident. She also toted a card signed by the glee club into the blondes hospital room. She heard the soft murmur of a daytime talk show through the door before she walked in the door. She knocked softly, "Q?"

"Yeah?" she called, staring blankly at the idiotic programming that seemed to be all the tv picked up. "Who is," she trailed off as she turned her head to see Santana. "Oh. It's you. Back to watch the _look at the stupid teenager who texted while driving and got hit by damn truck_ show? I feel like a walking - well, obviously not _walking_ - PSA."

"Uh..." Santana said as she thumped her backpack down. "No?"

She raised a brow, "Then why are you here so much? I'm sure your girlfriend is missing you. Where is she anyway? I thought you two were attached at the hip after last summer."

The darker girl fiddled with her backpack and turned away from Quinn. "She's been busy," Santana stated, "We haven't really been seeing each other outside of school. I've been busy working on college crap and she's doing her thing."

"Oh." She blinked, not seeming very interested. "I guess she's not graduating after all. Surprised they let her keep the class president spot... but it is McKinley."

"That's because it's not public knowledge yet." Santana sighed. She and Brittany had found out a few weeks ago that the tall blonde wouldn't be graduating. Santana grabbed her textbook and notebook and sat down next to the bed. "How you feeling today?"

"That's stupid. Anyone who has a class with her knows she's not passing," Quinn huffed, and shook her head, ignoring the question.

"Yeah..." Santana sighed, "I brought some of your homework so we could work on it..."

"Oh yes. Because I have any chance of graduating after this," she snorted, turning her attention back to the tv.

"Whatever," The darker girl rolled her eyes, "You and I are at the top of the class. All the substantial shit's done for the year now it's just dumb ass reading and busy work. You are graduating so don't even pull that shit."

"Whatever," she groused, not feeling like pretending to be doing work she couldn't even _do_ with her arm in a cast.

"How about I just read you the questions and you answer them?" Santana offered, "I can write them down."

"Oh goodie," she turned her head to glare at Santana. "Just what I wanted! To be dependent on you because I can't even wipe my own damn _ass_ right now. It's _my_ assignment, Santana. I can do it on my own."

"Wow..." Santana said, closing the book and putting it down. "Here I thought I was just being a good friend. Like you were when I broke my left arm freshman year and couldn't write so you helped me out."

"This isn't freshman year and last I checked, we _weren't_ friends." Quinn wanted to cross her arms over her chest and glare menacingly, but that was hard to do with raccoon eyes from her broken nose and a broken arm. "Things _change_, Santana. Didn't you get the memo?"

"That you reverted back into a bitch?" Santana countered, "I guess not, whatevs... Your prob not mine."

"Why are you being so damn _nice_ anyway?" She looked disgusted as she could. "Did you pay the driver of the truck to run me over and are just disappointed he didn't do the job right or something? Not as much fun to tear me down when I'm a cripple, huh?"

"Nah, I'm not being nice. You're just being a bitch and go for it. I'm not going anywhere so take your shit out on me. I've heard worse from _Becky_ these days."

"Oh boo hoo," she huffed. "I'm so sorry Sue's protege has been hurting your poor little feelings. Why not go bother _her_ instead and leave me alone?"

"I get to be their bitch later for practice," she shrugged. "Now, I'm yours," she said before turning back to her book and starting reading through her assignment.

"Ever think maybe I don't _want_ a bitch?" Quinn growled. "Maybe I'd rather be _alone_? You don't see all those other little idiots from Glee tromping in here after all, do you?" Her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper as she turned away from Santana to glare at the wall, "They were all over Kurt's _dad_ even after Kurt told us to leave him alone but can't even freaking _visit_ me."

"They're worried that they'll overwhelm you. They're working on Nationals... and they all suck," she sighed. "Berry feels really bad. She and Finnept are falling apart... It's just a hot mess."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't care about any of them. It's not like I'll be at Nationals anyway, so... whatever. Good luck not being disqualified again this year."

"Yeah..." she sighed, "You're gonna be there. We can keep you in a chair if need be but you should be there... you worked too hard."

"Yeah," she shook her head, "not happening. I don't need to be the poster child for why people shouldn't text and drive tagging along to Nationals as some sort of pity nod."

"It's Glee... were all pathetic poster children for something." Santana said, "Fat, homeless, asian, gay, jew-midget or the caveman that lived."

"And you've already got one wheelchair. I'm not balancing the scales," she scoffed, refusing to meet her eyes. "Or would you suggest I let Finn lead the club in a rousing set of songs designed to make me feel even worse about myself while actively mocking their meaning?" she asked mock brightly.

"I've been at the receiving end of a _very special glee lesson_," Santana reminded her, "I wouldn't let them make a fool out of you, too."

"Like you had _so_ much say in anything they do," Quinn laughed unamusedly. "You do realize most of them hate you, right?"

"Why thank you Quinn for pointing that out," she said looking up from her book.

Quinn smiled, but it wasn't nice or friendly. "You're welcome. Enjoy your little club, Santana, but I'm done with it."

"Okay." she said as she continued reading.

"Ugh," she slapped at the bed with her good hand. "I hate this! Why are you even _here_ still?"

"Because," she said, "I want to keep you company."

"Why?"

"We're friends and you'd do it for me."

"You sure about that?" she asked with a raised brow. "Maybe I'd just do what the rest of those little idiots are doing and pretend like you don't even exist."

"Well... That's up to you. I'm doing what I want to do. Fuck everyone else," Santana replied, not loving that Quinn was lashing out and picking at her insecurities.

"Well, you'd certainly know about _that_," she muttered, turning her attention back to the wall. "Figures you'd decide to inflict yourself on me when I can't even leave the room. You're worse than Berry sometimes, you know."

The girl flinched, "You really want me to bounce?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying for the last two damn _weeks_, Lopez?" Quinn growled. "I _don't_ need your fucking pity company! I _don't_ need your help! And I don't need _you_! So go back to your stupid club and sing your stupid songs and _leave me alone_!"

"Fine." Santana pulled out the books and homework for Quinn and the detailed explanation of the assignments she wrote up. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, "Check ya later, gimp," Santana said as she headed to the door trying not to feel hurt by Quinn being so mean towards her friendship.

"Just stay away," she barked at her back. "I'm freaking sick of seeing your face all the damn time."

* * *

The head of dark hair dropped as she heard the words, she just continued out the door and to her car. She slid in the driver's seat and looked through her phone. It was nearly five, which meant her Abuela would be at her house for dinner. Santana had been uninvited to her family meals with her grandmother since she came out, she had hoped to spend the evening with Quinn like the week before but that ended up falling apart.

She quickly punched out a text to her girlfriend hoping for her to be free. **Britt? Can I come over?**

Brittany's text came back quickly. _**Everything ok w/Q? Im at Arties**_

Santana sighed and hastily wiped at her eyes, preventing the tears from falling. **Shes tired. Want 2 get our cuddle on?**

_**That sounds super nice but Arties helping me w/homework. Maybe later?**_

**I can do ur homework...**

_**Ty but Arties super smart too &Im alredy here :)**_

**Britt... I'll do it naked?**

_**Why? Its homework. :?**_

**NVM... i'll ttyl**

_**Ok ttyl Sanny 3 u :)**_

**I love you too**

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Quinn tried to curl in on herself only to be frustrated by her inability to move freely with her legs basically dead and her right arm in a heavy cast. Sniffling, she reached for her lamb and buried her face in its soft wooly coat. It wasn't long before her resolve crashed around her and hot tears started soaking into its wool.

It wasn't fair.

Santana could _walk_ out. She could go anywhere she wanted. She actually _could_ go see those idiots in Glee and sing and _dance_ with them. Even if they _did_ hate her, at least they let her _be_ there. Be _part_ of the group.

But they wouldn't even see her. Not even one of them. Just _Santana_. The girl everyone almost deliberately excluded. Of course that's who'd get sent. Nevermind that they all crowded into Burt Hummel's room after his heart attack. Or how they'd gone to visit _Blaine_ after the rock salt slushie...

But her... Quinn Fabray. She was too much of a bitch. Too crazy. Too _worthless_...

Her thin body shook with sobs that she desperately swallowed down into silence as she clutched the lamb to her face to hide her tears as best she could from anyone walking by who'd happen to look in. She might be broken, but she was still a Fabray. No one would see her cry if she could help it.

* * *

Once Santana gathered her emotions and tried to not fixate on the fact Brittany was hanging out with _Artie_ for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few weeks, she got out of her car and headed back into the hospital. She bought herself a coffee and slid down the wall next to Quinn's door and sipped at the hot drink.

About fifteen minutes later the evening nurse came by and noticed the girl on the ground and furrowed her brow. She was used to seeing her in her patient's room, she shrugged and headed into Quinn's room to check her wounds. "How are you today, sweetie?" She smiled, noticing that the blonde was trying to hide tears. "No need to be wary of crying. I can give you more pain medication to help you with the pain alright?"

"I'm not crying," she growled defensively, wiping at her eyes, "and I don't want any more medications. I'm sick of feeling so fuzzy all the time."

"You will be in quite a lot of pain," she remarked as she moved to check Quinn's legs and stomach.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she insisted. "I'm sure I've been in worse than I am now."

"You can talk to your doctor about it tomorrow during your fitting for the back brace," she remarked before marking her findings on the chart and changing Quinn's IV and catheter bag. "Your little grumpy friend is full of personality today..." she said, trying to make conversation as she changed the linen under Quinn's back carefully.

"I don't have any friends," she grumbled, biting her lip as an accidental jostle sent a jolt of pain through her. "She's just comes 'cause she pities me."

"I doubt that. She's been here since her father saw you in the emergency room," the nurse commented. "She's been reading to you and talking to you while you've been asleep and recovering. If that's not a friend, I don't know what is."

"Oh, because that's not creepy at all," she sneered. "She feels guilty or something and is just here cause unlike the _other_ people who were _supposed_ to be our friends, she's actively hated by the group. As long as I'm another cripple, she can look down on me and feel better about herself."

"You have some serious hostility..." The nurse said, "Dr. Lopez's daughter is not the easiest kid but she means well when she wants. She's been a pain in the ass on my ward for years and I've never seen her actually care about someone in here."

"Great. _You_ be her _friend_ and maybe she'll finally leave me the hell alone."

"Fine, I'm just here to make sure you don't get infections," she stated before heading out and leaving the door open.

"Good!" Quinn called after her, sighing in frustration when she couldn't lay on her side like she preferred. "I don't need anyone..."

Santana heard Quinn and sighed, her day couldn't get worse and she had nothing else to do but pathetically sit outside the door of someone else who hates her.

Inside the room, Quinn couldn't stop the first sniffle as she reached for her lamb, only to have it tumble off the bed out of reach. She hated feeling so weak and useless, her hand slamming onto the bed in frustration when she realized she couldn't reach it. It was gone, just like everything else. Just out of reach, she stared at it and couldn't stop the tears trickling down her cheeks or the broken gasp of a sob that escaped before she could pull it in.

"No one wants me anyway," she whispered, rubbing at her eyes and trying to stop crying.

Santana heard the whack of something on the bed and peeked her head around the frame. She saw the lamb fall and sighed, slipping in the room to pick it up and put it back on the bed. "I'm not here..."

"Bullshit. My legs don't work not my eyes," she gasped, doing her best to wipe the tears away. "I thought I told you to go away."

"I had nowhere else to go..." Santana said honestly, her fingers toying with the lamb's ears.

Quinn snorted, "Oh, that's great. So you're just here cause you have nowhere else to go. Glad to know how right I was about you. Why not just go fuck your _girlfriend_?"

"Because she's busy..." Santana said, not wanting to arm Quinn with any more insults. "I planned my night around being here and you kicking me away didn't really fit into my plan."

She rubbed at her cheeks, hating being caught crying not once but twice. "So I'm the distraction when your girlfriend is _busy_." She snorted, trying to hide her embarrassment in getting caught in lashing out, "I feel so much better now! You're not here out of pity. You're here out of _boredom_."

"No, I'm here because I wanted to be. You kicked me out so I tried to see if someone else actually wanted me around." she spat, "Turns out, I'm not so I'm just gonna stay here where I planned to spend my night."

Quinn sneered. "So I'm the throwback you turn to when no one wants you. Great. Maybe we should start a freaking _club_."

"I want to be here. I planned on being here so just shut up and let me stay."

"Do whatever you want," she snapped, turning her head to face the opposite wall again. "It's not like I can make you do anything trapped in this freaking bed anyway."

"Truth," Santana crossed her arms and plopped down. She glared at her phone, wishing for once her girlfriend would say she loved her. That someone might actually want her around.

After several long minutes of oppressive silence, Quinn spoke, idly playing with the button for her morphine drip. "Sometimes," she spoke softly, as if she was just talking to herself, "I wonder if I can press this enough that I won't feel anything anymore. Then I realize it's probably monitored or regulated or something and it wouldn't work anyways..."

"It only doses you once ever like four hours or something," Santana replied, "but, that shit they give you is pretty good. I doubt you could feel it hurting if it wasn't so wrapped up in your mind."

"_Not_ what I was talking about and who asked you anyway?" she snapped. "It's not like anyone'd miss me if I'd died in that stupid crash anyway. I should have just been one of those creepy memorial pages in the yearbook."

"I'd miss you," Santana admitted softly. "You're too good for a memorial page, they would have had to get a tree or a new gym and name it after you."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Like that's so much better. Instead I get to be a _rolling_ memorial. Yay. And why would you miss me? You've _got_ a blonde to distract yourself with. Give it a couple years and you probably won't even remember me."

"I doubt that," she replied. "You are my only actual friend... or I think's my friend."

"Why would you want me as a friend? I'm a bitch and a cheater and I lie... there's nothing good about me. Everything that's happened to me I deserve. _All_ of it."

"I'm a slut, I made an enemy out of everyone and I got dropped from most popular girl in school to a joke in a 30 second comercial." She retorted, "I deserve everything I got, and I disagree. You are the strongest person I know. You took everything that came at you with grace."

"Um, I lied and schemed my way into not one but two houses after I got disowned. I also orchestrated the torture and humiliation of my biggest rival for someone I didn't even want not to mention my biggest supporter - though I suppose she finally figured out I'm not worth it." Quinn shook her head, "I've yoyo'd between popular and bottom of the barrel for the last two years, gave my baby - my _one_ perfect thing that I didn't screw up - up to a crazy bitch who abandoned her _own_ daughter, I actually moved back in with my drunk mom and eventually ended up being yelled at by Will freaking Schuester about how selfish and immature I am. Yeah. _Grace_."

"I would have cut his balls off," Santana said. "He does that to me like once a month." She looked at Quinn, "Look, this really fucking blows but like everything else... you'll get through it."

"Or I won't and I can finally stop getting shit on by the world because I won't be here to catch it."

"Bitch, if you even try to pull a Karofsky," Santana warned looking seriously at her. "You made me sit on the phone with you after my business got vomited all over Ohio... you asked me not to touch the razorblade.. I'm doing the same to you."

"Yeah, well unlike me, you _have_ a future," Quinn ground out bitterly. "You're not stuck in a damn _bed_ for God only knows how long unable to freaking _move_..."

"You're getting a back brace tomorrow! And starting physical therapy."

"And how does _any_ of that keep the cheer scholarship Sue got me that I need to afford Yale?" she growled. "I'm not getting out of this town, Santana! I'm going to me a wheelchair bound Lima Loser at _best_ for the rest of my _life_!"

"Yale doesn't even have a good cheer team. The Cheerios who got recruited went to University of Miami! Sue got you that grant because you _were_ a cheerleader not to be one. You don't have to cheer at Yale."

"Don't try to make me feel better," she muttered, palming at her face. "There's no way I can go to Yale in a wheelchair anyway."

"Why the fuck not? If you still need one by then?" she asked. "Where does it say that you can't roll into the stuffy halls of the Ivy League on wheels?"

"No, you don't get it. _I_ can't. _Me_, Santana. I'm not Artie. I'm not _like_ him. That's not my _life_."

"Well... suck it up for a few weeks while you get your legs back on right," she stated. "No one is saying this shit's forever."

"And what if it is?" she asked softly, looking down at her hands, unable to meet Santana's eyes. "What if I never walk, never _dance_ again? I don't want to live like that..."

"You learn that that's what God gave you, you deal with it and move on." Santana sighed, "Look, it's gonna be hard. No matter what, but you shouldn't give up on fighting. Not now, not until you try."

"God," she shook her head, reaching up to yank the thin gold chain off her neck and throw it across the room. "I'm just a plaything _if_ he exists. By now, I really doubt it."

Santana picked up the chain. "I know... but, it's the only thing I know," she swallowed. "Just... I think maybe you should rest. It's... almost time for Nurse Ratchet to kick me out and I want to make sure you fall asleep first."

For the first time since she'd demanded Santana to leave, she felt a twinge of panic at the idea of her actually leaving. She shook her head. "Don't go," she bit her lip anxiously, "please? I know I'm a self-obsessed bitch right now but... please don't leave me alone tonight?"

The girl nodded slowly and pulled her chair over. She sat down and tucked Beth's blanket on Quinn's shoulder to hold her resting head. "Okay," Santana replied, "I'll stay."

"I'll ask for a cot for you," she offered. "I know they have them cause I used to be asked if my mom would need one... but she never came so," she trailed off with a shrug. "It'll be more comfortable than that chair."

"I'll be cool for now," she said. "Want to watch bad TV until they come?"

"It's all bad," Quinn whispered with a tiny hint of a smile, handing her the remote, "I think this thing gets like three stations." After a little while, she leaned her head over to rest a greenish-yellow cheek on Santana's head, "Thanks for staying..."

"I'll bring my laptop tomorrow so we can watch a movie, okay?" she offered softly.

Quinn nodded, "That sounds good. I'll... I'll try to be less of an angsty bitch tomorrow."

"It's never stopped you before," Santana teased before settling onto a re-run of _Friends_.

She chuckled with a vague hint of humor, "I'll keep that in mind."

Settling down, the two girls watched tv together until the evening nurse came by to check on Quinn and went to get a cot for Santana at Quinn's request with a knowing smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Yes, I understand the worries from some reviewers about Brittany being the bad guy. She's not. I promise. Sometimes, hearts just need to get broken before they can get fixed. Thanks for reading!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Brittany was sitting on the bench by the pond staring out at the water when Santana found her the next day. She wasn't feeding the ducks like she usually did, just sitting there with her legs tucked under the old wood and her fingers tight on the edge of the seat. She looked uncertain and worried - common expression for the girl, but not often associated with the duck pond.

The younger girl came over to the bench and slid her arms around Brittany's neck. "Hey, Brit-Brit." She smiled as she leaned into the warmth of her girlfriend's body. "I missed you."

Brittany hugged her back. "I missed you too." She bit her lip for a moment, looking at Santana out of the corner of her eye. "You're not still mad at me, are you? About the Bookface thing?"

Santana slipped around so she could sit next to her on the bench. She threaded their fingers together before leaning over and kissing Brittany softly. "No, I just wanted to see you."

"Okay," she agreed amiably. "You're really not mad? Cause you were totes unhappy when I wanted to make it say I was your girlfriend." She kicked her feet out from under the bench and dug the tip of one of her white sneakers into the dirt.

"Oh. That." Santana sighed, and looked down, "I thought you couldn't work your facebook, Brittany?" She asked, "Why did you change it? We had it on _In a relationship_." Santana looked at her girlfriend, not understanding why the blonde would try to publicly link their relationship.

"My sister said that you're supposed to do that," she shrugged. "She helped me update it. Then you got mad. Why'd you get mad? Aren't we girlfriends?"

"We are... I love you but you know I can't put it on the internet," she said softly as she held the other girl's hand tightly. "Brittany, I told you before... I can't have it on the internet."

"But it's just the internet," she swayed back and forth on the bench to her own beat. "It's just in the little boxes. It's not like it's important. You always say that stuff on the internet isn't a big deal. Or is just a bunch of shit anyway, like Jacob's blog."

"I know, baby," Santana said before she got up and slid onto Brittany's lap and straddled her. "You know it's my parents. They... they aren't happy that I'm... and they don't want everyone who's outside of Ohio to know... like our family members." She pushed Brittany's hair back.

"But everybody knows," Brittany frowned, looking up at Santana. "The pizza guy put it on TV. TV's like way worse than the internet. Everybody watches TV."

"But that was only in Ohio..." Santana swallowed, "I have family and shit in other places who don't know..." She pressed a light kiss to Brittany's lips, "Why can we just know we're taken and just be together?"

Brittany looked down, chewing on her lip and looking anxious. "I don't feel so good," she whispered. "My tummy's all fluttery..."

"What can I do?" She asked as she smoothed her hands down the girl's arms. "Sweet lady kisses?"

She shook her head. "I think I did something bad, Sanny," she whispered.

Santana's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes. "W-what did... what did you do?"

"I... kind of, maybe," she fiddled with her fingers looking pale and unhappy, "slept with Artie," she finally got out, sounding tiny. "I just... I thought you were mad at me about the internet and that's why you've been with Q all the time and I was lonely and he helped me fix the internet and... and... I'm sorry..."

"You... had sex with... _Artie_." She choked out, her eyes stinging with tears. "I... I don't understand. You... you love me and I love you. Why would you have sex with him?"

"I don't know!" She looked like she wanted to cry. "You said it wasn't cheating if the plumbing was different! And... and he made me laugh and fixed the internet so you wouldn't be mad at me any more and helped me with my homework..."

Santana quickly rubbed her eyes to hide her tears. "But... I'm your girlfriend." she whispered, her entire face crumbling as her facade left.

"But no one can know," Brittany whispered, her shoulders slumping. "I can't be proud of you when you're super awesome and you get upset when I tell people..."

"I'm as out as I can be!" Santana exclaimed, "We hold hands and kiss and go on dates now! I'm doing that for you and to make sure you know how much I love you... but I can't be all over the internet. I can't be on _Fondue for Two_, I can't... You can't ask me for that."

"Why not?" she asked, pouting. "Am I not good enough? No one cares that you're gay, Sanny. Kurt's capital-G gay and that's okay. And you said your parents were cool with it..."

"They're not! We had to go to court to sue the people who outted me, Brittany. I embarrassed my family and they told me I can't go to college if I keep ruining our reputation!" she exclaimed as she slid onto the bench off her lover's legs. "I told you all of this..."

Brittany looked confused, "Then why'd you tell everyone in Glee they were cool? I don't understand..."

"Because they don't care either way." Santana sighed, "The Glee kids don't like me, Brittany. They only like me 'cause they like you."

"That's dumb," she pouted. "They should like you 'cause you're awesome. Rachie and Q like you. I think."

"Yeah," she said softly. "Brittany... please just be okay with this. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered. "But I don't understand why I can't be proud to be your girlfriend..."

"You can..." she whispered, "I'm so proud of you all the time. I just don't want to be on your show."

"But my show's awesome," she pouted. "And you're going far away soon. Are you sure I can't come?"

"Baby... You have to stay at school and finish remember? We had that meeting with your parents and the bush-baby guidance counselor... remember? You're staying back."

"But I wanna go with you, Sanny," she pouted. "We're always supposed to be together, remember?"

"I know," She leaned over and kissed Brittany. "I'll be here for you forever right? You know that."

"No, you won't," she pouted. "You're going away and leaving me alone."

"I'm gonna skype you everyday. You're my girlfriend... I'll love you even if I'm far away."

Brittany shook her head. "I don't want my girlfriend far away. I won't be able to cuddle or have sweet lady kisses... I don't want that."

"What... What does that mean?" She whispered and looked up at her.

Brittany licked her lips. "I... I don't think we should be girlfriends anymore." She shook her head, looking sad. "I can't not tell people, Sanny... it just bubbles out and I can't stop it. I'm not a good girlfriend..."

Santana looked down dejectedly, "You... want to break up?" She whispered, "After everything? After... after everything I dealt with? Now when it's okay? Is it because you cheated? Do you want to be with him again?"

"It's not okay. I still can't be with you like all the way," she pouted and fiddled with her fingers. "And the cheating was bad. I shouldn't do that. But he's sweet and I can't help myself. You deserve like... better and stuff."

"But... I love you." Santana whimpered, "I love you, I don't care if you cheat on me... just don't break up with me."

"I love you too," she whispered. "But Mom says girlfriends shouldn't cheat and they gotta love each other enough to not want anybody else ever. I want lots of people though. And... and you're with Q all the time these days."

"She's hurt! She needs _someone_ to be there to help her!" She exclaimed, "You want _lots_ of people...? Why can't I be enough?"

"Cause I won't be good when you go," Brittany admitted. "I like sex too much and I like being with people too much. And... I'm not smart like you, Sanny. I'm not going away from Lima like you."

Santana finally let the tears that were threatening to fall cascade down her cheek. "It's not fair." She cried softly, "It's not fair, Britt."

"Nothing's fair," Brittany shrugged, wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her into a hug. "I'll always love you. You're my Sanny and my bestest best friend ever. But I just make you sad as your girlfriend cause I don't love you like I'm supposed to. I mess lots of stuff up."

The smaller girl rested her head in the crook of Brittany's neck and cried softly, "My life was ruined by that stupid video... I didn't want to come out. I just wanted to be with you."

"I know," she whispered, rubbing Santana's back. "I messed it all up. I'm sorry..."

"You didn't. I just love you." Santana whimpered and clung to her. "You'll still be my friend right?"

"Of course I will," she nodded. "You're my bestest best friend in the whole world. Don't be mad at me and not be my friend again please?"

Santana nodded and sat up and rubbed furiously at her eyes. "Can... Can I ask you a question?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Sure."

She wrung her hands and blinked, "Were you ever _in love with me_?"

"I," she thought about it, worrying at her lip. "I... don't know? Maybe? I don't think I know what that's like. Being in love. I know being with you makes me happy and I was _super_ happy when we started being girlfriends. It just," she shrugged, "got all messy."

She nodded and took a shaky breath. "Okay." She rubbed her eyes again and stood up, "I... I need to go, okay? I... I'm not mad at you."

"Promise?" Brittany looked sad. "Promise you're not mad? I hated it when you were mad at me. I was sad all the time and couldn't feel better."

"I'm sad," she admitted as she scuffed her red Converse covered feet. "I'm really sad and I might need a few days away from you... but I'm not mad at you."

"Not forever right?" she looked sad at the prospect of being apart from her friend for a long time. "And can I visit Q soon? Mom says I should stay away so she can rest and Finn's all bloated baby about it."

"She's going home today. She would love to see you I bet." Santana forced a smiled at her friend, "And never forever okay? You're still my Brit-Brit."

She smiled. "Good. I'd be epic sad if I wasn't any more. Let me know when I can see Q, okay? I miss her lots and just wanna give her a huge hug and maybe a stuffed duck for company."

"Sounds good," She said softly "See ya later," Santana whispered as she tore herself away from her now ex-girlfriend. She wiped her eyes as the tears fell on her walk back to her car. Once she slid in she broke down in silent sobs.

Brittany watched her walk away sadly. She felt bad for hurting Santana by breaking up with her, but she knew she'd feel worse seeing how sad she got when she messed up. She knew she wasn't very bright like Quinn or Tina or Rachel, but she also knew Santana deserved a lot better than her as a girlfriend and hoped she'd find someone to make her happy again someday.

* * *

At the hospital, Quinn was getting strapped into her back brace by a nurse. She grunted softly in pain as the brace was tightened, but once it was on, she felt her muscles start to relax as the pressure they'd been under was taken by the rigid plastic and metal structure of the brace. She eyed the chair sitting by her bedside with trepidation as the nurse went away to give her time to get used to the brace in bed before helping her to the chair.

The doctor said she wouldn't be stuck in it forever. That her prognosis was good. The fact that she'd sort of felt the tip of his pen against the bottom of her foot earlier had bolstered her belief in that statement more than the young doctor could ever know. She clung to it and Santana's reassurances that she could still have a future with both hands.

* * *

Santana wiped her eyes and tried to gather herself as she drove over to the hospital. Quinn was going home today, and she knew that her mother would forget to come and pick her up. Santana didn't even want Quinn in the car with Judy, since she wasn't ever sure of the woman's sobriety. She parked outside the hospital and waited for any sign of Quinn or her mother.

Upstairs, Quinn reached for the phone Santana had snuck in for her the other day and tapped out a message to the one person she thought might want to hear from her. **First day in a chair. Just staring at it now. I don't know how Artie does it.**

* * *

Santana saw the text and got out of the car. She headed up to the room and stood in the doorway, "Looking good, Fabray."

"Shut up, I look like an idiot," she groused, trying to slide closer to the edge and reaching for the chair. "Did you see my mom? She's picking me up so I can go home."

Santana came over and grabbed the chair and locked it down before moving to reach for Quinn's things. "I'm taking you home. Your mom's Lexus is way too low for you to get into." She explained, "So, I'll drive you home in the CRV."

Quinn just lay in the bed unmoving for a moment before taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's a lie. The nurses say it'd be easier for me to transfer into a low riding vehicle than a tall one with my legs not working yet. She didn't come at all, did she."

"Quinn," Santana sighed, "You know how she is... I... don't want her driving you even if she came," she said honestly as she pulled the duffle bag out and collected Quinn's personal items. "Come on, let's get you into the chair so we can leave. I'll get you a burger on the way home okay?"

"Ugh, just what I need. To get _fat_ as well as crippled," she groused, trying to lever herself up into a seated position, but struggling with only one arm.

Santana walked over and carefully lowered her into the chair, "You okay?" She asked once she was seated. "You won't get fat. You didn't eat for nearly a week after the accident and you need to eat so don't give me that shit."

"I _don't_ need to eat a greasebomb either," she growled, embarrassed with needing help so badly. "It's not like I can exercise or anything right now. I'll just feel gross."

"Okay. I'll make you some soup then." Santana sighed, "Plus, just think of the diesel ass arms you're gonna get and how skinny your thighs will be when you start to walk again." She smiled, "That's a perk right?"

Quinn looked appalled. "Santana, I do _not_ want _any_ part of me to look _diesel_! I may not associate with the same crowds you do, but even _I_ know what sort of woman that term is typically applied to."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, you'll have like Michelle Obama arms? How's that?" she smiled, "I think you'll look awesome so just shush. It was a compliment. You are so not from Lima Heights." She said as she unlocked the chair. "Really to bounce?"

"Yeah, whatever." She sat rigid in the chair thanks to the brace, clutching the release papers in one hand as she gripped the duffel bag of her things that Santana had dropped in her lap. "Don't freaking ram me into anything, okay?"

"I won't, princess," Santana teased.

She took a breath, thankful for the distraction from the events earlier in the day. She wheeled her out to the car and helped Quinn get into the small car gently before folding up the wheelchair and putting it in the back. Around the car, the bracelet that Brittany had given her was sitting in the cup holder and the duck ornament that used to hang from the mirror was broken and thrown hastily into the cupholder as well.

Quinn was staring at the cupholder when Santana got in. "Santana... what's going on?" she asked softly, willing to use Santana's problems as a distraction from her own.

"Nothing, Q," she said softly. "I..." she swallowed, tears coming back to her eyes. She leaned over and buckled Quinn's seatbelt before doing her own. "Do you have all your medications?"

"You grabbed my stuff, so I guess so," she shrugged. Reaching over with her good hand, she let her fingers rest lightly on Santana's arm. "What's going on, San? Talk to me," she smiled wanly, "I'm a captive audience after all."

"Brittany and I broke up," she said, trying to act like it didn't bother her.

Quinn blinked, startled. "You... I," she bit her lip, trying to look sad but her healing face hurt too much to do more than look slightly worried. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It happened like an hour ago." She sighed, "It... she slept with Artie.. and I can't be as open as she'd like."

"That... sucks." She sighed, giving Santana's wrist an awkward squeeze before pulling her arm back. "Can I do anything? I mean... I'm pretty useless right now, but my ears still work..."

"I mean.. I just.." Santana swallowed as she started to drive. She pulled onto the backroad so she could drive slowly. "She never really wanted to be my girlfriend, I guess. I was stupid to think that she could be with just me."

"No, she's stupid," Quinn shook her head. "You did everything she asked and got outted by my meathead of an ex-boyfriend in the hallway because of it. She's the stupid one for not realizing what she had with you."

Santana shrugged, "Whatever." She sighed, "I was dumb to think I could date her and still keep it on the DL."

"Yeah, I guess she does kind of have less of a blurting out whatever's on her mind inhibition than Berry," Quinn tried joking with a feeble laugh.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It just sucks... after I just.. After everything I had to _do_ and lose to be with her." Santana turned slowly, as to not jostle Quinn. "I thought she loved me..."

"If it's worth anything, I thought she did too," she offered with a one-armed shrug. "I know I'm probably not much company but I had a brand new carton of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia in the freezer at home before this whole... mess. Assuming my mom didn't eat it while I was out, want to watch bad reality tv and eat it?"

"I'm not really into ice cream, but yeah." She sighed, "You're better company than most... and I gotta help you move your room around. Thank fuck you have the bedroom on the first floor."

Quinn sighed, her predicament crashing back in on her. "_Help_. Yeah right. I'm useless. Just leave everything as it is. I'll figure it out. Not like I'll be out of the bed much anyway."

"I know." She said softly, "I just want things to be easy for you... You have one more week of resting and healing until you can start working with the physio dude... I just think that whatever we can do to make shit less annoying for you will help."

"There is no _making shit less annoying_ for me, Santana," Quinn growled. "I'm _paralyzed_. I can barely feel _anything_ below my _belly button_. Just leave things as they are. At least I know where the hell everything is unless my mom took it on herself to rearrange and _clean_ again."

"It was normal looking when I jacked your stuff last week." She smiled, "Hopefully she forgot and won't call the cops on me."

"Considering how much she drinks, I'm surprised she's still alive," Quinn muttered, staring out the window.

"She should be studied..." Santana sighed as she pulled into the driveway. "Alright, let's do this and then we can watch Tyra and the model types be crazy."

"Why bother?" Quinn whispered, unable to get out of the car without Santana's help. She'd wanted a distraction, not to have how shitty her life was thrown in her face. She _knew_ it was shitty. It was her life after all.

Santana got the chair out and then helped Quinn into it before slinging the duffle over her shoulder. She pushed Quinn carefully through the front door after unlocking it with the spare key she lifted the week before. "It's better than the hospital at least..."

"Purgatory would be better than the hospital," Quinn muttered, not surprised to hear the vacuum going. Judy always vacuumed on Saturdays.

Santana wheeled Quinn into the hall, "Do you want to try to like eat something before you go into your room? The hospital people said your mom arranged a shower seat thing for you so we can get you showered if you'd like..."

"Not really feeling up to you helping me _shower_, Santana," she muttered dryly as Santana pushed her through the house. "Let's just go to my room so I can get in bed and out of this stupid chair."

"I was gonna make Judy do it... but okay," she said as she rolled her into the bedroom and put the blanket back on the bed and pulled down the blankets so she could lay on the sheets. "Alright." She helped her lie back down, "Is that okay?"

"I don't want my drunk mom helping me shower like some infant _either_," she growled. "And no, it's _not_ okay and it never _will_ be okay. I'm sick and tired of being an oversized _doll_ to everyone! I can't do _anything_!"

"Stop. Quinn, I'm not gonna let you wallow and feel sorry for yourself," Santana snapped. "Look, this fucking blows, but it is what it is... the doctor said you will get better. It's just gonna take some time."

"Neither you, the doctor, or anyone else with an opinion on this has to have _help_ to even use the fucking bathroom, Santana!" Quinn glared at her. "You have no idea how I feel so stop acting like you do."

"I know... I'm sorry." She sighed, "What can I do to make you feel less pissed off at the world?"

"Stop acting like I'm a fucking _doll_ and actually interact with me for one," she growled unhappily. "Just because I can't feel my legs doesn't mean you get to manhandle me about like I'm a freaking dead body."

"Sorry, I... I just don't want you to be uncomfortable," Santana said softly. "You don't like asking for help so I thought I... I'd just circumvent that."

"Well think how you'd feel in my place for once, San!" Quinn cried, upset. "I can't freaking do anything and I _know_ that. I don't need it rubbed in my face all the damn time."

"I'm sorry... I didn't realize it. I'm sorry." she said softly.

Quinn blinked back the tears forming in her eyes and looked away. "I just... I just wanted _one_ moment, just a little bit, where I could just _pretend_ things were... _okay_. That we were just two _normal_ friends commiserating over a breakup. God... why does everything have to be about how fucking _broken_ I am?"

"You... why don't we just talk about my shitty relationship? Or lack there of." Santana sighed, "We can talk about my breakup."

She sighed and shook her head. "No, there's no point. We're not that kind of friends anyway. It was a stupid idea."

"I changed the subject because I didn't wanna cry like a bitch in front of you," She said softly as she moved to sit down on the side of the bed. "Brittany... She slept with Artie, like... she cheated on me."

"I'm not really surprised," Quinn shrugged lopsidedly, her broken arm still too heavy to move freely. "She's never been very loyal..."

"She's always been to me," Santana said, "I mean, why would she put me through everything... why would she make me... if she wasn't going to stay with me?"

"San," she whispered, reaching over to grip her wrist loosely, "she didn't get with you after the first time. She demanded all of that from you, then wouldn't even leave Artie. It's just... it's who she is. That's all."

"But... I did everything she wanted. I ruined my life, my relationship with my family and still lost her... Why am I not good enough?"

"That's a stupid question. Stop asking why _you_ aren't good enough. Look at me. Why wasn't I good enough for Finn? Or for Puck to be loyal for one damn moment? Or Sam... though that was kinda my own fault."

"Sorry about that," Santana mumbled. "But you didn't love any of them..."

"None of them loved me either," she pointed out. "Finn was cheating on me with _Rachel_ the entire time he thought Beth was his. Then Puck was sexting _you_ after I gave him a chance. And Sam..." she shrugged, "Sam was a pity date set up by Rachel and Finn as I found out later. That was really cute. Using me as collateral to get a guy to join the club and my dumb ass fell for it too."

"You just haven't found the right guy. He's out there for you... I know he is. You are awesome, Q." Santana smiled, "Easy on the eyes, too." She wiggled her eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm done with that. No more guys. This time for real. I need to focus on my work and... and getting out of this damn bed."

"Which you will," Santana said, "But, I thought we weren't talking about that. Or you," She teased.

"Oh, would you rather talk about setting you a profile up on some lezzie dating site?" Quinn shot back with a lopsided grin.

"Ew... gross no. I don't want some old truck driver looking at my photo!" She exclaimed, "Never."

"Then I get to set you up on blind dates with cute Yale girls?" she suggested, allowing herself to open to the possibility of actually going to Yale still.

"I doubt there are people like me there..." she said, her hand rubbing her wrist. "I'm just gonna date guys again at college..."

Quinn nose crinkled for a moment before the jolt of pain at the flexing of the only just healing cartilage stopped her. "Ew. San, you finally got over being with guys and admitted you like girls. Just stick with that. There's totally gay women out there. Just ask Rachel. She probably knows loads from her dads."

"They all have like crew cuts and look like dudes anyway." she scoffed, "I rather just date a guy then ask Berry for help with women."

She blinked. "Santana, you're gay and you don't have a crew cut or look like a dude..."

"Not yet..." she complained, "But, like I'm sure I'll end up like that. They all do."

"If you ever get your hair cut that short, I'm going to smack you," Quinn pointed out. "You're too pretty to do that."

"How will people know I'm gay then?" she asked naively. "Kurt and Blaine scream homo... but no one believes me..."

"Because most people at McKinley remember you running around with Puck and Sam as well as random football players. Plus you played drunk gay at parties with Britt for so long most of the guys probably think it's still a show." She shrugged.

Santana pushed her long hair back, "Maybe..." she said softly.

"Whatever. Most of the guys at McKinley are jerks and assholes anyway. The ones that aren't know and don't care you're gay. Even Puck's been totally cool about you coming out," she pointed out, smirking. "I bet you could get in Berry's pants if you could pry her away from Finnocence's grubby paws after our _I Kissed A Girl_ number."

"Do you really want to turn me off girls forever?" Santana gaped, "Plus, by that logic I could have Tina and Mercedes and _you_."

Quinn scoffed. "If you'd wanted me you would have tried a long time ago. And New York doesn't count."

"You are too uptight for my tastes."

"Oh. So that's why," she teased, flicking Santana's wrist.

"Yup, sure is." she nodded, "You don't tickle my lust thoughts like others do," Santana lied with a smile.

Quinn chuckled wryly. "Yeah, I don't really do that for anyone but Puck and a bit _too_ much for Finn apparently. And that sure worked out well."

"Brittany. She had a sex dream about you once," Santana said. "And Artie stares at your tits."

"Wow. So not compliments." She shrugged and shook her head. "Whatever. It's not like it matters anymore anyway."

"Did your tits fall off?" Santana asked worriedly, her eyes roaming her friend's chest.

"What?" she stared at her confusedly. "That doesn't even make any sense. Of course they didn't."

"Phew!" Santana exclaimed, "Fuck me, if you lost those I would be worried for you!" she joked, beaming at her friend. "Gotta keep you balanced."

Quinn just stared at her incredulously. "Great, so I'd only be completely ruined if I lost my _breasts_?"

"You are no fun today," Santana pouted, "I'm trying to make you smile, Q."

"Well, I really don't understand your humor. Not that I ever really did in the first place."

"You bets find yourself a personality at that fancy _Ivy League_ of yours."

"Wow. The insults keep coming," she huffed. "Why do I keep you around again?"

"Because," Santana smiled, "I'm hot and you love me."

"No... pretty sure I don't love you," she almost smirked.

"Yes, you do." She said, "You can't stand being without me."

"Uh... nope. Sorry, try again."

"Be that way, Blondie." Santana stated, as she stood up. "Want me to leave you?"

She shrugged, "That's your decision. Not like I can make you stay or kick you out."

"You hungry or thirsty? I can get some stuff before I make you watch tv with me."

"If you want," she shrugged again, not wanting to ask for anything, just hoping her mom would bring her dinner later.

"How about I get drinks and a snack so you can take your meds and then we see how you feel later when your mom makes dinner?"

"Yeah, okay. If you want."

Santana nodded and slipped out into the kitchen. She rummaged and found two string cheeses and two water bottles. She headed back into the girl's room and looked for the medications in the bag. "You want cheese before or after the drugs?"

"Can I have cheese with them?" she asked curiously, not having really thought about dietary restrictions at the hospital.

"Yeah. This stuff is cool with everything and the antibiotics and stuff seems okay." She said as she read the bottles for the interactions and doses. "So it's painkiller time."

"Do I have to?" she asked softly, looking at the bottles in Santana's hands with trepidation. "They always make me so groggy and disconnected..."

"Uh... I don't want you to be hurting though. Does... it hurt a lot?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Everything feels kinda vague still."

"Okay... tell me if it gets bad? Then promise you'll take it?" she asked nervously, not wanting Quinn to hurt.

"Bad how? Bad regular people hurt or bad Cheerios hurt?" Quinn tried joking feebly.

"Quinn... maybe take half?" she asked softly.

Quinn bit her lip thinking about it then nodded slowly with a sigh. "Okay..."

Santana quickly broke a pill and opened the water, putting a straw inside it and leaned over letting Quinn drink. "Okay, here," she said holding to Quinn to take in her unbroken hand.

Quinn held out her hand and looked at the pills when Santana added the antibiotics and muscle relaxants she had to take as well with a wry grimace before tossing them in her mouth and taking a quick few sips to swallow them down. "Ugh... I hate that. I just... didn't want to fall asleep and leave you hanging."

"I would have been here when you woke up," Santana said as she carefully sat up with her back against the headboard.

"That's hardly fitting behavior for a host," she tried smiling, but there wasn't much joy to it. "I'm not supposed to fall asleep on you after all."

"I'll give you etiquette leeway," Santana smiled. "Plus, I'll just root around in your room," she teased and winked.

Quinn huffed out something that was almost her old laugh. "Doubt you'll find anything interesting. Mom's probably already gone through everything."

"Damn." Santana said, "No dirty things?"

She raised a brow slightly. "Really, Santana? Exactly what kind of girl do you take me for? The dirtiest things I own are likely in my laundry hamper if Mom hasn't already washed them."

Santana pouted, "I take you for a repressed blonde who has to have some kind of dirty kink like the rest of us."

"And that means I have to have nasty things hidden in my room?" she huffed out another almost laugh. "If there were anything like that in here, there wouldn't be any point to it anymore. It's not like I can feel anything."

"So you _do_ have a filthy fetish!" Santana smirked, "Is that what I'm getting out of this conversation?"

"No, that's what you're making up in that nasty mind of yours," she almost smirked again.

"You're no fun," Santana said as she grabbed the laptop off the desk and positioned it on the dresser once she pushed it to the end of Quinn's bed. "Can you see that?"

Quinn frowned at the small screen at the end of her bed. "Yes... I suppose so. What are you doing?"

"Well, you can't see it on the side of the bed... and you don't have a TV in here... yet."

"I don't need a TV in here," she pointed out dryly. "It's useless down there though. Why not just put it on a bed tray? I think there's one in the kitchen."

"Oh..." Santana said. "Fancy white people stuff," She teased as she pushed the dresser back, "Why wouldn't you need a TV? You're in here for another week at least."

"There's a TV tuner attached to my laptop," she pointed out, gesturing to the device plugged into the PCI slot. "It's cheaper than a TV and I can record shows on the hard drive." She gave a lopsided shrug, "Mom still pays for the service, but between that and Netflix, I'm pretty set, don't you think?"

"Again... fancy," Santana said as she wiped her hands on her jeans. "I'll go find the tray," she said as she slipped out of the room.

"Yeah well," she muttered as Santana headed out of the room, "easier to buy me things than actually be real parents and sober up I guess."

Santana grabbed the tray and carried it back to Quinn's room. "Is this what you were talking about?"

"Yeah," she nodded, using her good arm to awkwardly shift from the middle of the bed so Santana could sit with her. "Daddy got it to bring Mom breakfast in bed on Mother's Day a few years back. So... didn't get used much."

"Well, it's handy," Santana said as she put the tray over Quinn's thighs and placed the computer on it. She put the water bottles on the bed with them and unwrapped Quinn's cheese stick. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," she murmured before awkwardly logging on and cueing up the TV interface with her left hand. "Can you find something? This is awkward as hell."

"Yeah, sure." Santana said as she figured out how to work the machine. "What do you want to watch?"

She shrugged, "Whatever. I've been out so long I'm behind on everything."

"Hmm... Want to watch _Dollhouse_?"

"Sure," she offered a small smile, "Dushku's pretty hot after all. It's a good distraction."

"Homo," she teased and found the series on Netflix.

"Coming from you, the irony of that insult is almost palpable," Quinn remarked dryly. "There's nothing at all wrong with appreciating her qualities. She's hot and a great actress. Tell me you didn't watch Buffy for Faith and Buffy's scenes."

"I... I did not," Santana stammered, "Shut up."

"Why not?" Quinn raised a brow. "I did."

"Is that why you have a fetish for Berry? She's got that weird annoying dark hair, pops up everywhere things are going on. Plus, she's crazy."

Quinn's brows shot up for a second, only to drop with a wince. "I do _not_ have a... a _fetish_ for Rachel!"

"Don't do that," she said softly. "But, yes, you do. You've been all soft for her lately."

"Because I thought maybe she was my friend!" she insisted. "Not because I have a _fetish_. Jesus, Santana. I'm... kind of surprised she never visited though," she murmured, glancing away.

"Finn told her not to come," Santana admitted. "I overheard them fighting about it the other day after Glee."

"_Really_. And she obviously listened." She snorted after a moment and shook her head, "I told her he'd ruin her life. Stupid little girl."

"We'll she can't drive... and the hospital is far away. Maybe she'll walk over now that your home."

"It's not _that_ far," she groused. "And her dads drive her pretty much anywhere she wants anyway." She shrugged, "Whatever, it's not a big deal if she visits or not."

"Brittany wants to come. She's been scared to come to hospital, her mom told her not to..." Santana said, wincing at the thought of her ex.

"Maybe when you're busy," she offered with a shrug. "It's not like I'm fending 'em off with a stick here."

She shrugged, "Yeah... I'm avoiding her right now."

"Not surprised. Breaking up kinda sucks," she shrugged. "Even when you're the one doing it."

"Yeah," Santana said sadly, as she shrunk down into the bed and focused on the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Santana laid back on the auditorium floor after Schue's ridiculous _booty camp_. It was one of the only times she enjoyed Glee lately, since Brittany didn't need to come. She didn't have to spend the entire lesson pretending to not watch her former girlfriend dancing and _laughing_ with everyone _but_ her.

She sighed and took a long drink of her water followed by a swig of her master cleanse and closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the rest of the glee clubs footsteps carrying them out of the theatre.

"Those things are horribly bad for you, Santana. I simply cannot understand why you continue to ingest that vile concoction from Sue." A slight scrape from beside her announced the toe of a neatly polished Mary Jane nudging her red Cheerios bottle of master cleanse.

"Because," Santana said, her eyes still closed. "I'm a flyer... I have to stay under 98 pounds or someone gets hurt."

"And there's a reason you can't maintain that weight without poisoning yourself?" she asked curiously. "I'd hate to see you become ill, Santana."

"I won't." Santana stated, "I don't even get why you'd care. Quinn got hurt and no one around here gives a damn... and you liked her. You all hate me, so care about her. Not me."

"Stop that," Rachel snapped. Santana could almost see her folding her arms over her chest with an irritated pout. She could _hear_ the stamp of her Mary Jane on the stage. "I care. You know I care. I care about you _and_ Quinn. Stop trying to say that I don't."

"Right. Because you care so much about her... How's she doing at the hospital? Do you even know that she's at home now? Or that I'm the only one who's seen her?"

"I... I know she woke up." She tried. "I wanted to visit... I just..."

"Finn, the emotionally abusive giant, wouldn't let you," Santana deadpanned as she opened her eyes.

"Stop that. He's my fiancee," she was worrying her hands and chewing on her lower lip. "While I admit that he did request that I not go, it was because I would doubtlessly upset her which she certainly doesn't need in her time of healing."

"He has no right to tell you to do anything!" Santana exclaimed. "She wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for your stupid wedding."

"He's my fiancee!" Rachel cried as if that gave him permission to order her around. "And... and... don't you think I _know_ that, Santana? Don't you think I lay awake at night because I know it's _my fault_?"

"Don't say fiancee like it means anything, because it doesn't. You're never going to marry him," Santana spat as she stood up. "And, yeah. It's your fault she was rushing to get to town. It's your fault she is like this and feels ruined. The least you could do is come and tell her that you're sorry and you didn't get married to that idiot."

"I'm going to marry him, Santana. And not you or anyone else can stop me," she glared at her. "I love him and I'm sorry Quinn got hurt and I know it's my fault, but my marrying or not marrying Finn won't change that in the slightest."

"Go ahead and marry the first person who showed interest in you," Santana hissed stepping towards her, "Be his little housewife and put up with him cheating on you and not letting you have a life. I don't fucking care what you do."

"Cheating on me?" she frowned. "He's never cheated on me, Santana. And why are you so concerned anyway? It's not like you've ever cared about me except to figure out how best to put me down."

"You're right. I don't care. But maybe I found sympathy for you when Finn turned his self-aggrandizing shit on me and I realized how fucked up it must be to date him," she said crossing her arms, "I care because for some reason Quinn cares."

"Quinn doesn't care about me," Rachel murmured, shaking her head. "We were barely friends and then... then the accident happened. I'm sure she'll never want to speak to me again, let alone see me."

"You got her back from _Pink hair land_. You got her to let go of the Shelby shit," Santana reminded her. "She gives a damn about you and now you're throwing that away."

"She shouldn't. If it wasn't for me, she'd be fine still."

"Don't shut her out." Santana warned, "It's not fair to her."

"I... I can't," she whispered, looking down at her shoes as she hugged herself. "Finn and I are fighting enough right now. If I go and see her..."

"Don't tell him then!" Santana exclaimed, "Shit, Berry, lie to the idiot."

"L-lie?" Rachel looked startled. "Santana... that's no way to have a relationship. I... I have no secrets from him."

"why do I not believe that?" Santana scoffed. "Whatever, Berry. Remember when he lied to you about me? About pretty much everything? Do you give a fuck about Q or am I just wasting my breath?"

"I do!" She insisted, but her voice quickly quieted. "I do... but Finn drives me home in the evening and stays there until my dads come home..."

"The fuck? Is he your parole officer?" Santana grumbled, as she grabbed the girl's arm. "I'll take you then. He's not here now he's with Puckerman."

"He'll know! He'll know I went to her, Santana. Let go... please," she begged. "I'll lose him!"

"Like that would be a bad thing," Santana said. "Cut your losses, Berry. Face that you made a mistake," she snapped, not sure if she was taking her anger out on her because of Finn of because Finn reminded her of Brittany.

"But he's the only one who _wants_ me!" she half whispered, half yelled. "I'm tired of being so alone all the time. Can't you understand that? I need someone who believes in me!"

"He doesn't believe in you!" Santana yelled, "I _get_ wanting someone. Fuck, I do, but it's not worth it."

"You _have_ people who believe in you, Santana!" Rachel snapped. "You have Brittany and... and Quinn! You're the Head Cheerio! You have nothing to worry about! You're not me!"

"Britt and I broke up!" Santana snapped. "So I'm alone, so fuck if you have any Idea about what I'm feeling."

Rachel flinched as if she'd been slapped, taking a half-step back from Santana and blinking at her startledly. "You... you did? But why? You were perfect together and... and I thought you were so happy..."

"Yeah, well. Love doesn't always work both ways." Santana said bitterly. "Losing Finnept won't kill you."

"I'm... I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling bad about bringing up an obviously sore topic. "He's just... very hard to resist."

"Don't make me twelve step your ass," Santana growled. "Just go see Q. If you want me to take you, call. I need to bounce though," she said, grabbing her bag and water bottle and heading to the doors. She slipped out the doors and took a pack of cigarettes out of her bag. She lit one up and inhaled deeply, her hand shaking slightly as she held it.

Rachel just stood where she'd left her, wondering what had just happened when Finn came up behind her.

"Hey, Rach. Ready to head home?" He smiled lopsidedly down at her, hitching his backpack up a little higher on his shoulder.

She did her best to muster up a smile but it was getting harder every day. "Sure. Let's go home."

* * *

Santana trudged home and slipped in her house. She knew at least one of her parents would be home - her dad didn't start his night shift for a few hours and she couldn't remember if her stepmother was working late on her _rounds_ or not. She slipped off her tennis shoes and hung up her backpack before heading into the kitchen.

Her father was standing at the stove, cooking. He looked over when she walked in, his eyes flicking over her as if he could pick out the signs of indiscretions with a glance. "Santana. How good of you to come home. I'm assuming that _Brittany_ is busy?" The not so subtle tinge of distaste in the tall girl's name evident in each syllable to Santana's ears.

"Papi," Santana said softly. "That's... You don't need to worry about that anymore. It's... It's done."

"Oh, so you've finally come to your senses and decided to stop embarrassing us?" he murmured, turning back to his cooking and dismissing her. "Good."

"I was wrong." she whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting the family."

"I'm glad you're finally growing up," he stated, nodding towards the stairs without looking at her. "You should go up to your room and do your homework before dinner now. There is no excuse for you not being in the top five of your class now that the Fabray girl is out of school."

"She's still going to be graduating, Papi," Santana mumbled as she grabbed a diet Sprite from the fridge. "And, I am second in my class behind Mike," she said before going and getting her backpack. "Not that you'd remember."

"That's no excuse to slack off, young lady," he responded. "Education is the most important thing you can have. You will not embarrass this family any more than you already have, understand?"

Santana nodded and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She put her bag on her bed and she sat on her bed. She looked around the room and saw several things that belonged to Brittany or reminded her of the blonde and the quickly got up and threw them in her closet. She got up and moved to her window and crawled out on the roof, she pulled the plastic easter egg that was duct taped to the gutter and opened it. She pulled out the triple bagged packet of joints. She held one up to her lips and flicked her lighter over the end and inhaled the pungent smoke.

She was just starting to get a pleasant little buzz when her phone rang. Santana sighed and took another hit off the joint before pulling her phone out, she didn't even bother looking at the name before answering, "Yo?" she choked as she tried to hold the smoke in her lungs.

"S-santana?" The voice coming through the speaker wavered with uncertainty, but was unmistakably that of Rachel Berry. "Is that you?"

"Yeah?" Santana said as she laid back, "Who this?"

"It's Rachel. Your classmate and fellow Glee clubber?" she still sounded uncertain. "Santana, are you okay?"

She finally exhaled with a cough. "Yeah, what's up?" she asked as she looked up at the clouds.

"You, um... you asked me to call you if I wanted to see Quinn," Rachel sighed softly into the phone - after the argument she had with Finn earlier she really didn't see any point in trying to appease him any further with regards to the girl. "I've decided that I do, in fact, wish to see her and I was hoping you could advise me as to a good time to present myself as a visitor? And possibly assist me with transport to her domicile?"

"Wha...?" Santana blinked, "You... oh yeah. Finn said it was okay?"

"No, but I doubt I'll ever get permission from him upon the subject. Quinn has never been an exceedingly pleasant topic for us," she sounded slightly bitter.

"Alright. When do you wanna go? She had physio today... but maybe tomorrow?" She suggested as she took another hit on her roach.

"That is entirely acceptable. Just let me know as to when I should make myself available to meet you so we can go to her. I'm sure I can find an opening to fit the two of you in without too much difficulty."

"After booty camp I have Cheerios' practice... but like how about six?" she said as she took a last deep inhale on the joint before stubbing it out.

"That sounds perfect. I shall ensure that I am completely open at that time and if Finn protests, well, I have dance and voice instructors to offer an alibi," she sounded like she was smiling for a moment before her voice softened. "Santana... how is she? Quinn, I mean."

"Wankey." She giggled to herself at Rachel's comment, "Q? Q's broken."

The pained wince was almost audible over the phone. "Yes, I am aware of that, Santana. I was inquiring as to her state of mind. How is she coping?"

"Yeah... I was answering that question." Santana replied, "She's stuck in bed with a broken back with her drunk ass mom toddling around." She coughed slightly, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. "How'd you feel?"

"Terrible," Rachel whispered. "Does... does she look entirely awful? I visited once before she woke up with my dads but it was... overwhelming."

"She's green," Santana said, "and yellow and purple." She took a couple puffs and threw it away before climbing back into her room and putting her phone on speaker so she could strip out of her weed smelling clothing. "She's okay though. Stitches are all out."

"That's... that's good," Rachel sounded nervous. "Is there anything I could bring her to help? I have no doubt you take excellent care of her on your visits, but I would like to bring some token of my regret for this affair..."

"Bring her something that you think she'd like?" She shrugged, as she looked in the mirror at her body. "She likes stuffed animals."

"Does she?" Rachel sounded slightly wistful, "I never knew that about her. Is there any treat I could bring? Something both of you would appreciate perhaps?"

"I'd say bacon... but she's on a not getting fat kick." Santana hummed as she ran her hand over her skin, enjoying the fuzzy feeling from the weed in her system more than her apperance.

"Bacon?" The sound of her revulsion at the idea was almost visible through the phone. "If I must... I believe I've seen chocolate bars with bacon in them. Would that suffice?"

"Nah, she's not gonna eat it anyway. How about like one of those fancy drinks from the Lima Bean," Santana said as went to her dresser and pulled out clothing.

"Oh! I can do that!" She sounded excited by the idea. "She always orders the same thing - Carmel macchiato with extra foam and a triple shot. You like... black coffee, Italian Roast? With three sugars and no cream?"

"Just black, no sugar anymore," she said as she looked down at her body, "Uh, get her a straw too... she can't really lift her head much to hold a drink to her face."

"Hmm, perhaps she would prefer an iced variation instead then. Hot beverages through a straw is rarely a pleasant encounter after all."

"I don't care what you do, Berry." Santana said, "You're killing my buzz..."

"Your buzz?" she sounded confused. "I'm... sorry? I'll, um... I'll see you tomorrow at six then?"

"I was tokin' when you called," Santana explained, "Yeah, I'll pick you up after Cheerios."

"I have no idea what you're referring to, but alright. I need to go and join my fathers for dinner. Thank you for agreeing to take me and," she hesitated, "um... for insisting I go and see her. Thank you."

"Uh-huh," Santana said before hanging up and throwing her phone aside and heading into the shower.

* * *

Santana rolled her midnight blue CRV up to the curb in front of Rachel's house. She was exhausted from Glee practice then Cheerios, but she had promised to bring Rachel to see Quinn and she wasn't able to go and visit her injured friend the day before because of Quinn's doctors' appointments and Judy's apparent lucidity. She had spent some of the night on the phone with Quinn before the blonde fell asleep talking.

The cheerleader stretched her legs after putting the car in park. She had ran ten miles and drills with the Cheerios before practicing for their Nationals' routine. She reached over and grabbed her low-calorie gatorade and took a long swig before honking the horn to signify to Rachel that she was in the driveway.

Rachel hurried out pulling her coat on and trying not to drop the tupperware container clutched under one arm while waving back to the man in glasses that came to close the door behind her with a smile. Opening the passenger door, she scooted into the car, quickly buckling up and settling the container on her lap. "Again, I cannot thank you enough for offering to take me to visit Quinn, Santana. It is exceedingly kind of you."

"It's fine," Santana said, not even looking over her aviators to see Rachel. "Throw your stuff in the backseat."

"No no, they'll get damaged if I do that," she smiled brightly at Santana. "Of course, you're welcome to have some once Quinn gets first pick."

"What is it?" she asked as she pulled away from the curb and rolled her neck. "Fuck... booty camp sucked."

"I'm sorry cookies and I agree that it was more aggravating than usual. I'm still not entirely certain why Mr. Schue requires your attendance though, Santana," she glanced at her confusedly, "I thought you and Brittany were our top female dancers after all."

"I have an _attitude_ problem." Santana scoffed, "Dude's just a perv and wants to see me in shorts."

"I fail to see how treating you as if you were incapable of the level of dance Brittany is will improve any attitude problems you may have," she remarked, ignoring the slur against Mr Schuester. "As for attitude problems, well... wouldn't you say that all of us in Glee have problems of that nature?"

"Yeah, but people actually like you." she sighed, "You wanna hit the Bean before Q's?"

"Yes, that sounds good, but please don't exaggerate. I'm tolerated, mostly, in Glee. Primarily for my voice I have no doubt, but I don't hold any false assumptions of lasting friendship in most cases." She smiled brightly, "But I'm allowed to sing and perform, so it suits me."

"I guess," Santana shrugged, "It's a workout and keeps me busy before cheer." she said as she pulled into the Lima Bean.

Rachel unbuckled and glanced at her. "Allow me to buy you a beverage? It's the least I can do for this favor of giving me a ride."

"Water is fine, my mouth is dry as fuck," she exclaimed.

"There's no need to use such uncouth language, Santana," Rachel chided. "Are you sure you don't want a coffee? I truly don't mind..."

"Nah, kinda dehydrated." Santana said softly.

"Oh. I'll get you two bottles of water then," she nodded. "Do you think Quinn would appreciate a smoothie more than a coffee beverage?"

"Smoothie," Santana said, "No whip cream though."

"Okay, I can do that," she smiled brightly before turning to head into the building. "I'll be right back!"

Santana nodded, and leaned her head back against the headrest. She texted Quinn to let her know that she was on the way before looking sadly and longingly at the photo on the wallpaper of her phone. It was of her and Brittany kissing, she hadn't been able to bring herself to change it yet.

Ten minutes later, Rachel bounced out of the building with a large strawberry smoothie and three bottles of water tucked under her arm. "I remembered how much Quinn enjoys strawberries. I've seen her bring fresh ones to school for lunch when they're in season, even when Sue was on your cases about your weight."

"Yeah," Santana said, "They're like 40 calories so they were in her plan."

"She continued eating them after leaving the squad, so I assume she likes them," Rachel shrugged, getting back in and buckling up. "So... shall we?"

Santana nodded and pulled out and headed to Quinn's. "I'm not sure what the state of Judy will be after yesterday and being sober, so you're warned. And, Quinn doesn't know you're coming."

"What?" Rachel looked worried, "Why not? She... is she truly angry at me? I don't want to upset her..."

"I couldn't see her last night so I didn't tell her," she said. "Don't worry."

"I hope she doesn't kick me out," she murmured, looking out the window and nervously toying with the paper on the smoothie's straw.

"She won't." Santana said as she pulled into Quinn's driveway. "Look, don't cry and don't dwell on her injuries. She hates that."

"Okay," she whispered, nodding absently as she stared nervously at the house in front of them. "It just struck me, but... I've never been in her house before or, well, ever really even been here. Outside of it. Her father never took a liking to my family..."

"Mines either," Santana said as she got out of the car and pulled down her shorts. She fiddled with her black v-neck to push it down to cover her hipbones. "Come on," She said as she grabbed her bag of Quinn's school work and headed into the house.

Rachel took a deep breath and gathered her things before following with a determined nod. She paused before stepping over the threshold with her eyes clenched shut. When nothing appeared likely to swing out at her like Russell Fabray had threatened when he'd been yelling at her dads years ago, she tentatively opened them and looked around the neat living room before gently pushing the door closed and hurrying to follow Santana where she was disappearing down the hall.

"Wait here," Santana urged as she slipped into the blonde's bedroom. She walked over to the bed and kissed the girl's forehead while she was sleeping. "Blondie... wake up."

Quinn frowned before opening her eyes. "Oh goodie, the clown's finally arrived. You're later than usual today, San. What's up?"

"Had Cheerios and Glee, sorry," she said, her eyes blinking quickly. "How you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Okay, but I don't think I'll be getting up today anyway." She tried smiling, but the joke was tired. "How was Cheerios?" She didn't ask about Glee anymore.

"You need a new line," Santana said as she rolled her eyes and tidied up the table. "Cheerios was lame, I'm gonna need like an hour of yoga tonight to stretch out from all the running."

"Well, I'd help, but as you can see, I've got my hands full here," she gestured at the bed with a wry smirk.

"You just wanna stretch me, you freak," Santana teased. "Hey, you feeling up for some company?"

"You wish," Quinn teased back before the rest of her comments sunk in. She blinked at her, "Like who? I thought you were avoiding Britt."

Santana licked her lips, "Berry..."

Quinn laughed. "Oh, that's a good joke. She's not going to come here after I messed up her precious wedding by almost dying in a ditch."

"She is," Santana said, "She's in the hall."

The smile faded a bit. "You're joking. Right? Santana, it's not funny."

She shrugged and walked over to the door. "Berry," Santana said as she opened it and let Rachel into the room. "Want me to give ya a few minutes?"

"No," Quinn snapped even as Rachel whispered, "Please?"

Rachel took a breath then shrugged. "You can stay, Santana. Quinn obviously wants you here." Taking a nervous step into the room, she held out the smoothie as a sort of peace offering, her tupperware box still tucked under her arm. "I brought you this... it's strawberry."

Santana just shrugged and sat down on the end of the bed and looked at her hands. The bed-ridden blonde looked at the drink and then back to Rachel. "Why are you here?"

She swallowed, licking her lips. "I... I wanted to see you. Awake that is. And... I wanted to apologize. It's my fault you're stuck in this bed and I'm _so_ sorry, Quinn," she looked like she was on the brink of tears, but she sniffed and blinked them back.

"It's been almost a month." Quinn said quietly, "and you just decided to come? See the trainwreck? See how your stupid wedding broke my back?"

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment, obviously fighting with her emotions. "I... was afraid you wouldn't want to see me," she admitted quietly before opening her eyes. "I thought you'd hate me... and I'd deserve it."

"I don't want to see you," Quinn whispered, "I don't want you here. Santana shouldn't have brought you."

"Quinn, she feels bad. She was scared... give her a break," Santana said softly as she got the smoothie ready for Quinn and grabbed the girl's medications. "She's here now."

Rachel shook her head sadly, "No, Santana... I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't deserve it. She's made herself clear. You don't have to drive me home, I'm sure I can walk." She looked down at the box in her hands and gently set it on the dresser. "These are for you. I made them myself, but if you don't want them, I'll understand." Turning with a soft sigh, she moved to leave.

Santana looked at Quinn with a glare, "No, talk to her." She demanded as she looked down at Quinn.

Quinn glared back, stubbornly refusing to do as Santana demanded. "No. If she hadn't been so determined to chain herself to that miserable Lima Loser anchor, I wouldn't be here. This is _my_ room, _my_ house, Santana. You should have talked to me before you brought her here."

Rachel winced, hearing Quinn talk as she eased the door open. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I... I won't come back. I'm sorry..."

Santana looked down, "Sorry, Q... I know you wanted someone other than me to visit you and Berry wanted to come see you." She swallowed, "She came and saw you when you were first hurt... when you were in the coma."

"Yeah? Well, that's great. Come see the worthless cripple when she can't even wake up to know you're there, then never show up again," Quinn glared at her back. "Hope you got a good look, freak."

Rachel shook her head and stepped out of the room. She'd thought they were finally friends and it hurt to hear those words coming from Quinn again.

"You're an idiot," Santana said. "She's trying. She got in a fight with Finn and lied to him to be here. I yelled at her for being a wuss... just, fuck Quinn..."

"What do you care? You don't even like being in the same room as her," Quinn glared.

"No, but I like making you understand that people care about you," Santana exclaimed. "I like making things better for you."

"Bringing Manhands here doesn't make things better for me, Santana!" she yelled, slapping the bed angrily. "She's the _last_ person I want to see!"

"Why? Because your dumb ass texted and drove into another car?" Santana said honestly, "Or because she hurt your feelings by agreeing to marry Finn?"

"It didn't hurt my feelings at all! Those two idiots deserve each other!"

"Stop it," Santana demanded, "Just fucking stop it."

"Stop what? Breathing? I _wish_," she growled.

"So selfish. So fucking what? You're hurt, get over it and move on or you're gonna lose everyone," Santana said. "Your charming personality is only so great when you're not in pain and you still managed to get Rachel as a friend."

"She's _not_ my friend," Quinn snarled, glaring at Santana. "She's an annoying freak who's practically a stalker."

"Who gives enough of a damn to bake you cookies and bring you smoothies."

"So? That doesn't make her my friend and I don't want the damn cookies or smoothie anyway! I didn't ask for them and I don't freaking want them!"

"Fine. Push everyone away." Santana sighed, "I'll drive her home."

"I don't know why you had to bring her of all freaking people," Quinn muttered, staring off at the wall.

"Because she's the only person who's asked about you. She's the only one who _wanted_ me to bring them."

"Bull," Quinn scoffed, "you told me yourself that Britt wants to come. You just don't want her to."

"You're right. She's going to come on her own... I'm not bringing her." Santana admitted.

"No, instead you had to bring _her_," she muttered, hating the way her voice seemed to emphasize the word.

"She asked to come see you."

"Took her long enough," she scoffed. "Maybe she was waiting to see if I'd die so she could do a dramatic singing at my graveside without having to speak to me again."

"Dramatic much?" Santana said, "She's scared. Like Brittany's scared and I was scared..." She looked at Quinn, "It's really scary when someone you care about gets hurt. I know it's really painful and it hurts that we weren't here for you..."

"You don't know _anything_," she hissed angrily. "You want scary? Trying having to wake up each morning _still_ unable to move or really feel your legs and wondering if that's all you've got to look forward to for the _rest of your life_? Try having to beg your drunk mom to come in whenever you have to use the bathroom and have to _hope_ she'll come before you wet the fucking bed!"

"If you'd just let me help you," Santana sighed. "I know. You're scared," she whispered and took Quinn's hand. "You know that you'll be okay. That you'll walk."

"Stop _patronizing_ me!" she yelled, jerking her hand away. "And I don't know that! I don't know either of those things!"

"The physio dude said you would! You told me yesterday!" Santana exclaimed.

"And I can read too! I can look things up!" She gestured angrily towards her laptop. "I know every day it doesn't get better decreases the chances it _ever_ will. I know I could be stuck in a freaking chair like _Artie_ for the rest of my life!"

Santana flinched at Artie's name, "Then we work harder. You let people like Rachel and Brittany help you too. They dance, they understand how muscles work... they can help too. If you let them."

"It's not my _muscles_ that are _broken_, Santana," Quinn ground out bitterly.

"No, but they're the things that are seizing up everyday." Santana replied, "We can get you walking. If you let us help you, I don't give a shit about my ego with Brittany or that I don't like Rachel. I love you and I'm gonna make you understand that there are people who want to help you."

"You're not a doctor, Santana," she sighed, "and neither are they. None of you can fix my back or make me walk if the damage is permanent."

"No, but you'll have two more friends around to help you." Santana exclaimed, "Please, just let someone else help you."

"Why? So you can leave?" she asked bitterly. "Go if you want to so bad."

"I'm not gonna leave," Santana stated, "Damn, Quinn. I _want_ to spend time with you. I just want you to have someone else around if you want them."

"Well I don't and I doubt her _husband_ will let her anyway," she sneered.

"Let me handle that one, I got her lying once... She'll get the hang of it."

"I don't want people _lying_ to spend time with me," she glared at Santana. "I am _not_ that pathetic."

"It's Finn. He's that pathetic. Now, let me go get the smurfette..." Santana said softly.

Quinn sighed and looked at the clock, "It's been over fifteen minutes, you might have to go find her."

Santana smiled. "So I can?"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "it's not like I can stop you, right?"

Santana leaned over and handed Quinn her medications and the smoothie. "I'll be back."

"Okay, Terminator," she scoffed, swallowing down the handful of pills with a swig of the drink.

* * *

Several minutes later, Rachel walked through the bedroom door after being yelled at by Santana. Quinn looked up and stayed quiet when Rachel entered.

"Where is Santana?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Rachel glanced towards the door and flushed, "I highly doubt you want to know. Plausible deniability after all. I unfortunately will likely be imprisoned as an accessory to the fact."

"What?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of the smoothie.

"Well... she's smoking," she shrugged, "and judging by the shape of the cigarette I would presume it is not a legal substance in the state of Ohio. Not that she's of legal age to be smoking tobacco of course."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "That's Santana for you." She sighed, "She's the fastest runner on the squad, but smokes like an old man mixed with a junkie."

"That's distasteful," she shuddered, her face scrunched up. "She should take better care of herself. Those disgusting master cleanse things can't be any good for her in combination with partaking of illegal substances."

"I'm less worried about the weed. She's more stable on it, less likely to kill anyone or get suspended." Quinn sighed, "She's... those cleanses... with her workouts they're not good for her."

"I know," Rachel shrugged, casting another worried glance at the door, "I tried to convince her to allow me to buy her a drink like yours, but she only would accept water. It's concerning. I don't wish any ill to occur to her."

"The water was more because of the fact she probably smoked in the locker room after cheer and had dry mouth..." Quinn explained, "But, you're not wrong... I kept an eye on her. Brittany was helping."

"I'm afraid I won't be much help in that regard. She doesn't listen to me in the slightest." She shrugged.

"Me either." Quinn said, "You can sit." She said as she looked at the chair, "I am... well I'm lying here, but you get the joke."

"Thank you," Rachel nodded, sitting on the edge of the chair. "I'm really glad you're recovering..."

Quinn scoffed, "Not really healing if nothing changes."

"You look better than you did when I saw you last," she admitted softly. "A _lot_ better."

"After your honeymoon with Finn?" She sniped.

"I'm not married and no, I was there when they brought you out of surgery," she looked down at her hands with a barely suppressed sniffle. "You were so still and there was still blood and some dirt on your face... I thought you might never wake up. I just... I just wanted you to wake up and yell at me again but you didn't. It was so scary, Quinn."

"Yeah... imagine waking up and not remembering why I can't move my legs," Quinn said blankly. "And, Santana said Finn was annoyed you wanted to come."

"That would... be a bit of an understatement," she whispered, glancing away. "He's not happy that I refused to go through with the wedding until you were there and then after that stranger called me on your phone..."

"I don't really remember what happened after the competition," Quinn admitted, "I just remember leaving home then waking up a few weeks later."

"The stranger who called said he saw the accident," Rachel explained softly. "You were broadsided by a truck that ran the stop at the intersection and your car was knocked into the field by the road. He'd tried to get in to you but it was... it was horrible. He called us after calling emergency services and attempting basic first aid on you which is when he found your phone. I most certainly couldn't go through with marrying Finn knowing you were badly hurt, Quinn."

"You shouldn't marry him at all," Quinn said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "I've gathered your opinion on the subject, Quinn. But he's... he's good to me and he wants me to be with him..."

"He's not," Santana interjected, her voice sounding a bit deeper than when she left. She blinked at the bright light in the room and carefully moved to crawl in the bed with Quinn. She slid next to the wall and rested down next to her friend and rested her head on the pillow with Quinn's.

"You are so incredibly high right now," Quinn chuckled softly, reaching awkwardly to hug her. "I can't believe you didn't offer to share. I thought we were friends, San."

Rachel looked between the two of them, goggling at the casual intimacy. "Um... ah... am I intruding?"

Santana's head popped up and her brow furrowed at Rachel. "No?" She offered confusedly before giggling softly and moving back down to lay with Quinn. "I can't smoke in here... and you can't go outside yet. No smokeage for you, plus you get the good high with the oxy."

"This is so awkward," Rachel muttered, looking away with a blush.

"Stop being such a tightass, Berry," Quinn chided. "She just gets cuddly when she's high. It's not a big deal."

"Berry does have a tight ass." Santana pointed out, "That's why she wears skirts..."

Rachel's eyes went wide and the blush darkened. "T-that is not why I wear skirts! They simply allow for greater freedom of movement unafforded by pants. Why do you think Cheerios wear them after all? Also, they're faster to change after a slushy attack."

"Quinn likes Cheerio skirts, cuz she can see up them when we spin... Right, Q?" Santana said as she looked at her friend.

"Santana Lopez, you're such a pervert when you're high," Quinn snickered. "And she's lying. Besides, we wear spankies under our skirts to avoid flashing anyone."

"Um," Rachel looked at the ceiling, blushing and fiddling with her fingers, "if you insist, Quinn."

"You made me do that in celibacy club!" Santana pouted, "Don't lie."

Quinn clapped her good hand over Santana's mouth and tried to smile at Rachel while blushing. "She's high. Don't listen to her."

"I'm always high!" Santana protested, trying to pull Quinn's hand away, "It's no excuse!"

"I suppose that she means I should never listen to you then?" Rachel asked confusedly, her brow furrowing. "And you can't _always_ be high, Santana. You're far too mentally adept for that."

Santana looked at Quinn and shrugged before lying back not wanting to talk anymore.

"Yeah, not listening to her skinny ass is usually a good idea," Quinn teased.

"Is it skinny?" Rachel asked curiously, unable to help herself. "I know she is almost perilously thin, but her posterior never seemed adversely affected..."

Santana squeaked and looked up. "My ass... is not fat," She said defensively, "I'm not too thin, I'm normal. Shut up."

"She didn't say your ass was fat, idiot," Quinn chided. "She said it was tight. Right, Berry?" She turned her head to give Rachel a challenging look.

Rachel blushed and looked down at where her fingers were fiddling with the hem of her skirt, "I um... well, I suppose. If _tight_ were to mean that it is an exceptional specimen at least."

"I.. I don't want to have a big ass," Santana mumbled tiredly into Quinn's shoulder. "Make her stop talking."

"It's not big!" Rachel exclaimed, hurriedly backing up verbally, "It's not! None of you is... with the possible exception of your chest, but you seem well proportioned I assure you!"

"Stop talking," Santana said angrily, "Just stop!"

"Rachel," Quinn sighed. "Just shut up. She doesn't want compliments from you."

She looked down at her hands, nibbling at her lower lip. "Sorry... I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"Sometimes she's normal when she smokes and sometimes she gets like this," Quinn sighed as she turned her head and kissed Santana's crown. "You're not fat, Santana, I promise you."

"Perhaps I should walk home," Rachel offered softly. "I don't want to upset her any further. I'm sorry I've been such a bother, Quinn."

"She'll come down and drive you." Quinn said, "It's not a problem. Just stay."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, looking uncertain. "I would like to return on future occasions so I don't wish to overstay my welcome."

"It's fine. San will come back to Earth in a few minutes," Quinn said softly. "She's just upset right now."

"I'm still sorry about that. I thought what I was saying wasn't upsetting," she nibbled on her lip. "She is an exceptionally pretty girl after all."

"She is..." Quinn sighed, "You'll learn to understand her crazy if you're around long enough."

"If you're certain," Rachel shrugged, accepting Quinn's wisdom on the subject. "Would you care for a cookie?" she asked, moving to pick up the box and bring it to Quinn. "Also, perhaps I could ride my bike to see you sometime when Santana's busy?" she asked hopefully.

"I mean... she's kinda here all the time. But, she's not here during Cheerios stuff or on Sundays," Quinn explained, not sure how she felt about spending more time with someone but Santana. "So, I guess yeah."

Rachel smiled hopefully. "Maybe I could come by on Sundays? I haven't gone to church with Dad since my bat mitzvah, but I still read the Bible on occasion. If you'd like we could have a mini-study session until you're ready to go to church again?"

"Sounds good," Quinn said as she looked over to Santana and sighed seeing she had fallen asleep.

"She's asleep, isn't she?" she asked softly with a fond little smile as she glanced over at the other girl. "She seemed overly tired earlier."

"Stoner nap time," Quinn replied. "She gets tired because she works herself to death between sports, after school stuff and academics... not to mention home. And with the break up... I doubt she's sleeping."

"Well... if it doesn't bother you that she's there, I'll call my dads in a little to come and pick me up instead of waking her," she smiled at Quinn. "I don't want to wake her just to drive me home if she needs the rest."

"We do this daily... but if you want. I'll see you on Sunday?"

She nodded, "Absolutely. Shall I bring my copy of the Bible? If you'd like, I have a Torah as well, of course."

"If you want. I have a Bible or two around here... but, yeah... I'll see you then," she said softly.

"That sounds like a plan. And you're lucky you're being used as a body pillow or I might feel compelled to try and hug you," she teased, standing. "I'll see you Sunday and perhaps I'll even bring lunch if you don't mind vegan friendly options."

"It needs to be soft, my jaw is still pretty sore," she said. "But okay."

"Soft I can do." She smiled at Quinn, heading over to the door. "I'll see you Sunday. And... thank you. For not hating me. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I should have. I'm so happy you're awake, Quinn. You have no idea how grateful I am to see your hazel eyes again."

"Thanks for caring that I'm not dead," Quinn replied as she looked down. She waited until Rachel left the room to release the breath that she seemed to be holding and tried to calm her nerves. She looked over to Santana who was gently holding Quinn's broken body as she slept. "Stop being so crazy," she whispered to the dark haired girl before closing her own eyes and letting herself fall into a medically induced sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week later, Santana was sober, Judy wasn't and Quinn needed to go to her physio, so she drove her CRV over and helped her into the car before heading to the rehab facility. Glancing over at where Quinn was stiffly but silently sitting and looking out the window, she frowned. Just before she could open her mouth to say something though, Quinn spoke.

"You know," she licked her lips, "I'd... I'd like it if you could come in today. With me I mean."

"Inside?" Santana asked, "You want me too? I mean... Sure, but I don't want you to feel like you need to bring me in."

"I think maybe I do," Quinn whispered, turning her head to look at Santana. "We're doing more and more stretches and you always managed to know my limits better than anyone... including myself. I think... I think if I want to get better, I need you to help me. I'm asking, San."

"Okay," Santana said simply. She glanced over before putting her eyes back on the road ahead of them, "I told you I'm here for you whatever you need."

"Yeah, I know," she nodded. "That's why I'm asking. A lot of me doesn't want to ask but I know if I'm going to walk again, I need you. I need the girl who won't let me quit just because it hurts a little. I need my second in command... even if you are the captain now," she smiled slightly.

"And don't you forget it," she said as she pulled into the parking spot and pushed her sunglasses off. "Alright. I have your bag with water and stuff and your stuff to change into... need anything else?"

"You?" she smiled wanly. "Can you double check the chair is locked? I want to try to transfer out on my own... you'll catch me, right?"

Santana looked nervous as she nodded, but she got the chair out and set it up. "Q... I can pick you up. You're not that heavy. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you can," Quinn shrugged, "but I've got to learn to do this eventually, right? If I can't manage the chair even semi-solo, I'll never get back to school in time to graduate. That's not acceptable."

"Okay, gimp," Santana said as she got ready to catch her friend if she needed her.

Quinn took a deep breath as she scooted her legs out of the car. Reaching out, she gripped the arms of the chair and tried to swing out into it. Her cast had only just come off and the arm was still weak, so she slipped, starting to fall into the chair before Santana caught her. Panting with adrenaline, she let Santana lower her the rest of the way into the chair.

"Okay... that was stupid. I guess I wasn't strong enough yet," she smiled weakly.

"Good try though." Santana smiled, "We will get you a small weight so you can work out your arm in bed okay?" She said as she pushed Quinn towards the facility.

Quinn nodded. "I'm going to manage this. I'm tired of being stuck in bed because I can't get in the chair on my own. I'm going to figure it out, Santana. That's the first step, right?"

"Damn right," she said. "Once you get the arm going you can come back to school and then get moving on some of the harder physio stuff."

"You better be ready to help," she mock-threatened. "And... you said that Rachel and Britt would too, right? That they're dancers so they know this stuff?"

"Yep. When you're ready just ask Rachel for help and she can get Brittany to go along too."

She nodded, "Okay, but don't think you're getting to back out either." She smirked up at her, "I need my best friend."

"I spend six days a week with you," Santana teased, "I know there is no way out."

"Damn straight," she nodded with a smile, reaching up to squeeze her hand. "Now," she took a deep breath looking at the doors, "let's do this."

Santana headed in the doors and checked Quinn in before moving to sit on the bench while the trainer took Quinn to get her changed and ready for their session.

When they came out of the locker room with Quinn in shorts and a tshirt, her legs pale and tiny looking compared to how they once were, she ignored them to smile at Santana and reach a hand for her. "Ready, partner?" she asked, offering a lopsided smile.

The trainer smirked. "Quinn says you're her stretching partner in cheerleading and gymnastics so I'm assuming you know something. But you still need to follow my lead so we don't stretch the wrong thing. If you can handle that, we'll see if you can't help out more next time. Alright?"

"Yes Ma'am." Santana said, "I don't want to hurt her. Is her back getting better?"

"Well, that's for her doctor to say, I'm just a therapist," she smiled at Santana. "But she's getting stronger and I think we've managed to halt the muscle loss in her legs. Quinn's a fighter, right?" she asked the blonde, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Right. Besides I've got Santana Lopez in my corner," she smirked, "so there's no one who could stand up to me."

"I could take you," she smirked at the trainer.

"A tiny thing like you?" the trainer chuckled, "That'd be funny."

"Don't underestimate her," Quinn smirked as they wheeled into the training area. "She plays to win no matter what the game. Right, San?"

"Damn straight..." She said, "What we gonna do to her?"

"_We_ are going to help her get her leg and arm muscles stretched to try and increase her range of motion until eventually it should be back where it was before she was hurt," she grinned at Quinn, "maybe even a little better. Then _I_ am going to work with her on strength training and keeping her legs active so she doesn't lose too much muscle before they're working again."

"Sounds good," Quinn nodded with a brave smile before reaching for Santana. "Help me out of the chair so we can start?" she asked softly.

Santana nodded and leaned down, letting Quinn hold onto her neck as she carefully lifted her up. She brought her over to the mat and set her down carefully, "Don't flop over," Santana warned as she moved to sit down near her.

"I think I've figured _that_ out by now," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so you are pretty strong," the trainer acknowledged before moving over to help Quinn lie on her back so they could work a fuller range of motion with her legs. "Alright, Santana, we'll start with her legs."

"Okay," Santana said as she carefully put her hand on Quinn's thigh.

Quinn smiled at her, nervously but the trust was evident. "Don't worry. I've got faith in you."

The trainer looked between them in mild confusion and just shook her head as she led Santana through the exercises, making sure she understood what was going on.

* * *

Santana rolled Quinn's wheelchair across the paved path crossing the park behind the physiotherapy centre. She didn't want to take Quinn back home when it was such a nice day out and she honestly didn't want to face going home to an empty house. "Do you wanna chill here for awhile? It's a nice day out."

"Yeah," Quinn smiled looking around, pleased to be able to not be cooped up inside for once. "That sounds nice." She winced as she reached up to push a bit of hair back, her arms sore. "I'm kinda sore though..."

"You want a pain killer?" Santana asked as she flopped down on the grass and stretched.

"No. It's not that bad," she shrugged. "It's kinda nice to feel sore in my legs though. Makes me remember they're not really dead."

"We gotta get your muscle tone back when you get going again," Santana said as she poked one of the girl's legs. "Oh! Fuck, I know! Wanna smoke? It will help you not be sore."

"I like being sore and this is a public park, San," she glanced down at her raising a brow. "We'll get caught."

Santana pouted, "No, we won't..."

"Um, you do see the people walking around back here, right?" she pointed out. "If you wanna smoke, we need to go somewhere with less people."

"Are you gonna smoke with me?" she asked softly. "You won't get pissed if I smoke? Bri... Brittany used to get pissed when I would."

"Wrong blonde," Quinn rolled her eyes. "As long as I don't get in trouble, it's cool. Besides, who set you up with Mack as a supplier earlier this year? Or did you forget?"

"Mack's got some good shit," Santana said as she stood up and started wheeling Quinn towards a more secluded area. "Mr. Ryerson was a creep and his stuff was pretty bad, but it got the job done." She moved them to a small overgrown garden. "This work for ya?"

She looked around nervously, "I guess. You still buying from Mack?"

"Yeah, I stopped for awhile when I was with Brittany..." She sighed, and situated them behind a large tree on flat ground. "Calm down, princess. No one is gonna bust us."

"I just don't need to get in trouble over something stupid like a little weed on top of everything else," she mumbled, digging in her purse for a lighter. "Here."

"I got one," Santana said, as she pulled one out of her cleavage. "We could get you a medical weed card." She beamed at the idea. "You could be a legit stoner!" Santana smirked as she packed her small purple and black pipe. She brought it up to her lips and flicked the lighter and inhaled deeply. She pulled away and handed it over to Quinn. "Can you hold it? Or want help?"

Quinn laughed. "I'm pretty sure I couldn't get a medical allowance for weed, San. I'm not Mr Ryerson and that's totally creepy." She looked at the pipe then down to her tired arms. "I don't know. My arms are pretty sore right now."

"You just want me to smoke you up." Santana laughed as she got up on her knees and moved closer to Quinn. "You remember how to do this?" She smirked as she took a large hit on the bowl and moved closer to Quinn's lips.

She huffed out a laugh and leaned closer. "Only with Mack. You were too chicken last time, remember?" she teased. "Think you can handle it this time?"

Santana rolled her eyes and pressed her lips lightly against Quinn's waiting for her to take the smoke.

Quinn closed her eyes and opened her lips against Santana's taking a deep breath to inhale the smoke and holding her breath from a moment with her lips still against Santana before leaning back with a pleased smirk and letting it out slowly. "So you're not chicken anymore?"

"I didn't wanna be gay last time," she shrugged as she sat back down, "Let me know when you want more."

What she wanted was to be able to lie on the grass beside Santana, but instead she just looked up at the sky. "It's really pretty here," she murmured.

"It is. Do you want me to help you onto the grass?" She asked softly, "I'm not that strong but... I can get you back in."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking over at her. "I mean... I can help but I'd feel pretty silly getting stuck out here even if the company's good and we _are_ finally outside..."

"Your call, Blondie." She said as she looked at her, "I won't smoke myself retarded if I need to get you back in the chair."

"Kindly don't smoke yourself stupid even if you don't," Quinn grumbled. "I prefer being able to talk to you, but... let's try this," she reached for Santana. "I want to feel like a normal girl for a little while."

Santana put down the pipe and put the locks on the chair and wrapped one arm around Quinn's waist and one around her shoulders and carefully lifted her out. She slowly leaned over and placed her in the grass, straightening her legs out gently so she wouldn't hurt her. "That okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, smiling up at her looking for a moment almost like her old self. "That's a lot better." She reached out and smiled as she felt the blades of grass between her fingers. "You have no idea how much I missed this," she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"I bet. But whenever you want we can do this," Santana offered. "I love being outside," she explained as she started to take another hit.

She laughed. "You love not being home," she teased, reaching for her hand to squeeze it. "Want to test your courage again?"

Santana chuckled after she finished her own hit before taking another deep inhale off the pipe and leaned over Quinn. She raised her eyebrow and leaned down and pressed her lips to Quinn's again.

Quinn grabbed her shirt and held onto her while she pulled the hit into her lungs, smirking against Santana's lips before letting her go. After a moment, she let the smoke trickle out of her nose and licked her lips, the smirk still firmly in place. "What was that about not wanting to be gay?"

The darker girl pulled away. "Don't tease the lonely, broken hearted girl," she pouted before flopping down next to her friend.

"Maybe you're teasing me," she chuckled. "After all... you had a girlfriend until recently. I haven't had anyone and only you and Berry and - well, once but it was really weird, Brittany showed up with a duck - to keep me company."

"Brittany's not always the best company," Santana sighed, her fingers running through the grass. "I told my parents we broke up."

"Really?" she turned her head to look at her curiously. "I wouldn't have thought you'd tell them so quick. What'd they say?"

"My dad asked me why I came home the other day," she said between tokes. "He said something about Brittany and I told him it was over. He was glad... I'm no longer sinning and embarrassing the family."

"That's stupid," Quinn shrugged, shaking her head. "You weren't sinning or embarrassing anyone. They've really been that dumb about all of it?" she asked, gesturing for the pipe, feeling more secure when she could prop her arms against the ground.

Santana put fresh weed in the bowl and handed it over. "They've never been happy about it. I thought... Maybe I could come back to family dinner with my Abuela if I told them it was over." she scoffed, "I'm stupid to think it would change anything."

Quinn carefully took a hit off the pipe and handed it back. "They haven't let you eat dinner with them? That's pretty shitty."

"My Abuela doesn't want to see me." she shrugged, taking a large hit to calm her emotions. "Whatever."

"That sucks," Quinn shrugged. "Sorry."

"I'll live." She said before flopping back, "I like being left alone."

"Well, anytime you can't be home, come be with me, okay?" She smiled lopsidedly, "It's nice seeing something besides the same walls all the time."

"I already do that." Santana said. "I might as well move in at this point," she joked as she took another deep hit and coughed before handing the pipe to Quinn. "I'm done," she said as she curled onto her side into Quinn.

Quinn took a couple more hits before it smoldered out and set it aside to cool off as she wrapped an arm around Santana. "Hey, don't fall asleep. I know I'm comfortable but geez," she teased.

"Not sleeping," Santana said, her hand distractedly moving to rest on her stomach making sure that no skin was showing.

"Could have fooled me," she teased. "Want to stop and get salads on the way home? This stuff always makes me hungry."

"I'll get you one," Santana said. "I have to make dinner when I get home tonight."

Quinn frowned. "Never mind then. No point in going out of your way. I'm sure Mom's making something."

"I don't mind getting you something," Santana said, "It's not out of the way."

"I just didn't want to eat alone, but never mind," she shrugged. "I'm sure there's food at home."

"I... I can get something and eat with you." Santana said, "I can."

She shook her head. "You don't have to, San. You already put yourself out enough for me. It's fine."

"Some salad won't kill me," she lied, "I can have some. I got you high... I should feed you."

"You might have provided the weed, but I'm pretty sure _I_ got me high," she smiled lopsidedly. "You do enough for me, San. You don't have to feed me just because I'm lonely or something."

"You're too skinny," Santana said, "Gotta get you back to fighting weight."

"That's incredibly ironic coming from you," she huffed, struggling to push herself to a sitting position. "Come on. No point in sitting here and moping all day if you've got things to do."

"I don't have anything to do." Santana said, "Wanna go to the ﾑsticks?"

Quinn blanched at the idea of going somewhere that public where people who might know her would see how broken she was. "No. Definitely not."

"So... takeout then?" she asked softly.

She reached for the chair, "I don't want to be seen, Santana. I don't want to hear all those jerks whispering behind their damn hands about _the poor, crippled Fabray girl_ and _why can't she ever get it right?_."

"I understand," Santana said as she got up and shook off the fuzzy feeling her in head. "Let's get you up."

Quinn reached an arm for her while the other gripped the arm of the chair. "I know I've fucked up my life. I don't need to be reminded all the time," she muttered.

"Welcome to my world," Santana said under her breath before she moved to lift Quinn up and get her seated. "You okay?"

"Are you?" she asked worriedly, having seen Santana wince slightly as she straightened up. "You didn't pull anything did you?" she reached towards Santana's lower back hesitantly.

"I'm good, you're not that heavy," Santana said as she started pushing her slowly. "You're not in pain?"

"No, I am _definitely_ not in pain," she smiled, craning her head to look up at Santana.

"My services are always available," She said with a smirk. "I'm always holding."

"Careful with that. I don't want my best friend arrested," she chided. "But you just like getting me high." She giggled softly at the memory of Santana passing the smoke, "Maybe cause I let you kiss on me when you do?"

"Hey!" Santana said, "You told me to do it. I don't want that shit getting around. I try to remove the fear from the straight population at McKinley... they already think I'm gonna rape them all in the showers."

"Ew," Quinn frowned. "That's dumb. They'd _ask_ you to screw them in the showers, so it totally wouldn't be rape. And I never said I didn't tell you to. Just that you like it when I let you," she teased.

Santana blushed, "It's... I don't want you to worry about me wanting to be all up over you."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Santana, honestly. I'm not worried about that. I trust you. I just thought you might have enjoyed it even a little bit even if it wasn't, like, a _real_ kiss but," she shrugged, "whatever. Not much attractive about a crippled girl anyway."

"You're very attractive," Santana whispered, "and I liked it. Shotgunning is fun."

"Yeah, I guess," she whispered, looking down at her hands where they were folded in her lap and feeling foolish for bringing it up in the first place.

"You... you know I'm not good at like the whole... talking about my problem and all," she said as she got to the car.

"What problem?" she asked, taking over wheeling the chair so she could get in position as Santana got the car unlocked and the door open.

"Homo... that problem," She sighed before helping Quinn into the car. "But, it's okay."

"That's not a problem, Santana. It's just who you are," she shook her head, shrugging as she fastened the seatbelt. "I thought you understood that I felt that way after Rachel and the other girls and I stood up for you against that asshole Jamie Finnigan."

"I know... I know _you all_ are okay with it," Santana sighed as she got in the car and turned it over. She took a breath and focused her thoughts as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Uh. I mean just because you all accept it doesn't mean I have."

Quinn shook her head. "San, you're being foolish. There's nothing wrong with you falling for women," she reached over and squeezed her wrist. "If it's who you love, it's who you love. Who cares about what they've got between their legs?"

"Everyone who's not you?" She replied, "I don't want to be different and I don't really want to deal with anymore disappointments. Deciding to be with Brittany was the worst thing ever. I lost everything."

"Everything?" she asked softly, her hand slipping from Santana's wrist and dropping to her lap. "You really think you lost _everything_?"

Santana just sighed. "I know you have lost things too... but at least you got your mom back. She still loves you," she said. "I... there is just... things you don't understand and I don't want to talk about."

"My mom's a barely functional alcoholic, Santana," Quinn grumbled, staring out the window. "There are things _you_ don't understand too, but hey... at least I got my pickled _mom_ back after getting disowned and kicked out and having to give up my baby. Hell of a consolation prize, don't you think?"

Santana sniffled. "I don't want to talk about this," she whispered as she drove back towards Lima.

"Fine, whatever," Quinn groused, her good mood dampened.

"I'm sorry," Santana said, as she pulled into the restaurant. "Do you want a Ceasar or Cobb salad?"

"I don't care," she muttered, staring out the window. "Just get whatever you want."

Santana nodded as she got out of the car and headed inside. She ordered a Cobb for Quinn, since it was what she normally ordered, and a plain garden salad for herself and leaned against the counter to wait. After awhile the food was finished and she came back out to the car, slipping back in to drive back to Quinn's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel was walking down the hall with Finn following behind her as she headed to the locker. He was talking about something, but she wasn't really paying attention. It was most likely about their failed attempt at a wedding and she really didn't want to address that at this juncture. Besides, she had to figure out how to get the lunch she'd planned for the coming Sunday all the way to Quinn's house on her bike.

"We could get married on the pitcher's mound at Wrigley Field or somewhere else..." he trailed off, grinning his signature slightly dopey grin.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about Quinn!" Rachel finally burst out, shoving the book she'd been taking out back into her locker. When she saw the unhappiness in his expression, she quickly fumbled for an excuse, "I just feel so _bad_ and..."

"She's right behind you," he muttered, staring off over her head.

"What?" Rachel turned to stare in shock and Quinn wheeling down the hall with a bright smile on her face. "Quinn! What are you doing here?"

"Hey," She said as she propelled her chair closer to Rachel and Finn. She blinked her eyelids over her hazel eyes as she looked up at them.

"Hey, Quinn," Finn half smiled from behind Rachel, stepping slightly closer to her. "You look... good."

"Yeah, my face didn't get too messed up," She smiled, "My nose and stitches healed pretty good huh?"

"Oh my gosh, Quinn, I'm," Rachel scrambled, trying to come up with a plausible way to hide that she wasn't surprised by her condition, "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault."

Behind her Finn relaxed with a slight smirk, confident that she'd been doing as he said and staying away from Quinn. He didn't like the way they acted around each other. It creeped him out.

The blonde blinked slowly. "What? Of course it's not your fault," she said once she remembed that Rachel asked her to not tell Finn that she had been visiting her. "I was texting and driving. I know better than that," she said, "I'm getting better every day though."

"Still," Rachel smiled wanly as Finn slid a possessive arm around her waist.

"Hey, it's good you're doing better, Quinn," he smiled at her. "But Rach and I have things to work on before class, so we'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," She smiled, "I'll see you guys in Glee."

"Yeah," Finn grinned, tugging Rachel along with him. "See you in Glee." Before Rachel could protest, Finn had her down the hall and around the corner.

Artie rolled up beside her, the wheels of his chair hissing softly against his gloves. "Hey there, beautiful," he smirked. "You're looking good in those wheels. How are you feeling?"

Quinn turned her head and looked at him. "Hi, Artie!" She said, her voice sounding almost _too_ happy. "I'm good. Happy to be back at school." She said as she started rolling down the hall, not seeing the stares of the students through the haze of the painkillers allowing her to sit up straight all day.

"That's cool," he nodded, wheeling alongside her. "You want to hang out with Britts and me today? I'll show you the tricks to getting around in a chair if you want."

"With Brittany?" She asked, "You're hanging out again?"

He grinned and nodded, "Didn't she tell you? We're back together. It was a total surprise to me, of course."

"That's interesting," Quinn said, not realizing that Brittany had moved on from Santana so fast. "And fast..." she mumbled as she headed to her locker. "I'm not going to be in this chair too long," she explained.

"Oh," he looked startled for a moment then shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I can't show you the tricks of getting around while you are in it, right?" he grinned.

"I guess," She said, "I'm just trying to not get tossed out of it by getting knocked in the hallway."

He laughed, "That's why I've got a seatbelt." He slapped the leather belt around his waist that hooked him into the chair. "It's a little too easy to get knocked around by people. You gotta have like spider-sense to keep from getting run over sometimes, but I'm sure you'll have no trouble. I mean, you're Quinn Fabray!"

She shrugged, "You're different. You can't get more hurt by getting kicked out of your chair."

He waved her off with a smirk, "Oh never mind that, I'm sure you'll be fine. Come on, I'll show you where the ramps are, okay?"

She nodded and rolled off behind him trying to keep up despite the fact it made her back hurt more to put more effort into moving.

"Come on, it's this way," he waved, zipping down the hall towards the back entrance.

* * *

Santana walked towards the cafeteria to meet up with Quinn. She hadn't been able to be around as much a she would have liked because of her classes and she was hoping she was doing okay. When she ducked into the room though, her face blanched with the smell of food and the sounds of hundreds of people _chewing_. She looked around and her eyes caught sight of Quinn with Brittany and _Artie_ sitting at a table, holding hands as they talked to Quinn. The Cheerio looked down, feeling almost betrayed before moving away from the doorframe and scurrying down the hallway towards the choir room.

She moved back up to the back of the room and crumbled into the corner behind the risers, pulling her knees into herself.

"Rachel!" Finn's overly loud voice echoed in the room as he followed her in, "You're being ridiculous! You cannot actually be telling me you think you're friends with that... that _bitch_! She's nobody's friend but her own!"

"You're just upset because she calls you names," Rachel responded as she strode into the room, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "But Santana is hardly a _bitch_, Finn, and that is a _terrible_ thing to say about _any_ woman just because you don't like her."

"She's just using you!" Finn exclaimed, "God, Rachel why are you so dumb sometimes?"

Rachel spun around on her heel to glare at him in outrage, "How _dare_ you insult my intelligence like that, Finn Hudson! Santana is my _friend_ and I will not tolerate you continuing to insult her!"

"You're going to be my _wife_," he stated, crossing his arms. "You shouldn't hang out with people who are just trying to turn you against me."

"Turn me against you?" Rachel's voice lowered dangerously. "Finn, the _only_ person trying to turn me against you right now is _you_ and your current cretinous behaviors. Perhaps I am going to be your wife but that does _not_ mean you _own_ me. I am not now nor will I ever be your _property_. Santana _is_ my friend and that is that."

"She's no one's friend! She's probably just trying to get into your pants now that Brittany blew her off to go back to guys. God, I can't believe you, Rachel! Why would you do this to us?"

She didn't even realize what had happened until she saw his face turned to the side and felt the dull ache in the palm of her hand. "How _dare_ you? As if it isn't bad enough you outted her to the entire school body because your _feelings_ were hurt, you're actually accusing her of behaving in a predatorially sexual fashion towards me? How can you possibly think any of this behavior is acceptable on _any_ level? I love you, but," she shook her head, disgusted, "I can't believe this side of you that you've been displaying. This isn't the Finn Hudson I fell in love with and I don't think it's one that your mother would recognize either."

"Don't talk about my family, Rachel," he warned her. "You know better than to even try to be her friend. She tricked me into losing my virginity to her... That was suppose to be for you. How can you even stand to be around her when she took something that important to you?"

"Took it?" She looked incredulous, "She _took_ it from you? Finn, she didn't _rape_ you for Barbra's sake! _You_," her finger poked into his chest, making him take a step back, "decided that you needed to get in touch with your _inner rockstar_ remember? _You_ approached _her_. You _gave it up_ to her. She didn't _take_ anything! How dare you even suggest that she did?"

"She's the one who asked! She's a slut, that's what she does! She's been with like... everyone at this school!" He replied, looking at Rachel with distain. "How could you even say that this is my fault?"

"She may have asked but _you_ said yes," Rachel hissed. "You're nearly three times her size! She didn't force you to sleep with her. You wanted to so you _did_. And then you _lied_ to me about it and let me believe you were still a virgin. _None_ of that was Santana's fault, Finn. You made the decision so you need to live with the consequences."

"Whatever, Rachel. You lied and said you did St. James." He scoffed, "I still got yours, so it doesn't matter. You're going to marry me, you can't hang out with _sluts and dykes_."

Her jaw dropped, "Y-you insufferable ass! How dare you use such vile terms and attempt to order me around in the same _breath_? I can't believe you, Finn Hudson."

"I don't want her poisoning you," he explained. "It's because I love you so much and I know how important your reputation is to you."

"My reputation? I'll have you know that my _reputation_ is built partially on being a staunch supporter and advocate for the LGBT community, which you happen to be insulting right now." She glared at him, "You are being disgusting, Finn Hudson, and I certainly hope you learn to correct your behavior before you come anywhere near my _fathers_ again."

"Your fathers hate me! I don't want to go around them anyway!"

Her jaw worked angrily as she hissed, "They are my _family_, Finn Hudson. If you can't accept them then you cannot _ever_ accept _me_. Do you understand?"

"I'm going to be your family." He exclaimed, "I'm marrying you."

"Are you?" She glared at him. "I never realized how much of a _bigot_ you were until just now, Finn Hudson, and I am beginning to strongly wonder about the idea of joining my hand with yours."

"Rach..." he began, his hand reaching out to take hers as he started to realize he might have made a mistake. "You're overreacting. I love you so much... I just want to protect you. That's what fiances do."

"Overreacting, am I?" she glared, jerking back away from him. "Just being a hysterical woman, _am_ I? So I just _imagined_ you using derogatory phrases against _my friend_ and implying that you'd cut me off from my family _if_ I married you? Is that it?"

"I didn't mean that," he said. "I love you so much, I just want you all to myself," he smiled, "Just I hope that you'll listen to me okay? Just... just don't trust her so easily."

"I'll trust whom I want," she glared, not appeased so easily. "But perhaps we should spend some time _not_ with each other so you can think long and hard about what you said and tried to do and why it was so _incredibly_ inappropriate."

"Rach, baby... what?" He stammered, "Don't do this. I love you, I'm sorry."

"A simple apology is not nearly enough for what you were saying. You have insulted my friend, my _family_, and the entire community they represent. Furthermore you have insulted _me_ and I will tolerate none of it. Now I strongly suggest you remove yourself to think upon your behavior before I lose my temper and do something drastic."

He growled at her and kicked one of the chairs as he stormed out of the room. The silence in the room allowed the soft sound of Santana crying in the corner echo through the room. Rachel jumped slightly at the sound, turning in shock to stare at the corner of the room.

"W-who's there?" she called softly, trembling as the adrenaline rush from yelling at Finn wore off.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?" Santana spat through her tears, "The fucking dyke you shouldn't be around."

"Santana?" Rachel relaxed slightly, moving over to check on her. "Are you okay? Did you... did you hear all of that?" she winced.

Santana had her forehead resting on her knees as her body shook. "Yes," she exclaimed as she hugged herself.

Rachel moved to kneel beside her. "He had no right to say any of it," she whispered, pulling a tissue from her pocket and offering it hesitantly. "His opinion is horribly bigoted and hateful. Please don't listen to him."

"H-He's right," Santana cried softly, "I... I don't deserve you or Q... I deserve what he said."

"Bullshit," she bit out only to look surprised at having sworn. "He's a bigot and I'm ashamed to be associated with him when he behaves like that. You're my friend, Santana. I won't put up with him insulting you. You don't deserve it." Her voice softened as she tried to lift Santana's face so she could wipe off her tears, "You don't."

She pulled her head away when she felt Rachel touch her. "I... Everyone thinks that of me," she whimpered. "Everyone at school... my family..." she sobbed, thinking of the things her step-mother said to her when she saw the commercial. "Even Brittany, she didn't want to be with me anymore."

"_Not_ everyone," she insisted, reaching for her again. "I don't. Quinn doesn't. And for all Brittany's naivete, I doubt she does even if you're not romantically entangled with each other any longer."

Santana just curled into herself, "I'm not good enough for anyone."

"That's absurd, Santana," Rachel shook her head, giving up on trying to dry her face. "You're an exceedingly loyal friend. Brave in the face of clear and present danger - like when you stood up to David for Kurt and Blaine and yes, Kurt told me. You managed to get David to stop behaving so brutishly towards Kurt so that he could return to McKinley. You've always protected Brittany and without you, I know we would have lost at Sectionals last year. And you possessive a cunningly sharp wit... which you do often use to tear apart people, but I admit I likely would do the same if I could think up retorts as quickly as you do."

"I'm just a bitch who talks too much." She whispered as she looked over at Rachel.

"If you're a bitch who talks too much, what am I?" she asked with a soft smile, holding out her arms. "Come here. I think you need a hug."

Santana leaned over and rested tensely against the other girl.

She hugged her, rubbing her back through her Cheerio's top. "You're not a bitch, Santana. You're a lovely girl who's... perhaps a bit misunderstood because of your aggressive manner of defense, but you're no more a bitch than I am or Quinn is. You're my friend. I'll always stand up for you, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay..." Santana said as she rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. She was not normally this _weak_ with anyone other than Quinn or Brittany.

Rachel smiled, resting her head against the top of Santana's. "Don't worry about Finn. I can handle him and if he thinks he can do anything to you because of our little tiff, he's got another thing coming. You just take care of Quinn and leave my idiot fiance to me, okay?"

"You shouldn't marry him," she said. "My mom married my dad and he's just like Finn. She left cause she was miserable."

She sighed softly, "I don't know if I will, but that's something I need to decide for myself, Santana."

She nodded, "It's scary to be alone. I understand that..." She said softly, "It's... it hurts."

She nodded with a soft sigh. "It is. I'm not looking forward to possibly being alone in New York. Sure, Kurt will be there and Blaine, but it's not the same as someone to hold you when it's cold or you're scared or lonely..."

"Same with going to Providence," she said softly. "But, not like I have anyone to do that here. The only quasi-interested girl is back with her ex-boyfriend."

"You have Quinn," Rachel suggested weakly, "and perhaps our friendship could continue beyond the walls of McKinley? I know I'd feel better having someone to talk to when things get crazy, as they no doubt will." She smiled hopefully.

"If you want," she shrugged. "I doubt I make new friends there anyway... and Quinn's going to be an hour and a half away."

"Do you know where you're going yet?" she asked softly. "Everyone knows my goal is NYADA, though of course, if I don't make it in Tisch is a optimal substitute."

"I'm going to Brown," Santana said softly against Rachel's collarbone. "I got early admission."

Rachel smiled, "Really? That's amazing, Santana. And that's hardly far at all in the grand scheme of things. Perhaps we could all meet up some time on weekends or holidays since returning here would be sub-optimal."

She nodded. "Don't tell anyone," she said softly. "No one knows yet... and my parents won't be happy."

"Whyever not?" she sounded surprised. "Brown is an excellent school!"

"My mother lives somewhere around there," Santana admitted, "My dad has custody of me and I haven't had a lot of contact with her... I didn't get into Harvard like my dad wanted and I applied to Brown on a whim just in case she might want to get to know me..." she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's stupid."

"It's hardly stupid," she murmured. "I wanted to get to know my mom," she admitted softly. "It didn't work out very well for me, but I certainly hope it goes better for you."

"You have parents that give a damn... two of them."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want to know my mom," she shrugged. "And you don't know, your mom might give a damn about you. And... Quinn's not pregnant so she can't adopt her baby if she doesn't," she finished with a weak smile.

Santana chuckled, "Point..." She looked up at the clock and pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "You... you should go get some lunch."

"No, I think I'd rather stay here," she chuckled wryly. "I'm almost certain to run into Finn if I don't and I truly don't believe I'm up to that right now. I hope I'm not interrupting your lunch though?"

"Nah," Santana said as she pulled her mirror out of her bag and worked on hiding the fact she'd been crying. "I went to go see Quinn but she was with Britt and Artie."

Rachel winced, "Ouch. That couldn't have felt good. How are you doing? With the whole break up? I know I was always a mess when Finn would leave me... usually for Quinn though once for you even if he tries to insist you stole something."

She rolled her eyes, "He's bad in bed and told me I didn't mean anything afterwards." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I hate being without her. It's like I can't breathe."

"Well, he's the best I've ever had," she offered weakly with a little smile. "I know the feeling though. It's like part of you is missing but you just can't find it."

"She's... she's like the only person I've loved, and she said she loved me," she swallowed, "and she cheated on me and I was willing to forgive her to keep her with me."

Rachel winced. "Maybe," she licked her lips debating with herself for a moment, "maybe we both need to learn to live without the people we love so much it hurts?"

"I don't... I don't know how to do that. I've loved her since I met her."

"I don't know how either," she admitted softly, holding out a hand for the other girl, "but maybe we can figure it out together and manage to find a place where we can find a true forever love when we stumble across them?"

The cheerleader shrugged, not sure if she wanted to move on. "I'm... I'm not going to be gay anymore. I don't want it... Quinn gets mad when I tell her that I don't accept it..."

"It's not exactly something you _choose_, Santana," Rachel shrugged. "But if you don't wish to identify as a lesbian, that's your right. Personally, I believe sexuality is fluid and thus prefer not to use labels, though I do believe I'm more heteroromantic than not."

Santana pushed her hair back and sighed before taking a sip from her water bottle. "I guess."

"There's nothing wrong in not wanting to label yourself, Santana," she explained. "Just do what feels right to you. If you feel like pursuing a handsome man, do that. If a beautiful woman catches your eye next, do that." She smiled, moving to sit beside Santana and lean against the wall, "Sometimes it's best to just follow your heart and ignore the slings and arrows of naysayers."

"I doubt I'll be interested in anyone... again." She sighed and leaned back, "I'm not exactly pleasant."

"Stuff and nonsense. You simply have a thorny exterior. Anyone who bothers to take the time to find their way through the maze will no doubt find the beautiful princess and not a dragon," she teased, making a heavy handed Disney reference to try and cheer Santana up a bit.

"That made me want to puke," Santana remarked.

"Puking is moderately better than crying I suppose?" she suggested hesitantly. "I was trying to make you laugh though. I thought the comparison to a Disney princess would be bizarre enough to elicit such a response. Though you are a fitting subject to represent Sleeping Beauty, I must admit."

"Seriously! Just ﾑcause I get high and pass out sometimes..." She grumbled as she looked up when she heard the thump of a wheelchair hitting the doorframe. She saw Quinn and jumped up, "Don't go slamming into shit, Quinn."

"I was actually referring to your beauty not your tendency towards somnolence," Rachel mumbled, climbing to her feet and going over to open the door further so Quinn could get in. "Do you need any assistance?"

"I'm fine," Quinn smiled once she got inside, "Artie showed me all the ramps in the school." She said as she rolled closer to the centre of the room.

"Should you be doing that? You should just be moving as little as you can... you'll hurt yourself more." Santana said worriedly.

"Seriously, Quinn, both myself and no doubt Santana here are available to assist you with your conveyance," Rachel asked, fretting. "I'm certain I could get Noah to assist as well if necessary."

"I'm learning to do it myself." Quinn smiled and looked at Santana.

"How many painkillers did you take?" Santana asked, as she realized what was off about her friend.

"Four," her eyes crossed slightly as she thought then she smiled at Santana, "no, five. I took another at lunch since my back was sore after the ramps. They are _terribly_ steep here! You really have to lean into it to get up them!"

"Quinn, I doubt you should be doing that!" Rachel chided. "You should have called, I would have been more than happy to assist I assure you."

Santana kneeled down and put her hands on Quinn's knees. "Did you eat anything?" She asked softly, knowing how to handle taking too many pills.

Quinn stared at the ceiling for a moment with the same bright smile, "I had... water," she nodded slowly, "aaaand an _apple_. It was sliced up."

Rachel looked concernedly between them. "Is she okay, Santana? She seems... off."

"I'm _fine_, Rach," Quinn grinned at her. "I'm _wonderful_."

Santana reached around to Quinn's backpack and pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Eat this for me?" She asked softly as she ran her hand over Quinn's face, "Then we're gonna head out."

Quinn frowned at the sandwich and sighed heavily. "Okay. But only for _you_." Opening the plastic wrap, she took a messy bite and started chewing.

"What's going on?" Rachel tried again, beginning to get really worried.

"That many pills will fuck with her stomach," Santana whispered, "She shouldn't be able to feel her back through that. Fuck, we could do surgery on her on five pills... I'm taking her to the doctor."

"Let me help," she insisted, gathering their bags. "If she's potentially exacerbated her injury, you'll need to avoid jostling her as much as possible and that'll be easier with two individuals working in tandem than one at our weight. Unless you would prefer I attempt to summon Noah to assist?"

"Can you go get my car?" Santana asked nervously, "I... I want to stay with her."

"Definitely," she nodded, holding out a hand for the keys Santana kept in her jacket pocket. "Um... you won't get in trouble with a permit driver right?" she bit her lip, suddenly embarrassed about not having her license yet.

"Doesn't matter right now," Santana said as she wiped Quinn's face with her sleeve. "You're gross," she teased her friend, trying to not worry about the medications running through her. "You're higher than me right now, I'm impressed."

Rachel took the keys once Santana finally handed them to her and hurried off to find her car and drive it over closer to the entrance near the choir room. Quinn rolled her head to stare at Santana with drugged fondness.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" she asked slightly blurrily. "Rachel says I'm pretty, but you're totally beautiful. Way prettier than me."

"No," Santana said softly as she pushed back Quinn's hair. "You're stunning, you always have been."

"You're prettier though," she smiled at Santana reaching a slightly sticky hand for her cheek. "I always wanted to look like you."

"You shouldn't," She smiled sadly, "You are amazingly stunning. I'm gonna make sure you know that everyday okay?"

"Don't be dumb," she whispered, leaning in awkwardly stiff in her back brace and trying to pull Santana into a kiss.

Santana kissed her friend softly, "Stop only wanting to do that when you're stoned," she whispered as she pushed the girl's bangs back. She looked at Quinn for a moment and smiled sadly before wheeling her over to the side exit with a ramp.

"Only brave enough when I'm high," Quinn mumbled, still smiling vaguely. "Where we going?"

Rachel pulled up outside the exit and hopped out to come running up the ramp so she could help. "She's okay right?" she asked worriedly, helping Santana ease the girl down the ramp.

"Q, school's over we're going to your doctor's appointment," Santana lied as she got the seat positioned right before she locked the chair. "Be really still okay? You do this every day, just don't try to help."

Rachel moved to Quinn's other side when Santana nodded at her and copied her position. On the count of three the two of them lifted the taller girl and carefully eased her into the passenger seat. She reached over and buckled Quinn in, "Please be still, Quinn. I'm going to help today. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, get in the back if you wanna come," Santana said as she looked over at Quinn. "Tell me a story, Quinn." Santana asked, hoping to keep the girl occupied so that she wouldn't fall asleep when they were driving. Rachel climbed in the back seat and watched nervously as Santana started driving.

"A story?" Quinn asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Just make something up, tell me about... fuck I don't know, how you first met me... or what you think Yale will be like." She asked softly as she reached over and took Quinn's hand. "Anything."

She narrowed her eyes in thought before giggling. "How about the epic story of how one Finn Hudson com... completely _sucks_ in bed?"

In the backseat, Rachel gasped and looked slightly hurt. She hadn't known that Quinn had been with her fiance as well, though she assumed it was while they were dating. Yet another thing Finn had never told her.

"Oh, blondie, I think we all know that one," She said. "I didn't know you hooked up with him. That's gross. I thought you knew better. Did you sleep with Trouty?"

"Uh-uh," she shook her head, "Just Finnocence and Puckerman. Both were bad bad ideas but I _made_ Finn wear a rubber. No more guys shooting in me without a jacket!" she insisted, gesturing randomly in front of her, before looking at Santana seriously. "Never, ever trust a Jewish boy to wear a rubber when he says to trust him."

"Alright," she laughed softly. "I was always on the pill... but can we not talk about some dude unloading in your junk? I kinda don't want to puke in my car." Rachel looked between the friends, her jaw dropped in horror of the realization as well as the conversational topic.

"What? I thought you'd like talking about my junk," Quinn slurred with a teasing grin.

"Um, can we please change the topic?" Rachel asked softly. "While I now realize that both of you have been with my fiance sexually, I would prefer not to know the details. The general knowledge of it being rather, um... quick and to the point, is sufficient, don't you think?"

"Sorry," Santana said, "Stumbles, you should focus on Puckerman's sweet humpings or Sam's lady lips if you feel the need to talk about your new found whorey nature." She said with a squeeze to the blonde's hand, "It's not polite to talk about Finn the giant with Berry in the car."

"Why not?" she asked craning her head to try and look back at Rachel. "You should know what you're getting into by being so epically stupid as to tie yourself to him. He's gonna drag you down and you'll never ever get out of Lima if you marry him."

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed as she pulled to the side of the road. "Eyes fucking straight ahead and lay the fuck off! This is not the time."

"It's alright, Santana," Rachel murmured from the backseat. "I'm beginning to believe she may be right. You and her aren't the only ones to tell me so. But for right now let us focus upon Quinn's continued well-being by transporting her to the doctor forthwith."

Santana leaned over and worked on getting Quinn's body straight again. "You going to behave?"

Quinn sighed and pouted, "Fine. But I don't have better stories."

Santana sat back and started driving again, "Tell me what you want to major in at Yale."

"I don't know," she groaned, reaching up to rub her face, only to be stopped by Santana's hand on her wrist. "Maybe teaching? Or law? Or... I don't know. Think I could be an actor like Berry?"

"Yes," Santana said without a shadow of a doubt, "But, I think you could be an amazing teacher as well." She smiled and rubbed the girl's hand. "You can do whatever you want."

"Maybe I'll just teach acting," she suggested with a little laugh and a teasing smile. "How hard can it be?"

In the backseat, Rachel huffed just as she'd expected. "I'll have you know that acting is a very respected and rigorous profession that requires the utmost of dedication, perseverance and talent!"

"And Quinn has all of those things, that's why I think you'd be a good actor. But I think that teaching would be cool too," Santana snapped.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of in the profession of teaching, despite our appallingly mediocre examples at McKinley," Rachel began, "but to suggest that she should teach acting because it is easy? Honestly!"

"Calm your tiny tits, Berry." She exclaimed as she looked over into the mirror. "Not all of us have known what they wanted to be since they were born. My Mother is a teacher, there ain't nothing wrong with it."

Quinn giggled in the passenger seat, letting her head roll back to rest on the headrest as Rachel fumed in the back.

"I never said there was anything wrong with teaching!" Rachel snapped, "It's an honorable and respected, if unfortunately compensated, profession. But that doesn't mean that one should embark upon the path of becoming an instructor with the expectation that it will be easy and one should not also suggest that teaching an art such as acting would be easy as well!"

Santana looked over at Quinn, "You're evil," She smiled and squeezed the girl's hand as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot. "Alright Q, my dad's working... he can call your doctor for you."

"Thought it was time for my appointment," she frowned reaching for the seatbelt buckle as Rachel hopped out and scurried to get the chair out of the back. "Shouldn't he be here already?"

"He is," Santana smiled, "Don't worry about it? Just relax and we'll get you settled." She explained as she carefully eased Quinn out of the car and held her until Rachel could help slip her into the chair.

Hurrying ahead to open the doors so Santana wouldn't have to worry about it, Rachel watched her push her up the ramp. "Is there anything at all I can do?" she asked worriedly.

"Can you stay with her while I find my father?" Santana asked, not wanting to talk to him in front of Rachel and Quinn.

"Of course, Santana." Rachel smiled as they headed into the waiting room, reassured at having a task. "Do you want anything, Quinn? There's a vending machine here. I could get you a beverage or possibly a snack?"

The blonde watched Santana walk off, "Where is San going?" She asked as her eyes followed the red and white fabric of the girl's uniform swishing through the corridor of the hospital.

"To find her father," Rachel shrugged. "She asked me to keep you company while she's looking for him."

"Oh," Quinn nodded as she looked up to Rachel. "My back hurts, I'm glad my doctor appointment is today..."

* * *

Santana turned the corner and took a breath and rapped her knuckles against the wood of the door. She waited until she heard her father's deep voice telling her to come in. "Hi Papi." She greeted him timidly.

"Santana," he frowned. "What are you doing here when you should be in school?"

"Quinn's sick, she... she took too many painkillers because she over exerted herself at school in her wheelchair," she breathed and stood back against the door. "She said her back was still hurting... but she shouldn't be able to feel it. Can... can you get her admitted and call her doctor?"

His frown deepened. "If she's that debilitated, then the school or her mother should have called, not you. She is not your responsibility. Your education, on the other hand, is and I am disappointed to find you neglecting it to play with your foolish friends."

"Dad... you... please," Santana said, "Please... I'm missing my study hall and lunch. I promise I'm not missing anything important. She's sick..."

"Then she needs to learn to take care of herself," he stood, shrugging into his lab coat and picking up his notebook. "I'll see if it's worth admitting her this time, but I had better not find you here during the day again, young lady. Do you understand me? I will not tolerate truancy being added to your embarrassment of our family."

"I promise," She stated as she slipped out of the room and followed her father with her head down.

* * *

"Hello, Quinn," he smiled as he stepped into the waiting room. "I understand you're not feeling well."

Santana stood behind him crossing her arms as she watched carefully, "Dr. Lopez?" Quinn blinked as she looked at Santana then the older man. "My back hurts, I took more medicine so it wouldn't but it didn't work."

"Well, you shouldn't do that," he murmured, wheeling her chair back to an examination room and glaring at Santana to stay put with Rachel in the waiting room. "I've asked for your primary to be paged, but how about you tell me why your back is hurting?"

"I was back to school and Artie asked if he could show me all the ramps," She explained, "Why can't San and Rachel come with me?"

"Because they should be in school and this is about your care, not theirs," he explained. "There is no point in patient-doctor confidentiality when there are numerous witnesses after all. Now, can you tell me why being shown the ramps would cause your back to hurt?"

"Because... I had to lean really far to push myself up." she explained, moving forward to show him but crying out slightly.

"Okay," he pushed her back upright, "I need you to not do that anymore. If you need to get up a ramp, ask for assistance if it's too steep. Don't lean forward, not matter who tells you to." He crouched down in front of her and looked at her seriously, "You have to keep your back straight. I can't stress this enough, Quinn. That's why you have a brace on. If you can't keep your back straight, you'll have to go back to bed rest. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Can Santana come back?"

He sighed, clearly not happy with the idea. "Fine. But you are on strict orders not to move until your doctor tells you. Understand?"

She nodded nervously. "My stomach hurts," she whined as she watched him leave.

"I'll send a nurse in," he muttered as he headed out the door. When he spotted his daughter, he glared at her. "Santana, I do not ever want to see you here again unless you are physically injured, do you understand?" He frowned. "You can stay this one time but only because she asked for you. I swear, if you're trying to embarrass us again with her like you did with your other friend, college is off the table completely."

"What?" she exclaimed. "No, she's...I'm not. I don't do that... I won't again I promise." she tried to hide the look of pain from Rachel.

"Mr. Lopez, if you please, this is hardly the place for a discussion of that nature if you wish to avoid embarrassment," Rachel interjected. "I apologize for any perceived offense which may have occurred here, but I take full responsibility. Quinn was behaving erratically and admitted to taking more than her normal dosage of pain relievers to combat the pain of her back and Santana was the only person I could think of on short notice who was both free and had the necessary familial connections, vehicular ownership, and experience to assist in getting her help." She gave him her best pleading expression, "If there is any blame to be assigned, it's mine. I'm so sorry."

He turned his dark frown to the smaller girl for a moment before shaking her head. "Next time, call an ambulance instead of involving my family," he snapped before turning on one heel and striding off down the hall back towards his office.

Santana released her breath when he walked away. "You shouldn't have said that... Never... Tell anyone about this."

"I wasn't intending to," Rachel replied. "But there was no reason for him to yell at you in a place as public as this for truancy caused by getting a friend assistance. Particularly if he assumes your cause for assisting her has romantic ulterior motives. If he decides not to like me, then so be it. Quinn's well-being is more important to me than his displeasure with me."

"You don't have to deal with him tonight," Santana mumbled as she headed back once a nurse waved them towards where Quinn was.

She sighed softly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, following Santana back to the room. "I didn't intend to make anything worse for you..."

"My family... their no one's business." She said curtly before moving over to Quinn once a nurse and an orderly got her onto the bed. "Hey, dumbass, never take that many painkillers again."

"But it hurt," Quinn whispered, reaching for Santana's hand. "I can't concentrate on school when it hurts."

Santana nodded and took the girl's hand, "I know... You scare people who care about you when you do that though," She said softly, "Rachel and I are scared."

She looked between them and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll just deal with the pain next time... I didn't mean to scare anyone. I just wanted the pain to stop..."

"No... Quinn, we will get you better medication," Santana said as she put a light kiss on the back of the girl's hand. "I never want you to be in pain okay?"

She smiled up at Santana, "Okay." Her head rolled to look at Rachel on the other side of the bed as she reached her free hand for her. "I didn't mean to make you worry either, Rach. Sorry."

Rachel smiled shyly and reached over to squeeze her hand. "We just want you to get better, Quinn. No more overdoing things, okay?"

Santana smiled for a moment and then pulled away and pulled her legs up in her chair. "Well... isn't this just a touching moment," She joked, "Pretty soon our junk will all start bleeding at the same time if this estrogen fest continues."

Rachel looked appalled. "Santana, that is entirely crude and disgusting."

Quinn laughed, letting go of Rachel's hand. "No, that's just San. Worried your badass rep will get damaged?" she teased.

"Nope, I'm always badass," she blinked as the doctor came in, "Q... we will go get you some food okay? Let the doctor look you over?"

She looked concerned about being left alone but nodded slowly. "Okay. Can I have bacon?"

"Yes, you may," Santana said as she leaned over and kissed Quinn's head. "We'll be back soon, don't get hurt while we're gone."

"Okay. Hurry back," she smiled wanly before turning to the doctor as they headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn rolled off the bus behind Artie. She was nervous. Santana and Rachel were on their senior skip day to Cedar Point that Artie talked her out of going on. She flexed her fingers around the wheels of her chair as he turned to her. "Artie? Where are we?"

"Just a place where people like us come to have fun," he smiled at her before turning to wheel towards the park. "Come on, you'll have a blast."

_Like us?_ She thought as she worried her lip, "Artie, I'm not... I'm still healing," she warned as she slowly followed him.

He laughed, "I'm not expecting you to do a three-sixty on the halfpipe, Quinn. I just want to show you the place and introduce you to the others."

She sighed and followed, "Okay..." She said as she came up beside him and watched the other kids in chairs, or with missing limbs skate around.

"See?" he smiled, pulling a couple of helmets out of his backpack and strapping one on before handing her the other. "It's fun!" With a happy whoop, he pushed off to roll down a ramp into the park.

She held the helmet in her lap as she watched him. She rolled nervously around the edge, dodging the kids rolling around her.

"Come on!" He waved at her from the bottom, grinning up at her, "It's fun! You don't have to do any tricks, just roll down!"

She found the lowest ramp and made sure to keep her back straight as she rolled down. "I don't want to hurt my back again."

"Don't be ridiculous," he smiled, reassuring her. "That's what your brace is for and there's a back to your chair."

"I guess..." she said nervously, "What should I do?"

"Just," he shrugged, grinning, "roll around and have fun. See how we enjoy ourselves."

"How _you_ enjoy yourself." Quinn reminded him, "I'm not going to be like this forever."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "You're like this right now. Just loosen up and have some fun."

Just then a text came from Brittany. **Hey, Q! Wanna hang out? Erybdy else gone 2 CP. :(**

Quinn looked at her phone,_ **Artie took me to his skate park :( Would rather hang out w/u.**_

**The skatepark? :( Want me 2 come get u?**

"Quinn, what are you doing? Come on!" he waved at her with a grin.

_**Come hang out w/me?**_ She typed quickly before wheeling over to him, "Sorry had a text."

**Come 2 get u. U shouldnt b there w ur back.**

He chuckled, "Girls and their phones. Constant contact. Come on, I want you to try this," he gestured at the set of slopes in front of him. "Just watch me and I'll show you." Saying that he pushed off, raising his hands over his head as he rolled down one slope, up over the top of the next and down it before rolling to a stop on the far side. "Come on, it's fun!"

"I don't think I should!" She called down to him, "I think... It's too fast..."

"You can do it!" He called back, "I believe in you! It's fun! Really!"

"I'm going to hurt myself," she said warily, not noticing the kid coming up behind her at high speed that would most likely push her chair.

"No you're not! Just come on!" He waved at his friends, beckoning them to give her the nudge to get her going, not seeing the familiar blue sedan that belonged to his girlfriend pulling up in the skatepark's lot behind him.

"Artie!" She screeched as she clutched onto the arm rests on the chair once the kid behind her pushed her. The chair propelled down the ramp causing the girl to have tears running down her cheeks by time she reached the end.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn!" Brittany's voice rang out across the skatepark over the echo of her car door slamming shut as she vaulted over the guardrail keeping motorized vehicles out. Sliding down the ramp she caught the girl's chair as it rolled into her. "Are you okay?" she asked, dropping to her knees and looking up anxiously at her.

"Oh my god," She sobbed, "I didn't fall... I didn't wanna go down!" She cried as she reached for Brittany.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm here. We're gonna go home now, okay?" Brittany murmured, hugging her and wiping the tears away.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Artie frowned rolling over.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snapped. "Quinn's hurt! You know that! How could you bring her someplace like this where she could get hurt more?"

"She needs to learn to accept she might never get out of that chair again," he argued. "I was just like her once. Thinking that everything would be okay and I'd get better but look at me!"

"You weren't ever gonna to walk again! The doctors told you that!" Brittany exclaimed, "They told Quinn that she could!" Quinn just clung to Brittany her heart racing from the fear of falling and hurting herself more.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's gotta accept it, Britt," he glared, folding his arms over his chest. "Maybe she'll walk again, maybe she won't but she's gotta come to terms with the _fact_ that she might not. I don't want her to be disappointed like I was."

"Stop trying to get her _more_ hurt!" Brittany exclaimed, "You're lucky it was me that found her and not Santana."

He scoffed, "Like Santana cares about anyone. She's still busy moping cause you came back to me."

Brittany glared at him, "I decided to break up with her to save our friendship... I don't know how much I care about yours." She gave him a pointed glare before pushing Quinn over to her car.

Quinn sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I don't like it here."

"It's okay, we're gonna go home, 'kay?" she murmured, pushing her to the car. "You wanna get some junk food so we can sit around and watch old tv shows? Like Sweet Valley High or Babysitter's Club?"

"Can I have a slushy?" She asked softly as she looked up at Brittany. "Can I stay at your house until Santana and Rachel get back tonight?"

"Only if I can have one too," she grinned, easily picking Quinn up and sliding her into the car before folding the wheelchair up and sliding it in the backseat. "My mom made brownies this morning too. They smell _sooo_ good."

Quinn smiled as she rubbed her face, "Cherry and Blue?" She asked as she looked at Brittany when the blonde got into the car.

"Totally!" Brittany cheered, buckling up and starting the car, "We'll stop at the Seven-Eleven and I'll get chips too. You still like the barbeque kind? Or do you want the ones with like sour cream or cheddar?"

"Whatever you want, Brit." Quinn said as she closed her eyes. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"Oh that's totally no problem," she shrugged, driving away from the skatepark. "We're like besties. I'll always come and get you now that I can drive without my mom and stuff."

"Thanks, I don't think I'll ever be okay to drive again even if my legs start to work," she sighed as she reached up and took the duck beanie baby off the dashboard. "I'm surprised you still have this up." She remarked as she held it. Santana had given the girl the duck as a gift for getting her license and Quinn just assumed that the other blonde would have put it away after they broke up.

"Why?" Brittany sounded confused. "Quackers is my navigator. I totally need him around. And you've got me and Sannie to drive you around, so you like don't even have to worry about driving anymore now. I bet Rachie will help too when she gets her license."

She nodded, "I thought you'd take it down since San give it to you." She sighed and remembered that she couldn't spend time with all of her friends because if the breakup.

"That's silly. Sannie's still my best friend and I love Quackers," she shrugged. "We're just taking a break cause it makes her sad that I said we couldn't be girlfriends anymore."

"Do... You think you'd date her again?" Quinn asked quietly.

Brittany thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't love her enough or in the right way maybe? Anyway, I love her and she's totally my bestest best friend forever and always, but I can't be her girlfriend. I like other people too much to be with just her, you know?"

"Oh," Quinn nodded. "I understand... I just, never mind," she said before looking out the window.

After a little while of driving, Brittany glanced at her and asked softly, "How is she? She won't talk to me anymore... she's eating and stuff right?"

"Does she ever?" Quinn said softly, "She's been very helpful since I got hurt... She's... she's hurting though, Brit. I won't lie to you."

"She'd eat with me," she whispered. "She's gotta eat cause she's all tiny and she'll break if she don't. Coach won't be happy if she breaks, Q..."

"She's smoking again... so hopefully she'll eat when she's high." Quinn sighed, "She'd do anything for you, even if she didn't want too."

"That's not good," Brittany murmured, chewing on her lip. "She's gotta eat, Q. You gotta get her to eat. I don't wanna lose my bestest best friend..."

"You're not going to lose her," Quinn sighed, refusing to think Santana might actually have a problem. "She's just small, she's always been small."

"Yeah, but now she's _too_ small," she shrugged. "She's all super skinny and like boney and stuff. Not like how she was in junior high. I think she's trying too hard to impress Coach."

Quinn sighed, "If it was that bad Coach Sylvester would tell her to stop. She weighs the cheerleaders for a reason. If Santana was too small she would put a stop to it."

"She has," Brittany pointed out. "Remember? She's made Sannie eat before tournaments even when everyone else isn't allowed. But she just eats until Coach is happy and then stops again." She frowned unhappily as she turned towards the 7-11.

"I don't know what I can do... She had salad with me the other day, but she goes home to have dinner with her parents most nights," Quinn sighed, not happy about the extra pressure on her now to manage Santana's weight.

"Oh, she ate with you?" Brittany smiled happily, pulling into the parking lot. "That's awesome. I'm gonna get us our slushies and chips. Be right back."

Quinn sighed and pulled out her phone, **How's Cedar Point?** She texted to Santana as she waited for Brittany to come back out.

* * *

**Amazing, but Finchel is annoying and Berry's trying to make me eat like this gigantic sausage! Totally gross!** Santana texted back before going back to glaring at the girl with the hot dog in front of her.

"Just have a bit," Rachel pleaded. "You haven't eaten all day and frankly it's worrisome. I assumed you wouldn't want any of my vegan fare, so I took the liberty of procuring this for you. You don't have to finish it, but I'm worried about you."

"That is of questionable origin," Santana sighed, as she readjusted the backwards baseball cap on her head, "It's like caked in grease and probably full of food poisoning."

"I believe it's botulism you're thinking of," Rachel pointed out, "and if you don't want this, fine, I'm sure Finn will eat it, but you should share my vegetable sticks then. I know precisely their origin and we can procure you a non-vegan dip if you'd like."

Santana looked at the carrots and nodded, "Feed the death tube to the walking garbage can," She snarked, "He's already pushing the weight limit on the roller coasters."

"I don't deny that he's... mildly corpulent, but you really shouldn't speak that way about him to me where he can hear," Rachel reminded her, handing her the carrot sticks. "Here. I have celery and peanut butter as well if you'd prefer that."

"I'll wait until you get rid of that," She looked at the hot dog nervously, the stench making her nauseous.

"Certainly," Rachel nodded, jogging over to hand the hot dog to Finn with a smile. He accepted with a lopsided grin, leaning down for a kiss that she only barely avoided having seen him eating a hamburger mere minutes before.

"That's disgusting." Santana shuddered, "How does he keep eating like that?"

Rachel came back over, only just catching the end. "I have no idea, but he may want to rethink his diet if he intends on staying with me. And his cooking skills," she shuddered. "He fed me something that tasted so very like meat that I was very ill for the next two days before our, well... I won't speak of that before we eat."

Santana looked at her and shook her head. "Yeah, please don't," she said as she took a sip from her water bottle. She stretched her arms out and let the sun warm her skin. "Sucks that Q didn't want to come."

"It does seem unusual," Rachel agreed, opening the bags of veggie sticks. "After all, this is a handicap friendly location and I'm sure we could have worked together to allow her to partake of the rides with us."

"It's fucking roller-boy's influence," she mumbled. "He's trying to cripple her... I swear to God after the ramp thing I think he's trying to make her more hurt so she never walks again."

"I would hope that's not the case," she murmured, offering Santana her choice of vegetables. "That would be most unfortunate if it was. I do believe that perhaps Artie shouldn't be left unsupervised with her after the ramp incident though."

"Yeah," Santana nodded as she put her sunglasses back on, "Is your keeper going to be angry that you're chilling with me and not him?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him," she replied mildly. "Please, Santana, have some of these vegetables. They're good for you and you need to eat. Please?"

Santana leaned over and took a celery stick, because it was low in calories and a piece of cucumber. She took a small bite and chewed it thoroughly, "Happy?"

"More than I was when you hadn't eaten _anything_, yes," she frowned, "but not nearly happy enough. Why not eat more? You're thinner than I am and I'm low in weight for my height due to my vegan diet..."

"First of all, not hungry. The sun and the rollercoasters make me not want to eat. Secondly, the food here is disgusting and overpriced and third, I'm not thinner than you are."

"You most certainly are," Rachel grimaced. "I currently weigh approximately one hundred and ten pounds though that fluctuates by about three pounds depending on my activity levels. At my lowest I weighed just above one hundred. How much did you weigh at your last weigh in?"

Santana looked down, "I told you already, flyers can't be over ninty-eight pounds."

"See? You weigh less than me so you're thinner than me. Especially since you're at least an inch or two taller as well," she shrugged. "I understand your desire to be a flyer, but there's no need to kill yourself over it. Your talent alone is enough to make up for eating a little every now and then." She smiled encouragingly, holding out the veggie sticks again.

"I eat," she said, "I'm not crazy like Rebecca Goodrich," she scoffed, she was referring to a girl who was a year ahead of them who was removed from school to go to a _special school_ when she collapsed in Cheerios and everyone found out she was anorexic.

"I never said you were," Rachel pointed out mildly. "I just would be happier if you'd eat a little more is all."

"If I puke on the ﾑcoaster... I hope I puke on you," Santana mumbled as she took another cucumber.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been vomited upon," she reminded Santana with a wry grin. "At least this will involve less regurgitated alcohol."

"That's what you think," She winked, "God... I wanna smoke. Fucking laws," she mumbled as she kicked her feet against the ground.

"If you are referring to marijuana," Rachel winced but took a breath and pushed on, "it's likely best that you can't here. Doubtless you'd have Noah insisting on sharing and he is... ungainly when under the influence of such substances."

"He always mooches, but I'd take a cigarette if I didn't think the rent a cop would yell at me."

"Perhaps you could indulge upon the ride back home from school?" she suggested. "If you don't mind giving me a ride, we can take Quinn dinner perhaps? My fathers are out and I'd really rather not eat alone."

"Yeah, that's cool," She said, "I'll just smoke once we get to Q's then... I spend Fridays with her anyway since I can't... I mean, since I have nothing else to do."

"That must be nice," she smiled as they got into line with everyone else. "I've never really had the sort of friends where I knew I'd be welcome to visit as a regular thing before. It's quite new and exciting really. Though I certainly wish the circumstances that caused it were decidedly different."

"Not like she can kick us out anyway," Santana said, "but normally... it was Brit, Q and I just passing out after Cheerios... but now I don't talk to her and Q is stuck in bed after school."

"Well, I hope I'm not overstepping myself, but," she smiled shyly, "you may of course consider yourself welcome in my home whenever you'd like."

"I've never actually been to your house more than once," Santana pointed out. "And I doubt your bouncer would be okay with it."

"I'll give you directions," Rachel shrugged. "And I am not his property. My fathers like you and he has no say on who I invite into their home which is also my own until I move out. So, you may consider yourself welcome."

"Thanks, I guess," she shrugged, and stopped after two bites of her veggie stick. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her body's urge to reject the food.

"Santana," she whispered after a little while as they inched slowly forward, "I'd just like to say thank you. For... for talking to me and encouraging me to go and see Quinn despite Finn's protests and my own fears. I needed the push. So... thanks."

"Quinn's sick... and she likes you so I make shit happen," She shrugged and looked over at the other girl. "I... I'm gonna walk okay? I don't really wanna stand still."

"We're almost to the ride, are you sure?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

"I just need some air," Santana said with a smile, "Trouty!" She called as Sam walked by, "Take my spot and go on the ride with her?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Just for you ladies," he said as he swapped out with her. Santana briskly walked off and he turned to Rachel, "I'm glad she's friends with you now. She's misunderstood but a good girl none the less." He smiled dopely, "Can I escort you on the ride?"

"Certainly," she smiled. "And I quite agree with your analysis of Santana. She needs friends and I'm happy to be considered one. Shall we?" she gestured towards the front of the line."

He offered his arm to her and walked with her onto the ride.

* * *

Santana drove up to Brittany's house. Her car smelled of Breadstix's take out and her hands gripped the steering wheel as she pulled into the driveway. She turned off the car and nervously looked at Rachel. "You should head in. Take the food and tell them I'm gonna blaze a bit before coming in to say hi to Quinn."

"You'll stay for dinner?" Rachel asked as she got out of the car and grabbed the bag of food.

"Maybe, let me see how I feel in a bit okay?" She exhaled as she reached into the glove compartment and grabbed her bowl and a baggie of weed. "They're waiting for you." Rachel nodded and headed into the house as Santana set her chair back and packed the pipe before lighting it up.

Rachel headed up to the door to knock with the bag wrapped in her arms. When Brittany opened the door with a huge smile, her eyes widened and she tried to discourage her, but she still was nearly bowled over by the overly exuberant greeting.

"Rachie!" she cried, hugging her with only a little care for the bag between them. "I missed you guys so much today but now you're here! This is so awesome!"

"Hi, Brittany," Rachel murmured with a shy smile. "We stopped and picked up food for dinner, but Santana said she was going to - blaze I think? - before coming inside to say hi to Quinn."

"Really?" Brittany glanced out at the car where Santana's face was dimly illuminated by her lighter as she relit the bowl. "She shouldn't do that stuff, but I'm glad she came. Come on in, Q and I have been watching the Babysitters' Club and pigging out all day."

Rachel headed in the house and put the food on the kitchen counter before following Brittany to where Quinn was laying on the couch. "Hey Rachel," Quinn said as she looked up at foot steps. "How was Ceder Point?"

"Good, but it would have been better with you though," she smiled, coming over to sit on the floor beside the couch as Brittany walked in. "We missed you. It just wasn't right being there without _all_ of the seniors from Glee."

"I should have gone, but I got to spend the day with Britt... so it's all good." Quinn smiled, "It's been a good day, right B?"

Brittany nodded as she looked out the window at the car in the driveway, "Yes, we had lots of fun."

Rachel hopped Santana wouldn't kill her after this, but she smiled at Brittany. "Why don't you go talk to her?" she asked softly. "I think perhaps the two of you need to. She's really hurting right now."

"I don't like it when she smokes, it smells funny," Brittany complained as she turned her attention back to her company.

"Britt... You know she can't run away when she's doing that. This might be a good chance." Quinn said softly, "Go at least try."

Brittany looked down at the floor for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay. You'll be okay with Rachie?" she asked, looking at Quinn. "No fighting?"

"No fighting," Quinn rolled her eyes, "Go and talk to the grumpy stoner."

Brittany smiled and hopped up, "Thanks, you two!" Slipping outside, her happy bounce slowed until she was almost creeping when she came to the passenger side of Santana's car. Since the window was closed, she took a deep breath and opened the door slipping inside the smoky car. "Hi, Sannie," she whispered. "Please don't be mad I'm here..."

Santana coughed as she realized that she now had company. "Britt?" She coughed before turning her car on and rolling down the windows. "Why are you here?" She asked as she tried to ventilate her vehicle so she wouldn't get Brittany high. "You shouldn't breathe this shit."

"I know," she whispered, trying to breathe as little as possible with her eyes watering from the smoke, "but I missed you and you've been avoiding me."

She growled as she turned on the air in the car and worked to clear the smoke from the cab. "Don't breathe..." Santana stated before giving up. "Fuck it. Get out," she demanded and quickly turned off the car and got out.

Brittany climbed out and coughed a couple of times, rubbing at her eyes. "Please don't be mad," she whispered, looking over at Santana with watery eyes. "I just... I missed my best friend..."

Santana moved to the grass and flopped down, "You know better than get in the car when I'm doing that... It's not good for you. You have asthma."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have talked to me otherwise," she murmured, moving to sit on the grass beside her.

Santana rubbed her eyes, and then she covered her face with her hands. "It's hard... I told you. It's too hard."

"But I still need you, Sannie," she murmured, her face crumbling. "You're my best friend. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to."

"You... you lied to me," Santana's voice cracked as she spoke, "You lied to my face every day. You lied about loving me. You lied about wanting to just be with me, you _lied_ about me being the person you loved more than anything."

"No I didn't!" she almost yelled, keeping her voice down at the last moment. "No, I didn't. I do love you. I wanted to be with you. You're the most important person in my whole world. I'm just... I'm not good enough for you. I can't be the girlfriend you need," she whimpered softly. "I can't be the girlfriend you _deserve_ and I know that now."

"You are! You're the only one I want... I'll take care of you, I'll do anything you want," She said softly as she closed her eyes as she let her hands fall down into the grass. "I'll stay in Lima and we can be together."

"I don't want that for you, Sannie," Brittany insisted, rolling on her side so she could look at her best friend and ex-girlfriend. "I don't want you to have to take care of me all the time or stay in Lima just cause I am. I want you to be amazing cause I know you are but you don't yet. I want you to invite me to your graduation and all that."

"But... I want to stay here with you," she sniffled and rolled onto her side too and looked at Brittany. She looked into her eyes for the first time since they broke up, "I love you."

"You shouldn't," she reached out and took Santana's hand. "You're so much bigger than this town, Sannie. You're way more awesome than they know how to handle. You're like... New York awesome or like... like Houston awesome. You gotta go where you can be happy and be _you_ and your dad or anybody else can't say boo about it."

Santana closed her eyes. "You made me happy," she shivered and she tried to breathe at the feel of Brittany's skin against hers.

"Yeah, but I made you totally sad and upset too," she murmured, reaching over to brush away a stray lock of hair. "And I shouldn't do that as your girlfriend. Your awesomeness needs to be a secret here and I totally suck at secrets. Rachie's like way better than me and she totally told about Q's baby being Puck's. You wouldn't ever be happy here, Sannie. I know that and so do you."

The brunette looked down and then back up before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips. She slid closer to press her body against her former lover's.

Brittany sighed softly into the kiss and returned it. There was no great fire like when they'd first gotten together, only the familiar comforting warmth of old friends reconnecting. She cupped Santana's cheek, long fingers lightly brushing against her ear as she kissed her, but after a few moments she pulled away with a sad smile. "I'm Lima, Sannie. You deserve the world."

"I don't want it," she cried softly, "Please don't leave me alone."

"You're not alone, silly," she smiled at her, fingers lightly caressing her cheek. "You've got Q and Rachie and you'll always have me as your best friend. I just... I'm not good enough to follow you and I don't want to ever hold you back."

"I'm never going to be good enough," She said softly, sitting up and hugging her eyes and trying to wipe her eyes and disconnect. She grabbed the bowl that was still with her and lit it. "Just... It's not going to go back to how it was with us."

"Can we still be friends though?" Brittany asked softly, sitting up and hugging her knees so she could rest her cheek against them. "I really need to know if we can still be friends..."

She took a hit and nodded, "We... we can.. I just need to learn to forget that I love you." She sniffled, "I'll learn."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed," Brittany sniffed. "I feel super dumb right now. I totally messed stuff up, didn't I."

"No." Santana said quickly, "You're not... this isn't you. It's me. I know better than to let my emotions win." She smiled fakely, "See? I'll be okay."

"You're lying," she smiled wanly. "You always lie when you think it'll make me happy, but I know you too good. My heart hurts, Sannie," she whispered. "It's mad at me for letting you go, but I'm not a little kid anymore and I gotta do what's right for you too."

Santana nodded, "No matter what... I'm proud of you and my heart hurts too... but it's gonna be fine." She tried to seem strong for Brittany, "We should go inside. Dinner and whatever."

"It's okay to be sad, Sannie," she murmured, standing and reaching out a hand for her friend. "I'm sad. I just needed to give you space to be you. To really be you with nothing holding you back here."

Santana took it and stood up. She sniffled and nodded before going and putting her pipe back in the car and heading back inside the house. "I'm going to wash up," she whispered and avoided the looks from Rachel and Quinn before scampering off into the bathroom.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked softly as Brittany came in wiping her eyes.

She shrugged and shook her head sadly. "No, but maybe it can be someday, you know? I'm just... totally not what she needs. I can't hold her here. It's not fair." She turned blue eyes bright with tears to the girls, "I let her go cause I love her too much to keep her here in Lima and make her small when she deserves to be super big."

Quinn opened her arms and let Brittany crawl into her embrace. "Don't worry, Brit," she said softly, "Everything will be okay. You're gonna kick ass and get all famous for your dancing and San and I will be there cheering you on, because that's what friends do." She cooed and smoothed the blonde's hair back.

Rachel watched and slipped away to knock at the bathroom door. "Santana?"

"I'm... hold on." She said softly before blowing her nose and coming back out. "What, Berry?"

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "Brittany's upset and I thought you might like an excuse to not go in there too quickly. Want to help me set up dinner in the kitchen?"

"Yeah," She said as she ran her hands over her face. "That's fine." She took a breath and followed Rachel into the kitchen. "Everything will be fine."

"Bullshit," she muttered relatively calmly. "You've had your heart broken by your best friend. Everything is anything but fine." She started dividing portions onto the plates she'd found with a little searching. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything and I'm certain that Quinn is as well."

"You should take care of Brittany," Santana swallowed, "I'm fine..." She lied, "I don't need to talk about my feelings and all that crap."

"Who said anything about talking about feelings?" Rachel asked, handing her a plate of mostly plain green salad without dressing and a couple of breadsticks. "I was merely offering my services as a distraction. Talking is not required if you don't wish it."

Santana looked at the food. "I'm not hungry," she said. "Smoking makes me not hungry."

"Nonsense," Rachel scoffed. "According to Quinn indulging in marijuana increases the appetite, which is in accordance with my research on the subject when I found out you indulge so frequently. I'm not making you eat the pasta we got for Quinn and Brittany. Just a little salad and the breadsticks you are infamous for liking."

"Fine, we need to feed Britt and Roll-Along," Santana said as she brought Quinn's plate out to her and Rachel brought Brittany's. She sat down on the chair almost out of the line of vision of the other girls. "What are you watching?"

Quinn smiled at her attempt at normality, "Babysitters' Club unless you want me to change it to something else?"

"No, it's cool. Eat your food." Santana said, "We gotta drug you up soon."

"You too," she pointed with a teasing smirk as she let Rachel help her lean up with pillows supporting her so she could eat, "though no fun pills for you."

Rachel settled down at the coffee table between where Brittany was and where Santana was and popped a cherry tomato into her mouth. "I've never heard of Babysitters' Club. What's it about?"

"You've never heard of it?" Brittany sounded shocked.

"No," she drew out the word confusedly. "Should I have?"

"I'm always drugged," Santana shot back to Quinn as she took a sip of her water, "But it's about some middle school bitches who babysit. They are like stuck at 13 forever."

"Wow," Rachel murmured, picking at her salad, "that sounds, um... fascinating."

"It is!" Brittany grinned, "You should totally watch it, Rachie!"

Rachel smiled bewilderedly before looking at Santana. "Help?" she whispered under her breath.

"Just close your eyes and think of better places," Santana shrugged, as she pushed her food around the plate. Quinn watched her out of the corner of her eye and was waiting to see if the girl would actually eat or just play with her food.

"How very helpful," Rachel muttered dryly, turning back to her food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Brittany pulled up outside of the rehab facility just as Santana was walking around her CRV with Quinn's wheelchair. Parking, she hopped out and bounced over with a cheerful wave, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hi, Sannie! Hi, Q!" she waved. "Ready for the pool?"

"Yeah..." Quinn said nervously, "I'm not sure how much good this is going to do. I can't really use my legs..." She said awkwardly.

"Suck it up, Q. Brit won't let you drown." Santana said as she helped girl out of the car and settled her into the wheelchair. "Right, Brit?"

"Totally," Brittany smiled. "And this is so cool for letting you start moving your legs without any weight on 'em. My dance teacher says swimming is like being in space without getting on a rocket. Isn't that awesome?"

Quinn nodded and looked nervously at the pool through the glass doors once Santana rolled her inside. "Are you gonna change, Brit? Um... Santana helped me with my suit on earlier so I just need to take off this." She motioned to the zip sweatshirt and track pants.

"I got my suit on under my clothes," she smiled, patting her stomach. "So all you gotta do is trust me not to drop you as we get in the pool and I'll totally help you change after unless you want Sannie to. Are you gonna swim with us, Sannie?"

"Uh," She shifted nervously, "I don't know."

"You don't have to," Quinn murmured, reaching up to squeeze her hand where it rested on the handle of her chair. "But can you stay to give me a ride home?"

"Yeah, I have some homework I need to do anyways," Santana said softly as she looked at Quinn. "I'll be over there if you need me," she said simply before she took her backpack and walked over to the benches on the outside of the glass around the pool.

Brittany watched her walk away with a sad pout for a moment before turning to Quinn. "Do you want help getting out of those clothes?" she asked curiously as she peeled off her t-shirt revealing toned abs and a pink bikini top.

Quinn blushed and looked away. "I got it," she said as she unzipped her jacket. She looked down at her own body and how it was still marred by green bruises and her once toned abs had diminished in strength for lack of use. She carefully pushed at her pants then looked up to Brittany when she couldn't get them down, "Help?"

Brittany finished wiggling out of her shorts and stuffed them in her bag with her t-shirt and sneakers before coming over. "Sure. Want me to take them off you or just like hold you up so you can?"

"Just help me up?" She asked softly as she looked at her, "I just can't pull and push myself up at the same time."

"Sure," she agreed with an easy smile, moving behind her to get a grip on her waist and lift her up so she could push her pants off. "Want me to like carry you into the pool by the steps or lower you in? Cause you're so gonna be able to move once the water's making your weight go away."

"Will I be able to stand?" She asked, "I don't want to sink to the bottom."

"I'll totally put you in where it's deeper and you can just hold onto the side and let your legs like hang if you want," Brittany offered. "Then you just gotta wait for me to get in and we can start playing to warm up before your therapist shows up and stuff. Sound good?"

"Okay," She said, trying to hide her nerves. "I just... I can do this." She nodded and held onto Brittany as they moved over to the pool. "Is it warm?"

"I don't know, I just got here," she shrugged. "But it's usually warm. I think they put a blanket on it."

She nodded and held her arms around Brittany's neck and looked over her shoulder at Santana curled up reading. "Did the skate park... are you an Artie okay after that day?"

"Don't worry about that," Brittany reassured her. "Artie was being totally dumb taking you there." She carefully lowered Quinn into the water and made sure she got a good grip on the side before slipping into the pool herself. "He knows better than to take someone who just got hurt there. I'm so not happy with him right now."

Quinn hugged the wall and waited for Brittany to come over to her. "I went, I knew better than that," she said as she shivered slightly. "Santana said you do this a lot? When you get hurt dancing?"

"Uh-huh, I've torn stuff in my legs and this totally helped me," she smiled at Quinn as she swam over. Once she reached her and got her feet on the ground, she reached out and slid her hands carefully around Quinn's waist. "Okay, just like... hold onto me until you get used to how it feels. You're totally getting feeling back in your legs and stuff, right?"

"I don't know... I can't really remember what it feels like to move my legs," she pouted as she held onto Brittany. "What if they never move again?"

"That's silly thinking, Q," Brittany reassured her, moving back away from the ledge. "If they don't then Rachie and Sannie will help you until I can graduate and come help too. But they're gonna so why think about silly stuff like that?"

She shrugged, "Hard to think about it being okay. But, you're right. They'll work again, I'll just work hard to make sure they do."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered, letting her hands slide down to grip Quinn's hips. "Okay, so just like... swim with your arms and let your legs get used to being down and not in a chair. We gotta get you all nice and warm before the therapist shows up."

Quinn nodded and started to move her arms. She started to move with Brittany's help and her legs began to sway in the water with the swimming Quinn was doing.

"See?" she grinned at her. "You can so do this. Want me to let go so you can try swimming on your own for a bit? I'll totally be right here to help if you need it."

"I can try," Quinn said as she paddled her arms. She worked on just keeping her head above water as she worked her arms through pool. It was _hard_ and she was getting tired but she was doing it, _by herself_.

"Yay! You're so doing it!" Brittany cheered from a couple feet away - close enough to grab her if something went wrong, but far enough away that Quinn knew she was moving by herself.

"Wow, that's pretty good!" A slow clap brought the attention of the three girls to the young woman in a one-piece suit as she came out of the locker rooms with a clipboard that had a china marker and couple sheets of laminated paper on it. She grinned at the two girls in the pool, tucking a slightly curly strand of auburn hair back behind her ear. "Hi there, Brittany. This session isn't for you again is it?"

"Hi, Andi!" Brittany waved with a smile before moving to catch Quinn when she faltered. "Nope, not this time. Quinn's legs don't work cause her back got hurt, but you can fix her right?"

Andi put her bag down and sat on the edge of the pool and looked at the girls, "I can try," She smiled as Brittany brought the blonde over to the ledge, "Hey, Andi Myers." She smiled, "I got assigned to be your hydrotherapist from your physio."

Quinn reached up with a slightly sore arm to shake her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray. It's nice to meet you. That's my friend, Santana," she nodded at the bleachers where Santana was watching with a sign of faint interest, "she helps too."

"That's cool," Andi nodded, giving Santana a smile and a wave. "Cute friend. So, how are you liking the pool?"

Brittany raised her eyebrow and moved away to swim a bit as Quinn talked to Andi. "Santana?" Quinn asked as she looked over at her dark haired friend who was back to reading before looking at her new instructor. "The pool is good... I like being able to move by myself."

"Yeah, that's what a lot of people say," she agreed, grabbing a vest from the side of the pool before slipping into the water, her clipboard on the edge of the pool. "You can swim to work out more often than your sessions if you'd like, just make sure you have someone who can help if you get too fatigued, okay?"

"Sounds good," Quinn smiled, "Do you think this will help? Make my legs better and stronger? I want to walk at graduation."

"Can't hurt, right?" she suggested. "Now, tell me about your range of feeling and if you have any motion in your legs, feet or toes okay?"

"I can move my toes now," she said. "And I've been working on moving my ankles when I'm in bed."

"Really?" Andi smiled, "That's better than I was told! This is excellent. The fact that you're getting movement back is a really good sign, Quinn. Now, do you understand the purpose of hydrotherapy? Just a basic idea will do."

"I don't really know," Quinn said embarrassed that she didn't know. "That I don't put weight on my legs as I work them?"

"That's really basic, but pretty much," she grinned. "It also provides resistance so that you're building muscle at the same time. Well _re_building in your case. First, let's get this," she grabbed the vest flotation device she'd picked up earlier and started to help Quinn into it, "vest on you to help you float so you can focus on your legs and not keeping your head above water, okay?"

"Oh, thank god," Quinn sighed as she rested her arms. "My arms aren't that strong anymore."

Andi laughed, fastening the vest up, "Don't worry, they'll get there again. In fact, I want you to swim without a floatation device for at least a bit every time you swim to build that strength back up. For now, we're going to focus on stretching and working towards seeing if we can't get some kicks out of you. Sound good?"

"Alright," She said, "I can handle that. We should be fine with my pain, I took a painkiller before and I have a high tolerance for pain, luckily."

"Okay, nope, nuh-uh," Andi shook her head. "Next time, take the painkiller after alright? We need to know that we're not hurting you by pushing too hard. Yes, you'll probably hurt more, but it'll be better to know your limits before medicating, alright?"

"But," she pouted, "I don't want it to hurt..."

"I know. But if we don't know your baseline, we could really hurt you and set you back and we don't want that either," she pointed out. "Since you took them this time, how about I just show you some of the things you'll be working with, okay?"

"Alright," Quinn said as she worked on getting her float level.

"Just relax," Andi assured her, guiding her over to where an underwater treadmill was set up in the corner of the pool. "Once you get some real movement, we'll be working here to build your muscles back up. Possibly even with ankle weights. That's what you've got to look forward to. Look good?"

"That's crazy," She said softly, "Underwater treadmill, that's strange. But, like... you really think I'll be able to do this? To walk again?" She asked as she looked to Andi.

"Absolutely," she nodded with a confident smile. "It might take a while, but nothing in your chart said anything about irreversible damage. Your body just needs to heal and now that it's most of the way there, we're going to start making sure it heals the right way. I've got faith you'll walk again, Quinn."

"Thats nice to hear from someone who doesn't have to say it." Quinn stated as she looked over at Brittany who was swimming at the other end of the pool and Santana who was watching the session from the bench.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it. As long as you're willing to put the work in, we'll get places," she smiled.

* * *

Getting Quinn out of the pool with a little assistance from Brittany and Santana holding the chair still was a fairly simple process as Andi instructed the injured girl on how to get herself out. As Santana pushed her towards the locker room followed by Brittany, Quinn was debating with herself as to if she should get changed or not. Brittany hopped ahead to pull the door open before heading towards the showers, undoing her top as she went.

"Q, you're gonna shower, right?" she tossed back, unaware of how the girl blanched slightly at the idea of using a public shower while in her chair.

"Uh. I don't think so," She said, "I can shower at home when I get back. I have to use the bench, I just want to get out of the bathing suit and dry my hair."

"Oh, I guess Sannie can help with that," she called, turning the water on to clean the chlorine off her body.

Quinn looked up at Santana with an awkward smile, "I think I can handle it if you don't want to."

"Helped you get into it," she said as she wheeled her over to lockers off in the corner. "Alright, so like we did getting you into it," she said as she leaned over and picked Quinn up so she could hold onto her neck. "Yoga pants and underwear," she said as she put Quinn on the bench. "You think you wanna try pulling your drawers on?" she smiled as she unpacked the clothing.

"Yes," she whispered with a blush as she steadied herself on the bench before working at the ties holding up the sides of her bottoms. "I'm not nearly high enough to handle your hands on my panties twice in one day," she muttered, trying to keep her voice low enough that Santana wouldn't hear.

Santana just helped Quinn by lifting her up off the bench so she could pull them down under her robe. She worked on drying Quinn's hair with a towel while the blonde dried her body, "Here," She said as she handed her the boyshorts once she was dry. "Put those on and I'll help ya dry your legs."

Quinn nodded and tugged them up her legs. "Help me up?" she whispered, looking up at Santana.

She nodded and pulled Quinn up and held her as she pulled on the panties. "Junk all covered?" She asked as she tapped Quinn's butt playfully.

"Yes," she murmured as she finished pulling them up. "I'm good. Thanks."

"Alright," she said as she helped her back down and started drying her legs. "Grab that lotion? The pool will make your skin dry."

Quinn leaned over grabbed it before straightening back up and handing it to her. "Thanks for coming today, San," she murmured, "I know Brittany still makes you sad so it means a lot to me that you came. Even if I _did_ catch you making eyes at my therapist," she teased.

"I did not!" Santana exclaimed. "You're crazy," she said as she crouched and ran her lotioned her fingers up and down pale skin.

"Why is it so crazy?" she asked softly. "She said you were cute you know."

"I'm not cute... She's crazy," Santana sighed as she continued to rub the lotion on her friend's legs.

"You are too cute, stop saying stuff like that," Quinn shook her head. "But way to insult someone who said something nice about you," she sighed, dropping the subject.

"She doesn't even know me," Santana mumbled, as she got up and grabbed Quinn's bra. "Wanna handle this and then we can get your pants on and we can go?"

"Yeah, sure," she shrugged, taking the item and shrugging out of her robe, knowing she was still not very attractive with the still fading bruises and raw looking scars from from her accident. She shrugged into the bra and wiggled it into place, thin enough to be comfortable in a sports bra for the first time since Beth was born thanks to eating much less than before.

"Looking good," Santana said as she handed her the shirt and once it was on she helped Quinn pull on her pants. "Blow dry? Or just pony?"

"Just pony," she shrugged, not that interested in making herself look nice.

Santana ran the brush through Quinn's hair and smoothed it out before pulling it up. "There you go," She smiled before helping her into the chair. "Let's wait for Britt outside. It smells like pool up in here."

"Yeah, we can do that." Putting her hands on the rims, Quinn pushed off, wheeling her way out of the locker room.

The other girl nodded and followed her through the locker room. "We'll be out in the lobby, Britt!" Santana called out towards the showers as they left. "You did good today, Q."

"Thanks, but I didn't do that much," she shrugged, wheeling along the hall beside Santana. "I can't take any painkillers before the next session."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I guess that makes sense. I don't think you should get hurt or anything so we can make sure we have a heating pad at home in case you get sore."

Quinn chuckled wryly, "Given that I feel like I played tug of war against an army of Finn Hudsons, I think I'll take you up on that."

"Sorry, hun," Santana said softly, as she help Quinn wheel back against the wall and sprawled in the chair beside her. "We could get you some painkillers and put you to bed when we get to your house."

"I already took the ones for this afternoon," she shrugged. "I don't want to get loopy again."

"True," Santana said softly, "Maybe just relaxing? Letting you not use so much energy by sitting up and whatnot."

"Great," she rolled her eyes with a sigh, "back to bed."

"We could always lay in the grass in your backyard..." Santana offered, "I just don't want you to strain yourself."

"She's right, you know," Andi remarked, coming out of a side hall with shorts on over her swimsuit and a towel around her neck. "You need to take it easy. Stop stressing over being in bed. At least you're home after all. Hi," she smiled at Santana offering a hand, "I'm Andi Myers. Quinn's hydrotherapist."

"Hey," Santana said as she sat up and shook her hand. "Santana Lopez," She said as she looked at the woman. "Your skin's really nice for someone who's in the pool all day," Santana stammered then realized what she said, "I mean, uh, hey."

Andi chuckled and just accepted the compliment. "I'm a firm believer in moisturizer, but I don't spend all my time in the pool. I also work with people who won't be getting out of their chairs again unlike Quinn here out of the pool too. Her regular therapist just isn't qualified to work with hydrotherapy and her doctor wanted to try it. It's nice to meet you, Santana."

"Uh-huh," Santana nodded as she looked down at her shoes, "Sounds cool, well... um... good work with Q."

She laughed again. "We haven't even gotten started yet, have we, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head, "Not yet. But on Tuesday, right?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Will you be bringing her again, Santana, or should I just get used to Brittany being here again?"

"I'll probably bring her," Santana shrugged, "If that's okay with Quinn. Brittany normally has practice on Tuesdays so... yeah."

"Well then," she smiled. "I look forward to seeing more of you."

Santana looked confused for a few moments, "I guess..." She looked away nervously, "Where the fuck is Britt?"

"Here!" Brittany called, running down the hall towards them with a bright smile. She threw her arms around Andi and hugged her. "It's super awesome that you're Q's therapist, Andi. Treat her right, okay?"

Andi laughed, hugging Brittany back. "I'll do my best. You guys go on now so I can update Quinn's paperwork." She made a brushing away gesture with a teasing smirk, "Go on, shoo! Let the old lady work!"

"You're not old!" Brittany smiled and hugged her again before taking the chair from Santana, "Lets go, Quinn!" Santana looked up at Andi again and waved slightly before following her friends.

Andi waved back and offered a little wink and smirk before heading down the hall to her office.

Quinn noticed with a tiny smirk. "Yeah right you didn't check her out," she teased, pitching her voice so only Santana could hear.

"Shut up, cripple," she hissed as she crossed her arms, hating the fact she did check out the woman.

Flinching, Quinn's amused smile fell away. "Alright. Fine. Jeez, I was just trying to have some fun with you. Never mind then," she grumbled, pushing hard on the wheels to roll away from Santana.

Santana growled and kicked the pavement, mad at herself for looking at another girl like that. She was mad that she knew what those feelings meant. That she wasn't just _gay-for-Brittany_, that she was actually interested in women. She followed them to her car and folded up the chair as Brittany put Quinn in the car. She slipped in the driver's seat and headed to Quinn's house. "I think I'm gonna sit today out, Brittany is gonna hang with you anyway so you don't really need me around," Santana sighed and rubbed her face.

"Fine," Quinn muttered, staring out the window unhappily. "Whatever. Do what you want."

"See you tomorrow," She sighed as she looked down ashamed. "I'll pick you up normal time."

"You don't have too," she muttered, swinging carefully down into her chair. "I can get my mom to drive me. Just... do what you want."

"I want to. I'm just in a bad mood... I'm sorry for snapping at you." She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever," Quinn muttered, pushing her way up the sidewalk towards the awkwardly installed plywood "ramp" up to the porch so she could go inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Santana had an early Cheerios practice, which meant Judy had to bring Quinn to school. Not seeing her friend was already grating on Santana's mood, but added to the fact that Sue was pushing them harder than ever with the aid of the Swim Coach, Roz - it wasn't a pleasant experience.

After three hours of pre-school practice, Santana leaned over and held her thighs as she tried to catch her breath. She was dizzy and the exertion was getting to her. "Fuck," she panted as she moved to sit on the ground so she could regain her balance once all of the other Cheerios had gone into the locker rooms for Sue's pre-competition weigh-in.

"You okay, Sannie?" Brittany asked, trotting up with a worried frown to offer a hand to help her up.

Santana nodded, "Yeah..." she said, her voice shaking slightly. She took Brittany's hand and stood up on shaky legs, "Just out of breath."

"You've been eating though, right?" she looked worried as she steadied Santana with her free hand. "It's weigh-in time and you know how mad Coach gets when you're super skinny."

"I'm fine," She said as she looked up. "It's just really early for that much working out." She said as she steadied her breath. "Come on we need to get going and get showered and changed." She said as she started walking towards the school.

"No, wait," Brittany hurried to grab her wrist. "Coach isn't gonna let you skip this one. It's Nationals, Sannie!"

"I'm gonna go shower, B. Shit," she said as she pulled away, "I'm not hiding from Sue, I would just prefer to not be sweaty..."

"If you're sure," Brittany looked concerned. "I'll wait for you, okay?"

"If you want," She shrugged as she moved to the locker room and grabbed her bag before heading into one of the individual showers with a curtain. She pulled it closed and pulled off her dirty uniform before turning on the water. She showered quickly and then wrapped herself in a towel as she headed out to the bench next to the stall to get her clean uniform. Once dressed, she pulled her hair up and looked in the mirror and added some color to her face with make up and headed out to find Brittany who seemingly was already done showering and in to weigh in.

Because she took the time to shower, she was the last one in line. She smirked to watch some of the freshmen run out in tears after being told they were too fat. Amateurs.

"Lopez!" Her name was finally called and she sauntered in with a confident smirk plastered on. "Get your tanned ass on this scale. I ain't got all day."

"Yes, Coach." Santana said as she put down her bag before standing on the scale and looking over at Sue as she moved closer and moved the weights to gather the girl's weight.

When the ninety-five mark proved too heavy, she raised a brow over the rim of her glasses and adjusted it lower. Then again. Seventy-eight. She frowned, tapping it and trying again. Glowering at the scale, she growled at the girl on it, "My office. Now, Lopez."

"Why?" Santana asked as she stepped off the scale and looked at Sue. She grabbed her backpack and looked down at her body, she couldn't be over 95 pounds. She _couldn't be_.

"Never mind _why_. Do as you're told," she snapped, moving to clean up the room.

Santana nodded. "Oh," she swallowed as she quickly slipped out of the room. She looked up at Brittany when she exited the room.

"Everything okay?" Brittany asked worriedly, straightening up from where she'd been leaning against the lockers across the hall.

"I have to go to Coach Sylvester's office..." She stated, "Fuck.. Brittany, I swear I'm not that fat! I'm not!"

Brittany shook her head. "Coach just yells if you're fat. She doesn't make you go to her office..."

"I didn't do anything bad," she said. "You should go to math, Britt, I don't know how long this will take."

"You sure?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Santana nodded, "Go." She said as she headed for the long walk to Sue's office at the other end of the school.

* * *

Twenty minutes later - Sue had timed it of course - she shoved into her office and stalked around the girl sitting in one of the two metal folding chairs in front of her desk. Glaring at her, she threw the notebook she recorded her girls' weights in onto her desk and leaned back against it. "You're benched."

"Excuse me?" Santana exclaimed, "No way! I'm not over ninety-five pounds! You can't do this, I'm the captain!"

"Clean your ears out and listen up, Skeletor, cause I'm about to lay some knowledge on you," Sue glared at her, folding her arms over her chest. "First, I'm the _coach_ and I can do any damn thing I want. Second, you're not even _close_ to ninety-five pounds. You're not even _eighty_ pounds. Third, if you were _any_one else right now, you would be turning that uniform in to me and going to clean out your locker for this gross neglect of your health. Do you understand me?"

"I'm healthy! I'm the fastest on the team! You can't bench me before the competition! I'm a senior! This is my last Nationals!" She cried, her hands clutching to her skirt. "I'm light enough! I'm finally light enough for the weak ass underclassmen!"

Sue's hand hit her desk like a shot. "Zip it, Skin-and-bones! What you are is so far underweight that you are a _danger_ to have on the squad! I can't let you fly when you'll shatter on the damn mat if those sloppy babies miss a catch. Or you might _pass out_ during our performance. People want to see healthy, _vibrant_ young girls showing off their bodies, not skeletons in skirts!"

"Fuck you, Sue," Santana spat. "I've always been too fat or too ghetto for you. Too much of a dyke..." she stood up and crossed her arms, "Now I'm too _thin_? You'll never be happy with me."

"Watch your tone, Lopez," Sue growled, dangerously close to throwing her off the squad completely. "You have two months to get back up to weight before Nationals. Which means you have to be at _least_ ten pounds heavier than you are right now before we leave. That means at least eighty-eight pounds. And if you lose a single pound before the end of the year, you're off the squad. _Completely_. As if you never were on it. Do you understand me?"

Santana looked down, fuming and clutched her bag. "Fine," she forced out as she held her anger back.

"I don't have to give you this opportunity," Sue pointed out, walking around her desk to sit down. "Unless you break this agreement, all the other girls need to know is that you strained your ACL and will be benched to rest it so my best flyer can be in the air at Nationals. Don't make me regret my generosity, Lopez."

The girl's head snapped up and she nodded, "O-okay," She said softly. "You... You won't call my parents?"

Sue folded her hands in front of her and looked over the desk at Santana. "Will you give me any need to have to do that?"

"No... no reason," She stammered, obviously in fear of what her father would do if he found out she had let him down once again. "I was checking. Are we done?"

"No," she pulled a paper out of her desk and quickly wrote a few lines. "I want you to weigh in each week to ensure you have a steady gain. And," she looked up at Santana over her glasses, "those weigh ins will be random. You remind me of me at your age and I know that I would have been clever enough to fake a gain if I knew what day the weigh in was occurring. Finally," she finished writing and handed the paper to Santana to sign - it was a basic contract stating what she'd just said and adding that if Santana violated it, she'd be off the squad, "I don't particularly care what diet plan you decide to go with so long as it's healthy and you stop losing weight. I won't have my best flier sidelined because she's too weak due to not eating."

"You can't do that! You can't weigh me all the time! It's against my civil rights!" she huffed and glared down at the paper. "I'm not weak... I lift Quinn all the time..."

"You're a student in this school, Santana," Sue pointed out. "This is just like random locker inspections. And what will you do if you get dizzy and drop her and make a healing injury a permanent one?"

"I won't," Santana said as she scribbled her name to the paper.

"Good," Sue nodded, taking the paper back. "I know I demand a lot of you, Santana. But I also know you can meet every one of my expectations if you try. I expect great things from you and _this_," she shook the paper, "shouldn't hold you back."

"Nothing will hold me back, cause there is nothing wrong with me," she mumbled as she stood up and left the office and ran down the hall.

* * *

Santana tucked herself into the back corner of the dark auditorium. She had just signed a paper that guaranteed that she would gain weight. _Gain weight_, a thought that haunted her every time she caught the hint of the scent of food. She didn't even know _how_ - the thought of anything going into her body made her nervous and on edge. She didn't want anything to change, everything was already too out of control and her body was the one thing she could manage. She had the power to say what she ate. She had the power to control the number on the scale. It was her body, why would anyone else care about what she was doing to it?

She sniffled, her tears seeping into her white underarmour as she wiped her face. She couldn't face going out into the school like this. _Ashamed_ and _benched_. She had already lost the respect of most of the team after the commercial outted her to the entire state, but to be removed from the squad? She'd never be able to show her face again.

After a few minutes her phone buzzed in her pocket to indicate a text.

**Santana, you're not in class? Are you okay? Is Quinn alright? I can take notes for you if you let me know.**

Santana pulled it out and sighed, **Needed space. Qs w/ B.**

It was a bit before another text came through.** That doesn't answer as to whether or not you are okay or if you need me to take notes for you.**

**Just take notes 4 urself. I'll copy if i need them**

A little later the phone buzzed again**. Very well. I hope you're alright since you won't answer my query. I'll inform Mr Walthers that you were sent on an errand by Sue if he asks. See you at lunch. :)**

Santana just sighed and threw her phone on her bag before curling up on the floor and using it as a pillow. "What am I going to do, now?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Santana still had not been seen. Brittany looked around for her until she ran into the co-captain of the cheerios. "Becky! Have you seen Sannie?" she asked as they stood in line for lunch.

"Hi, Brittany! Uh-uh," she shook her head, looking up at Brittany. "I haven't seen her since she left Coach's office."

"Oh," Brittany said, "I was just worried about her. I don't know why Coach wanted to talk to her."

"Oh, I know! But I can't tell cause it's a secret," Becky nodded, pointing at a Jello dessert and smiling as Brittany picked it up for her and put it on her tray. "Coach wouldn't be happy if I told."

"You can tell me! I'm Santana's...shes my... she's Santana!" Brittany explained, not liking not having a term to describe their relationship. She scooted her turkey sandwich and pasta salad along in the queue and followed Becky. "Please?"

"I don't know. Coach said not to tell," she huffed, heading down the line and thinking about it.

"Becky, if it's bad I can make things better!" she smiled, "I'll give you my jello everyday? And my fruit snacks?"

"Hmm," she tapped her lips, before grinning up at her, "throw in a cookie and you got a deal."

Brittany beamed. "Yes!" she cheered as she grabbed a cookie off the stand and swiped her lunch card. "Here, please tell me now?"

Becky looked around in her best conspiratorial fashion after swiping her own lunch card and beckoned Brittany down so she could whisper in her ear. "Coach benched Santana cause she's too skinny again. She's got till Nationals to gain ten pounds but if she can't, she's off the squad!"

The taller blonde paled, "Oh!" She replied as she looked down at Becky, "You're right. Don't tell anyone that!" She said as she looked around frantically for Santana. "I gotta go, Becky." She said as she ran with her tray towards Quinn. "Quinn? Have you seen San?"

Quinn looked up from her book and shook her head. "Not since last night. Is everything okay?"

Brittany blinked, tears had formed behind her eyes. "It's scary. I told her it would happen, that Sue would be upset... Sannie never listened."

She looked concerned, bookmarking her place and pulling Brittany to a more secluded corner. "What's wrong?"

"Sannie got benched," she whispered. "Now I can't find her."

Quinn frowned. "Seriously? Have you tried asking Rachel? I've seen them around each other at odd moments before. She might know."

"No... I wanted to have lunch with everyone and she's not here!" Brittany exclaimed, "I told her she was too small!"

"Brittany, calm down. Why'd she get benched?"

"She's too small," Brittany said, "She's really skinny, Q. Like in those pictures from the camps? Like really skinny."

"Crap," she muttered. "I was afraid of this. Okay, we've just... gotta get her to eat more. Or better or whatever." She sighed rubbing her face, "Maybe Rachel can help. She's crazy skinny and just eats like a rabbit all the time anyway..."

"Does Rachel have the skinny problem San does?" she asked, "I don't want to worry about them both. I've seen Rachel eat lots though."

"I don't think so, Britt," Quinn shrugged. "I think she's just super skinny 'cause she's vegan so she only eats veggies and stuff. She works out a lot too."

Brittany nodded, "But... Santana works out a lot too..." she looked at her friend, "You can see her bones... She stopped letting me see her naked because I mentioned it."

"Yeah, Rach isn't that skinny," after a moment, Quinn realized what she said and blushed, "not that I look!" Flustered, she occupied herself with putting her book away for a moment, "This whole thing is Sue's fault. If she hadn't pushed her to be so damn thin all the time..."

The taller blonde nodded and sighed, "I just want to hug Sannie right now... but I know she won't let me."

Quinn reached out and patted her hand. "We'll help her, Britts. It'll be okay."

Brittany nodded and moved to rest her head awkwardly on Quinn's shoulder. "It has to be."

* * *

**Santana, honestly, where are you?** Rachel thumbed the keys on her phone irritatedly. She'd been looking for Santana since she hadn't shown up to second period and hadn't found her yet.** It's almost time for Glee and you know that Brittany and Quinn will fret if you're not there.**

**In the auditorium **Santana typed out from her corner where she still lay in a ball.

**Really? I'm on my way.**

Sliding her phone in her pocket, she took off with renewed vigor in her stride toward the auditorium. She didn't know what was going on, but for Santana to be absent from all of her classes and the unhappy visages of Brittany and Quinn, she doubted it was anything good. Pushing the door open, she looked around. "Santana?" she called softly, her voice laced with concern, "Where are you?"

"Here," her voice called out, soft and muffled by the fact she had been crying for the better part of the morning and that she was curled up on herself in the back corner of the theatre.

Hearing the unusual softness in Santana's voice, she hurried over to the corner she'd heard the voice coming from. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, tucking her skirt under her as she sat down beside her. "Quinn and Brittany have been looking worried about something all morning..."

"Bad day," She said as she looked down at the floor.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked softly. "I'll help if I can."

Santana curled up into herself further and sighed, "I... I got benched." She said softly as she shook slightly with each breath she took.

"Benched?" she sounded confused for a moment before she remembered the word's meaning for an athlete. "Oh... but why would Sue do that? I haven't seen many of your practices or performances, but you certainly seem to be one of the most adroit members of the squad of the ones I've seen. It's not your grades is it?"

"I have straight A's," Santana flinches, "I have to have straight A's or I get in trouble... I..." she sniffled, not willing to admit why she got benched.

"Well, what else could it be?" Rachel asked softly. "I can't understand why she'd bench you..."

"I'm too small," She choked out, "I... I'm too thin now, she said. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine."

"Oh," she breathed softly before taking a deep breath, "Well, that's nothing that can't be remedied. Right?"

"I'm not gaining _ten pounds_!" She exclaimed, "I can't... I'm fine the way I am."

"Why not?" she looked at her curiously. "You're Santana Lopez. You can do anything. Why can't you gain ten pounds?"

"I'll be fat then..." She explained, "I don't want to have to gain weight, she should be fucking thrilled I weigh what I do." Santana sat up and hugged her legs.

Rachel looked at her for a moment. "Am I fat?" she finally asked.

"No, you're small." Santana said as she looked up at Rachel like she was crazy.

"And you're taller than me," she pointed out. "How much do you weigh?"

Santana looked down. "Seventy-eight," she said softly as she played with her fingers.

She licked her lips, not having expected her to be so low. "That means you weigh more than thirty pounds less than me. And you're sure I'm not fat?"

"You're fine, Rachel. It's not the same and you know it!" She exclaimed getting defensive of her body, "Why does everyone wanna fucking change me? I'm fine the way I am!"

"I don't want to change you," she murmured. "But I am scared that if you get much smaller, I'll lose you. You're my friend and I worry about you. You're taller than I am, but you weigh less. You should weigh at least as much as I do just from muscle, Santana. I don't want to change you... I'm just scared is all."

"I'm not going to die," Santana said, "I'm not like that." She ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I...I don't want to get kicked off the team. I'll lose my scholarship."

"Then, let's make it so you don't," Rachel offered. "Sue's only condition is that you gain ten pounds? That's it? You'll still weigh less than me if you do..."

Santana nodded, "I don't know how... to make myself gain weight." She whispered and rubbed her eyes hearing the glee club come into the auditorium. Santana stood up and grabbed her stuff before looking at Rachel, "Between... this is between us right?"

"If you want it to be," she nodded, keeping her voice low to avoid being overheard. "But I'll help you, if you want. Maintaining my weight is something I have to work hard at and I'd be happy to help you with yours if you'd like."

She nodded and headed down towards the stage. She hopped up and quickly was wrapped in Brittany's arms. "I'm fine, B," she said softly as she tried to quell the other girl's nerves. "I'm fine."

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked rolling over to Rachel.

Rachel smiled down at her guilelessly, "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Brittany is freaking out and Santana looks lost," Quinn whispered, "She never looks lost..." The blonde sighed, "Do you wanna come over with San tonight? I think we're just gonna hang out but she's going to be moody and I don't want to deal with her alone."

She nodded with a smile, ignoring the glare Finn was shooting her. "Of course. Perhaps we could all work together to make something for dinner as well. Assuming you and Brittany would find vegan fare acceptable?"

Quinn nodded, "Sounds fine," She sighed and watched as Santana moved to go and sit down in a chair when Artie came and took Brittany's hand and moved her away from the girl.

Rachel glanced up just in time to notice. "I don't think that is going to end well for him," she murmured, noticing the smile and wave the blonde gave Rory even as she followed Artie away.

"When Britts involved?" Quinn sighed, "It never ends well for anyone."

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Brittany asked Quinn worriedly as she pushed her into the kitchen. "I don't want San to get mad at me again..."

Quinn nodded, "It's fine. You and Rachel are here, she need to deal with her emotional crap and learn to put up with you being around. It's my house, she can leave if she needs too." Quinn said, tired of not being able to see Brittany becasue of Santana's issues. "She'll be fine."

"Okay," she nodded, moving to start getting out the vegetables Rachel had brought over earlier. "I'm like super glad you guys stopped being all mad and stuff at Rachie so she can hang out with us now too. It's even more fun with more friends, don't you think?" she asked, smiling brightly at Quinn.

"You're right," Quinn said as she wheeled herself to the side of the counter so she could watch. "Give me that bowl and I can take the ends off the beans." She asked, hating not doing anything. "Where are Rachel and San anyway?"

"San's outside and Rachie is, uh," she looked up at the ceiling as she handed Quinn the bowl. "I forget. She wouldn't be out with San right? Cause San's smoking and Rachie wouldn't do that."

"This is very true," She sighed and started to snap the beans. "Maybe she's taking a nap?"

"I doubt it," Brittany shrugged. "I don't think I've seen her sleep more than like once or twice at Nationals last year. Huh. I wonder where she is. Rachie?" she called, poking her head out of the kitchen. "Rachie, where are you?"

"I'm right here," Rachel muttered, rubbing at her ear with her free hand as she carried in another bag of produce from Santana's car. "I forgot this in the car and went to get it. Kale for the stirfry."

"Ah," Quinn stated, "Good to know." She continued to snap the beans as she noticed Santana coming in the back door. "Hey, Puff the Magic Dragon," she teased as santana grabbed her water bottle off the counter.

"Hey," she mumbled as she sat down onto the stool at the kitchen island.

"Would you prefer a peanut based sauce or soy?" Rachel asked curiously, washing the kale. "Also, how spicy would everyone like it? I can add peppers after all."

"I like spicy and I'd prefer not peanut," Quinn offered. "They're not my favourite."

Santana just shrugged and nursed her water bottle before resting her head on her hand. "Don't really care."

"Spicy and soy-based sauce it is," Rachel smiled brightly. "Brittany, will you chop this roughly while I prepare the peppers?" She grinned up at her, handing her the freshly washed leaves.

"Sure," Brittany smiled grabbing a knife and a cutting board and taking it over to the island to cut it up.

"Quinn, do you think you could peel and shred these carrots?" she asked, washing them up.

"Sure," she put the bowl over on the counter and started on the carrots. "Santana do you want to help?"

"No," she drolled out with a smirk, not moving from where she was leaning against the counter. "I'm enjoying having the three of you as my slaves."

Quinn rolled her eyes and continued peeling, "Lazy ass. Just because you're stoned does not give you a free pass to be a bum."

Santana snorted, "Of course it does. Cause you know you want some of my stash later," she smirked.

"Santana," Rachel chided, "if you don't wish to assist in the preparation of our dinner, then fine, but please at least do not aggravate Quinn. Does anyone want rice with their food? Or should I use pasta?"

"Rice!" Brittany beamed. "It's yummy," she added as she continued carefully chopping things. "Quinn, you shouldn't smoke that stuff. I don't like it when you guys smoke."

"Doesn't really matter since you're not dating either of us," Santana mumbled.

"Stop it," Quinn demanded, "Just because you're in a mood doesn't mean you have to lash out."

Santana just rolled her eyes and went back to nursing her water bottle as Rachel smiled awkwardly and attempted to get things back on topic. "Okay, rice it is," she chirped, finishing slicing up the peppers before setting the rice to cook. "Brittany, may I impinge upon you to add vegetables as I direct?" she asked heating oil in a skillet. "Or if you're still engaged in your task, Quinn, would you assist?"

"I can't reach the stove," Quinn pointed out, "Britt can handle it." She put the carrots on the counter as Brittany nodded and moved over to help Rachel. Quinn rolled over to Santana. "Stop being emo."

"Not being emo," Santana mumbled, "I'm just annoyed."

"Annoyed at what?" she raised a brow. "People being concerned cause you hid yourself away like a some sort of troll all day?"

"I'm grown," She snarked, "I can do as I please. I don't understand everyone fixations about my whereabouts today. Fuck." She said as she crossed her arms and glared at the ground. "You ain't my mom."

"No, I'm not," she agreed easily, "but I like to think I'm your friend. And Britt and Rachel were worried about you so they were around me all day." She smirked at her, "I need your bitchiness to keep from going into diabetic shock with those two around being all sweet."

"Whatevs," Santana sighed and rolled her eyes at Quinn. "I'm just tired today. Practice and booty camp kicked my ass."

"Can't say much about either," Quinn shrugged. "Considering I'm still on my ass all day. At least tomorrow is Saturday right? No practice?"

She nodded with a sigh, "No practice..." She looked at Quinn and rubbed her forehead, "Can I crash here tonight? I... I don't want to deal with my parents and it's Friday..."

She thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Sure, but if you want to be the only one staying over, you gotta talk them out of it," she hitched a thumb at two girls giggling at the stove together.

"I don't think I can stay if she stays." Santana said honestly, "This, right now, is hard enough."

"Just don't tell her then," Quinn shrugged. "You're giving Rachel a ride home anyway, right?"

"Yeah," She whispered, "If you want her to stay she can..."

"Not if it's gonna upset you," she offered a little smirk and reached over to squeeze Santana's hand. "Besides, if she really wants to have a sleepover, I'm sure Berry will let her. Or one of her boyfriends."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I meant Berry... Berry can stay if you want her too."

Quinn raised a brow with a little smirk, "Well, that's surprising coming from you. Finally decide she doesn't have cooties?" she teased.

"No, she's still annoying. but, like... I feel bad excluding her when it's Brittany I'm pissed at." She sighed and looked down. "It's your house. Your decision."

"Surprised you feel bad excluding Rachel of all people," she murmured, bumping Santana's legs gently with her own. "I want you to stay. If you want her here, then she can stay too if she wants. Alright?"

When Rachel looked over and started setting the table with plates, Santana started to get nervous. "Uh..." She worried her lip as she looked at the food piled on the plate. She looked down at her hands and swallowed.

"Dinner time!" Brittany exclaimed as she put water glasses on the table and plopped down in her seat.

"Just a little," Rachel murmured barely audibly as she handed Santana the plate with the least amount of food on it. "You can do this." She smiled at her, trying to make her feel as confident in her as she was before moving to get Quinn's plate for her.

"Santana," Rachel chided gently as she nudged her. "You weigh less than me, remember?"

"Doesn't matter,' Santana said, "I can't... I can't do this." She said as she pushed it away from her.

"Sannie, you gotta eat or Sue's gonna kick you off the squad," Brittany pointed out worriedly as she noticed her pushing her food away. "Please eat?"

"Why does everyone even care?" Santana said, "It's my fucking life. If I don't want to eat I don't have to!"

"Jesus, Santana, chill out!" Quinn snapped.

"You're too skinny!" Brittany insisted. "You're all bony and not pretty anymore cause you're so skinny! The wind's gonna blow you away!"

Rachel just bowed her head and nibbled on her food, trying not to get involved.

"Fuck you, Brittany. You have no right to tell me what you think about me anymore!" She exclaimed, the anger that had bubbling inside her pouring out after being held back for too long. "I'm _fine_, I'm _normal_."

"No, you're not!" Quinn snapped, angrily. "You're no more normal than I am in this damn chair so open up your eyes and realize that everyone in this room cares about you, okay?"

"You two have _no_ right to tell me what is and isn't healthy." Santana crossed her arms, "Or don't you remember the laxatives, the puking and _hours_ of working out we all did to make weight?"

"Yeah, I remember," Quinn glared at her. "I also remember not fasting like an idiot when a weigh-in wasn't coming up. Now that you just pretty much confirmed what Brittany told me, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! I don't really give a damn how many stupid trophies she has, she has no right to abuse girls like she does."

"Quinn, Brittany," Rachel interjected softly, "please... can't we just drop this for tonight?"

"Sue didn't make me do anything," Santana snapped, "I can decide how I want to look! I look fine, fuck I'm still the hottest girl at the school."

"Bullshit, Santana," Quinn argued. "She benched you cause you're too damn skinny again! You can decide how you look all you want but how good do you think you look when you're too damn chicken to take off your clothes around anyone?"

Santana's head snapped over and she glared at Brittany. "You dump me, then tell all my shit to _Quinn?_." She scoffed and then laughed sarcastically, "I can't believe you."

"Stop it, San!" Brittany cried, upset. "I'm worried about you! I don't want you kicked off the squad or hurt or broke!"

"You are not allowed to _ever_ talk about my body. You're not allowed to think _anything_ about me. You left me. You _left_." Santana yelled, "It's my fucking life and I'm fine! Seventy-eight is a healthy weight!"

"Then prove it!" Quinn yelled. "Take off your shirt and _show_ us how healthy it is! Show us how _healthy_ you look, Santana."

"Quinn, _please_!" Rachel begged, trying to defuse the situation.

"Fuck you, this ain't no peep show!" Santana exclaimed standing up and moving herself into a corner. "Keep your perv demands to yourself."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I said take off your shirt. Not your bra. You've stripped down more for Cheerios."

"No," Santana said defiantly, "I've been degraded enough today."

"Yeah, cause taking your shirt off around a bunch of your girl friends is so degrading," Quinn scoffed.

Rachel stood up. "Enough! Quinn, she's clearly uncomfortable so please lay off. And, Brittany, you shouldn't be telling Santana's secrets." She looked between the two blondes, "None of us should. Not anyone's secrets. I had to learn the hard way how spreading stories, no matter how true," she glanced at Quinn apologetically, "hurts people. Please just stop before this gets any worse!"

"You said you were my _friend_," Santana hissed, guarding her body with crossed arms, "You're judging me. LIke everyone else! Everyone in my life judges me and puts pressure on me to be perfect! This is perfect. It's the right weight! It's perfect for me." she cried softly, "It's my perfect."

"I am your friend," Rachel said softly taking a step towards her. "I'm not judging you. I just want to help you do what Sue's demanding so you can stay on the squad. I'd like to see you fly at Nationals after all..."

"They're judging me! They're just like me... they just don't have the dedication becasue they're weak," Santana stammered, "I'm better than them. I had to be the better cheerleader and I'm the captain now, I finally win at something and now everyone's trying to take it away."

"I'm not," she insisted, taking another step closer and reaching out to rest a hand on Santana's crossed arms. "I'm trying to help you keep it, remember? I want to help. Have I ever lied to you?"

She shook her head no and looked down, her body trembling. "I... I'm trying to be the best. This is the best I can do why does everyone want me to fail?"

"No one wants you to fail," she whispered, ignoring Quinn and Brittany whispering behind her. "We want you to be your best, Santana. We just want to help. I want to help. Will you let me?"

"This is my best," Santana responded, "I can only be good if I'm not fat... Isn't that what you said when we started Cheerios, Q?" She said as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn had the decency to look guilty for a moment before shaking her head. "This is way outta hand, San!"

"Santana," Rachel interjected, "just stop. Please. Your best is more than this. I've seen you at your best. Remember when you sang Valerie? You won Sectionals for us last year all by yourself with your best. Your best is amazing. Your weight doesn't change that."

Santana rubbed at her eyes and looked down. "It's not fair..." She said, "No one ever lets me be happy. I'm happy like this."

"I think you've got a lot of happy things to look forward to, Santana," Rachel smiled gently at her. "Your happiest days aren't these. I promise. You can be happy."

Santana looked over and Brittany and Quinn, their looks of what she read as judgement making her stomach churn. "I... I want to go home." She said softly looking at Rachel. "I can't be here."

"Alright," she nodded. "Let me get my things, okay?"

Brittany looked worriedly at Santana as Rachel moved away to gather her stuff. "You're not gonna go do bad things are you?"

"Why do you even care?" Santana snapped as she pull her self out of the corner and picked up her bag. "Why... why do you even care about me anymore."

Brittany fidgeted uncomfortably. "Cause... You're my Sannie. You're my bestest best friend and I love you. I'll always love you. Even if we aren't dating and stuff. It makes my heart hurt when you're sad..."

"Just... just grow up, Brittany." Santana sighed softly as she sulked to the door. She looked back at Quinn, hoping that the girl would say anything to redeem her actions and words but when she didn't even turn around Santana stifled a sob and headed outside.

Rachel came back down with her bag over her shoulder. "Where'd she go?" she asked confusedly.

"Outside," Brittany muttered, not liking being told to grown up.

Quinn took a deep, shaky breath and looked up at Rachel. "Let her stay with you tonight?" she asked softly. "Please? She can't go home and she shouldn't be alone this upset..."

"I will never understand why you felt the need to attack her like that, Quinn Fabray." Rachel stated, "Despite the sheer lack of couth when dealing with some who has a severe eating disorder, you made her feel like she was bad or she did something wrong! How would you feel if that was you?" She asked crossing her arms and looking at the blonde pointedly, "I will take her to my house if she wants, you should finish eating..."

Quinn nodded and looked down at where her hands were folded in her lap. "Just... tell her I'm sorry? I only know one way to deal with her and it's always been fighting. I just... I can't help it. I'm sorry..."

"Tell her yourself in a few days," Rachel said, "Goodnight." She turned on her heel and walked out of the house to Santana's car.

Quinn sagged as much as her brace allowed her and sniffed.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked softly, "We messed up bad didn't we..."

"Yeah, Brit." Quinn sighed, "We did." She picked up her fork and picked at her food, "Eat your dinner, then we can watch some TV..."

* * *

Santana sat slumped on Rachel's bed looking around the room at the yellow walls and Broadway posters while Rachel messed around downstairs. It wasn't what she would have expected - somehow she'd been thinking rhinestones, pink and possibly glitter with ridiculous looking animal motifs everywhere. Instead it was relatively sane, even if it was a little Broadway crazy. There was a full length mirror in the corner and Santana kept having to deliberately avoid looking at it. It felt like it was mocking her, judging her like Quinn and Brittany and Sue had.

Rachel came in with a glass full of a thick liquid. "Here," she murmured, handing it over. "I figured that a protein shake would be more like what you're used to so would be easier on your stomach than anything else."

The cheerleader took it in her hand and rested it against her thigh, her arm almost tired at the weight of it. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled quietly.

"Of course you're not," Rachel murmured, moving to her desk to open her laptop and log into her diet tracker. As she typed in her meals and activity levels for the day, referencing her notebook, she continued speaking over her shoulder. "Your body has no doubt adjusted to a near starvation level diet. But if you want to gain weight, you have to force yourself to increase your caloric intake."

"I'll just throw up," She sighed, "Ive tried before... My body doesn't like it." she said as she watched Rachel curiously, "Are you doing homework?"

"No," she shook her head, still typing. "I'm recording my activity level and diet for the day. I have to do it every night to make sure I don't fall behind again. I apologize. It won't take long."

"Why" she asked, "Why do you write it down?"

"Otherwise, I find I don't take in enough calories and my weight starts dropping again due to my rigorously active lifestyle," she remarked, reaching over to turn the page. "It's not easy getting enough calories as a vegan in public school after all."

"Whatever. You're trying to make me feel like I'm not a freak," she muttered. "Too fucking late," she said as her eyes fell on her reflection. "I hate mirrors."

"They just let you see what everyone else does," Rachel murmured, finishing up before turning to look at Santana curiously. "What makes you think I'm trying to make you feel any different, Santana? Though I can assure you that you're not a freak."

"Scraping up some sob story about how your daddies tried to get you to eat meat and you went on a hunger fast until they bought only vegan food," Santana stated, "It's bullshit."

"Um, my fathers fully support my veganism," she pointed out mildly. "The only person to ever try to force or trick me into consuming animal products is one Finn Hudson. And this isn't a sob story, it's my life, thank you very much. I've been doing this," she gestured at the screen, "since seventh grade after my doctor told me I was dangerously thin and risking serious harm to myself."

"Special," Santana responded as she put the drink down and sat on floor facing the mirror.

"Yes, well, forgive me for not revealing my personal struggles to the world at large given the so very accepting nature of the McKinley High student body," she snapped. "I always assumed that you or Quinn would use it as yet another thing to tear me down. Here," she opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out a photo, looking at it for a moment before handing it to Santana, "since you seem so convinced that I'm lying to you, though I like to think my record thus far would have precluded such thoughts."

Santana looked at it for a minute. Rachel looked _small_ dressed only in a bathing suit, you could see that her hair was less shiny and her skin paler. The girl also had bony legs and hip bones that protruded in what looked like a painful fashion. "You look better now," she said as she handed her back the picture.

"Thank you," she murmured, accepting the photo back and tucking it back into its place in the drawer before closing it. "I don't want to look like that again, so I have to keep track of my fitness and diet. It's not a major thing any more but it was at first. My body hated the extra calories and I felt bloated and awful whenever I ate more than usual. But it got better."

"I feel like that when I drink too much water," she stated, "I... Is that why you're not acting like them?" she asked curiously, "why you're being so normal about what's going on?"

She thought about it for a moment, cocking her head to the side. "I suppose so. It would be entirely hypocritical of me to condemn you for something I have a problem with myself after all. Having difficulties with your weight isn't a problem with _you_ after all, Santana. Many people struggle with it, myself included. It doesn't meant something is _wrong_ with you. No more than struggling with certain types of math problems does."

"You didn't do it to yourself though," Santana mumbled, "I didn't have anything stopping me from eating... Just me." she said.

"So?" she asked. "I also wasn't being pushed to be thinner and thinner by everyone around me, including my coach who should have known better. It could be argued that in my case it was worse since no one was pushing me and it was nothing more than my own neglect that caused my problem."

Santana nodded and rubbed her nose, "I guess," She sniffled, "I just... hate myself."

"Why?" Rachel murmured, getting out of her chair and moving to kneel behind Santana. "I don't see any reason to hate yourself, Santana..."

"Everything's wrong," she said, her eyes fixated on her sunken cheeks and the fact her hair was no longer lush and shiny. "I didn't want to turn out like this. I don't even know what I am anymore."

"You're Santana Lopez," she pointed out, hesitantly reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder. "You're a wonderful cheerleader and an amazing singer and performer. You're a straight A student, easily one of the best in our class. And you're beautiful," she smiled shyly. "Just because you've stumbled a bit or are having some trouble doesn't make any of those things untrue."

"I'm not beautiful," She scoffed, "I'm... sick looking. Brittany was right... I won't even get undressed if there is a mirror in the room."

She shook her head. "No. You _are_ beautiful. You just need some help." She gave a little shrug, "I'd like to help, if you'd let me."

Santana rubbed her eyes and her her head in her crossed arms on her knees. "I don't need help." She said her pride not allowing her to take a helping hand.

"Frankly, that's stupid, Santana," Rachel scoffed. "Everyone needs help sometimes. I know I do. And I definitely did regarding this issue when I was younger. I can manage on my own now, but only because I had help then. What's wrong in my offering to help a friend? It's not like I'm going to tell the whole school I'm helping you," she smiled lopsidedly.

She nodded, "I know you won't," She whispered, "But... it's _hard_..." She played with the hem on her skirt and sighed. "Can.. I change into something."

"Anything worth doing is hard," Rachel smiled, standing up. "Feel free to anything in my closet," she gestured towards it, "we're likely the same size for the most part, though it may be a bit large about the waist and short in the legs."

She nodded and got up and slipped into the closet. She located a pair of flannel pants and a zipper sweatshirt with the word _Wicked_ embroidered on the chest. "Did you get this when we were in New York last year?" she asked as she came out and put the clothing on the bed.

"Hmm?" she asked looking up, "Oh. No. I've had that for a while. The sweater with the full graphic is from New York though. Do you want to use the bathroom to change or are you comfortable changing out here. I promise not to look if you do," she hurried to reassure.

She shook her head and slipped the pants on under her skirt after she took off her spanks. She unzipped her skirt and folded it before taking off the top. The outline of her ribs could be seen under the white spandex of her underarmour shirt.

Rachel looked away, changing into her own pajamas. "Will you please at least try to drink some of the shake?" she asked softly as she started pulling off her top. "You don't have to finish it, but I'd be happier if you at least had some."

Santana took off her shirt and looked in the mirror for the first time in months. She ran her fingers over her ribs and down to her hips, "No one will ever want me... no wonder Brittany dumped my ass."

"You're being irrational, Santana," Rachel chided, coming over to her. "Of course someone will want you. _I_ practically want you and I'm engaged," she shrugged with a little smile. "You're no more undesirable than I am and I'd like to think I'm not. It took a lot of hard work, but I got better and so will you."

"Being engaged is a convenient excuse." Santana tried to joke sadly, "I just... I don't know... No one will want someone who looks like this." She said, her eyes closing. "I'm a fucking skeleton."

Rachel took a breath and steeled her courage before stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Santana's waist from behind and resting her cheek against the back of her shoulder. "You don't have to be. You're acknowledging there's something wrong and all you have to do now is start working towards correcting it. It'll be hard, I won't lie to you. It will be very hard, but I believe in you and I'll help. I promise."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay," she whispered, "Please don't judge me if I fail... I can't take anyone else judging me."

"The only way you can fail," she murmured, hugging her, "is by dying. As long as you're alive, you haven't failed and you can still try. I'll be terribly sad if you die and I'll probably hate myself for not helping you enough or sooner, but I promise I won't judge you."

"I'm not suicidal," she mumbled, "anymore... but like... it's going to hurt and everyone will notice if I suddenly gain lots of weight!"

"Nonsense. You won't _suddenly_ gain anything if we do this right," Rachel reassured her. "And you knew me in seventh grade. Did you notice when I got my weight back up?"

Santana looked at the ground, "I didn't really ever look at you, honestly." She said, "I was a bitch. I still am."

"Alright," Rachel shrugged, letting her out of the hug, "did you ever notice that I had a weight problem? Did Brittany or anyone else in Glee notice as far as you know? I slid back for a while at the beginning of junior year..."

"No because you wear those dresses and sweaters and it's hard to tell," Santana said as she pulled the sweatshirt on and zipped it up.

"Even my legs?" she teased, well aware that the three Glee Cheerios were always commenting about her skirt length. "But you're always wearing the Cheerios uniform and your sense of fashion also doesn't easily lead anyone to think you're incredibly underweight without use of a scale or far more physical interaction than I've seen you indulge in on a regular basis."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I guess." She looked down, before reaching over and taking the drink again. "So... I just drink this?"

"For now. We can work up to more substantial things over time," she smiled at her gently as she moved to sit on the bed. "You can do this, Santana. I believe in you wholeheartedly."

She nodded. "I guess," she said as she took a sip and winced as it slid down her throat.

"No guessing," Rachel teased with a smirk. "Use the Force and be like Yoda! Do! There is no try!"

"You are such a nerd," Santana shook her head and took a second sip. "This tastes like fruit."

"It mostly is fruit," she admitted with a shrug. "With some kale and protein powder. It's basically what I have for breakfast most mornings. If you'd like, I could bring you one as well in the mornings since I'm often at school a bit before the Cheerios start their morning practice because my dads drop me off in the morning on their way to work."

"I'm not allowed to practice for awhile," She sighed as she tried another sip before gagging when her stomach started to reject the content.

"So? You will be allowed to again once we get your weight up, so why shouldn't I keep bringing them? And I doubt you'd want to stop working out completely..."

"I can make them at home..." She said as she forced herself to take another gulp which proved to be too much and she bolted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. "Fuck."

Rachel winced and followed her in to wet a washcloth and hand it to her. "First step, don't force yourself to do so much so fast. It's better to have a little over a long time than a lot and end up throwing it all up. Let me get you some water," she murmured, filling a glass so Santana could rinse her mouth.

Santana took a sip and nodded before spitting it out. "I'll try again in a bit."

"That's okay, take your time," she smiled at her, daring greatly to rub her back gently. "There's no rush. If you want, we can figure out how many calories you _have_ to have in a day for a slow gain and find out a way for you to get them over the course of a day."

She nodded. "My head hurts now," she whispered her throat scratchy from the force of the sickness. "Can I sleep for a bit?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Do you want the guest room or, well," she nodded towards her own room, not wanting to suggest anything but wanting to give Santana options.

"Can... I sleep on the floor in your room?" She asked, looking up from the floor.

Rachel blinked. This was an option she hadn't considered. "Well, I suppose. If you really want to. My bed is plenty big enough for two, or even three if they're small like us, though. You don't have to be uncomfortable."

"I... I don't want to be alone..." She whispered softly, "Not after today." She swallowed, "I know I'm not nice to you or whatever... but," she looked down. She didn't want to need someone to comfort her. Her fight with Brittany and Quinn had shook her, she was scared what being alone would allow do to her thoughts.

She nodded, taking one of Santana's hands. "Come on," she murmured, tugging her up to her feet. "You can sleep with me. There's no one here but us, so it won't impact your reputation at all," she teased gently. "I trust you, Santana."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself and followed Rachel over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Thanks."

"You're my friend," Rachel said simply, pulling the covers back. "Things like this are what friends do. They take care of each other. And sometimes have sleepovers," she smiled at her, patting the bed once she crawled inside. "I warn you that I'm something of a cuddler though."

"It's fine. I was friends with Brittany the human blanket for years," Santana pointed out before slipping under the covers. she laid on her stomach with her arms under her body and her head in the pillow for a few minutes before turning her head to face Rachel. "Night..." Rachel smiled and tucked the blankets around the cheerleader before reaching her hands up and clapping twice to make her lights turn off. "You have a clapper?" she shook her head, "don't answer that. Of course you do."

"Go to sleep, Santana Lopez." Rachel chuckled as she slid closer to the girl so they were bairly touching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Santana spent most of Saturday with Rachel. She had managed to take in some more of a protein shake and was sent back to her house with a four pack of meal replacement shakes that they picked up at the store before Santana headed back to her house and spent the rest of the weekend doing homework.

Monday morning rolled around, Santana spun the dial on her locker and shoved her books inside it. She had on her Cheerios jacket over her top because after three days of a higher caloric intake than she was used to she was not feeling her best. Her stomach hurt all the time and she kept getting waves of sickness though the day but she was _trying_. She slammed her locker closed when she saw Quinn wheeling around the corner. She slipped around another corridor and she hit smack into a letterman jacket.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed as looked up, "Oh, damn, Trouty... Wall much?"

"Hey, San." He smiled a goofy grin at her as he held her shoulders, "Why are you running so fast?"

"Someone I don't want to see around the corner." She shrugged as she shrugged him off. "Do any big lipped things this weekend?"

"Hung out with Mercedes," he said with a blush as she shoved his hand in his pockets.

"Ew, I don't wanna know about you two banging." She smirked as she walked with him towards the empty classroom where they studied together on Mondays. "Did you finish your essay? Do you want to me to look over it?"

"Nah," He said, "Already proofed and everything."

"Replacing me as tutor with Weezy? I'm hurt." She replied as she looked at him and pouted. "Fine get a C."

"You're still my tutor," he pointed out. "You look good today, San." he remarked as they sat in the back at their desks. "Did you do something new?"

"No, Captain Homo," she snarked, she pulled out her book and flipped to the right page before scooting closer to him. "You wanna walk with me to Glee after this?"

"Hell yes!" he said. "Now educate me!"

She laughed softly and shook her head before turning back to her book and started working with him on his math homework for later in the day.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, I'm totally gonna go to college now." He smiled proudly, they stolled down the empty hallway towards the choir room a bit before the rest of the classes let out for the next period.

"Two years of working with you, you better be going!" She chided, "You need to take your time and not get that blonde ass head confused with big words." They turned to the choir room and heard the muffled sounds of what seemed to be two people fighting. Santana raised her eyebrow and opened the door a crack.

"I can't believe you _slept_ with freaking _Santana_, Rachel! How could you _do_ this to me?" Finn's angry bellow streamed out once the door wasn't blocking anything any longer.

"How could _I_? She's my _friend_, Finn! What part about that don't you understand?" Rachel snapped, glaring at him with her arms folded over her chest as he paced around. "Do you have some problem with my sleeping with my _friends_?"

"Yeah, friends with _benefits_," he snarled barely under his breath. "It's freaking _Santana_, the biggest damn whore in McKinley! That's my damn problem!"

"You are a disgusting lout sometimes, Finn Hudson," she hissed. "I can't even believe the things that come out of your nasty mouth sometimes. How _dare_ you call her that?"

Santana blinked and looked up at Sam who had tensed when he heard how Finn was treating Rachel _and_ Santana. "What's with him?"

"I.. hung out with her on the weekend and he didn't want her too... but I didn't have any kind of sex with her!" Santana gaped, "Which seems to be the accusation."

Finn moved around Rachel and watched her, sizing her up. "You're cheating on me."

"I am not," Rachel huffed, glaring up at him but not giving up a foot of space. "_I_ after all have the dignity to _learn_ from _my_ mistakes unlike _someone_ I could mention."

"It's Santana!" he yelled. "The only way she'd stay with you is if you let her fuck you!"

Rachel stilled. "Please tell me you didn't just claim the only reason my _friend_ would stay with me is if I offered sexual favors," she hissed, so angry her voice was cold. "_Or_ that the only way Santana would be friends with someone would necessarily have to involve sexual relations."

"You've met her! She was only nice to me to steal my virginity. She only talks to Puck when she needs a boyfriend..." He thought for a few seconds, "God only know wat she does with Quinn and poor Sam! She's dangerous. I'm protecting you!"

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "You mean you're protecting _yourself_," she snapped. "Because I _have_ met her. As a _person_ which you seem to be oh so conveniently forgetting. _Again_. And _again_ you're _lying_ and trying to _blame_ her for the fact that _you_ decided to have sex! Did all of that football playing finally damage your brain enough that you simply cannot grasp that no one believes your idiotic little lie but you?"

"Stop it, Rachel!" He hollered, "You can't do this. You can't be around her!"

"And who are you to _dictate_ whom I'm allowed to be friends with, Finn Hudson?" she all but growled, the words slipping out past clinched teeth. "It's bad enough you're insisting that I should give up my dreams of Broadway, but now to stoop so low as to dictate whom I am allowed to be friends with?"

"Yes when you're making bad decisions! You're not this stupid, Rachel." He scoffed, "She and _Quinn_ are just screwing with you! Don't you remember how mean they were to you?"

"Why don't you ask if I remember how mean _you_ have been to me?" She glared at him. "Or maybe how mean you _still are_! Or have you forgotten about _egging my house_? Or _slushing me_? Or perhaps _constantly_ trampling on my hopes and dreams to boost your ego? Or maybe I should just focus on how you've _dumped me for Quinn on more than one occasion_?"

"That's not the same and you know it!" He yelled, "I love you, it's different because I just want what's best for you. They don't."

"How is it not the same? As far as I can see, it's _worse_ because you claim you love me!" she threw her arms in the air and started pacing. "At least they never claimed to be my friend while treating me like that and once they _did_," she stopped and leveled a pointed stare at him, "they _stopped_ the behaviour. _You_ haven't even _apologized_. Not even once. To _anyone_. And Santana deserves your apology _far_ more than I do at this point."

"The hell I'm talking to that anorexic bitch," He gaped. "She should have just left the country when she was all embarrassed about being a big homo. Not like anyone could recognize her, she's not even hot anymore."

Rachel's hand lashed out. The sound echoed in the choir room as she stood there with her arm still in the follow through. "How dare you? Who are you?" she shook her head in disbelief. "You're not the man I thought I loved. I don't even know who you are, but I do know I don't want to be with a homophobic asshole like _you_."

He reached out to grab her arm, but was quickly intercepted by Sam. "Don't touch her," he warned as he pushed the larger boy back. "Why are you being an ass, man?"

While Sam was handling Finn, Santana took Rachel's elbow and led her across the room. "That over-sized boob with a third nipple for a face touch you?" She growled as she looked over Rachel for harm.

She shook her head, "No... Oh God," she breathed, looking between her and Sam. "How much did you hear?"

"Back the hell off, man," Finn growled, shoving Sam. "This is a private conversation between me and my fiancee, so back out."

"You raised a hand to her. Guys don't do that to their fiancees around me," he warned, using his strength to hold him back.

Santana looked over then back at Rachel, "Since he accused you of sleeping with me."

"He's just stupid," Rachel shrugged, "and technically speaking, we _did_ sleep together this weekend."

"You what?" Sam sounded startled, looking over his shoulder and completely missing the left hook Finn sent swinging his way.

"I told you to back _off_!" Finn yelled, shaking his hand as Sam staggered back clutching at his face. "Why doesn't anyone ever listen?"

"What. The. Fuck!" Santana yelled as she lunged at Finn, "Don't fucking touch him! We slept in the same bed, you idiot! I didn't fuck her for Christ's sake! Why don't you go back to the cave and beat some shit with your club and dance around because you saw fire for the first fucking time!"

"Santana, don't!" Sam muffled out, grabbing for her with one arm to keep from from Finn.

Finn looked like he was about to give Santana a piece of the same treatment he'd given Sam when he was distracted by something hitting him on the cheek. It clattered ringingly to the floor as he looked up, surprised, to see Rachel still with her arm extended towards him.

"Get out," she whispered. "Get out of here right now. I'm not going to marry you and I don't _ever_ want to see you again."

"Rachel, don't do this." Finn said as his demeanor changed, "You're gonna regret throwing that. You want to marry me."

"No, I don't. Now take it and get out of here." She couldn't do anything but stare at him. "You've assaulted my friends, insulted them _and_ me, made threats... I don't want you anywhere near me anymore. Now go before I start screaming for help."

He glared at them all before storming off. Santana reached down and picked up the ring, "Hold onto this. You might change your mind... or you can pawn it," she said with a slight smile before putting it into Rachel's hand. "How you doing, Glassjaw?" she asked as she reached up and cupped Sam's face. "Aw, poor Trouty, your lips are gonna be so much bigger!"

"I don't want it," Rachel huffed, dropping it on the top of the piano before moving to help Santana get Sam over to one of the chairs. "Take your hand away so we may assess the damage, Sam," she added, digging in her bag for a package of tissues.

"I'm alright," Sam said as she pulled Santana to sit on his knee as she took the tissue to his nose. "Just a flesh wound." He tried to joke before wincing at the pain.

"Wuss," Santana teased before making him hold his own tissue. "He's fine."

"Still, Finn should never have struck him," Rachel insisted, sitting down on the other side of him and nervously brushing back a bit of his hair to make sure there was no further damage. "Do you think I should get an ice pack? There may be one in the office..."

"Nah... He hits like my kid brother," Sam smiled, "Plus, Mercedes will find it hot I bet."

"Gross," Santana said getting off his knee and running a hand through her hair.

"Thank you for coming to my defense nonetheless," Rachel murmured, folding her hands in her lap and looking down at them, her eyes unconsciously being drawn to the slightly paler line where her engagement ring had once sat. "Not many people would bother. It... means a lot to me that you would. Either of you. Thank you."

"You're my friend, Rach!" Sam smiled and hugged her. "He's being a dick, no guy should act like that to their lady!"

"I'm _not_ his lady," she insisted pulling back after returning the hug. "I can no longer abide by his disgusting behaviour. The fact that he insists on continuing to insult Santana and _refuses_ to apologize is appalling enough, but to try to control me as if I'm some... some sort of puppet? I'm sorry, but I cannot tolerate it any longer."

"Don't worry about me, Rach..." Santana shrugged, "I'm not bothered by him hatin' on me. Just when he's a douche to you."

"San's like the toughest chick I know!" Sam smiled, "She's not gonna take his crap."

"Sam, you sound like the president of her fan club," Rachel smiled wanly. "I'm just so tired of him always hurting people and getting away with it. It's not fair..."

"I am president of her fan club!" He said, "Except my girlfriend doesn't like it when I'm all around her and singing her praises."

"Bitches be jealous of the ﾑtana," She smiled fakely before tucking her hair behind her ears. "Come on, Rachel, we should bounce before the ice man cometh back."

"But... what about Glee?" Rachel asked softly, "Do you want to skip...?"

"Do you?" She asked, "Your call."

She sighed. "I think I'll wait to see if he returns. If he does, I shall make my exit even though I know he'll likely attempt to paint all of us with his tarbrush to everyone else."

Santana nodded. "I don't really want to face Quinn and Britt... But I'll stay," she said as she pulled out her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You need to face them at some point, Santana," Rachel chided gently, much to Sam's confusion. "They're your friends as well, even if their manner of confronting problems leaves much to be desired."

She scrunched her face up and flopped down in her chair in the back row and pulled out her water bottle and took a sip. "No me gusta."

She looked at her for a moment then at the clock. "If you are so determined to leave, would you consider going to acquire lunch with me?" she asked with a curiously raised brow. "I'm certain Sam here can't wait to impress his lady with his wounds of valor, so I doubt he'll attend but if you'd like, Sam?"

"Damn right?" he stated.

"Sure, I guess that we can do that. We have some time prior to Glee beginning." Santana shrugged.

"If it takes overlong," she smiled weakly, "then we miss Glee. I'm sure it'll be nothing more than another of Mr. Schuester's lessons of the week instead of doing as we should be and preparing for our Nationals bid."

She nodded and got up, leaving her bag on her chair and followed Rachel down the hall towards the cafe. "What can I actually eat _here_?" She asked, looked disgusted at the thought of ingesting any of the food.

"Personally," Rachel mused, looking at the food on display, "the only thing _I_ can eat is the mostly green salad. Which is why most often I bring my own lunch." She held up her lunch satchel. "I brought enough to share today if you'd care to."

"Maybe I'll just get a juice or something." She sighed and looked around, "Or yogurt."

"Get a juice and try a little of this?" she suggested. "I have fruit salad and veggie wraps."

She nodded and picked a mango juice and headed over and paid for it. "I'm nervous about Sue coming and like surprising me with a scale." She sighed and wrung her hands around the bottle. "It's not a pleasant feeling."

"I dare say not," Rachel shrugged, leading them to a table, "but seeing you eating should appease her if she does burst into the cafeteria. I was under the assumption she'd agreed not to spread the actual reason behind your being seated though."

"This is true," She sighed, "But I'm not limping or casted so who knows what people think." Santana mumbled before popping the lid on her drink and putting a straw into it.

"In my experience, people tend to think whatever they wish, no matter the evidence supporting or disproving their theories," she pointed out, opening her lunch bag and pulling out the containers of fruit salad and veggie wraps. "For example, the theory that I am a transsexual person apparently due to the unusually large size of my hands." She frowned at them for a moment, "Though I've never thought they were that large myself."

"Normal," She smiled as she looked at the girl's hands. "But, that was mean of us.. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that, Santana. I understand the nature of children to be cruel, after all. And I like to believe we've all grown up a bit the last few years, don't you?"

"Yeah," she said, as she drank a sip of her juice.

"With certain appallingly _obvious_ exceptions," Rachel groused, finishing dividing the food and sliding the smaller portion across the table to Santana with her spare fork.

She looked at it and sighed. "Looks good," she lied as she stabbed it with her fork.

"Doubt it," Rachel murmured with a knowing smirk. "But you need to eat at least a little. You likely would be better at having something to nibble on throughout the day."

She nodded and took a bite and chewed thoroughly, "Did you had a nice bible study with Quinn?"

"Yes, actually," she murmured around a bite of melon. "Leviticus and how the modern church has changed its stances on things within is quite fascinating as a study. You really should consider joining us if you have the time. I have no doubt you could add quite the unique insight from your own religious background."

"Maybe... I'm... normally like... busy on Sunday," she stammered, not really wanted to admit she wasn't allowed to go to church with her parents. "Was Quinn okay?"

Rachel paused with her fork just about to spear another piece of fruit. "What do you mean? Was she okay with the Bible study? She seemed to be."

"No. Like in general," Santana asked, not used to not spending time with her friend since she got hurt. "Has she been sleeping? Was Judy around?"

She shrugged. "I suppose so. I think she misses you though. And yes! Mrs. Fabray left for church shortly after I arrived, but she returned with a delicious and surprisingly vegan-friendly pasta and vegetable salad for lunch for the three of us. She's quite the lady pulling through all this," she smiled, unaware of the bad side of Judy Fabray that Santana had been witness to.

"Yeah," Santana scoffed. "She's a peach." She reached over and took another small bite on her salad and then a sip of her juice. "I'm just really mad at her that she'd be like that to me. It's not fair."

"It's Quinn," she shrugged. "Antagonism is sort of her default setting. You should go and visit her though. I'm sure she'd like to apologize... or at least speak with you again."

"Yeah, I guess." Santana shrugged, ducking her head and nibbling on a piece of the tortilla from her wrap. "Maybe I'll go visit this weekend."

"That'd be nice, I'm sure."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Judy pulled the champagne Lexus sedan into the driveway of their house and put it in park. Looking over at her daughter in the passenger seat, she smiled gratefully. "Are you sure you'll be fine here alone while I'm at book club, Quinnie? I could go pick up one of your friends if you'd like. That Rachel girl is sweet."

Quinn shook her head, her attention caught on a familiar looking car down the street. "No. That's okay," she smiled at her mom. "I'll be fine, don't worry. You don't want to be late to your meeting after all."

She nodded, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "At least let me help you inside. A mother is supposed to help after all," she smiled, getting out and pulling Quinn's wheelchair out of the trunk and holding it steady while Quinn carefully levered herself up and out of the car and into the chair. "There we are," she murmured, wheeling Quinn up to the front door. "And I'll be home around nine tonight, but you call me if you need anything, understand?"

Quinn rolled her eyes with a fond smile, glad her mom was finally getting help with her drinking problem - even if she did insist on calling her meetings "book club". "I'll be _fine_, mom. I'll probably just do my homework and go to bed. I'm pretty worn out after that session after all."

Judy pushed her in the house. "Well, okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure," she laughed, waving her off. "Go to your meeting!"

Judy looked around then gave a final nod. "Alright," she gave in, leaning down to kiss her daughter's cheek, "I'll call before I come home to ask if you want me to pick up dinner." Giving Quinn one last smile, she headed back out to the car and pulled out of the driveway as Quinn closed the door.

Santana watched from across the street with a sigh as Quinn pushed herself back into the house and closed the door behind her. She sighed and put the car in drive before going over and parking in her driveway. She sat there for a few minutes then willed herself to get out of the car and grab her bag before walking up to the house and knocking on the door. She rapped her knuckles against it and shifted her weight side to side as she waited for Quinn to answer the door.

Quinn eased the curtain aside to peek out with a confused look. She hadn't been expecting anyone and Judy hadn't told her about any packages or anything like that either. When she spotted Santana, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Santana?" she gasped, dropping the curtain and pushing herself over to the door to ease it open, trying not to smack it against her chair. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She winced as she realized how accusatory that probably sounded and moved her chair out of the way of the door so she could open it further, "Sorry. Come in?"

Santana slipped in the dark house and closed the door, "You a vampire?" she asked as she looked around nervously.

"A vampire?" she asked confusedly, wheeling in behind her. "What are you talking about? I just got home is all."

"It's dark," She joked, "I know you just got home, I came by a bit earlier then remembered that you had a session. Where'd Judy go?"

"She's got a meeting to go to," Quinn shrugged, wheeling into the kitchen to get something to drink with her medications. "Want some juice or something?"

"Uh sure." Santana said as she followed. She hopped up on the counter and watched Quinn as she got them water and then then started to take her medications. "How was your thing today? Did you have swimming today or just physio?"

"Swimming and physio," she reached up to rub at a shoulder with a grimace. "I am beyond sore. Sue oughta hire these guys if she wants to give you all a _real_ workout," she teased.

"Wouldn't know. I haven't been allowed to do anything but yell in a bullhorn all week." Santana sighed, "I could, like, massage you with those tricks Sue taught us? Or... I have other things that might relax you."

"You just want to get your hands on me," Quinn smirked, swallowing down the last of her medications for the evening. "Come on, let's head back to my room so I can get out of this chair."

Santana nodded and took control of Quinn's chair and directed her to her bedroom. She looked at her. "Come on, Gimp," she offered as she reached her hand out to Quinn and when the blonde took her hand she slipped her out of the chair and onto the bed. She fluffed her back up will pillows she she was in a slightly elevated position. "How's that?"

"More comfortable than the chair," she admitted. "Open the window? It gets stuffy in here lately."

She nodded and leaned up and opened the window and turned on Quinn's fan. "Hot flashes?" She teased, as she pulled the chair over and plopped down. "How have ya been?"

"More like Mom likes it hot in here," Quinn shrugged. "I'm good. Berry's been keeping me company when she can. How about you?"

She shrugged, "Berry's been shoving food in me like I'm a fucking duck going to slaughter to harvest their liver." She sighed and rolled her neck. "I kinda hate that I like her around."

"You actually like her?" Quinn teased. "This is news. Since when does Santana Lopez like Man-hands Berry?"

Santana shrugged, "She defended me to her cave man ex." She played with the lamb she swiped off of Quinn's pillow, "Plus, I needs some friends."

"Her ex? So... she really did call things off with Finn?" she sounded surprised, snorting softly. "And because of you. Strange. I spent the last two years trying to tell her he was bad news and you walk in and manage it in a few months."

"Nah. He punched Sam in the face and said some choice things about me." She sighed and rubbed her face against the soft wool of the lamb. "Violence and bigotry and homophobia trumps ex-girlfriend."

"Jesus," she breathed, "no wonder you two weren't in Glee yesterday." She shook her head, "God, I never thought he'd be _that_ bad..."

"He's a douche." Santana stated, "But, whatever he's gone. You don't have to deal with him anymore and neither do I or Rachel." She looked at the window. "Yo, can I smokes in here? I brought lots for you too."

"Of course we have to deal with him still," Quinn scoffed. "He's still in Glee. And it's good you brought extra cause I'm only letting you make my room smell like a damn head shop if you share."

"You like it," she teased before pulling her pipe out of her bag and packing it. "If he knows what's good for him he'll back the fuck up."

"When has he ever known what's good for him?" Quinn asked, reaching over to pull a Zippo out of her nightstand and hand it to Santana.

"This is true." She said as she flicked the lighter and took a drag, "Fuck, that's good," She choked out as she held in the smoke and handed the bowl over to Quinn.

Quinn wiggled up a little further in the bed before taking the pipe and taking in a deep drag. Closing her eyes for a moment as she held her breath, she handed the pipe back to Santana before letting out a slow breath, smoke curling up from the corners of her lips. "Very nice," she breathed out. "Mack?"

"Mack's new man," She said, before pressing her lips around the mouthpeace and inhaling, "He grows, it's fucking beautiful."

"She's with a guy?" she laughed, accidentally coughing on the last of the smoke. "Shocker. Last I heard she was with some biker chick she picked up at the truck stop."

"Too much for ya, Q?" Santana teased as she took a deep drag and leaned her head back. "He's like 50... but chill enough, she's kinda a whore so who cares who she's fucking." She played with the lamb in her lap after handing it back to Quinn. She could feel the buzz start over her and she smiled to herself. "I gained a pound and a half, if you care."

"Really?" She grinned over at Santana, taking the pipe back. "That's amazing, San! Guess Berry's good for you," she teased, taking another hit.

"No, she just looks at me with those fucking eyes and starts to tear up and force feeds me fatty drinks." She pouted as she took the bowl and inhaled sharply. "Fucking hate it. Stomach hurts all the fucking time."

"Oh so _that's_ how it works," Quinn smirked. "You've got it bad for Berry. Bet you'd get into her argyle skirt if she offered."

"Hell no!" Santana exclaimed as she moved over and crawled into bed with Quinn and moved up to sit on her side on the full bed. "She's fucking annoying. Like that little sibling that you never wanted but you got anyway."

Quinn laughed, "_That's_ what she defended? Damn, San. And here I could have sworn I caught you checking out her legs and ass more than once."

"I'm still alive, bitch. I've checked out your ass too." she rolled her eyes and snatched the weed back and took a drag. She laid back against the wall. "tingly high... My fave."

"So you'd check out your little sister's ass?" she snickered. "That's creepy, San. Can't check out my ass anymore until my back heals though," she pointed out with a smirk. "But I can check out yours if I want!"

"Nope." She shook her head, "My ass is not good. You can't ogle me ever, Q. You're too good for me, so it's not fair to me." She played with the ends of her hair listlessly. "I get to check out your tits though, if I can't look at your ass. Because I'm a creepy dyke."

"That's not fair," Quinn pouted. "How come you get to check out my body if I can't look at yours?"

"Cuz," Santana said, "I'm gross right now."

"So?" she asked, raising her trademark brow. "Doesn't mean you're not still you and you're hot. So there. Now me? I'm all beat up and nasty looking. Not hot at all."

"You're still plenty hot and hey... I saw Artie getting all nervous around your gimpy ass in Glee." Santana sighed, trying to turn the focus of herself.

"That's cause Brittany's been yelling at him for trying to break me more," she muttered with a shrug. "I'm not hot. I'm a scarred up, broken mess."

"Still hot!" Santana exclaimed as she took another deep hit.

"Absolutely not," she mumbled, feeling lightheaded from the drugs in her system.

"Shut up, Q." Santana giggled slightly, "Your face is healed and you're getting better. So, shut your pretty face."

"Not pretty," Quinn laughed. "I'm a _mess_. No one'll wanna deal with my crap."

"Like _I'm_ not?" she scoffed, "Please, girl, I be a boat load of crazy." She flopped over and slid slightly closer to Quinn while laying down.

"Nope," she shook her head, watching Santana, "and you're too far away. Why are you all the way over there? Come cuddle." She held her arms out to her.

Santana flopped over and wrapped herself carefully around Quinn. "I missed you," she muttered against the blonde's collarbone in which her cheek was pressed against it.

"Not as much as I missed you," she teased, wrapping her arms around her thin frame. "What did you do all week staying away so much?"

"Stayed at home and studied and cleaned and tried to make my family love me," she mumbled sadly. "So, you know, accomplished some of that."

"Oh so a lot of what I did, minus the cleaning of course, huh?" Quinn offered with a lopsided smile, trying to cheer Santana up a bit.

"Judy loves you in her own gin soaked way."

"She's not drinking anymore," she pointed out. "That's why she goes to meetings."

Santana looked up surprised, "Wow, for real? That's pretty good, right?"

"Yeah. Too bad I had to almost die to convince her to go to freaking AA."

"She's gonna get better cause she wants too now," Santana smiled, "She loves you that much."

"Or cause I told her she has to if she wants me to stay here," she shrugged. "But yeah, maybe she does."

"Love," Santana poked Quinn's nose. "It makes us do things."

"Sure it does," she stole the pipe back and took the last hit off it. For a while they just laid there together, staring at the ceiling. Then Quinn decided to talk. "San," she started curiously, "what's it like? You know... kissing girls? It looks... soft."

The smaller girl's head popped up from where she had been content listening to Quinn's heart beat. "What?"

"What's the big deal?" she looked at Santana, startled by the sudden movement. "I just figured you'd know. It's not like I can ask _Rachel_ about it."

"Just not something you get asked everyday," She mumbled as she reached for the pipe and misjudged her level of high and swayed back against the pillow. "I'm trashed, Q."

She giggled, "You're way more sober than me."

Santana gave her a look and rolled her eyes, "I know! You just asked me what girls kissed like!"

"So? I wanna know!" She smirked at Santana, "You never know, maybe this time I'll give up on boys for real."

"Never will believe it," Santana laughed, "But... I don't know? I like kissing girls... It's different." She had a hint of a shy smile playing across her lips as her eyes fluttered in thought. "Soft."

"Yeah, looks like it," Quinn whispered, watching her. "Guys don't know what they're doing at all. All hard and wet and those stupid beards they try to grow are so scratchy..."

"Girls are wet in a _whole_ different way," Satana beamed cheekily. "But, yeah. I hated kissing dudes... I didn't hate the sex, but girls are just nicer. I don't really know... I've only really ever fucked one girl."

"Ew, so didn't wanna think about you and Britts," she moaned, reaching up to rub at her face. "I just... I wanted to know. Cause I think about it sometimes, you know?"

"Do you?" Santana asked, "Brit is my go to because she's my first..."

"Yeah," she peered over at Santana from under her arm, her cheeks tinging lightly pink. "I just... I don't know. I just... wondered. What it'd be like. Never mind..."

"You just want all up on my lips," she teased. "I know the game."

"Ugh! Never mind extra now," Quinn huffed, embarrassed. "Forget I even asked. Maybe I _should_ have asked Berry..."

"You can't kiss her!" Santana exclaimed unhappily, crossing her arms.

"Why not? It's not like you'd care who she's kissing. You already said you don't like her like that," she muttered, unhappy with having her awkward attempt called out.

"Cause... I'd be jealous she got to kiss you," Santana looked down at her hands to avoid making eye contact with Quinn.

"That's not fair, San!" she cried. "You don't get to be jealous after making fun of me!"

"I wasn't making fun of you! I was saying you want on my lips..." She replied, "But evidently you want Berry not me," She pouted sadly.

"That's stupid," she groused. "Why would I ask you first if I wanted Berry?"

"I don't know," She said softly, "Why would you want to kiss me anyway?"

She shrugged, not looking at Santana. "I don't know. I just wanted to. But never mind, you don't wanna kiss a cripple anyway."

"I've wanted to kiss you since I met you," Santana whispered, leaning back against the headboard. "Anyway," she cleared her throat, "I'm a freak... no one _actually_ wants me."

"You're being stupid again," Quinn muttered, folding her arms over her chest, unable to look at her.

"No, I'm not." She sniffled, "I was an experiment for Brittany... I'll always be that."

"So? Brittany can be a real idiot. Doesn't mean that you'd be an experiment for _everyone_," she shrugged. "That'd be like me saying I was a freak and no one wants me cause I got dumped by the Jolly Green Giant."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay," she said softly. "I just want someone to want me."

She huffed in frustration, "You are so damn _irritating_ sometimes!" Yanking her friend up, she grabbed her cheeks and leaned in and just kissed her.

Santana squeaked as she was manhandled into a kiss with her best friend. She felt soft, slightly chapped lips against her own. Her hands tentatively slipped to rest on Quinn's shoulders as she gripped the other girl's shirt, not willing to let the kiss she had been wanting for so long be fleeting.

Quinn didn't really know what she was doing as her hands slid from Santana's cheeks to her neck, nails lightly scratching against the nape. She moved her lips against Santana's, heart thudding almost painfully loud in her chest. When the kiss had started, her eyes had been open, but as it continued and Santana didn't resist, she relaxed and they slid shut.

A tongue swept in between the two sets of lips, neither girl quite knowing who it belonged to at first. Mouths opened, and a soft whimper came from Santana's throat as she stroked Quinn's tongue with her own. She kissed her deeper, not wanting to miss any inch of Quinn's mouth that could be kissed.

She moaned softly, half pulling Santana on top of her as her hands slid down to cup her back. It wasn't what she'd been expecting - the other girl's lips were thin with weight loss and her teeth almost sharp as they teased her lower lip - but at the same time it was almost _better_. Too much better if the way her heart was thudding in her chest was any judge.

"San," she gasped, pulling away. "Santana, stop..."

Santana shook her head no while pressing soft kisses to Quinn's neck, "Please, no..." Her voice almost pleading to keep the connection between them.

"Please," she whispered, pushing gently at her shoulders. "I... I can't do more... not while I'm broken, San... Please..."

The small girl fell onto her back against the bed and nodded. She covered her face with her hands and curled her legs into her chest. A fear overtook her, that she had done something _wrong_, something _unforgivable_ by kissing her friend. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Quinn asked, hurt by how she'd pulled away. "Did I... was that wrong?" She swallowed, biting her lip. "I... maybe I should apologize but you shouldn't."

Santana hugged her knees, "It... it meant too much to me," she tried to breathe evenly even though her feelings scared her. "I felt... too much when that happened."

"It meant a lot to me too," she whispered, trying to pull Santana back. "I just... I can't do any more than that. Not... not when I'm like this..." She swallowed harshly, "Not when I'm only half of me, San... Please understand..."

"I know," Santana said as she curled back into Quinn.

"Why are you upset?" she asked softly, hugging her. "I... I thought it was nice..."

"I don't like feeling like this," She whispered against Quinn's neck, "I can't have what I want... It's not sex... I just... I want you."

"I," Quinn licked her lips. "I don't understand," she finally managed to whisper.

"Never mind," she whispered back, her hand tightening in Quinn's shirt. "I have you as a friend."

"Of course you do," she murmured, rubbing Santana's back. "I just wish I knew what you meant... Why can't you just tell me?"

"Hurts," She mumbled, "Don't want to lose you again."

"How could you?" she whispered, nuzzling the top of her head, "I'm right here. It's not like I can go anywhere," she joked feebly.

"Cause," Santana said, "I can't want to love another one of my friends."

"That's stupid," Quinn whispered, hugging her. "You can love whoever you want." Then it dawned on her, "Wait... you want... with me?" she asked hesitantly.

Santana just feebly nodded and tried to not cry, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, please don't apologize. I... I'm flattered," she smiled softly. "I just... San, I have to get better first. I can't even think about dating _anyone_ while I'm still like this."

"I know," Santana said, trying to hide the fact her eyes were dripping with tears. "I'm... I'm sick, and... I need to focus on that," she lied as she tried to retain her composure.

"Hey," Quinn murmured, lifting her face up and wiping her tears away with a thumb, "none of that, 'kay? I didn't say no. I said that I can't say what I want until I'm better. We both need to get better. But... when I am. When _we_ are," she licked her lips, smiling shyly at Santana, "please ask me again? Properly this time and not after blowing my mind with a kiss I can't even follow up on, okay?"

"If I'm brave enough," Santana whispered, before resting her head on Quinn's chest. "I know we need to be better... I know."

"Be brave enough," she whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I really need a goal like that to look forward to when my PT's the worst..."

"Okay, I'll try," she softly replied. "Just so you get better faster."

"Damn straight," she laughed softly, hugging her. "Who wouldn't get better faster with the incentive of Santana Lopez - possibly _the_ sexiest girl at school - asking them out on a date at the end? That," she blushed, glancing at her with a shy smile, "that is what you want, right?"

"Yes," Santana said as she looked up through her eyelashes. "I want to actually be sexy again though... Not how I am now."

"Then you better get better too," she smiled lopsidedly. "After all, you gotta be looking forward to the answer I wanna give, right?"

She nodded and sighed before resting her head on Quinn's shoulder and closing her eyes. "I hope you remember when we come down..." she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

"I hope you remember," Quinn whispered, stroking her fingers through Santana's hair idly. "I'm not the one who forgets things when I'm high..." She sighed softly and turned her head to look at her friend's peaceful face as she slept. "You're gonna be so much trouble for me," she murmured before leaning in to gently brush her lips against Santana's. "Soft," she mumbled, reaching up to touch her lips with an odd sense of wonder before slipping off to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Judy came in from her "book club" meeting to check on her daughter. She'd not answered when she called earlier, so she'd assumed she was sleeping. When she smelled the familiar scent of marijuana as she opened the door to the room, a brow raised, but she decided that she didn't have any place to tell Quinn how to live her life with her own addiction still very much in the forefront. When she noticed Santana sprawled out almost on top of her and the way her daughter's hand was tangled loosely in dark hair, the other brow rose but she very deliberately kept her mouth closed.

The two girls had always been close - even if Russell had been completely against the idea of his youngest daughter being friends with _someone like that_ - and it hadn't been completely unusual to find them sleeping together most nights that Santana stayed over. There was just something about the way they were wrapped up together this time that seemed to strike a different chord. She shook her head, telling herself not to promote silly ideas as she moved the fan to more effectively blow the scent out of the room.

Picking up the blanket folded at the foot of the bed, she carefully unfolded it and draped it over the two sleeping girls. Quinn stirred slightly as she did. "Mom?" she whispered.

"Shh," Judy murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "It's okay. Just go back to sleep, baby."

"Okay," she sighed, snuggling back into Santana and drifting back off.

The older blonde sighed softly to watch the two of them as the inkling of something happening between the friends grew in her mind. She just hoped that Russell would never find out if it was true. And that they'd get a chance to be safe and happy someday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**To:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**From:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**Subject:** Hi

Santana,

I know you probably don't want to talk to me since I've hardly ever contacted you, but you'll be turning 18 soon and your father doesn't get to say who can see you anymore after that. I just wanted to let you know that I was _so_ proud of you seeing your perform with your show choir at the Nationals competition in New York last year. Alejandra was so excited to see you up on that stage that she's been clamoring to take singing lessons ever since.

I'm rambling. Sorry. The reason I'm writing is I'm going to be in town next week with Alejandra visiting my parents - your grandparents - in Columbus Grove and I was hoping I'd be able to see you. Alejandra would love to see you and so would I.

Please let me know.

Your mom,  
Daniella.

* * *

**To:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**From:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**Subject:** Re: Hi

Daniella,

Hey. Yeah. I turn 18 in october... so not that soon, but yeah. He's been interesting... I hate my step-mom... but what can you do. My friend Quinn got into a car accident so i've been helping her out most days and weekends I go to physio with her, so I don't know if i'll have time.

-Santana

* * *

**To:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**From:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Hi

Are you sure? Alejandra would really love to be able to spend time with her big sister. We'll be in town for two weeks. Any time you're available, Santana. Even if it's only for a little while.

Please.

Daniella

* * *

**To:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**From:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Hi

Why do you want to see me now? I'm sure you've gone to see her _grandparents_ more than once in the last few years. How hard is it to be like, _maybe I should see my kid_?

* * *

**To:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**From:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Hi

Don't be like that, Santana. You know I couldn't when you were younger. Even contacting you like this now or going to your competitions on the East Coast here technically violates the terms of the contract your father made me sign after he won custody of you. It's been eight years. Isn't that long enough to go without seeing my eldest daughter? Don't you want to meet your sister?

* * *

**To:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**From:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hi

Fine. Just email me a time and place.

-S

* * *

**To:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**From:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hi

Thank you. How about next Wednesday at Schoonover Park around 6? That's late enough for your practices and things to be over, right?

-Dani

* * *

**To:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**From:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hi

Yeah. Should be fine.

* * *

**To:** _Santana Lopez at Gmail_  
**From:** _Daniella Thompson at Comcast_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hi

We'll see you then. Alejandra is going to be so thrilled. Thank you so much. I can't wait to see you again.

* * *

Next Wednesday afternoon found an older woman sitting on a bench watching a little girl in denim overalls playing on a jungle gym. The park didn't look as good as she remembered, trash and weeds clogging the lake now, but the playground was still in relatively good shape so she leaned back and watched her little girl play.

The pair looked like a younger and older version of Santana. The woman's hair had a couple of strands of grey shooting through still glossy black hair and her skin was a little darker than Santana's. The little girl's hair was slightly lighter and her chin a bit rounder, but she still had the same cute nose and her laugh was almost identical to Santana's.

After quite a few minutes of sitting in her car, Santana finally decided she would leave and go see the family that she had been watching. That's what they were. A _family_. Every once in a while, the small girl would run over and and give her mother kisses then go back and play. Santana had longed for that ever since she was a child, a parent who _loved_ her. Who didn't seem to ignore her existence and banish her away and never show affection towards her. With a deep sigh, she got out of her car and tugged her top down so it met her jeans. She had gained five pounds since Sue benched her, and had begun to have a healthier glow about her despite her still disturbingly thin body.

She pulled her purse further over her shoulder and ran her hand through her long hair as she walked over to the grass and then the mulch that the playground was situated on. She walked closer to the bench and looked at it nervously. "Hey," Santana said, trying to sound like she wasn't scared.

The woman looked up and smiled with relief. "Santana," she breathed, reaching a hand out towards her as she stood up. "You came. Allie! Santana's here!" she called over, her eyes never leaving the daughter she'd been forced to leave.

"Tana?" Came the excited chirp from the playground as the little girl flung herself off of the swing she'd been on, woodchips flying out from under her Converse covered feet as she pelted towards the older women. "Tana!"

Santana looked up startled and her head turned just as she felt the force of a child barreling into her legs. The force toppled her over into the grass and she looked up at the little girl who was now on top of her. "Hi?" She said as she leaned up, trying to not pull her hair with her elbow.

"Hi!" The little girl grinned up at her, hugging her legs tight. "I'm Allie! Mami says you're my big sister."

"Allie," the woman chided gently, pulling her up, "what have I said about tackling people?"

Alejandra thought about it for a moment before looking up curiously. "Um... don't? But Mami, it's Tana! I hasta give her lots of hugs to make up for all the missing ones!"

Santana just laughed softly and sat up. "Hey, I'm Santana." She said as she pushed the girl's hair back. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meetcha too," she grinned big, showing off her missing teeth. "You're not mad I hugged you, right?"

Daniella laughed, "Allie, don't push. You're a lot to handle and I'm sure Santana needs a moment to get used to you."

"I'm not mad," Santana said, "But can we get off the dirt now?" She asked, the little girl scrambled off of her and to her feet. Santana got up and brushed herself off before looking at Daniella. "So..." She said awkwardly as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Sorry about that," Daniella whispered with a lopsided smile, a hand resting on Alejandra's head. "She's a handful and has been so excited to see you." She looked over her. "You... you look good," she bit her lip, wanting to hug her. "I've really missed you... I've missed a lot. I'm sorry."

"Mami," Alejandra tugged on her hand, "can I play with Tana?"

She looked down at her. "Maybe in a little bit, okay? Let me talk to her for a bit first? I haven't seen her in a long time."

Alejandra pouted and sighed a long suffering sigh to show what she thought about big people _talking_. "O_kay_..."

"I'll come chill with you in a bit, Squirt." Santana said with a small smile. "I don't like talking much either." She looked back to her mother and rolled her neck. Alejandra ran over to the playground before Santana sat down and crossed her legs. "What do you want to talk about?"

Daniella sat down beside her and shrugged with a shy smile. "You? I haven't been allowed to know anything about what's going on in your life. How's school? Have you gotten into college anywhere?" The smile turned lopsided as it grew a bit bigger, "Is there a special boy in your life? Anyone taking you to prom? I've missed _everything_..."

"School's fine. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad and I sing in glee club, but you knew that..." She shrugged, "College... I got into Ohio State, Kent State, University of Louisville, and Brown." She said looking away and at the ground, "Got rejected from Columbia, Yale, and Northeastern."

"Big deal," she shrugged it off, "You got into _Brown_! That's amazing and," she smiled at her, "happens to be in Providence where I live. Those are all wonderful school, Santana, and the ones that didn't want you? Well, they obviously don't know what they lost."

"Yeah. I have to go to Ohio State or Kent. I have to stay in state or Papi won't help pay." She said as she said softly, "So, I'm staying in Ohio."

"That's absurd," she snorted. "There's no reason that his family gets to control you like they did me. Go where you want. _I'll_ help if you need it." She hesitated for a moment then reached over and took Santana's hand. "I do alright and I'm sure there's plenty of scholarships and grants out there that you qualify for. You can go to Brown or Louisville if you want."

"Brown gave me most of a tuition scholarship," She said, "but he doesn't want me to go to Rhode Island. He doesn't know I applied."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked curiously. "You've got a scholarship and can apply for more help if you need it. What do you need his family's control in your life for anymore? Live your life, Santana. _Yours_."

She shrugged, "We will see. I have some time before I have to make a decision yet. I'm still weighing all my options." She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Alejandra before looking back at her mother. "It's my life, but I'm not going to turn my back on him after everything he's done for me."

"Yes," she sighed, glancing over at Alejandra when she called out to get their attention. "I suppose I understand that. You're being very wise about this whole thing. Good for you. Now," she glanced sidelong at Santana with a smirk, "what about romance? Are you seeing anyone? Got a boyfriend to take you to prom?"

"No, I just got dumped actually." Santana crossed her arms and wondered how to even begin to bridge this. "I'm not going to go to prom, I'm mostly likely going to stay at home with my friend Quinn and get really really high. Since she's in a wheelchair right now anyway."

"Ouch," she winced, "getting dumped is the worst. Doesn't mean you need to skip prom though. Quinn? That's the little girl you played with when you were little, right? The blonde one? Why's she in a wheelchair?"

"She got hit by a car," She said softly, "She got pretty trashed."

"Jesus!" Danielle gasped. "My God, is she okay? What am I saying? Of course she's not! Jesus... she's going to be okay though, right? She always was such a sweet girl, I'd hate for anything terrible to happen to her."

"She's getting better, no worries." Santana said as she straightened her legs out. "But, other than that. Nothing in my life, just school and chilling."

"That's good." She nodded, looking over at Alejandra playing for a moment. "So there's no one special in your life? Not even a crush?"

"Look, I don't have a boyfriend. Okay?" Santana finally snapped, "Why is it so damn important that I have one? Cause lemme break it to you? Ain't never gonna happen."

She flinched at the vehemence in her voice. "Okay," she whispered, "Sorry..."

"Sorry... it's a touchy subject." She sighed, "I got outted to the entire fucking state... and dad's not happy about it."

"Outted?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean _outted_? Santana, I don't understand..."

"I'm gay." She closed her eyes and waited rejection from yet another family member. "It was used against my coach in a television ad and the whole state saw it and it... and... and... he sued and we got a settlement... but Abulela won't talk to me anymore..."

"You're... gay?" Daniella licked her lips and leaned back against the bench. "Oh."

It wasn't what she'd expected for her little girl when she'd first held her. She wouldn't lie and say she'd hoped for anything like that, but she was still her baby girl. Still her Santana.

She took a deep breath. "Does," she swallowed, "does being... being with women make you happy?"

"It did until I realized they can suck more than dudes," She groaned, "But, yeah. Girls make me happier than boys..."

Daniella nodded slow. "Well... okay then. As long as you're happy." She did her best to smile at Santana.

"You.. don't hate me?" she asked softly.

"Of course not," she looked startled at the idea. "You're my baby girl, Santana, even if you're almost all grown up now. I'm not _thrilled_ with the idea, but it's who you are. It's not easy being gay in this world and I want things to be easy for my kids." She smiled lopsidedly, "Guess I should give up any dreams of seeing you with little ones though, huh?"

"No... I can still have kids," she spoke slowly, almost uncertainly. "Why couldn't I? Gay people have kids all the time, right?" She looked concerned, "Does this mean I can't have them?"

"I... guess not?" she looked confused for a moment. "It'll be harder though I guess. I mean, you can't have kids naturally like a man and woman can."

"I guess... whatever, I'm not even thinking about it yet." She sighed, "My girl dumped me so, so I'm just gonna chill and stay non-date-ing so papi and abuela will love me again."

"Forgive me, but that's stupid, Santana," she chided. "If they can't or won't love you for being you, they don't deserve you. You shouldn't have to be unhappy just to have someone love you."

She laughed softly. "Welcome to every day of my life," she said regretfully. "But, look. I'm fine, I'm dealing... You have your family and your kid. Just make sure she has love okay? I'm sure she does... but kids know when they're not loved."

"Santana," Daniella whispered with a little smile, "you're my family too. You're my kid. And I love you. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you and I've never stopped just because your father made me promise not to contact you... I love you just as much as Allie. You two are my world."

Santana wasn't sure she believed her mother but she nodded anyway. "Yeah." she said softly, "I should go see her before I need to go... my dad will want me home soon."

"Your dad can stuff it. If you ever want a home, Santana," she trailed off, knowing she didn't really have the right to offer after losing the fight for the girl eight years ago.

"Thanks," she said softly. "My family is flawed... But I can handle it right now."

"Well, just remember," she smiled softly at her as she squeezed her hand, "if you ever need a home, you have one with us. No questions asked."

"Tana!" Alejandra yelled, running over, "Play with me!"

"Alright, squirt." Santana said softly as she got up and walked over with her. "What do you wanna do? Swings? Monkey bars?"

She looked up at Santana with big eyes. "You can do _monkey bars_? Mami says I'm not big enough yet."

"You are kinda small," Santana said, "So we won't do them since I can't get hurt right now." She smiled, "So, swings?"

"Yay, swings!" Alejandra cheered, dancing around Santana happily. "Push me? I like going high!"

Santana nodded and waited until she got on before pushing her. "So, tell me about you?" she asked as she pushed the girl not too high.

"I'm _five_," she chirped, kicking her feet and trying to go faster. "And I'm in Ms Bridget's class at school but Tommy's a meanie."

"That sucks," She said, "First grade? Do you like it?"

"I'm not in first grade until next year, silly," she laughed, kicking her heels. "I'm in kindergarten and I like coloring. Ms Bridget is super nice and gives us storytime every day if we're good. Ooh! I took the papers from when you sang in the city for show and tell! Mami videoed it and I gots to tell everyone how awesome my big sister was."

"Oh, thanks," Santana smiled, "I didn't sing much though there. We had another group in my school before it ended and I was singing all the songs."

"Really?" she looked back over her shoulder at Santana. "I wish I coulda saw that. I bet you were super awesome!"

"Hold on tight, okay?" Santana warned as she pushed her higher. "You're going to see your grandparents?"

"Uh-huh. Are you gonna come?" she asked. "You should come! I wanna play with you more!"

"Sorry, kid. I can't. They're your family not mine and I have things I need to do," she said softly, hating knowing she had family other than her dad in Ohio, but couldn't see them.

Alejandra looked confused and sad. "But they're Mami's mommy and daddy, so that makes them yours too, right?"

"Yeah, but like... I haven't seen them in forever and I have plans. Don't pout, okay?"

"But I wanna play with you again," she pouted. "I _never_ gets to see you and you're the only big sister I gots, Tana. Don't you love me?"

"I do..." she said, not really sure about how she felt about her mom's daughter. "Sisters right? I just live really far away."

"I don't like you far away," Alejandra sighed, kicking her feet sadly as she swung. "I only has Mami and everyone's far away. It's sad."

"Your mom loves you a lot, squirt," Santana smiled, "I can write you if you want..."

"I can't reads yet," she mumbled, gripping the swing's chains in her little hands and looking down at where her toes were barely scraping the ground. "Mami has to work and I have to stay with Missus Sanders and her stinky boys until she gets home. It's not fair everyone's far away."

"Yeah... I know the feeling," Santana mumbled. "Mom was far away from me when I was a kid like you."

"That's sad. Mami shoulda been with you. Maybe then we could play more?"

"Maybe, but I live with my father... and I need to get home soon." She said softly.

She cocked her head to the side as she regarded her sister. "You have a daddy? My daddy went away and went to sleep for a long time before I was big. Do you like having a daddy?"

"Sorry... That happens sometimes... I have... He's my only parent I grew up with." She sighed, "I don't really know what it's like to have a mom."

"But Mami loves you. She has pictures of you at home and we pray for you at night," she nodded.

"That's nice of you," She smiled.

"Mami says you should always pray for people you love so Jesus can give them hugs when you can't," she chirped. "So we pray for daddy and we pray for you. Does Jesus give nice hugs?"

Santana laughed, "Don't know, I think he just makes us know people love us."

"Oh," she looked sad. "Do you have a friend to give you hugs then? My friend Sally gives good hugs when I fall down."

"Yes, I have a very good friend named Quinn."

"Really? Do you think she'll give you hugs for me when I can't?" Alejandra looked up at Santana hopefully.

"Of course, squirt." Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Good, cause I owe you like lots and lots," she chirped, hugging Santana as tight as she could. "Can I has a picture with you and me? To keep with my picture of Mami and Daddy by my bed?"

"Sure," Santana smiled as she lifted her off the swing and picked her up in the hug. "Lets ask your mom, okay?" She walked over to Daniella and moved to put the girl back on her feet.

"Hold me?" she asked softly. "It's like a long hug and cuddle wrapped up in one," she added, resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Okay," she replied as she held the kid awkwardly. "She would like you to take a picture for her..."

"Not surprised," Daniella admitted with a smile, pulling a camera out. "She loves pictures. Where do you think would be best?"

"By the tree?" Santana offered, not loving the idea of her photo being taken.

"Sure," she nodded, heading over. "And Santana? Thank you. This will mean so much to her when we're back home."

Alejandra nodded from where she'd wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, "Now I can say good night to you every night."

Santana held her close and tickled her slightly, "Smile," she whispered as Daniella snapped the picture. "See, now you have a picture."

"Yay!" she cheered. "Now I can has you with me always, even when you're far away." She smiled at Santana before snuggling in against her again. "I love you, Tana. You're the best big sister."

"Love ya too, squirt." Santana smiled and kissed her head. "I'm glad I got to meet you, even though it was short and I have to go home now."

"We can come visits again and maybe you can come visits us!" Alejandra looked excited by that idea, bouncing in Santana's arms. "I could show you all my favorite places! And you could meet my friends!"

"I can _try_ to come visit... but it's hard to visit me here." she said honestly, "but, I'll try to come see you."

"Really?" the little girl cheered. "Yay! You're the best!" she hugged her tight.

"Allie, don't push. Let Santana do what she needs to do, okay?" Daniella said softly, reaching for her youngest.

"Finnnne," Alejandra exclaimed, before going with her mom. Santana chuckled and brushed her shirt straight.

"It was good seeing you," She said to her mom.

"Better than good for me," Daniella admitted. "I... I hope we can do this again? See each other I mean. Maybe email? Or... I'll give you my number if you ever want to talk?"

"Email... for a while I think... It's all really soon and my dad monitors my calls." she explained.

She nodded. "Understandable. The man was raised to be... controlling. Remember though, if you need anything... just contact me. I'll do anything I can to help. Promise."

"Thanks," She tucked her hair back nervously, "I should get going."

"Here," she whispered, handing her a card with her contact information. "Keep it somewhere safe that you know he won't find it. I nearly ruined myself and my parents trying to keep you, Santana. I will do anything for you. All you have to do is call."

"I know..." She said softly, "Have a good visit with your family." She pushed her hair back and sighed, she leaned forward and hugged her lightly.

"When you turn eighteen, I'll take you to see them too," she whispered, hugging her back. "They miss you. I'll see you then?"

She nodded and kissed her sister's head before quickly pulling away and moving back to her car. She broke down and cried softly as she clutched onto the steering wheel.

* * *

An hour later, she arrived home. Almost as soon as she set foot into the house, a voice thick with distaste echoed through the house.

"Santana? Is that you?" She could hear the sharp clack of heels against the wood as the woman came down the hall. "You're _late_. Whatever would your _father_ think about how your truancy embarrasses this family?"

Santana slipped off her shoes and carefully put them on the mat so she wouldn't get anything dirty. "I'm sorry..." She said, as she clutched the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "I was doing homework in the park and I lost track of the time."

"That's no excuse," the woman snapped, finally stepping into view. She looked the picture of a Mary Kay representative, from her pale pink power suit to her pearls and her carefully curled blonde hair. Even her make up was beyond reproach. The only thing wrong was the flat brown eyes glaring at Santana - though she was sure there were blue contacts waiting to be slid in.

"He's still at work, what's the big deal?" Santana asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"The _big deal_ is you were supposed to be here an _hour_ ago and have now made me _late_ for my rounds," she glared at Santana.

"Last time I checked, _Cherie_, you are an adult and can go out and cross the street by yourself," Santana snapped with a roll of her eyes as she headed into the kitchen to start making dinner for her dad.

"Listen to _me_, you little tramp," Cherie snarled, stalking into the kitchen after her. "You know damn well your father wants you here and not off galavanting around town fucking cheerleaders. So keep your fingers _out_ of whatever slut is spreading her legs for you since that idiot dropped you and get your bony ass _home_ when you're supposed to."

Santana spun around and lowered her brows angrily. "Look here, I get that you hate me. You've spent 8 years making _sure_ I know that I am in the way of you having my dad's money." She crossed her arms, "And I respect that about you. Being a goldigger is hard ass work, but back the fuck off of me."

"Do not make me resort to telling your father about your disgusting behaviors, Santana," she threatened. "You _know_ what you'd lose."

"Disgusting behaviour?" She asked, "I was doing homework, I know you're dumb but seriously homework is a good thing! I'm so tired of your crap, why the hell do you hate me so much. I've never done, _anything_ to you."

"You hateful little beast," she sounded incredulous. "I've allowed you to stay here. Cared for you and made sure you were clothed and fed. Carlos wanted you so I made room for you in our lives. And this is how you repay my kindness? By being _gay_ and embarrassing us in front of the entire _state_? You're lucky he didn't throw you out on principle."

"He's my _dad_," she exclaimed, "He loves me! He wanted to keep me. You're just his _wife_."

"He wanted to keep you because it looks _bad_ to send your child off to live in squalor with her useless bitch of a mother." She sneered at Santana, "You actually think he kept you because he _loved_ you? You're his _property_ just like your mother was until I showed him how much happier he'd be without her."

Santana stormed over and got in her face, "You're nothing but a useless whore," she snarled. "My mother is a good person, unlike you."

The woman's hand lashed out, cracking across Santana's face, her nails leaving a slight scratch. "How dare you? I am your Father's _wife_! You have to respect me! Or," her voice dropped menacingly low, "I'll tell your father about everything you've been up to with that Quinn girl or the Berry girl. You know he'll believe me. His _wife_."

"Given that Quinn's paralyzed right now? And Rachel is getting _married_, it's doubtful," Santana said, trying to not show that she was in pain. "I don't even care. I know that I'm doing everything right. I'm doing everything he asked so you can't say that I'm embarrassing you or him."

"I can say anything I want," she sneered, "and you can't even prove me wrong."

Santana looked away and moved to the stove, "I thought you had to go do something." She stated as she started to make her father's favourite for dinner.

She glanced at the clock then sneered at her. "You're lucky my rounds are more important than your deviancy."

Santana just kept her back to the woman and continued making dinner and hoped the woman was being her normal self versus actually following through her on threats towards Santana.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It'd been three months since her accident and Quinn was progressing - albeit painfully slowly. So when she managed to actually _sit up_ on her own without any assistance, for her it seemed like an incredible breakthrough, while for her therapists, it seemed right on schedule. She sat there on the table with her legs out in front of her staring at them with a happy but disbelieving smile.

Santana came in from where she'd been getting them a couple of sports drinks from the machine in the lobby and she turned her head to look at her. "San! San, look!" she laughed, "I finally did it! I sat up! All by myself!"

"Holy shit!" Santana exclaimed as she rushed over, "Look at you," she smiled, her hand resting on Quinn's thigh, "That's amazing."

"I know," she agreed with another almost breathless laugh. "I'd been starting to think I'd never get here."

"I knew you'd get here," Santana smiled shyly, "You're awesome."

"You helped," she smiled lopsidedly, reaching down to cover Santana's hand with her own. When Santana's hand flexed slightly and her nails lightly scratched her thigh though her yoga pants, she caught her breath, staring at them intently. "I felt that," she whispered.

Santana did it again, "You can feel me?" She asked asked as she stroked her leg.

"I can feel that. Harder pressure is easier I think," she murmured, watching her hand move along her leg. "It's faint, but I can definitely feel it..."

"Awesome," Santana smiled, "Maybe you'll be walking by graduation."

"Maybe," she nodded. "I hope so." She looked up at Santana with a hopeful smile, "I'm getting better, San. I really am."

"I know you are," Santana said as she kissed Quinn's temple. "Now, do you wanna steam, hot tub or just go home?"

"Help me stretch my legs and then maybe hot tub?" she asked softly. "I'm a little sore."

Santana moved to the girl's feet and rubbed her ankles, "Try wiggling your toes? Or push against my hands?"

"I can try, but it's never worked before," she whispered, biting her lip and focusing on her feet.

When the girl held onto Quinn's feet, she couldn't help but notice the nails she'd painted the day prior, "This purple looks good on you."

Quinn huffed out a laugh, gripping the edges of the table. "Thanks. So are we gonna do this?"

"Go ahead," she said as she watched the girl's feet to see if they moved.

She nodded, staring at her feet as if by looking at them harder would make them easier to move. She didn't feel the frisson of energy shooting through the nerves that ran through the damaged section of her spine and down her legs. Didn't feel the muscles responding or how the warm skin rasped slightly against Santana's palm. Once. Twice. Finally she gave up, dropping back to lay on the table with a frustrated sigh.

"I just can't do it!"

Santana smiled softly. "Hey, they moved," she whispered, "You moved your feet, Q."

"No they didn't," she groused, flopping an arm over her face.

"Q, look at me," she asked as she reached for her hand. "Then watch your feet and try it again."

Quinn dropped her arm off her face with a sigh and leaned up on her forearms, rolling her eyes but looking. "This is stupid," she muttered, but she tried again.

"See!" she exclaimed as Quin's toes then feet flexed. "You moved them!"

"Did I?" she asked, frowning down at her feet. "I can't feel anything..."

"You still moved them! I'm so proud of you." Santana exclaimed, "Feeling will come back... but you're moving your feet."

"I don't know," she whispered, staring blankly at her feet. "They say it'll still take a long time, San."

Santana rubbed her calves, "It will get there... now," She smiled, "Hot tub? I'll even carry you?"

"I can do that," she said as she helped Quinn into her chair then headed back to the locker room with her. She handed her the suit bottoms to put on once they got her undressed then gave her the top while she shyly diverted her glance.

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're getting changed too right? Trying to help me in and out when you're out is gonna be a bitch."

"Oh," Santana stated, "Um, yeah... I just thought since you normally go in alone. I don't have a suit, but I can wear my bra and gym shorts."

"That works," she smiled. "But I might have to start sneaking a spare suit in my bag for you. Now come on, I want to keep my muscles from cramping up because amazing as it is to feel my legs, _pain_ isn't a sensation I enjoy."

"Okay, let me change," she said as she ducked behind the second row of lockers and put her shorts on. She came back and grabbed two towels and put them on Quinn's lap before pushing them to the hot tub. She carefully got Quinn up into the hot tub before nervously pulling her shirt off. She had gained almost enough weight to be back on the Cheerios, but she didn't look _healthy_ yet.

The change was noticeable though and Quinn smiled. "You're looking better," she murmured. "Guess Berry's pretty good for you."

"I feel huge," she sighed and slipped in the water. "I just want to go to Nationals."

"You're looking better though," she reached out and brushed her fingers lightly over the slightly less prominent bulges of her ribs. "Moving from skeletal right back to sexy where you belong."

"It's hard to think I look good, but thanks," Santana sighed as she carefully picked up Quinn's legs and put them in her lap so she could massage her muscles.

"I'll just have to keep reminding you then," she smiled lopsidedly. "Think that'll help?"

"Maybe," Santana shrugged, "So, what else is new? How's Judy doing in her program?"

"Good," she nodded. "There's like _no_ booze in the house anymore. I think she even dumped out the cough syrup and cooking wine."

"Wow," Santana said softly, "That's pretty amazing. I'm glad she's trying, finally. Maybe she'll be okay and finally stay sober."

"God only knows," Quinn laughed, not really sure what to think about her mom's 180. "So, how's the squirt?"

"She's fine." Santana smiled slightly, "I think she's mildly insane, but its cool. She's excited about me going to school near them. Now, I just need to tell my father that I picked a school he didn't know I applied too."

"You picked a school? Which one and why haven't you told me!"

"I've been thinking about Brown since the beginning! They just came back and offered me more funding when I called to see if I could defer until the spring. I'm gonna go to Brown in Providence." She looked up at Quinn, "It's only like and hour and a half from Yale."

A slow smile dawned on Quinn's face. "That's hardly far at all. You'll be almost as close as Rachel in New York. We'll all be able to hang out sometimes."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm gonna come see you all the time." She smiled and looked up at Quinn, "That's okay right?"

"Of course that's okay and you know exactly what I'm talking about," she laughed, leaning over to slap Santana's shoulder gently. "She's our friend now. It'll be good to see her once in awhile."

"I know." She said, "Plus, New York is way cooler than New Haven or Providence," she stated before leaning back and watching Quinn for a few moments. "You excited for Nationals for Glee and prom?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a lopsided smile, "Even if I _am_ still going to be stuck in my chair for them."

"Gets you out of having to do lame dance moves in Glee," she smiled, "as for prom, you won't have to wear heels that make your feet get blisters. You are lucky."

"I don't know," she sighed, leaning back against the edge of the tub. "Maybe I just won't go to prom. I'd just feel stupid being there and having to sit and watch everyone else dance all night."

"You can't not go." Santana gaped, "It's _senior prom_!"

"So? Lots of people don't go to senior prom. It just won't be any fun for me while I'm stuck in my chair and I don't want to bring anyone else's night down by going with someone and making them feel obligated to spend time with me. Besides, you'll go and bring back all the stories, right?"

"B-but," Santana stammered, "I... I was going..." She looked down suddenly nervous and all of her plans that she had suddenly shut down.

"Yeah," Quinn drew the word out glancing over at Santana in confusion, "I thought we established that. You're going and you'll have fun. Maybe you can even get Rachel to dance and not mope over the giant dunce."

"But, I was going to ask you... I wanted to ask you to go with me," she said softly, only somewhat audible over the jets of the tub.

Quinn blinked. "San... I can't even walk. That's not fair. You can't ask me to go to prom with you when I can't even _walk_. I'm not going to be responsible for ruining _both_ of our nights, I'm just not."

"You wouldn't ruin my night, Quinn. You'd make prom so much better if you came with me... I want to take someone I actually want to prom this year."

"San," she whispered, shaking her head, "you're asking me to a dance that I can't even _dance_ at. I'm going to have to sit there and _watch_ everyone," her eyes shimmered suspiciously, "do something I _can't_ because I was stupid..."

Santana slipped over to her and sat next to her, looking at the blonde. "Quinn... I don't care if you can't dance... I just want you to be my date at prom."

"I told you I can't do this yet," she whispered. "Not until I can walk again. Do you even realize how I'd feel being at that stupid dance? Seeing everyone else able to _dance_ and enjoy themselves while I sit by myself against the wall not even capable enough to be apart of it?"

"Then fuck the dance... we can go see a movie and have dinner." She asked softly, "Please... just be my date that night?"

"Santana, I've told you," Quinn looked at her, begging her to understand. "I can't date anyone until I can walk again. Until I'm _better_. All of my focus has to be on _me_ right now."

"I know..." she said, looking down at the water. "I just wanted to ask you..."

"I know," she whispered, reaching over to take Santana's hand. "And you have no idea how much it meant to me that _someone_ wanted to. That _you_ were that someone. I just... I can't right now. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Santana said softly. "You're right. It was a bad idea to ask when I knew that you weren't ready..."

"It wasn't a bad idea," she murmured, offering a little smile. "Bad _timing_ maybe, but never a bad idea."

"Okay," she said softly. "You're right... Maybe someday."

"Definitely someday," Quinn nodded. "But for prom... I think I'm just going to stay home and watch movies."

"Can I just... Can I stay with you that night? Watch movies and have popcorn?" She asked, tangling their fingers back together. "Just chill."

"Of course you can. But I thought you were going to prom?" she asked quietly, smiling softly at Santana.

"Don't want to waste my money on stupid stuff... plus, I'm going to have to go with a guy and no one will dance with me." She said sadly, "Some days, I wish Dave didn't go to a different school and we both just stayed in the closet."

"You and me both, except the closet thing. I think he'd have been a bit happier here," she shrugged. "But don't be silly. You could go with Rachel and I'm sure she'd dance with you. Her dads are gay, I doubt she'd care that she was dancing with a girl."

"Yeah... but I just don't want to risk getting crowned prom king or something like Kurt got last year."

"Yeah, that'd suck, but," she smirked at Santana, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "I'm sure you'd make an amazing king if you were. Besides, what would you do if you went with me and got crowned king?"

"Hot, you got crowned Queen." She smiled and leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek. "You should be Queen."

"Really?" she teased, "Even if it means you have to be King?"

"For you?" She smiled, "Yes."

She laughed. "Flatterer. Guess it doesn't matter if we're gonna be hanging out watching movies on Netflix though. Maybe Rach will come over after to regal us with stories."

"Sounds even better than prom." she said with a grin. "Can I buy us tiaras to wear while we're in pajamas?"

"Oh God," Quinn laughed. "If you insist. Does that make Rachel the court jester?"

"Yep! LIke the monkey in Aladdin." She smiled and cuddled into Quinn.

Quinn laughed, nearly doubling over and dunking herself. "Oh God, I just imagined her in that ridiculous costume."

"Right? Though, I say we both get to wear the Jasmine outfit." She said softly, "Cause we'd look sexy."

"I'd look silly," she scoffed, but smiled. "I'm way too pale for that. But think I could pull off Aladdin?" she winked.

"I think you look amazing in whatever you wear." Santana shrugged, "You're awesome like that."

"I just think you'd look more amazing as Jasmine," she shrugged with a shy smile.

"In the red outfit," She smirked, "The one when she's handcuffed by Jafar... that one. I like that one."

"Mmm," she closed her eyes imagining. "Oh... yes, definitely. That would be a good idea."

"Perv," Santana said as she laid back against the jets. "It's nice in here."

"Yeah," Quinn sighed, letting her head rest on Santana's shoulder. "I like having you around. We should get out before we turn into prunes though."

"Alright." Santana climbed out of the hot tub and stepped on the mat next to the tub. She leaned down and picked up Quinn. "No wheelchair until you're dry," she insisted as she carefully carried her to the locker room before setting her down on the bench. She handed her the towel and wrapped one around herself. She started to dry her hair before pulling down her shorts and wrapping the towel around her thin hips.

"Fussy," she mumbled, drying her hair with a little smirk. "I think you just want to be able to look at me more out of the chair."

"If you wanna sit with a wet ass all day," she teased as she dried off her torso. "Take off the bathing suit and get dressed and we can get coffee on the way home."

Quinn laughed, towelling off as best she could before pulling off her top. "Hand me my clothes?" she asked, pointing at them as she worked on the strings holding up her bottoms.

She handed them to Quinn before she took off her bra and dried her chest before grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Thanks," she murmured, getting the bottoms off awkwardly and sitting there nude for a moment as she sorted her clothes. Putting her bra on, she got her underwear almost all the way up her legs before sighing. "Hold me up? I can't get leverage on the bench like this."

"Of course," Santana said as she walked over to Quinn in her own underwear and helped her up. "How's that?"

She tugged her panties up. "Thanks." Blushing, she quickly kissed Santana before ducking her gaze back down to her clothes. "I'll need some help with my pants but I think I got the rest."

The corner of Santana's lips tingled from where Quinn's lips had pressed. "Tease," she whispered as she moved back and grabbed her jeans and pulled them up her legs before brushing out her hair.

"Learned from the best," she smirked, pulling her shirt and slacks most of the way on. She watched Santana out of the corner of her eye as she buttoned her shirt up and snagged the brush from her bag to work the tangles out of hers. "I think I should probably shower when I get home. How lucky that Mom redid the first floor bath so I could get in and out on my own. Means you don't have to help any more," she teased.

"How fortunate for all of us who used to get soaked helping you in and out," she teased as she tied her hair back. "Pants on?"

"Mostly," she nodded, reaching for Santana. "Wanna help pull them up or hold me?"

"Just grab my shoulders and I'll get them over your sweet ass," she smiled and took Quinn into her arms and got the pants up and buttoned them. "Good?"

"Good and you're still the bigger tease," Quinn laughed, finally letting go as Santana set her back down. Reaching over she pulled her chair to her and locked the wheels before carefully levering herself into the seat. "Now, you promised me coffee, I believe?"

"Yes, I need coffee before going home and dealing with my dad and _Cherie_." She said as she grabbed the duffle bag and and wheeled Quinn out to the car.

"Could always stay with me," she offered quietly as she got up into Santana's car.

"I know," Santana said as she got in and started the car. "I'm stuck until they kick me out or college starts. Depending on which happens first."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that type of stuff," Quinn winced, remembering how she'd felt when her dad had kicked her out. "It's not right. But like... at least your mom is cool and there's always the squirt, right?"

"Yep, it's kinda nice knowing someone wants me in my family," she sighed as she drove to Quinn's house. "I'm excited for you to meet her."

"Ooh, should I be afraid?" she teased, "Meeting the family's a pretty big step, don't you think?"

"You realize _I'm_ still meeting them right?" She joked, "I don't even talk to Daniella... just the kid."

"Yeah, but they're the ones that matter," Quinn pointed out. "I so don't ever want to meet your dad or the evil stepmom."

"Yeah, I'd prefer that. They are just hateful people, I don't even know why they kept me."

"Same reason my dad kept me around?" she shrugged. "I don't know. Parents are weird. But hey, looks like you finally got your mom back too."

"Maybe, but it's not like I need her now. She's just there... and breathing down my neck to try to mother me." Santana said as she pulled into the driveway. "Thanks for letting me come with you."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked confused, "You've been to almost all the others. And hey," she reached over and squeezed her hand before she could get out, "now we got prom plans. Way more awesome than all those other losers, right?"

"Damn right," She said softly before leaning over and kissing Quinn's cheek softly. "See you Monday. Call if you need anything."

"You too," Quinn nodded after Santana came around with her chair so she could get out of the car. "Or just come over. You know I like the company and Berry won't be here until Sunday since she's in temple what seems like all day on Saturday."

"It's what she does," She shrugged, "See ya." She smiled and watched her get into the house before she got back into the car and headed back to her house.

* * *

Santana's father was waiting for her in the living room when she arrived. His face was set in lines of stony displeasure. Neatly placed on the coffee table in front of him was a large folder prominently embossed with Brown University's crest. In the armchair across the room, Cherie sat with her legs crossed and hands folded primly on one knee as she smirked at the scene unfolding before her.

The girl came in, took off her shoes and quickly headed up to her room to pull on a bra and sweatshirt before coming down to see her father in the living room. "Papi? You're home early..." She looked at her watch to check if she was late, but she was actually early. "Everything okay?"

"No," he shook his head. "Have a seat, Santana. We need to discuss something that Cherie brought to my attention from today's mail delivery."

Anything that had to do with _Cherie_ was not going to turn out well. She came into the living room and stood in front of her father, "What is it?"

"I said have a seat, Santana," he murmured, his brows dipping in the beginnings of anger.

She moved to sit on the chair across from him and started to get nervous. "Daddy?" she whispered softly, "I've been good. I didn't disrespect your wishes I promise."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, pushing the folder across the table towards her. "I don't recall any discussion about you applying to Brown, let alone attending there. And yet, I received this in the mail today. Care to explain?"

"My... My guidance counselor said I should apply to another Ivy League... Since, I didn't get into Harvard. I got into an Ivy League school, Dad. I don't have to go to Ohio State."

"_Brown_ was not an option, Santana. Brown was _never_ an option," his dark eyes were stormy with emotion and Cherie was having trouble refraining from laughing in glee across the room. "How could you do something like this?"

"I want to go to a good school. I don't want to stay in Ohio. I never thought I'd get in, but then I did. I called them and asked them to defer it but they're willing to cover most of my tuition with scholarships. It won't cost us nearly as much as Kent or OSU would." She pleaded, trying to show him this was what she really wanted.

His hand slapped down on the coffee table with the force of a gunshot. "Then you should have spoken to _me_! Not your damn guidance counselor! That woman is not your family, Santana! She has no say at all in how things will work for you! She had _no right_ infringing upon our _family_! You are _not_ attending Brown, I don't care how much it costs!"

"Why?" Santana asked, "Because Daniella lives near there? Papi, my education is not something I want to mess around with. I want to go to the best school I can!"

"This is not an option, Santana," he all but growled, "or a discussion. You are not going to Brown. That's final."

"No, tell me _why_! Tell me why you want me to not go to one of the best schools in the country. I deserve to hear it from you!" She yelled, "Tell me!"

"I am your father and you will do as I say, do you understand me?" He barked. "I don't have to explain anything to a child! This is my final say, Santana. You are either not going to Brown or you are getting out of this house and not coming back, do you understand?"

"What kind of _father_ would let his own issues keep his kid from doing the best she can for herself? I thought you'd at least be a little _proud_ of me, but I guess that's too much to ask for in this house," she said, her eyes welling up in tears. She snatched the packet off the table. "I'll tell them not to send anything to this house again," she said as she stood up and clutched the envelope to her chest.

He pointed at the stairs, his arm trembling with emotion as he fought to contain himself. "Pack your things, Santana. And get out of this house. You're not welcome here anymore." Cherie all but clapped giddily, mentally planning what she could do with the trust money.

"Fine," She said, she looked over disgustedly at Cherie. "I hope you're happy, you stupid cunt." She spat before running up to her bedroom and locking the door. She threw the envelope down and quickly grabbed her duffle bag and started shoving her clothing up inside it.

Carlos slumped back down in his seat, unable to believe he'd just kicked out his only child. "What have I done?" he whispered.

Cherie got up and moved to his side. "The right thing. She's been ruining our lives for years, Carlos."

"She's my _daughter_, Cherie. Not a pet to toss aside when it gets annoying," he snapped, annoyed that this argument was coming back.

"Well she's leaving. You're not caving and bringing her back now!" She exclaimed, "She's leaving, she made her choice. She disrespected our hospitality."

He groaned, reaching up to rub his face. "You're not getting her money, Cherie."

Cherie's head snapped up and she looked at him, "What! I'm not... Why would... You kicked her out, Carlos!"

"And that money is in _her_ name in _her_ trust fund," he frowned at her. "I may not be adding any more too it but I will _not_ steal from my child no matter how disappointed I am in her behavior and choices. What's hers is _hers_ not yours."

The woman scoffed, "At least you won't be paying for the little brat's college," she said as she stood up, "She better be gone by the time I get home from Mrs. Lenon's treatment," she threatened as she grabbed her make up case and stormed out of the house.

Carlos shook his head. He'd made a mistake ever being involved with that woman and he knew it, but he also knew he couldn't change his mind about Santana's being kicked out. Heading into his office, he got the paperwork for her trust fund and headed out to wait for her at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Santana had gone through every drawer, both closets and every inch of her bedroom, tearing it apart to find the important things she wanted to bring with her. She pushed her leather jacket into the bag with some of her clothing that she actually wore, her Cheerios stuff and some of her personal items.

She put the blanket that she slept with in her other bag, followed by her pillow and several pairs of her shoes. Her school bag held her laptop, all of her school stuff and her food diary along with her make up as she slung it over her shoulders.

She wiped her nose, stuffy from the crying she had been doing while packing and picked up her two duffle bags. She grabbed her stuffed animal off her torn apart bed and held it in her arms as she struggled down the stairs.

Carlos was standing there, looking up at her sadly. "Let me help," he offered, handing her the folder of papers he'd gotten from his office.

"No thank you," she said softly as she took the papers from him and looked down. "What's this?"

"That's your trust fund," he nodded at them. "I set it up when you were little so you'd have money for college that your stepmom couldn't touch." He took a breath and let it out slowly, "It's in your name. It's yours. As is the car. Don't," he swallowed, "don't worry about your other things. I'll take care of them."

"You... You don't have too. You can just let her burn all the evidence I existed," she sniffled, "I'm sorry I wasn't what you wanted."

"You're my daughter, Santana. Maybe neither of us were what we needed, but that doesn't mean I'll let her destroy you. I... I can't let you stay here if you insist on going against what I tell you," he looked at her, "but that doesn't mean I don't care for you or that I'll forget you."

"I just want to go to college... Do you really hate mom that much?" She asked him, "Do you really hate me that much that you couldn't love me even for my faults?"

"I don't hate you. I don't hate your mother," he assured her. "I just... can't be around either of you. I made so many mistakes... I regret so much, Santana. I just... I can't."

"I hope you regret this," She said honestly, "I loved you no matter what you let your wife say to me... I _loved you_ because you're my daddy... If you can't just deal with me because I'm not doing what you set down as a decree... I just, I don't understand and I don't want your excuses."

"That's not what I can't deal with and someday I hope you'll understand," he whispered. "You're my daughter and I'll always love you but I just can't... handle it. I lose myself in it and I can't handle it. I'm sorry I've disappointed you for all these years, Santana, and I hope someday you'll forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it."

"You're right, you don't deserve it." She sighed, "But, I expect nothing more from your family. You cut me off when I'm bad," Santana spat, hiked her bags up. "Make sure Abuela keeps on her medications," she added sadly before heading towards the door.

"I will," he offered softly. "When you see your mom," he hesitated, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "tell her I'm sorry. It's my fault you didn't get to know her. I let your stepmom control too much back then. I'm sorry."

"She came and saw me three weeks ago," Santana said, "I have a sister and they're happy. I'm not going to bring you back up and ruin things when I'm trying to get to know my little sister."

"I deserve that," he nodded, looking down sadly. "I hope you're all happy."

"I hope your wife doesn't try to kill you for your insurance policy," Santana replied as she walked out the door and towards her car. She threw her bags in the trunk and sat down in the front seat and pulled the cigarette that she knew her father disapproved of and lit it as she turned the car over.

He winced as he saw it, opening his mouth to say something before stopping. He knew he didn't have any more rights regarding her. Sighing softly, he turned and went back inside, heading up to pack Santana's things so he could store them before his wife could wreak havoc on them.

* * *

After spending two hours smoking herself nearly emotionless, Santana drove over to Quinn's house and knocked on the door. Her eyes were glazed over, but the tell tale red and swollen eyes from hours of tears gave her some life. She was higher than she had even been, almost to the point of not being able to function. She waited at Quinn's door hoping that she could just be with the one person that she knew without a doubt wanted her around.

Judy opened the door cautiously before smiling hesitantly at Santana. "Hello, Santana. Didn't you just drop Quinn off a few hours ago? Did you forget something?"

Santana blinked slowly, "Can I see her?" She asked, her voice somewhat mumbled as she tried to speak.

"Certainly, my dear. She's in her room." She continued smiling hesitantly as she stepped aside to let her in. "Dinner will be ready soon. Will you be joining us?"

"Thanks," Santana mumbled with a disengaged shrug as she walked to Quinn's room. Once inside and saw that Quinn was asleep so she just took off her shoes and crawled into the bed with her and cuddled into her body.

Quinn woke up slightly and blinked groggily at her. "San?" she mumbled, "What's going on?"

Santana tried to speak, but her words got muffled and she just pulled Quinn closer.

"San?" she whispered worriedly, waking up more and doing her best to roll over and cuddle her. "What's wrong?"

The darker girl just ran her fingers over Quinn's face, memorizing every inch of her skin. She blinked her dry eyes and tried to focus, but she couldn't she just relied on the feelings under her fingertips.

"Santana, you're scaring me," Quinn whispered, now fully awake. "Knock it off okay?"

"Missed you," She managed to get out as she cupped the girl's cheek and stroke it.

"You just saw me," she glanced at the clock, "three hours ago. What the hell is going on?"

"Got upset and smoked..." She said as her hand slid to rest over Quinn's heart, she smiled when she felt it beating, "_Mi abuela_ used to say that heart is talking in morse code..." She rambled, "What's it saying?"

"I don't understand," she caught Santana's hand. "Why'd you get upset?"

"Got kicked out," She said, "Can tell me what your heart sayin'?" She asked as she looked up at Quinn.

"It's just beating, San," she whispered. "Why'd you get kicked out? What's going on?"

"Has to say something..." she whispered back, moving to lay her ear against her chest. She closed her eyes and listened to it and letting the sound muting the rest of her world.

"What's going on?" Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "Please tell me. Tell me so I can fix it, San... please..."

"My daddy found out about Brown," She said, her voice all in one tone, "He tolds me to leave."

"What?" she gasped. "He kicked you out? No way! Santana, he can't do that!"

"Yes he can," she said as she clung to Quinn's chest. "I don't have a family anymore."

"Yes, you do," she whispered. "You've got your mom and the squirt. You've got," she thought about it, "Brittany and Rachel..."

"You?" Santana said, "I just want you..."

"Of course me," she whispered, hugging Santana. "But... what about college? You're still going to Brown?"

"I don't wanna talk bout that..." She sniffled, "Talk about your heart... I wanna know what it says... You keeps it so hidden."

"It doesn't say anything," she shook her head. "It's just my heart. It just beats, San. It doesn't talk..."

"It does!" She countered, "Mine does... So does yours. It has secrets and holds parts of your soul."

"That doesn't make any sense, Santana."

Santana's face furrowed and she rolled away, "Okay... You don't have to tell me. Someday, you'll tell me about your heart."

"What's to tell?" Quinn asked, her face scrunched up in confusion. "Where's all this even coming from? I don't get it. Are you asking if I'm sick? Cause... as far as I know I'm not..."

"No... I just wanna know what you feel," she said, looking dizzy and pale. "I think I smoked too much."

"I think you did too. You're really worrying me," she murmured, brushing Santana's hair back. "How can we make this better?"

"I didn't mean to smoke so much..." She sniffled as she nuzzled the girl's neck. "You smell good."

"I'm glad. Do you need coffee?" she looked confused, blushing slightly. "Will coffee even help? Or maybe a bath or something?"

"Wish you could bathe with me," she said as she sat up, "I should bathe... Is it okay?"

"Yeah, come on," she added, levering herself out of bed and into her chair, "Find yourself something to change into and I'll help, okay? You are way too high to be left alone in a tub."

Santana nodded and listened to her feet padding against the floor as she followed Quinn into the large bathroom. She held onto the counter and sighed as she heard the water start. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," Quinn pointed out, leaning back. "Do you need me in there with you? Cause Mom might have something to say about that."

The drugged girl stripped herself bare and shrugged. "What?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"What indeed," Quinn murmured, pulling her eyes away with a blush. "Get over here so we can get you in the tub and I can fill it up, naked girl."

"I look better now?" she asked softly as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Better is," she swallowed, her cheeks red as she continued looking away, "one way to put it. Get in the tub already."

She pouted. "I want you to think I look good," she said as she stepped into the tub then plopped down.

"You look good," she nodded, her cheeks still hot as she closed the door and reached over to close the drain so the tub could fill. "You look amazing. But my mom is like _right_ down the hall and really not appropriate. Okay?"

"Oh... Sorry," she mumbled and put her knees to her chest, not realizing she was exposing more of her intimate body parts, while covering her top. "You don't have to stay."

"Yes I do, don't be ridiculous," Quinn scoffed, rolling over to get Santana a towel from the closet. "I just don't wanna get caught staring at my naked best friend by my mom. A little too awkward before dinner."

Santana giggled, and slid to sit in the deeper part of the tub off the seat, "Warm... Not as warm as the tubbie earlier. But it was better cause you were in it."

"You just want me naked in there with you," she teased with a fond smile, adjusting the temperature a bit warmer for her before cutting it off when the water hit her upper chest. "Want something really fun about this tub?"

She looked up, looking like a cartoon character with how wide her eyes were, "Yeah!"

Quinn laughed then reached over and turned on the whirlpool jets. "How's that?" she asked with a smirk as the water started rippling around Santana.

She smiled and relaxed, "I like it, thank you..."

"Good cause we got to sober you up a bit before dinner," she smirked, reaching over to run her fingers through Santana's hair. "Want me to wash your hair?"

"No, but will you brush it later?" she asked softly, her body starting to come down from the levels of high she was at to a more manageable level that she was used too.

"Definitely. You're going to stay with me tonight too, right?" she asked, continuing to gently massage her scalp.

"Don't have anywhere else..." she sighed, "Will Judy be okay with it?

"Yeah, she won't mind," she shrugged. "I think she's still guilty for letting Dad kick me out when I was pregnant."

Santana nodded and washed her face, "I... I don't know what I'm going to do." she said softly after a few minutes.

"You're gonna work your ass off, graduate with honors like me and then we're going to the East Coast and kicking ass at college," Quinn pointed out. She spoke like it was fact, like it'd already happened and there was nothing to worry about.

"I guess..." she sighed and rubbed her eyes, she washed her hair then rinsed it before taking the towel that she was offered when she was getting out. "Think I'm good enough to have dinner?"

"You going to eat?" she teased gently, making sure the water drained. "Cause you know she'll be hurt if you skip on us."

"I can try... I've been doing better," she said as she headed back to Quinn's room and sat on the edge of the bed. She took the towel off once Quinn closed the door and dried out her hair.

Quinn rolled over to her closet, finding a pair of pants and shirt for Santana to wear. "I know you have and I'm incredibly proud of you for working so hard, so don't backslide now just cause your dad's an ass, okay?" she asked as she set the closet on the bed beside Santana and moved to get her a pair of underwear. "You okay with my panties?" she teased. "Or you want your old ones?"

"You just want me in yours," She said, "But all my clothing reeks of weed..." she stated as she pulled on the underwear and pants. She waited until her hair was dry before pulling on the shirt. "I do enjoy not having to wear a bra though..."

"Um, okay," she trailed off, confused by the apparent non sequitur. "I think Mom's making beef stew and salad for dinner. Is that okay with your crazy Berry diet?"

"I can eat salad," she said, "I'm not to eat meat since my body can't process the fat without making me sick."

"How about bread?" Quinn asked curiously, transferring herself back on the bed behind Santana with her brush. "Maybe just a little piece? It's her garlic bread and I know you used to like it."

"Your arms are getting really amazing," Santana commented, "I like it..." she got distracted by the girl's muscles for a minutes before turning back to her thoughts, "Oh... I can try some."

"Someday these arms will be less amazing cause these legs," she slapped a hand against her thigh, "are gonna be doing all the work again. Come on, let me brush your hair out."

Santana leaned back and relaxed as Quin brushed out her hair. "Can you hold me while we sleep tonight?"

"Sure," she agreed easily, running the brush over her damp hair. "Not like I can run away right?" she teased.

"True," she smiled. "Thanks, Q," she whispered softly as she reached back for the girl's hand.

Quinn squeezed it gently. "Anytime, Santana. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Mmhmm," she smiled softly and tried to not think of everything that happened just a few hours before.

"Come on," she hugged her, setting the brush down. "Let's go have dinner and then watch some trashy tv before bed. How's that sound?"

"Good," she nodded as they got up and headed out to find Judy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rachel held her copies of the Bible and Torah against her chest as she slipped down the hall towards Quinn's room. Santana's car in the driveway had surprised her, but Judy had mentioned her staying the night when she let her in. She didn't know if perhaps she'd wanted to join in on the Bible study as previously invited, but she assumed that whatever twist Santana's presence might throw her way, she could adapt to.

Knocking gently on Quinn's door, she eased it open. "Quinn? Are you awake?" she asked softly, peeking around the door as it opened. When she saw blonde and black hair entangled above the comforter and the surprisingly intimate way they were wrapped around each other, she squeaked and nearly dropped her books as her entire body - with the notable exception of her mouth - seemed to freeze in place. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I... I should... I should go..."

Santana's sleep mussed head popped up and looked around, "Too loud," She mumbled as she fell back against Quinn. "No yelling," she muttered as she pawed her face with her hands before sighing against Quinn's skin.

"I... I'm intruding," Rachel stammered, biting her lip. "I'm so sorry... I'll... I'll come back another time. I'm sorry," she mumbled, trying to back out of the room and close the door while keeping a grip on her books.

Quinn blinked and looked up, "What?" she asked as she removed her hand from where it had slipped down the collar of Santana's shirt to splay against her back. "Hey, Rach," she yawned as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Shush... sleeping!" Santana groaned as she flopped over onto her stomach and pressed her face into the mattress. Quinn rolled her eyes and worked on lifting herself into the chair.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, feel free to come cuddle with the savage beast," Quinn offered as she slid herself into the chair and headed towards the bathroom.

"N-no," Rachel stammered shaking her head, her eyes wide. "T-that's okay. I've clearly intruded and... I should have called! I'm so sorry. We can, um... we can do the Bible study some other time."

"No, it's fine. We overslept." Quinn smiled, "Just go chill and poke her a bit to get her up?" she asked softly as she rolled out of the room and into the bathroom.

Santana rolled around on the bed trying to get comfortable again now that her heating blanket had gone away. "Rach?" she asked as she looked up her eyes still closed.

"Yes?" Rachel called uncertainly from her self-assigned post by the door. She didn't at all know what to do in a situation like this and it showed in her posture and the uncertainty in her voice. If they were attempting a relationship, her place was anywhere but where she was, yet she didn't know how to extract herself without causing offense now that she was there.

"Come lay with me," she mumbled, patting the bed. "I'm cold." She continued to flop around on the bed unable to find a comfortable position now that Quinn was gone.

"Are you certain that's a good idea?" she asked timidly as she inched her way across the floor towards the bed. "I assure you I won't take any offense if you'd rather I'd left..."

"Why?" she asked her voice still gravelly with sleep. "You and Q gonna talk Jesus right?" she asked with a yawn.

"Well, yes, but," she hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed still clutching her books, "well... you and Quinn seem to have some sort of... prior engagement that I don't wish to impose upon."

"Sleeping?" Santana offered, rolling onto her stomach and letting her head rest on her arm. "I cried until I fell asleep... Q just laid there and tried to not laugh at me for being pathetic," she mumbled into her arm.

She set her books carefully on the nightstand and reached a tentative hand to brush over Santana's back. "Why were you crying? Were you drinking? Because I can't imagine Quinn laughing at your emotions unless they were overwrought by an alcoholic surfeit."

"No, I got really high after I got kicked out and was acting weird," she sighed, "-er than normal and then I had dinner with her and Judy and then cried the rest of the night."

"Y-you were kicked out?" Rachel looked partially confused and horrified as she awkwardly stretched out beside Santana. "Whatever for? I thought your home life was good..."

Santana laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. I'm a really good liar." She sighed. "I got kicked out because I hit three strikes with my dad... My stepmom's been trying to get rid of me for _years_ and he just... just told me to leave when he found out I lied to him about college."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, hugging her. "Do you need somewhere to stay? I'll talk to my dads if you do. I'm sure we could work something out for at least the remainder of the school year."

"That would be nice. Judy said I can't stay here all the time... She's in recovery and it's too much stress and the fact I use illegal drugs sometimes doesn't go over well with her." She sighed softly, "It would be really cool if i could crash with you sometimes."

"You'll have to keep your drug use to a minimum around my fathers," Rachel sighed, not particularly liking that Santana indulged so often, "but I'm certain something can be worked out. What about college though? You can still afford to go, correct? Or do we need to begin an ardent search to find funding for you?"

"Tuition is paid for," she sighed, flopping over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "I got a near full ride so that's the least of my problems. I still need to talk to my mother and see if she'd be willing to help me pay for housing and books." She sat up and stretched. "This sucks."

"At least you can still go," she tried with a hesitant smile, sitting back up. "I can't even imagine you being stuck in this town after graduation."

"Yeah, especially with you guys gone." She sighed. "He wasn't happy I applied without his knowledge."

"Well that seems... jerkish, for lack of a better word. Brown is an excellent university and there is absolutely no shame in not only gaining admission but to be offered sufficient scholarships to cover your tuition costs as well."

"Yeah... My mom lives near there... and my little sister," she said with a smile as Quinn rolled back into the room and Santana rolled off the bed and grabbed a fresh set of clothing from Quinn's dresser before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm normally awake long before you get here," Quinn said sheepishly. "Want some breakfast? Judy probably left for her church group though."

"That's alright and I can cook if everyone's hungry, I don't mind," she smiled at Quinn. "However, more importantly, what is this about Santana being evicted from her family situation?"

"Her family sucks," Quinn sighed, "Her dad's a douche and her step mom hates her. They kicked her out last night, but I'm actually surprised it hadn't happened prior to this," she said as she wheeled out to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What can Santana actually eat... because I just really want a bagel, but I doubt she can eat that."

"I didn't even realize her home life was so bad. Let's see," Rachel rummaged through the cupboards before coming up with a package of instant oats. "I'll make oatmeal. That should suffice for both of our morning intakes with the addition of some sliced fruit. Would you like me to toast your bagel?"

"Please," She smiled as she handed her the blueberry bagel from the breadbox. "Want some tea?" she asked as she flicked the switch on the kettle. "Yeah, her dad is a hard ass. He always has been but I never thought that he would let his golddigger wife kick her out."

"Yes, thank you and I suppose everyone has their breaking point," she shrugged, slicing the bagel open and dropping it into the toaster before setting about cooking the oatmeal. "I hate that it happened to her, though at least we are here to offer her a safe place of refuge in our homes."

"Totally," Quinn nodded, "Sucks my mom can't keep her here all the time. I know she's trying to work on herself and our relationship... but I wish Santana didn't need to bounce around."

"I'll be speaking with my fathers tonight," she reassured her. "And I have no reason to believe they wouldn't open our guest room to her at least until graduation. Daddy _did_ experience the pain of being ejected from his family after all. I'm certain he'd sympathise."

Quinn nodded, "She's just gone through so much crap lately," She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I feel bad."

"Don't fret, we'll assist her," Rachel smiled at her as she stirred the oatmeal. "Though I admit to being startled by your ah... intimate entanglement this morning."

"We were sleeping," Quinn said as she fixed Santana's coffee then her own before starting to steep Rachel's tea. "I don't understand why that'd be a problem."

"Yes," she agreed easily enough. "However I've shared a bed with Santana as well, yet despite my known propensity towards cuddling, I can't say I have ever found myself in quite so... intimate an embrace as the two of you were."

"Well it's not like I can move on my own accord, so she just flopped over me I guess," She said softly as she handed the cup to Rachel. "She's Santana... we've been friends for longer and I guess are more comfortable with it."

"Honestly, Quinn," Rachel remarked, taking the cup and setting it on the counter before dishing the oatmeal into bowls, "it looked rather more like post-coital cuddling than normal nocturnal movements. If you and she are attempting... something together, then I am clearly intruding and would rather be allowed to make an exit - albeit somewhat less than gracefully - with all of our dignity intact than become the... anchor that holds either of you back."

Quinn looked up and gaped. "That is _not_ what is going on, Rachel!" she admonished in a hushed tone. "Why... why would you think that? She's not over Brittany and I'm... I'm _broken_!" She stated before wheeling away, "Not everyone is sleeping with everyone else."

"Nevertheless," she shrugged, not making eye contact, "if the two of you were to... attempt something, I would simply be in the way."

"That's how I felt about Brittany and Santana but it ended up fine, Rachel," she pointed out softly. "If Santana takes you as a friend she won't throw you away. That I can promise. She's freakishly protective about people she cares about. So, don't worry."

Rachel sighed softly, "If you insist, Quinn." She didn't really believe her and the denials just strengthened her resolve to attempt to remove herself from the equation as gracefully as she could. Quinn deserved happiness and if that meant Santana, then she would support that by staying out of the way.

"You're not gonna lose me either," Quinn said softly. "Who else would read the Bible and argue with me over the interpretation?" She smiled up at the girl. "There is nothing happening between me and Santana... please don't be awkward."

"If you insist," she shrugged, slicing up a banana to add to the oatmeal. Getting Quinn's bagel out of the toaster when it popped up, she set it on a plate and handed it to her. "Here's your breakfast, Quinn. Are you sure you don't want any oatmeal?"

"I'm good," she said as she slathered cream cheese on it. "I don't want you to be left out... Do you not want to hang out with us anymore?"

She sighed having thought they could move on from the subject. "That's not it at all, Quinn."

Quinn sighed, "Okay... I just don't want you having the wrong idea." She saw Santana come out of the bedroom dressed in one of Quinn's cheerios sweatshirts and a pair of jeans. "San, Rachel made you breakfast."

"Really?" She smiled. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks," she said as she reached over and put the coffee mugs on the table. "Looks good, do we wanna sit here or like watch tv?"

"Whatever you two would like to do," Rachel smiled, trying to not let the conversation that occurred before Santana arrived reflect in her eyes. "All of this is supremely portable. And Santana, would you care for any brown sugar in your oatmeal as a sweetener?"

"No thanks," Santana said as she put the stuff on the table. "Let's just sit here and then you guys can get to your Bible-ing," she said as she plopped down and took a sip on her coffee. She smiled softly to Quinn when she rolled over towards the table, "What did you end up doing with Britt last night Rachel? She said you two were hanging out."

"Tutoring mostly," she murmured, setting her books out. "Though I did finally prevail upon her to enroll in summer courses to ensure she'll be able to graduate next year. Her grades were truly awful and I doubt she'll be able to graduate next year without the summer classes. Not to mention that she'll be ineligible for cheer next year without it."

"Sue will make allowance for her to cheer. She's the best of the squad and she helps with most of the choreography for performances," Santana said. "She can do it. Hopefully without so many distractions going on she can focus and get the help she needs." Santana looked down sadly. "I wasn't the best influence, I never dissuaded her against kisses and sex when we should have been studying."

"Be that as it may," Rachel pointed out, "the fact that she failed senior year will be obvious and while _Sue_ might make allowances, the Board of Education will not. If she doesn't take, and pass, the summer courses, Sue's hands will be tied. Just as they were when Mr Schuester decided to fail the majority of the squad sophomore year." She looked puzzled for a moment, "Though I'm still not entirely certain how every one of them were in his Spanish course and failing..."

"Cause that man has the Spanish skills of a taco," she replied. "But like, I feel bad. She just fell so far behind when she got with Artie and I stopped being her friend for a time period. I was able to keep her above the failing line for most of that time but then... she just lost all her motivation and focused on him. And it's hopefully not happening again."

"I doubt it," Quinn muttered, remembering how Brittany had drove to her rescue at the skatepark and her subsequent chewing out of the boy.

"Well, if you'd like you could work yourself into the schedule we developed so that I may continue tutoring her via skype while away at college next year," Rachel suggested, stirring her oatmeal to cool it. "I dare say with both - or all if you'd like to help as well, Quinn - of us assisting her, there's no possible way she could fail again."

Santana sighed, and played with her spoon. "Brittany needs to learn how to do things for herself, Rachel," she pointed it out as she took a small bite. "She needs to be able to work on her own, as well as ask for help. If she wants my help she can ask for it."

She blinked at her. "Whyever do you think I'm helping her? She asked, Santana. Agreed that she should ask you directly, but I didn't actually volunteer my services as a tutor. It's not exactly my favorite profession after all. Outside of musical turtoring of course."

"I know," She sighed, "I just... it's hard because she's _Brittany_... I just want things to be good for her." She took another bite and looked over at Quinn with an apologetic look. "I don't love her anymore, but she's still my friend."

"Nonsense," Rachel shook her head. "You never stop loving your first love no matter how awful the ending was." She offered a sad, lopsided smile, "I should know, after all."

"How's that going by the way." She asked, "Is he leaving you alone like you asked him too?"

"I suppose," she shrugged, pushing her oatmeal around.

"I'm surprised you finally ended things," Quinn pointed out, nibbling on her bagel. "I thought for sure you'd trap yourself in this hellhole with him."

"He's going to New York he says," she smiled wanly. "He even applied to Pace."

"Does he even realize that _Actor's Studio_ program is a master's program?" Santana exclaimed, "That means an undergrad, then a three years masters program. He's fucking stupid."

"Or that the deadlines for applying passed like two months ago," Quinn huffed. "The boy's an idiot who won't even get into OSU this year. You're lucky to be rid of him."

"I guess so," she murmured, eating some of her oatmeal.

Santana reached over and laid her hand on Rachel's, "I'm sorry, we'll stop bashing him. I know you loved him and it ended badly." She said, "It's just kind of what we do after relationships end. Rip the person who broke our friend's heart apart."

"Yes," she shrugged putting on her best smile. "Can we just... not talk about him? I'd really rather not."

Santana nodded and finished eating half of her oatmeal before pushing it away. "I'm done." She said, "Do you mind if I go get my bag out of the car and start some homework while you guys get all religious?"

"Yeah, sure, knock yourself out," Quinn waved her off, pulling her Bible into her lap as she finished her bagel.

"You're welcome to join us of course," Rachel added, finishing her breakfast and moving to clean up.

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm not really feeling very religious today..." She smiled sadly as she slipped out to her car and rummaged through her stuff.

Quinn watched her slip out as before turning back to her bible. "Where were we?" She smiled as she looked to her friend.

* * *

A few days later, Rachel was in her bedroom with Santana sitting on her bed. She tossed another dress to the floor with a huff of frustration.

"Is there _nothing_ here acceptable for me to wear to prom?" she asked incredulously. "I would think there'd be _something_..."

"We can go shopping if you want... or you can use one of my dresses." She stated as she looked up from her laptop. "What color are you thinking? I think you should go short with a pair of my heels."

"I don't know," she frowned at the pile on the floor that Santana had nixed. "It's not like I have a date to coordinate with. Besides, I still don't understand what was wrong with the dress I wore last year."

"Can't wear it two years in a row," Santana pointed out. "Wear something of mine! You'll look good."

"I don't know," she sighed, rubbing her arms. "You're decidedly more fashionistically daring than I am. I don't think I have the confidence to pull off the things you do."

"Not even like a simple black or navy dress?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, "It's not that slutty... or slutty at all."

She shrugged, blushing lightly, "You just... look better than I do. You're taller and your face is much prettier... It wouldn't look right."

"Though my body is like a tooth pick, at least you have curves," she pointed out, "And you're very beautiful, Rachel. I know I spent a lot of time tearing you down... but I think you're very beautiful."

"Not like Quinn," she smiled lopsidedly. "I don't know if anyone is beautiful like she is. I just... I don't know, Santana. I don't want to embarrass either of you at prom is all..."

"Oh..." Santana stated, realizing that Quinn hadn't told Rachel. "Quinn's not going to prom... and I don't think I am either. I don't have the money anymore and Quinn's depressed about the whole thing."

Rachel froze slightly then slumped. "Oh. I... I thought we could all... I guess I really am not going with anyone then. Maybe I just," she sighed, toeing the pile of dresses on the floor, "shouldn't go at all."

"Why don't you go with Britt? Or you can come and chill with Quinn and I, we like having you around."

"No, I'm not going to interrupt when you've obviously made plans to spend time together," she sighed and started gathering up the clothing to put them away. "If Quinn had wanted me there, she'd have said something."

"Yeah... Well she turned me down for prom so it's not something that's important to her anymore I guess," she said softly. "She's in a wheelchair and doesn't want to be that pathetic kid on the wall... and I'm fucking freaked that they'll do what they did to Kurt last year to me."

"You aren't even running for Queen, Santana," Rachel pointed out. "Kurt was running for King though I think. But you," she smiled faintly, hanging her clothes back up, "asked Quinn to prom?"

"Kurt wasn't running," Santana reminded her., "They did it to be mean."

"Oh. Well, it didn't work very well, now did it."

"Yeah, it made Dave even more scared and me realize just how fucking homophobic our school is though."

"Yes, well if you wanted to know _that_," she came out of the closet to level a pointed look at Santana, "either Kurt or myself could have waxed eloquent on the subject long before Junior Prom."

"That means I would have had to _admit_ that I actually cared about gay people or that I was _gay_," Santana pointed out. "I wasn't ready for that when I was outed."

"Only to one of the two people who never would have outed you anyway," she pointed out mildly, bending down to pick up more clothes and return them to her closet. "You never did answer my question though."

"What question?" She asked looked back up after flopping over on her back.

"You asked Quinn to prom?" she reminded her from inside the closet. "I assume as your date because otherwise would simply make no sense."

Santana blanched. "No, I can take my friend to prom. Not like I had any other girl to take... plus she was saying no one would want to go with her... and I just asked, friends take friends to prom all the time!"

"No other girl, huh," Rachel whispered. "Wow, that doesn't make me feel like a paper doll at all." Raising her voice, she came back out of the closet, "You know, it's not a big deal if you like her, Santana. I'm not going to kick you out or spread nasty rumors about it or anything like that."

"I don't mean it like that! I mean it like I don't have any other _gay_ girls to take as a real date. I didn't want to go with a guy again and Quinn was just being so mopey." She sighed.

"Why do you both feel the need to lie to me?" Rachel frowned, looking over at Santana. "If you like each other, that's _fine_. Just... be honest so I stop feeling like an awkward third wheel keeping the two of you from being happy!"

"I'm not allowed to like her!" Santana exclaimed, "It's not like she'd be with me if she could... so yeah. I'm gonna keep saying she's my friend until anything I feel goes away!"

"That's _stupid_, Santana. We don't get to pick and choose who we care for. We just _do_," she threw up her arms in frustration. "Do you think I'd have chosen to fall for _Finn_ if I could have picked? No! I'd have picked Noah, or Sam, or... or _Quinn_ or even _you_ before him, but that's not what my heart decided."

"She won't be with me!" Santana exclaimed, "I asked... okay? I asked but she won't."

"She _won't_ or she _can't_, Santana?" Rachel asked, folding her arms again. "There's a decided difference between the two and if you haven't noticed she is going through something major at the moment in her life. As are you, I might add."

Santana just pressed her face into Rachel's bed and mumbled. She didn't want to open herself up to getting hurt again. She knew she was too messed up to be in another relationship and she knew Quinn needed to focus on herself.

Rachel sighed and moved to sit beside her on the bed, gently running a hand over her back. "Santana, just because she's not ready doesn't mean she never will be. For Barbra's sake, I've _seen_ how she looks at you... don't give up just yet. Alright? You'll both get better and get out of here. You'll have your chance if you don't give up..."

"Don't stop being our friend," Santana pleaded as she looked up. "Please... please don't stop being our friend."

She cocked her head to the side as she regarded Santana confusingly. "Whyever would I do that, Santana?"

"You said that... you shouldn't change anything cause I like Q."

Her eyes narrowed in continued confusion. "I don't understand. What would I change beyond taking care to not overly intrude upon your moments of coupled solitude?"

"We're not a couple," she said softly. "Don't... don't make things awkward because of my feelings."

"You're not the only one with feelings," Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes. "It seems entirely obvious to me that if allowed to proceed, you and Quinn will inevitably fall into being a couple even if you do not do it with planned deliberation."

"Just don't say things like that to Quinn... I don't want to scare her..."

"Very well, if you wish. I won't say anything as long as you stop denying your feelings for her." She cocked a brow at her, "Deal?"

Santana pouted. "I wish I was straight," she groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"No, you don't." Rachel laughed dryly. "Trust me, it's no easier with boys than girls. It's just more accepted by society."

"Fail," she said and rubbed her eyes. "Can we have popcorn and I pick you a dress?"

"Certainly," she nodded, "though I don't know the point of the dress. I already went to prom once. Perhaps I should just be content with that experience... even if Finn did ruin things and cause Quinn to slap me by punching Jesse and getting kicked out..."

"Q slaps are the worst, they hurt like a mother..." Santana said as she sat up, "You go to prom, look sexy and dance with everyone."

"Nonsense," she smiled shyly. "I've never been able to pull off _sexy_ and I doubt even a quarter of the potential partners for dances would be interested in dancing with me with the possibility of Finn enacting swift and dreadful vengeance for whatever perceived slight he chooses as an excuse." Her smile turned sickly, "It's actually rather like being even more of a pariah than I was in sophomore year."

"I'm sorry," Santana sighed, "Dance with Brit and Baine? Or just don't go but don't make the decision because of Finn."

"It's not your fault he's unbearable and stands to ruin prom two years in a row," Rachel shrugged with a short sigh. "I don't believe Figgins will let Brittany attend as she's not a graduating senior though."

"She can if she's your date... and she'll get in." Santana smiled, "Don't worry about that one."

"I suppose. Though now I'll have to worry about embarrassing _her_ and, Santana, I am so very much not you," her eyes went wide for a moment before her shoulders dropped. "Why would she even go with me though? I doubt anyone wants Finn Hudson's leftovers."

"She adores you," Santana smiled. "None of that stuff matters to her. You don't have too. Just go to prom if you want."

She sighed. "I suppose I have a couple weeks to think about it."

"Totally, so... popcorn?" she said with with a smile.

"Yes, we can have popcorn," she smirked with a huff. "You can even swipe one of those mini bags with the real butter flavor that Daddy keeps around if you want."

"I'd prefer the kind you eat so you can have more of it than me," she smiled as she headed down to the kitchen with Rachel. "Where are your dads?"

"At work," she said, rummaging in the cupboard with the help of a stepstool. "Dad said they'd bring dinner home later if that sounds good to you."

"Okay," she shrugged, "You think that they're really cool with me being here?"

"They're not exactly known for being welcoming to people they don't like," Rachel shrugged, finding the bag of popcorn she wanted and hopping down to pop it in the microwave. "And as I told you, Daddy was disowned for being gay and kicked out when he was around our age. He sympathises."

"Okay... I know it's not really convenient, but it's not like I'm here all the time." she said softly.

"Really, Santana, it's fine," she smiled, hopping back up on her stepstool to find a bowl. "I like having the company. Honest."

"I like chilling with you," she said with a smile and grabbing two bottles of water.

"Good." She smiled, getting the popcorn out and pouring it into the bowl. "Now... Jersey Shore? And we can worry about my dress _after_ dinner?"

"Someday I will tell the world about your love for junk TV," she smiled and plopped down on the couch once they got into the living room.

Rachel laughed. "I'll invite you to an awards ceremony just to keep me grounded," she teased. "Besides, you love it too."

"Maybe," she smirked. "You should invite me to an awards ceremony cause I'll be all kinds of hot by then."

"Oh, that's right," she tsked, with a teasing smirk, tossing a kernel at Santana as she sat down. "You'll probably steal all my attention! Can't have that, now."

"Attention whore," She teased as she leaned back against the couch.

"Absolutely," Rachel snorted, settling the bowl between them. "What other type of person would strive for an EGOT? Hmm?"

"A dedicated attention whore." She smiled and she crunched on a piece of popcorn.

"Precisely, which is why I clearly deserve all the solos in Glee," she smirked, waiting for Santana's almost inevitable argument.

"Except when I'm totally better and deserve them." She teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"Are you suggesting a duet for Nationals perhaps?" She tossed a piece of popcorn at her. "Though I can assure you that I can outpace you vocally any day."

"Hell no," she ducked, "Some songs needs my rasp and inherent sexy that you just can't pull off."

"Just because you smoke cigars and can make men and no few women melt with your sultry expressions is no reason why I cannot carry off the songs equally well, besides," she smirked, "I think we did quite well with _We Found Love_. Even if it _was_ entirely inappropriate to be serenading Ms Pillsbury for Mr Schuester to propose."

"True, but I thought we did better in _West Side Story_." Santana said softly, "I thought our duet was pretty bitching."

"Honestly," she crunched a couple of kernels satisfiedly, "we simply tend to sound amazing together. Just admit it, Santana. We make a good team, musically at least."

"True facts," she shrugged. "Maybe I should have gone with you to NYADA," she teased and looked away from the television.

Rachel gasped, "As if! Do you know how many people compete for those few slots? I would cut you if you were going up against me for one!"

She chuckled, "Did Kurt actually get in? He's like not versatile at all..."

She shrugged, "I don't think so, but I understand he did get into Tisch, so that's not bad at all. It was obviously my runner up as well."

"Yeah well, you're more talented." Santana replied, "So, you get the good school."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly turning back to the TV, "you deserve Brown too, you know."

"I know," Santana smiled, "I worked way too hard to not go to the Ivy League."

"You definitely earned it," Rachel murmured, leaning over to let her head rest on Santana's shoulder as they watched the show.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Santana crouched in front of Rachel, make-up brush in one hand and make up in the other. "Don't move!" She demanded as Rachel kept fluttering her eyes whenever the other girl put the brush near them.

"Don't poke my eyes out with that dangerous implement!" Rachel snapped back.

"Seriously," Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes as she pushed into her bedroom with Rachel's dress draped across her lap, "it's just make up, Berry. Close your eyes and deal already!"

"I want to be able to _see_ later, thank you very much!"

"You will! I do all the Cheerios' make up and haven't blinded a one!" she exclaimed as she put a light coat of green shadow on her eyelid near her lash then faded it out with a gold. "Done."

Rachel shuddered. "That was absolutely nerve wracking, Santana."

"Drama queen," Quinn insisted, settling the dress on the bed. "Come on and get dressed, Brittany will be here soon to pick you up for your _date_," her voice took on a teasing quality, amused that Rachel was going on a date with Brittany of all people to prom.

"Knock it off, Quinn," Rachel blushed, getting up from the chair and moving towards the bed.

"Come on, don't fuck up the hair when you put the dress on!" Santana said as she nervously watched the two perfect braids that came off Rachel's temple and met at the back of her head that Quinn had spent an hour doing. Rachel just glared at her and slipped on the emerald green form fitting dress and smoothed it out after Santana zipped it. "Looks great. I'm glad Judy can sew because this dress was way too perfect to not buy when we saw it at the knock off store."

"I still don't know," she murmured, smoothing her hands over the material nervously.

"No really, you look amazing." Santana smiled as she sprayed the smaller girl's hair one more time. "You're gonna have a good time."

"Seriously, Rachel. Calm down," Quinn smiled at her, taking one of her hands and giving it a squeeze. "It's just Brittany. Just follow her lead and you'll have a great time."

"Last time I followed her lead she tried to get me in a bathroom at the party junior year," Rachel muttered with a blush.

"She's gotten less handsy..." Santana stated, "Just have fun."

"Something tells me to doubt that," Rachel tried smirking, but it came off just as nervous as she felt. "After all, I'm the one keeping her from a perfect record."

"If all else fails, give in," Quinn smirked only to get smacked by Santana on the arm. "Ow!"

"Thats my ex you're telling her to sleep with!" Santana pouted.

"So?" Quinn asked, rubbing her arm with a pout. "You said you don't care and _you_ told her to ask Britt out."

"I am _not_ sleeping with anyone!" Rachel exclaimed with her eyes wide. "That has never ended happily for me and I think I'll just _wait_ for that to happen ever again for a _long_ time, thank you very much."

"Good!" Santana stated as she walked back over to Rachel. She heard the doorbell and smiled, "Put the heels on and I'll go get B," she said with a grin. Santana all but slid on her sock covered feet against slick wood as she hurried to the door. She pulled it opened and smiled at Brittany, trying to not be upset it wasn't her getting to take Brittany to the prom the year before. "Hey, Britt."

"San, hi!" Brittany smiled at her, her eyes lighting up to see her ex. She frowned a moment later when she saw how Santana was dressed. "Where's your dress?" she asked softly. "Aren't you going?"

"Nope," she said as she let the girl in. "You look great, really pretty." she said as she reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind the blonde's ear.

"But," she looked sad, "I won't be able to dance with you at prom if you don't go. You won't be here next year." She blinked, "This was our last chance..."

"I know... It's still... it's still too hard, okay? I didn't have the money to go this year and I wanted to hang out with Quinn. You and Berry will have so much fun though!" Santana smiled as she took Brittany's hand.

"It's not fair," she whispered, sniffling slightly. "You promised we'd dance together at senior prom, Sannie. Now we never will."

"How about... how about you dance with me right now? I get the first dance of prom?" She offered with a squeeze to the girl's hand.

She looked down at their joined hands sadly. "It's not the same," she whispered. "Prom won't be the same without you. And Q's not coming either?"

"Q's still hurt," Santana explained, "She didn't want to go and I wanted to stay home with her."

"That's sad," she sniffed. "We're all broken up already. The Unholy Trinity got busted up, Sannie, and it's not even graduation yet."

Santana pulled her into a tight hug, "Never broken up, just long distance."

"I hate long distance," she whispered into Santana's hair.

"Brittany!" Rachel's voice carried down the hall, "You look absolutely," she stepped out where she could see them and her nervous cheer faded away, "sad... you," she sighed softly, "would have rather gone with Santana instead of me."

"No, she just forgot Quinn and I were having our own party," Santana said as she pulled away from her ex-girlfriend. "The pajamas threw her off."

"Y-yeah," Brittany sniffed, trying to smile at Rachel while dabbing at her eyes. "I'm totally stoked to go as your date, Rachie."

"If you're sure," Rachel whispered, uncertainly. "I... I'm sure Noah would agree to be your escort even now if I asked him..."

"No! I want to go with you! You look so pretty, I have the hottest date!" Brittany exclaimed as she hugged Rachel, "I got you a flower!" she remembered as she grabbed her bag and pulled out the yellow rose wristband. "Do you like it?"

"Um, yes," she smiled, helping her put it around her wrist. "Thank you, Brittany. I appreciate it. I, um," she blushed slightly, "suppose we should be going then? Leave the girls to their tv and popcorn?"

"That's the kinda prom night ugly people have," Brittany whispered to Rachel. "They're not ugly..."

"I can hear you!" Santana scoffed.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, but they get a special ugly-free night," she explained, escorting Brittany back out to her car so they could drive to prom.

"Bye, kids!" Santana teased, "Have her home by one! And no funny business!"

"Alright, _mom_," Brittany called back, escorting Rachel into the passenger side before getting in and driving off.

"Since when are you so protective of Berry?" Quinn teased as Santana closed the door, reaching up she bit her lip with a tiny smile before pulling Santana down into her lap.

"Because I know she's in for a night of roaming-hands Pierce," Santana replied as she slid her arms around Quinn's neck. "Hey," she said as she realized what position they were in.

"Hey," she smiled, wheeling them down the hall towards her room. "Hopefully roaming-hands Pierce doesn't freak her out too much or we'll be hearing about it for weeks."

"True," Santana said as she cuddled into Quinn. "What did you want to do tonight since Judy's gone and it is _prom_."

"Well, I thought maybe we could," she licked her lips as she wheeled into the room with a shy smile, "_practice_?"

"For what?" Santana asked softly.

"For," she swallowed nervously, a light blush blossoming over her pale cheeks, "for when it's time to ask me again?"

"Oh," Santana nodded. "How... How do you want to practice?"

"M-maybe we could order a pizza or something and watch a movie?" she suggested shyly. "And... see where it goes from there?"

"Sounds perfect," Santana said with a smile, "Let's stay in the living room though? Or do you wanna lay in bed?"

"In the living room's fine. It'll be easier to clean up after. Do you need anything from in here?"

"Just you," Santana breathed as she looked at the blonde shyly.

"Flatterer," Quinn blushed, wheeling them back out towards the living room. "What do you want to eat," she shot Santana a look, blushing even more, "and _that_ is not an option!" _Yet_ went unsaid as she knew she'd die of embarrassment if she actually said it out loud.

Santana leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Quinn's neck before slipping off her lap, "Let's get Thai?"

"Definitely," she nodded, wheeling into the kitchen for the menu and phone. "You want your usual?"

"Please, just the plain noodles and veggies," she said as she got them the two diet sprites and put them into wine glasses. "Since we can't drink here," she explained as she carried them back to the living room.

"So your usual," she teased, ordering. "You're beautiful, you know," she added with a little smile, wheeling back in. "I don't think I tell you that enough, but you really are looking better every day it seems."

Santana looked down nervously, "Thank you..." she said softly. "It's hard to believe that, but you've never lied to me."

"I really should tell you more often," she whispered, rolling over to take Santana's hand in a gentle grasp and smile up at her. "I can see you getting better, Santana. All the time. And," her smile widened slightly, "it gives me hope that this," she nodded to indicate their night, "could be... really real someday instead of just practice."

A genuine smile broke out on Santana's face, "Really?" she asked almost surprised at how unsure she sounded.

"Really," she nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I have to get better first, but seeing you so obviously improving gives me hope that I can and," she smiled shyly, "I really do want you to ask me again someday, San."

"Just tell me when," Santana said softly as she kissed the girl's knuckles. "Now, lets get you comfortable and pick a movie."

"I definitely will," she reassured her, moving over to relax as best she could in her brace beside the armchair. "Sit beside me when you're done fiddling? I'm," she blushed darkly, "I'm a bit scared that if I join you on the couch things will... get out of hand."

"Awe," Santana pouted, "No cuddling?"

"Cuddling will definitely occur," she insisted. "Um, ah... if you'd like, you could sit," she patted her lap with a shy smile, "here?"

Santana nodded and slipped into her lap and carefully ran her fingers down Quinn's cheek. "I like being here."

"I like it too," she whispered, her hands seeming to have a mind of their own as they slipped around her hips holding her in place.

Santana rested her head in the crook of Quinn's neck as they contentedly watched television as they waited for their food.

* * *

"San?" Quinn whispered as the movie's credits flickered over them in the dark room, the remains of their dinner abandoned on the coffee table. She bit her lip shyly as she let her hands continue drifting over the other girl's hips in the darkness as they had been for most of the film. "San, can I," she licked her lips, her cheeks heating in the dim light, as her voice softened, only audible from how close her lips were to the darker girl's ear, "can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Santana breathed. "You... you can kiss me," she whispered as she ran her fingers over Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn licked her lips as she reached up to gently stroke just the tips of her fingers over Santana's cheek as she moved her hand to cup it gently. "I'm nervous," she admitted softly, her eyes roaming over Santana's face, lingering on her slightly parted lips slightly longer with each path. "I want to do this right..."

"You will," she said softly. "You can't do anything wrong if it involves kissing me," she whispered, her lips brushing softly against Quinn's as she spoke.

Quinn hummed softly in agreement as her eyes slid closed and she leaned up into the kiss. Her fingers drifted along Santana's cheek as her lips pressed against hers, the pads rasping ever so gently as they slid over her jaw and into her hair. She lightly cupped the back of the girl's neck and pulled her in as she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

Santana whimpered as she kissed the girl. She held her closely and let her tongue slip over Quinn's lips.

Daring far more than she had the first time they'd kissed - relatively sober anyway - Quinn let her lips part and her own tongue ventured out to tease at Santana's before she nipped gently on her lower lip. Her free hand stroked along Santana's hip, fingers sliding slightly up under the hem of her shirt to brush over warm skin. She whimpered softly as she leaned back in her chair to give Santana a bit more control over the kiss.

The darker girl ran her fingers through Quinn's hair as they slowly kissed. She pulled Quinn's lower lip between hers and sucked on it gently.

Quinn whimpered softly. She wanted... She wanted... She didn't know what she wanted except she wanted the kiss to not stop. It was soft, gentle but with a trace of that something she'd looked for whenever she'd kissed Sam or Puck or Finn but just couldn't find. Something... perfect. She tugged on her hip, trying to encourage her to straddle her legs instead of the awkward position across her lap.

Santana moved, her legs carefully sliding over Quinn's thighs as they kissed. She let her hands smooth down Quinn's neck then shoulders as they glided their mouths together in a soft embrace.

The nails of the hand she hand tangled in Santana's hair scratched gently against the nape of her neck as she pulled her closer. Her free hand slid under her shirt to splay against the heat of her back. She felt more alive in that one moment - kissing Santana - than she had felt since the day of the accident. She knew they had to stop soon, but she didn't want to as her free hand explored the softness of the girl's skin, brushing over her back and along her sides under her tank top.

A shiver went through Santana's body as Quinn stroked her skin. Her lips pulled away and she heaved a breath before kissing Quinn again and then moving down her neck to kiss her skin softly.

"Santana," Quinn whispered, her head rolling back, "w-we... we can't go further..."

"Why?" Santana whispered against Quinn's skin as she sucked gently.

"B-because," she gasped, trying to focus against the decidedly distracting sensation of Santana's lips against her throat, "we're... we're in the _living room_ for one..."

"Then," she breathed as she as she ran her teeth over the girl's pulse point, "we can go to your room."

"B-berry can come back any time," she panted, trying to keep her cool but not doing a great job of it.

Santana let her hands slid down and rest of the sides of Quinn's breasts. "She won't," Santana whispered, her lips moving up to suck on the girl's earlobe.

"You don't know," she whimpered, her brain protesting more than her body. "San, please..."

After a few moments Santana pulled away and rested her forehead against Quinn's, "I'm sorry... I won't pressure you."

She laughed breathlessly, holding Santana against her. "I think we pressure each other, but," she swallowed, "I... I want this to be _real_ before we do any of... that."

She just nodded and cuddled in closer, "Can I still sleep in your bed tonight?"

"You better," she whispered, smiling softly. "I don't think I can let you go right now..."

"Okay. Can we lay on the couch and cuddle? My thighs are aching." She said as she pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips.

"Would we get in trouble in bed?" she asked softly. "I'm not sure I want to get up again after I lay down."

"No," she whispered. "If Rachel comes back I'll get up to get her," Santana reassured as she got up and pushed the girl into the bedroom and helped her into the bed. She pulled back the covers and helped Quinn get up on the bed, "Need anything else?"

"You?" she asked with a little smile opening her arms as she looked up at Santana.

Santana crawled in the bed and leaned up and kissed the girl. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled shyly, "Not like you." Reaching up she brushed a bit of hair off of Santana's forehead. "I want this to be real someday, San. I want it..."

"Me too," She whispered, she slid her hand under Quinn's shirt to rest on her stomach and smiled at the feeling of warm skin.

* * *

Almost an hour later, still well before midnight, Brittany pulled back into the Fabray driveway. She sighed, glancing over at where Rachel was dabbing at her eyes with the tissue she'd stuffed in her clutch. "Rachie, stop being sad."

"Easy enough for you to say," Rachel sniffed. "Your ex didn't ruin prom."

"No, cause Sannie was with Q," she pouted. "But I thought _I_ was supposed to be your date and I had a good time. Please stop being sad. You had a good time with me, right?"

Rachel sniffled again and dabbed at her eyes, trying not to make too much of a mess of her face. "Y-yes," she admitted softly, "until _he_ ruined everything!"

"He didn't ruin anything." She looked at Rachel for a moment before reaching for her. "Come here."

"What?" she looked confused.

"Just come here," Brittany leaned towards her, managing to cup her cheek. "Let me make things better," she whispered before her lips brushed against Rachel's.

At first Rachel thought about protesting or pushing her off, then she just decided to enjoy it. Brittany knew what she was doing and before too long, Rachel was moaning softly into the kiss, her hands coming up to loosely wrap around Brittany's shoulders. After a few moments, Brittany pulled away with a tiny smile.

"Better?" she asked quietly, moving back to her side of the car.

Rachel's eyes stayed closed for a moment before she nodded slowly. "Better," she whispered.

"You totally should have let me take you to the bathroom last year," Brittany teased. "I would've totally gone Aladdin on you."

"Aladdin?" she blinked in confusion, her kiss-addled mind trying to get back on track.

Brittany grinned. "I'd have shown you a _whole_ new world." she waggled her brows suggestively, "on a magic carpet ride."

Rachel groaned, but she was laughing. "Oh, Brittany, that was _terrible_!"

"I know, but you're happier now," she smiled at her, "so it was worth it." She glanced at the house and sighed softly, "Say hi to Sannie and Q for me, okay? San would be sad if I stayed tonight and so would I, I think. It's not a night for sads though. So I'll see you on Monday, kay?"

She nodded, "Of course. I'll see you then." She got out and moved around the car, hesitating for a moment before leaning in through the open window before brushing her lips against Brittany's. "I had fun... despite Finn. Thank you."

Brittany's smile was almost as radiant as the ones she used to give Santana when she did something that made her unexpectedly happy. "You're welcome." When Rachel started to walk off, she called out to her, "Maybe we can do this again sometime? Without Finn smashing stuff?"

Rachel walked backwards for a moment before smiling. "Maybe. Have a good night and drive safe, Brittany."

Brittany waved at her as she pulled out of the drive and headed home. Rachel watched the car leave before heading up to knock on the front door. Brittany had been the bright point in her evening after _Finn_ decided to make a scene. Now she just wanted to relax with her friends and hopefully not dwell on it over much.

* * *

Santana heard the knock and carefully removed herself from Quinn's arms. She tucked her back in and slipped out to go answer the door, looking out the window and pulling it open when she realized that it was Rachel. "Hey," She smiled, "How was prom?" She said as she moved aside to let the smaller girl in the door.

"Awful," Rachel groused, "though Brittany was a completely lovely date. Unfortunately _he_ was allowed to attend. You're lucky you didn't go."

"I'm sorry," Santana said. "Lets get you de-promed and have tea?" she offered and lead Rachel down the hall. "Go and shower off all the make up and get changed."

"Thank you, Santana. You're a lifesaver," she smiled gratefully before disappearing into the bathroom with her bag she'd brought over earlier.

Santana moved into the kitchen and started some water for tea and pulled out some leftover dinner for Rachel and heated it up as she waited for the girl to come out of the shower.

Rachel came out a little while later in yoga pants and a tank top and jacket combo, toweling at her hair. "I can't believe he could be so infuriating!" she mumbled as she shuffled in before pulling the towel off the top of her head and wringing out her hair. "Oh my gosh, that smells divine, Santana. Thank you."

"What's all the noise?" Quinn asked, rolling into the room and looking entirely sleepy and ruffled. "Rachel? You're back early."

Santana pushed the plate over to Rachel and poured three mugs of tea and put them on the kitchen island. "I'm glad you had fun with Brittany though," Santana shrugged, "There's at least that."

"Yes and she is just as good a dancer as I recall from last year," Rachel smiled, but it quickly fell away. "And again, _just_ like last year, _Finn_," she all but spat his name, "had to ruin _everything_ by behaving like a... a... _caveman_!"

Quinn looked up from her tea and cocked her head. "He punch someone again?" she asked before she put her cup back down on the counter.

"Worse," she moaned, slumping down in a chair. "He punched Noah because he was dancing with me and then when Sam tried to pull him off, he elbowed him in the face! They were _both_ bleeding and it's all my fault for going to the stupid dance. I couldn't stand to be there after that so I probably ruined Brittany's night too because she brought me home after Finn was ejected."

"He's such a douche and fucking trouty needs to get his face out of the way!" Santana exclaimed as she tiredly plopped down in Quinn's lap and yawned. "He'll get suspended."

"I hope," Rachel sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Then at least I'll have a year free of him in New York." She looked up, offering a tiny smile at the sight of Santana in Quinn's lap. "How was your night though?"

"Same old," Santana yawned, "Watched _Across The Universe_ and had dinner."

The tiny smirk grew slightly, "And which of those involved lounging in Quinn's lap?"

Quinn blushed, but she was smiling as she ducked her head. "Shut up, Berry. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe I don't," Rachel grinned, "but the two of you are cute together."

"Shut your face," Santana said softly. "I'm tired and Q's a good chair."

"Nice," Quinn scoffed.

"Whatever you wish to say, Santana," Rachel smirked, eating a bit of food. She ate for a bit before shivering, "Are we really going to be graduating soon? Really? It seems... too soon almost."

Santana cuddled closer to Quinn and pressed a tired kiss to the side of her neck hoping the Rachel didn't see it. "I can't wait to graduate, can't come sooner."

Quinn blushed from the kiss, but didn't comment. "I just want to get out of here. Out of this _chair_," she slapped the arm. "Out of _Lima_. Just _out_."

"I want New York," Rachel whispered, looking off in the distance with a dreamy smile. "I want to finally have my _chance_..."

"Too bad we've got to wait three months after graduation to do it," Quinn groused.

"Why?" Santana said softly as she looked over at Rachel before looking back to Quinn. "Let's just pack up and leave. Quinn will be walking by then and we can just get all of our stuff in my car and drive? Maybe my mother will let us crash in Providence for the summer."

"Can we do that?" Rachel asked curiously. "Really? Just go?"

"I don't know how _well_ I'll be walking by then," Quinn added cautiously. "We'd probably still have to take my chair. I don't think I'm going to make it out of it by Nationals, after all."

"You can do it," Santana said, her lips brushing against Quinn's neck again. "I know you can," she whispered before looking back at Rachel. "Hells yes we can just go. I'm homeless... We can take our shit and run..."

"You're not _completely_ homeless," she pointed out, gesturing with her fork. "But... there are merits I suppose. I'd want to be assured of a place to reside upon reaching our destination of course. Not," she shrugged, "that we are necessarily bound to a deadline beyond move in day and our financial limits regarding gas and sustenance."

"We can really do this?" Quinn smiled uncertainly. "Just get in your car and... leave?"

"I can talk to Daniella tomorrow... If this is something that you are interested in." Santana shrugged, "She kinda owes me 8 years of favors so I doubt that she'll say no. Plus, it'd get us out of this hell hole."

"I'm reasonably certain I could convince my dads as to the positive benefits of a summer fling before settling into college," Rachel smiled with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "Maybe if I tell them you'll be coming and absolutely _no boys_, I can even wheedle money for at least some of our expenses along the way as well. They're still entirely enamored with both of you for doing your best to convince me _not_ to marry Finn. And Quinn, one of these days," she pointed the fork at her, "you really need to join us for dinner."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sneakily slipped her hand up the back of Santana's shirt and rested it against the small of her back. "Maybe, but your house isn't really friendly to people in wheelchairs." She pointed out.

"No, but the main floor is only as bad as here," she shrugged, "and I'm sure between the two of us Santana and I could help you up on the porch to get inside. Or one of my dads could. Still, I think this is a wonderful idea, Santana. What about you, Quinn? Road trip to college?" she smiled hopefully.

"I think I need to make sure I can move enough first..." She replied nervously. "I don't want to be in a chair and in the car all the time."

"You will," Rachel smiled at her. "We'll help as much as you need to help you heal as fast as possible. I'm not Brittany but I know how to retrain from a bad injury almost as well and if we're in the pool then the size difference doesn't matter that much, right?"

"Yeah," She said. "I know you all are helping so much."

Santana just watched Quinn as she spoke and nuzzled her neck, "I promise you'll be okay. We can each continue to work with you, right? And your trainer says that you're doing so good."

"You know," Rachel leaned on the table watching them with tiny smirk, "I know you're not dating and likely not to be any time soon, but you could at least admit you _like_ each other. It's pretty obvious and my intelligence feels insulted when you keep denying it."

"I've already admitted it to you," Santana retorted, as she looked up from Quinn's neck. "I don't control her words."

"No kidding," she rested her head on her hand as she watched them. "Just waiting on Quinn to open her eyes and admit it too. It's pretty obvious really, Quinn."

"W-we're not dating," Quinn insisted with a blush, "I don't have time for that right now, Berry. I've got to focus on getting better."

"I never said you were," she smirked. "I just stated that it is obvious there is romantic intentions between the two of you."

"Don't push it, Rachel," Santana said, "Quinn doesn't have to say anything, okay?"

"What if I want to?" Quinn asked softly, looking between the other two girls with a blush.

"Then you can, I just know this is more difficult for you than me." Santana said honestly, "These are new feelings for you, and on top of everything else you don't need to label whatever it is that's going on."

"It's Rachel, San," Quinn pointed out. "If I can't tell her I... I like you like... _that_, then who can I tell?" She looked up at Rachel with an almost shy smile, "Yeah. I like her. I like her a lot, Berry. You got a problem with that?"

"No problem," Rachel shrugged. "Just let me know when to leave you two alone," she teased.

Santana blushed and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her softly, "Thank you," She whispered against the girl's lips.

Quinn blushed and ducked her head slightly so she was hidden slightly behind Santana. "I can give you that," she whispered, "even if I'm not ready for... you know."

"I know," She whispered. "But you make me feel like I matter so.. thank you."

She just smiled and tucked her head into the crook of Santana's shoulder, her arms sliding around her waist.

"You two make me understand the concept of _disgustingly cute_ sometimes," Rachel remarked, finishing her noodles. "So let us have a quorum. We're leaving soon after graduation assuming that Santana's mother agrees to provide shelter to three wayward teen girls. Right?"

"Sounds good," She said softly, "I'll ask her when I talk to my sister tomorrow morning."

"May I remark that I am entirely envious of your having a younger sister?" Rachel asked with a shy smile. "I never got to experience that as an only child and despite the fact that my mother adopted Beth, she's... she's not really my mother at all so I suppose it doesn't matter but it would have been entirely odd for my sister to be Quinn's baby... No offense intended of course, Quinn. I'm sure she's a lovely child."

"Wouldn't know," Quinn said honestly, "After my crazy and Puck sleeping with Shelby I'm not allowed to see her ever again." She looked down.

"I'm sure you can see her someday, Q." Santana hoped, "I'm sure you will."

"She'll find you," Rachel assured her softly. "When she's older. She'll want to know her _real_ mom. Trust me. That's something I know."

"I'm seventeen and just meeting mine," She replied, "Maybe we can try to get in touch with Shelby before we leave? Maybe see her again?"

Quinn shook her head. "I learned my lesson. No more Beth until I'm someone she can be proud of. And not like _I'm glad you're not in prison_ proud, but _really_ proud. That's why I'm going to Yale and why I'll do my best to graduate with honors. I don't ever want her to be embarrassed by her mom."

"I know you can do it," Santana said. "You'll be the best."

"Flatterer," she slapped Santana's arm, blushing. "But I'm tired. Bed, everyone?"

"Um..." Rachel licked her lips, uncertain, "I guess I'll find the guest room?"

"Shut the fuck up," Santana said as she got back to her feet. "You'll stay with us like normal."

"Are you sure it won't be awkward with your newly admitted feelings for each other?" she tried teasing weakly.

"Nope," Santana stated. "Q?"

Quinn rolled her eyes before scooting her chair over to bump Rachel's legs, effectively knocking her into her lap with Santana's help. "Not at all. I'm tired and we're all going to bed. Now stop whining and hold on."

"Q-quinn! Really, I don't think-"

She cut her off, "Zip it, hobbit. Bedtime."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were still asleep when Santana slipped into the kitchen and opened up her computer. She wrapped herself in a blanket with her coffee as she waited for her Sunday morning date with her little sister.

Skype rang to signal an incoming call. When she clicked it open, Alejandra was on the other end waving wildly. "Tana! Tana, hi! Can you hear me? Hi!" She grabbed the sides of the camera and peered at it, "You can see me, right?"

"Hi, Squirt," Santana smiled, "I can see you, be careful."

"Yay! Mami got a new camera and I didn't know if it worked or not," she nodded, plopping back down in her seat behind her cereal bowl. "Look! We can have breakfast together!"

"Yum, is that healthy cereal or tasty cereal?" Santana asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Um," she looked at it, stirring it around, "both? Where's your cereal, Tana?"

"I'm having coffee, I'm not really hungry." She said as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail.

"You should eat though," she pouted. "It's not right to eat by myself when I'm having breakfast with you."

Santana sighed and got up and poured a small bowl of cereal and put water in it before sitting down. "Happy?"

"Uh-huh!" She clapped happily. "Did you have a good week?"

"I did. School is really hard right now but that's okay," she said. "Did you have a good week? Did you do anything fun?"

Alejandra nodded with a big smile, crunching through her big bite of cereal before answering with a dribble of milk oozing down her chin. "Mami and I got to go to the zoo with my class! It was sooo much fun, Tana! We got to see the lions and bears and the seals jumped and played with balls! And there were these itty red panda bears with stripy tails that were so cute! I wish you could go with us next time."

"Maybe next time," Santana said sadly, trying to force a smile. She never had _that_ kind of childhood. She would go to her grandmother's or home with Cherie which was like being alone. "What are you doing today?"

"Gonna go to church with Mami and Sunday School with Ms Thomas. She's really nice and we can have peanut butter cookies if we're good," she smiled around her spoon as she pushed it into her mouth.

"That's good, is your mom around?" She asked as she pushed her mess of hair back with her hand.

"Uh-huh. She's getting dressed. Want me to gets her?"

"When she comes out we can talk, so tell me something I don't know about you," Santana smiled as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Um," she ate another spoonful of cereal as she thought. "My favorite color is red cause it's fiery and... I like Mulan bestest!"

"Mulan is pretty cool," Santana replied, "Plus she had a pet dragon."

"A _red_ dragon," she pointed out gleefully. "And she beat _all_ the bad guys!"

"That she did," Santana smiled, "She's awesome. My favourite is Jasmine though, she had a tiger."

"But Mulan's dragon was little like us," she pouted. "And Jasmine had to be rescued."

"She didn't wanna marry just anyone and Aladdin had magic being used against him. Jafar was straight up creepy to come after Jasmine and she wasn't having that crap."

"Yeah, but Mulan beat like the whole _Horde_!" Alejandra insisted as her mom came up behind her.

"Okay, Allie. That's enough trying to convert her to the cult of Mulan," she teased, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Hey," Santana said as she looked at her mother. "Morning."

"Morning, Santana. Sleep well?" She smiled at her eldest while Alejandra chomped on her cereal.

"Slept okay, ya know..." She shrugged, "Kinda miss my bed but I'll live."

"You know you're always welcome here," Daniella smiled at her warmly. "Though I can certainly understand wanting to finish school with your classmates since you only have a little while left."

"Thanks, I'll be in your hair when school starts if I can figure all that crap out," Santana sighed, "I hope I didn't miss any deadlines for housing..."

"Yes," she held up the envelope from Brown's housing department, "it came yesterday. But you could just live here and be a commuter student. It'd save a lot of money."

"Yeah! Live here, Tana!" Alejandra cheered. "We can studys together!"

"Uh... I don't want to impose on your life... and I don't even know even know how far it is." Santana stammered.

"The campus is only a few miles away from here," Daniella explained. "You could even walk if you wanted to and it's no imposition. I rent out the two basement apartments to students every winter and spring term. We're used to academia around here, right, Allie?"

"Right!" she agreed with a firm nod, poking her - thankfully dry - spoon in the air.

"I'd get a job and pay rent," Santana said, knowing how costly the housing would be.

"Nonsense, you're family," Daniella assured her. "I'd expect you to help with chores and if you wanted to pitch in on groceries, I certainly wouldn't complain, but no child of mine pays rent in my house."

"If you... actually want me there," Santana swallowed, nervous that if it didn't work out she'd get kicked out again.

"Of course we want you here," she reassured her. "You're my daughter and Allie's big sister. You belong here with your family, Santana. We've always made sure to have a room ready for you, just in case. Even before I got up the courage to go against the contract. Of course, Allie helped decorate it so, you might want to consider a paint brush if you don't like _lots_ of red."

"Hey! Red is the best!" Alejandra pouted.

"My room at home is _black_," Santana said, "but, I like red too... Daniella? Can I talk to you for a hot second without Alle?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Go get cleaned up and dressed for church, kiddo." Alejandra nodded and scooted out of her chair before hurrying off. Daniella sat down. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I needs out of Lima... like pronto," She sighs, "Do you think... if my two friends and I road trip after graduation it would be cool to end up there? Rachel is going to school in Nueva York and Quinn's going to Yale..."

She thought about it for a moment then nodded slowly. "I remember Quinn, but Rachel I don't think I know. However, as long as they're good girls and don't mind college apartments for accommodations, I don't think that'd be a problem since I won't have any tenants until around the time for the lot of you to start your own terms."

"I mean, they can just sleep wherever I am... Well, Quinn needs help still right now getting around since the accident." Santana said, "But thanks... I'll let you know if they'll actually come early with me."

"It's not a problem and I'm sure we can adjust things to accommodate as needed." Daniella took a breath and smiled hesitantly, "I'm glad you're coming home, Santana. I've missed you so much the last few years."

"Last nearly _nine_ years," Santana mumbled as she rubbed her eyes that had rings of dark circles around them. "It's been a long time and as much as I'm thankful that you'll take me in... it's not a fix all... It doesn't change that you abandoned me."

"I didn't have any choice, Santana. I lost. I bankrupted myself, nearly bankrupted my parents fighting for you, but your dad just had more reach. The court sided with him in the end. I never wanted to leave you," she shook her head. "Never. I know this isn't a fix all. But... it's a start, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed tiredly, "It's a start. You should head to church, I'm gonna go back to bed..."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Santana," she murmured with a little smile. "Sleep well."

"Later," She smiled and closed her computer. She shuffled back into the dark bedroom and slipped under the covers next to Quinn. She wrapped her arm around the girl and snuggled closely.

Quinn mumbled something unintelligible and pulled her closer, rolling her head to rest on top of Santana's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Graduation day dawned clear, sunny and windy. Papers whipped and fluttered around the football field as the staff tried desperately to keep them in place with rocks and paperweights hijacked from offices. Red robes snapped and lashed at legs chilled by the stiff breeze as the senior class of 2012 sat in neat-ish rows on the patchy grass of the field. Hands held caps in place as the speakers thumped at whined at Principal Figgins tapping on the microphone.

"Is this thing on?" he muttered into it. "Oh. Yes. Yes. Thank you. Greetings, seniors. Today you are leaving us to pursue great things. From McDonald's," he paused as someone cheered, "to college or even the military," someone - it sounded suspiciously like Puck - whooped, "you will all do marvelous things and make us all very, very proud that you are alumni of William McKinley High School. Go Titans." He made a half-hearted fist pump. "Well. I will now turn the microphone over to Michael Chang, your valedictorian."

Santana crossed her arms as she listed to Mike Chang speak, she was half a grade mark away from being valedictorian and she wasn't pleased. She glared behind her black aviators at the stage while he spoke, her head slightly bobbing to the music pounding through her iPod headphones.

Quinn swallowed nervously as he finished as Principal Figgins started calling out the names of the seniors. She licked her lips, alternating between smoothing her hands over her robe and wringing the arms of her chair as she tried to calm her anxiously fluttering heart as she thought about what she was going to do when they called her name. They'd all worked so hard on it and she was pretty sure she could do it, but anxiety still made her hands sweaty and trembling.

Rachel crossed the stage with a confident grin, accepting her diploma and leaping into the air happily as she reached the bottom of the ramp off the stage before pointing at Quinn with a bright grin and a thumbs up. Quinn rolled her eyes at the gesture, but she smiled and relaxed a little. She looked over her shoulder to where Santana sat in the rows behind her, wanting reassurance from her direction too.

Santana looked up over the rim of her glasses and winked at Quinn. She was proud of the blonde and she couldn't wait to see her get her diploma. She reached her hand out and bumped her fist against Rachel's when the girl came back to the seats before turning her attention back to Quinn.

Quinn smiled gratefully and turned back to the stage. When her name was called, she took a deep breath and rolled up to the stage through the grass with a little difficulty. Once she got to the top of the ramp, instead of wheeling across the stage, she carefully locked the wheels and braced her hands on the arms.

The low roar of muted whispering fell silent as people started to realize what was happening. Carefully setting her feet on the floor of the stage, Quinn took a careful breath and pushed herself up right. She wobbled for a moment, dizzy, before straightening and taking first one, then two steps.

Her progress across the stage was slow, but steady and she smirked to see the shocked expression on Figgins's face as he watched her _walking_ towards him. Taking the diploma from his hand, she shook the other one and smiled pleasantly at him, trying to hide how much the simple steps were taking out of her without a supporting device. "Thank you," she murmured, before making her way across the stage, desperately hoping Brittany had managed to grab her chair and get it over to the other end like planned with each nearly faltering step.

Santana saw the fact Quinn's legs had started to shake and was quickly out of her chair on the field and over to her side. She smiled brightly as she took the girl into her arms, "So proud of you," she whispered in Quinn's ear and let her hold onto her for support as they hugged. "I got you now."

"I knew you would," she whispered, with a tiny smile, an arm around Santana's neck as Brittany pushed her chair over so she could get in it. "Next time, I'm using my cane, but... that was worth it, I think." She smiled up at Santana, Brittany and Rachel - the third girl coming to join them - as she got settled back into her chair. "_Walking_ across that stage without any help was almost better than I imagined winning Prom Queen would be."

"Totally." She smiled and winked at her. "Now, I gots to go get my diploma on," she said as she bolted back to the line where she was almost about to go up on stage.

Quinn and Rachel bid a goodbye to Brittany as they headed back to the seats - completely out of order as Rachel stopped Quinn's chair by her seat, but they didn't care. Rachel smiled at Quinn. "You were amazing up there," she murmured.

"Thanks," Quinn grinned, her eyes focused on Santana as she started up the ramp. "I couldn't have done it without all of your help."

"Of course you could have, but -" Rachel was cut off by Quinn waving at her distractedly as Santana started across the stage towards the podium in the middle.

Santana glided across the stage, her sunglasses still firmly in place as she walked up to Figgins. "Thanks," She said as she took the diploma and shook his hand, "It's been real," she stated as she walked away only to get pulled into a firm handshake from Coach Slyvester who was also on the stage.

"Good job, Jugs," she smirked as she shook the girl's hand. Santana smiled and nodded before getting off the stage and heading over to Rachel and Quinn.

"Yay!" Rachel jumped up and hugged her. "We did it!" Letting her go she dropped back into her seat with a blush at Figgins's irritated harumph into the microphone, she whispered, "We did it! We're out!"

"Just a few more days," Quinn smiled softly, reaching over to take Santana's empty hand and squeeze it, "then we can get out of here for real."

"Damn right," She said. "You guys ready for the house party tonight? Drinks, pool, awesomeness?" She smiled as she looked over at them and grinned.

"I don't know about drinks," Rachel murmured with an awkward flush, remembering the disaster from junior year, "but the rest sounds fun. I'm still fairly surprised Noah invited me."

"Stop being so wrapped up in the past, Rachel," Quinn rolled her eyes. "Puck likes you and you're our friend so you're in. Besides, it's mostly just Gleeks tonight anyway. Right, San?"

"Pretty much," She smiled. "It will be fun. We need a graduation party."

"I'm just glad not everyone's expected to dance at those things," Quinn murmured, playing with Santana's fingers absentmindedly as the ceremony continued.

"Quinn, stop it," Rachel huffed. "You'll have fun. Just relax."

"I'll relax when you do," she teased with a tiny smile.

"Oh snap," Santana teased. "But if all else fails we can just chill and go in the pool and do karaoke."

"Karaoke?" Rachel's eyes brightened at the idea.

"Oh God," Quinn groaned. "You had to say it. Do you _really_ want to listen to Streisand Junior here belting out showtunes and the classics of the seventies all night?"

Santana leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear, "Everyone will be drunk and that way I can sneak you away."

"And abandon Rachel?" she whispered back, raising a brow. "You know she doesn't have a clue how to handle those parties."

"Oh... we don't have to," Santana said softly and sat back in her chair. "Just offering." She watched as Figgins called everyone to stand up. Santana helped Quinn back to her feet and kept a hand on the small of her back as they all flung their hats into the air.

"May I present to you the Graduating Class of 2012!" Mr. Figgins exclaimed to a loud explosion of cheers.

"We did it!" Rachel cheered yet again, hopping up and down besides Santana and Quinn.

* * *

The party had all the classic signs of a Noah Puckerman House Party. Dimmed lights. More booze than was at all legal. Poundingly loud music and people _everywhere_. Rachel looked worriedly at the three girls with her . "I thought you said it'd be just Gleeks?" she yelled over the music.

"My bad," Santana shrugged. "All the Gleeks are out by the pool," she said as she took another swig from her red plastic cup.

"I have the distinct feeling you like it better like this," Rachel's words ended in a yelp when Brittany grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"Let's go dancing!" the taller girl cheered, carrying her off to the dance floor.

Quinn blinked as she watched them go. "Okay... did you see that coming?"

"Brittany is a attention whore... so is Rachel." Santana said as she watched them go away, "Whatever... I don't even care," she said quickly. "They can go fuck each other if that's what they want."

Quinn pulled her off into Puck's bedroom and closed the door, cutting off the worst of the noise. "Wow, bitter much? Rachel told us both she's not going to be having sex with Brittany. Why are you getting so upset?"

"Nothing," Santana said. "I don't care what they do," she stated looking down. "It's just fucking ridiculous. Brittany is so stupid because she can't even break up with me right without feeling the need to fucking flaunt it in my face by sleeping with everyone and kissing up on my friends. I'm surprised she didn't try to get into your pants yet!"

"Oh for God's sake, Santana!" Quinn snapped. "They're _friends_ and they've both broke up with someone they _love_ this year! And besides that, would you like me to start going on about how much I miss Sam and wish he wasn't dating Mercedes in front of you? Or maybe how much I wish Puck would want me? Huh?"

"I didn't say I wanted her, Quinn," Santana countered. "I said I wish she'd be considerate of my feelings and not fuck my friends." She pouted and crossed her arms. "It has nothing to do with you and me, It's just... she's trying to be my friend again and hurting my feelings all at the same time." She sat down on Puck's bed and sighed, "It's just annoying. That they can be all _friendly_ and I can't hold your hand or kiss you."

"She's not _fucking_ Rachel, for Pete's sake," Quinn growled, rolling over to bump her legs with her knees. "And who the hell says you can't hold my hand or... or kiss me? I don't see them making out in the hallways or on the dance floor, do you?"

She just shrugged, "It just sucks that my life imploded... I'm not okay right now and as good as I am at hiding it... it still doesn't mean I'm not okay."

"I'm not okay either," she whispered, looking at her. "No matter how close I might get, I don't know if I'll ever really be _okay_ again. And no matter how bad things are for you, Santana, they're worse for me. You can walk and run and _dance_ still. You got to know what it's like to have someone _really_ love you. Your dad might be a jackass, but he didn't give you thirty minutes before throwing you out with nothing but what you could carry. You've _got_ a mom who wants you and a little sister who's nuts about you and neither of _them_ are vaguely recovering alcoholics.

"Things are bad in your life," she nodded, "but I thought maybe," her jaw worked. "I thought maybe _I_ was _something_ good in it..."

"You're the only good in it. The only thing that makes sense." Santana whispered as she reached over and pulled the girl into her lap. "I know I'm being stupid and a lot of my crap is my own doing," she said as she wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I just didn't expect it... I don't like being caught off guard and it caught me off guard."

Quinn leaned into Santana's embrace, off balance and startled by the sudden removal from her chair. "A little warning next time, please," she whispered shakily. "It's not that bad, San. Your dad doesn't hate you like mine does and you don't want to live with Cherie anyway. And... and we're leaving soon. Can't you just ignore them?"

"I kinda thought he'd still come," She shrugged, "It's stupid, I thought _someone_ would come for me... But, yeah we're out of here soon. Now we just need to pack."

"Didn't he?" she asked confused. "I could have sworn I saw him there... are you sure he didn't?"

"Doesn't matter," She shrugged, "I didn't see him... So, I don't know. I was looking though." She snuggled into Quinn's body. "I'm excited to get away with just you... even if we have to bring Rachel."

"She's not so bad," she murmured. "And now that she _finally_ has her license, she can help drive. Better than I can anyway."

"Truth, but I doubt I'll let her. I'm protective of my car... and you," she said softly as she kissed the girl's bare arm.

"I'm protective of _you_," Quinn pointed out softly with a little shiver, "and I don't want you driving tired. It's almost as bad as driving drunk or texting while driving and look where that got me."

"In my lap," she teased. "But yeah. I know. I've got money set aside so we can get a hotel sometimes if we need to."

"And Rachel and I can help with that too." She reached up to idly trace her fingertips along Santana's neck. "You know, I was kind of worried we'd end up here," she whispered.

"Why, beautiful?" Santana asked as she looked at Quinn.

"Well, for one, this is _Puck's_ bed and nothing good happens here," she pointed out with a wry smirk. "But mainly because... much as I might want to, I know we're not really ready for what could happen yet."

"Yeah," She said softly, "Can I just kiss for a bit then we can go?"

Quinn smiled lopsidedly. "I think that could be arranged," she whispered, the hand on the back of Santana's neck gently pulling her closer.

* * *

After spending some time just kissing, Santana had managed to pull away and get them out of Puck's bedroom. She left Quinn to chat with Rachel and Tina while she slipped outside to Puck's sister's tree house to take some time away from all the noise and people. She laid back and looked at the stars through the hole in the roof as she puffed on her joint.

"San?" Brittany's voice filtered up before her head popped through the hatch to the steps. "I thought you'd be here when I couldn't find you with Q or Rachie." She wiggled up into the house. "Are you okay?"

"Just a lot of people down there," She shrugged after taking a puff. "I don't really like these type of things, you know that. Some fucking jock tried to get up on me so I left Q with Rachel and then came up here."

"Yeah," she nodded sitting against the wall near Santana. "Puck kicked him out when he found out. He was totally pissed. San?" she asked softly. "Are you really leaving with Q and Rachie next week?"

"Yes," she said between puffs. "I'm gone. I have no home here, no family and if Cherie doesn't keep talking shit about me I'll kill her and go to jail... So yeah, leaving."

"She's not a nice lady," Brittany agreed sadly. "I'm gonna miss you, Sannie."

"I'll miss you too, but you'll come visit right?" Santana asked as she looked over at the blonde.

"Yeah. Much as I can," she smiled and nodded. "But I gotta focus on my homework this year and do good so I can go to college like everyone else."

"You will," Santana said lazily. "You're smart... just you need to focus."

She shook her head. "I'm not smart like you or Quinn or Rachie, but I'm good at moving and knowing how my body works. Rachie showed me stuff on her computer about how I could go to school and be a therapist like Andi if I work hard and get good grades this year. That way if I get hurt and can't dance anymore, I can still do something. I think that's a good thing."

"I think so too," Santana said as she stubbed out the butt. "I think that you would be really good at helping people like Quinn get better. I know you can get good grades this year, you just gotta focus on you okay? Promise me? No more boys or _girls_ taking away all of your attention."

"No more," she whispered with a shy smile. "I'm happy you like Q, Sannie. She can keep up with you better than I can. It's better to be with someone whose head's like yours. All smart and stuff."

She looked at Brittany and raised her eyebrow, "How... How did you know?" she asked softly. "That I have feelings for Quinn?"

Brittany shrugged. "I know you. You've been part of me forever so sometimes it's like I know what you're thinking. And you've always liked Q. But now she's ready to like you too so that's awesome. I want you two happy."

"I... want you to feel happy too, if that's with Rachel that... I'd understand that," she said softly.

She blinked. "I'm not with Rachie. We just have fun."

Santana just shrugged. "I guess, it still... just be careful. You love so much and I don't want you getting hurt anymore because people don't love you enough back."

"I know," she nodded. "You don't have to worry about Rachie though. It's just nice to be with someone who broke the heart of the person they love for good reasons. She knows what it feels like." She smiled down at her hands, toying with a piece of grass that had gotten caught in her shoe. "I love Rachie, but she's like my little sister. Only totally my age. She said she'd help me if I couldn't figure out hard stuff this summer and next year. Did you know you can help over a _computer_? It's wild."

"I know right?" She said, "You can talk to me on skype too, you know that right? Whenever you're scared or nervous you can just call me up and see my face."

Brittany looked up and brightened. "Will you help me with school sometimes too? If it's super hard and Rachie's confusing?"

"Totally. I'm sure Quinn will too. She's better at some stuff than me anyway," Santana said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good, cause I'll need lots of help." She looked embarrassed, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm way behind on lots of stuff."

"That's why you're doing summer school and you'll go back in the fall."

"Yeah, I really wanna graduate next year. Maybe you, Q, and Rachie can come back for graduation if I do?" she asked hopefully.

Santana launched herself at Brittany and tackled her. "Of course! You will graduate and we will be here waiting for you and cheering you on."

Brittany hugged her, holding her close. "Good, cause you guys are like my bestest friends and you're my bestest best, so I need you to like clap for me and stuff."

"Totally. Then you can road trip with us back if you'd like! Have a fun summer before you start school."

"Really?" She grinned happily, "That'd be totally awesome! Then me and Rachie can go do stuff while you and Q have sexy times," she teased.

"Yeah right," Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you and Rach will be having far more sexy times than Q and I."

Brittany laughed. "I don't wanna have sexy times with Rachie! She's an awesome kisser, but I'm more picky about who I have sex with now. You taught me that."

Santana laid her head in Brittany's lap and nodded. "Good, because sex in love is so much better."

"I know," she whispered, leaning down to kiss Santana's forehead. "That's why it was always best with you. I want that again with someone someday and Rachie and I don't love each other. I don't think we ever will like that. But that's okay cause we're awesome friends."

She nodded. "I'm scared that's how it will be with me and Quinn," Santana admitted. "We've been friends for so long..."

"That's silly. You two are way too much like us to be like me and Rachie."

"Not really, Quinn and I spent like ninty percent of our friendship hating each other and trying to be better and more popular."

"No, I mean _now_, silly." Brittany grinned.

Santana looked up, her face contorted in confusion. "No entiendo."

"You're... like we were. Before sweet lady kisses. Don't you remember?"

"But... we always had them, since we were like eleven..."

"Yeah and before that?" she grinned at her. "You just wanted to hold my hand and cuddle. You were the most awesome teddy bear, San. And now you're Q's teddy. You really haven't had sweet lady kisses with Q though?"

She blushed and hid her face in Brittany's shirt trying to hide the red that she knew was on her face.

Brittany's eyes widened with a little squeal that covered the pang of hurt in her eyes at Santana moving on. "You _have_! San, that's awesome! Is she a good kisser? She looks like she'd be a good kisser."

Santana just nodded against Brittany's stomach.

"You're gonna be good together," she murmured, running her fingers through Santana's hair. "I thought you'd end up with either Rachie or Q. Q needs you more though. This is a good thing, San."

"Could have stayed with you," she said softly. "Would have made it work."

"Nuh-uh," she whispered. "You gotta get out of here. This place isn't big enough for you. You're big and brighter than anyone and I'll always believe in you and love you, but you woulda gotten mad if you stayed."

Santana just shrugged and closed her eyes, "Still love you..."

"I love you too, but I love you being amazing even more." She smiled softly. "This is me being grown up, San. I'm not all the way there yet, but I'm trying. I know you need more than me just like I know you love me and I love you. I'll always love you. But Q needs you more and you gotta leave here more than you love me."

"I know," She sighed, "I know, but I just thought I should tell you."

"Telling me is good," she nodded. "Talking's always better than not. It'll be okay and we'll be awesome friends someday who just love each other too much okay?"

Santana nodded and sighed. "We should go rescue Rachel and Quinn..."

"Go to Q's place for pizza and cuddles?" Brittany asked hopefully. "Gotta get in cuddles to make up for all the ones we can't have while we're all split up."

"Sure, sounds good," Santana said as she sat up and grabbed her bag before climbing down and waiting until Brittany got to the ground before heading towards the deck where Quinn was with Rachel and Tina. "Yo."

"Hi," Quinn smiled up at her, her eyes sparkling, "did you have fun out there?"

"Mmhm," Santana said as she stepped behind the chair and slid her arms over Quinn's shoulders. "Did you?"

"More fun now," she whispered, licking her lips and glancing around before pressing a quick kiss to Santana's lips before pulling back with a blush. "Definitely more now."

Santana giggled softly. "Mmm, you taste like pink," she teased, "Wine coolers?"

"Just one," she smiled, holding it up for Santana to sip. "I'm not risking more than that here."

"What about at home with me?" she whispered before taking a sip, "We can have a few more... and _hang out_ while B and Rachel watch movies?"

"I think I wanna be sober if we _hang out_," she whispered back. "I think I'd wanna remember it all... and I don't want _you_ associated with _these_." She wiggled her bottle slightly.

She pouted, "Can my hands wander _while_ we watch a movie?" she said into Quinn's ear.

"Not if they're in the room," she gasped, blushing darkly. "I don't want witnesses. Not my thing."

"If it's dark? And... I have a blanket?" she asked before nipping the side of her neck while Rachel was off hugging goodbye to everyone.

"I'd still rather have you to myself for that," Quinn whispered as her head rolled slightly to the side and a hand came up to grip Santana's gently.

"Alright," Santana husked before pulling away, "Let's get everyone home."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"They're cute," Quinn whispered into Santana's ear from where she was leaning against her on the couch.

Brittany and Rachel were passed out on the loveseat across from them in the dark room. The flickering light from the tv screen oddly illuminated how Brittany had managed to somehow curl her entire body into the limited space of the loveseat with her head in Rachel's lap. Rachel, for her part, had managed to wedge herself into the corner with her head lolling back against the back of the seat and one of her hands limply draped over Brittany's shoulder. They looked like a pair of children who'd fallen asleep watching cartoons more than anything else.

Santana nodded. "They are," she whispered before running her hand over Quinn's thigh. "Want to go to bed?" she whispered, as she looked up into her friend's eyes.

"With you?" she asked softly, biting her lip with a shy smile as she reached down to tangle her fingers with Santana over her thigh. "I... I want to walk. Can I? No chair, just you?"

Santana stood up and extended her hands. "Come on," she whispered, "Let's go to bed."

Quinn took her hands with a deep breath and slowly stood until she was wobbling slightly on uncertain legs in front of Santana. "Do we have to sleep?" she asked shyly as she put her arm around Santana's shoulders, grateful for the assistance after a long day.

"No," she whispered and walked with her until they got into Quinn's bedroom. She moved Quinn so she could rest against the bed as Santana moved around the room and lit the jar candle that rested on Quinn's night stand. "We can do whatever you want," she assured her softly as she moved to turn off the overhead light and let the room be bathed in a soft glow.

She watched her move about the room as she pulled herself more onto the bed. "Can I kiss you?" she asked quietly, her eyes following Santana. "I want... I think I want to lie back and kiss you for a while. If... that's okay."

"Do you mind if I take off this dress?" she asked softly. "I have short typed things on under it... But I want to be comfortable while kissing you."

Quinn blushed and nodded as she worried her bottom lip. "Do you," her cheeks were dark even in the flickering light of the candle, "could you maybe help with mine too?"

Santana smiled. "Yes, please," she whispered and unzipped her black dress and slid it to the floor. She stepped out of it and stood infront of Quinn in just boyshort panties and a form fitting, black, thin strapped tank top. She leaned over and brushed her fingers against Quinn's neck as she tugged down the zipper on the blonde's dress, "Up," she stated as she helped Quinn stand so she could pull it over her head.

Quinn's lip was caught between her teeth when it finally cleared her head leaving her standing there in nothing but her short, white slip and underwear, but she was smiling softly at Santana as her arms fell down to rest gently on her hips. "I'm... _we're_ not ready for," she blushed and nodded, "you know... but I want this to be special..."

"I'm not ready either," Santana admitted as slipped her arms around Quinn's neck. "But I am ready to kiss you."

"Good," she whispered, sinking down onto the bed and pulling Santana with her. "Thank you so much for," she sighed softly, "everything, San. I don't think I'd have gotten this far if you hadn't been here encouraging me."

Santana laid on her side and watched Quinn for a second, "Thank you for making me feel normal," she whispered and leaned in and pressed a teasing kiss to Quinn's lips, "and wanted." She kissed her again and smiled, "You should know I want you just as much if not more."

"Not possible," Quinn murmured with a shy smile, pulling her into a deeper kiss.

She smiled and kissed back, her hands weaving in the girl's hair and pulling her close. Quinn whimpered softly into the kiss and tried to roll onto her back. Frustrated, she finally pulled away with a soft gasp.

"I want you on top," she whispered. "I don't want to work at this right now, San. I just want to enjoy it..."

"Okay," she whispered and moved so she could swing over the girl's hips and hover over her. "How's this?"

"Good," she smiled softly, reaching up to run her fingers through Santana's hair, "but you should be closer." She pulled the other girl to her, leaning up slightly to meet her lips with a searching kiss.

Santana kissed her, their lips just pressing together for a long, slow moment before she slipped her tongue between the other girl's lips. She whimpered softly as the kiss progressed, her body responding with electric jolts every time their tongues slid against each other.

Quinn whimpered softly. It wasn't enough. She wanted more, craved it. Her nails raked against the back of Santana's neck, pulling her closer as she explored her mouth, panting softly for breath. Daring against herself, she reached for one of Santana's hands and pushed it up under her slip, needing the feeling of the other girl's hands against her skin.

The smaller girl gasped as she felt Quinn's skin under her hand. She kissed Quinn harder and slipped her hand up under the girl's slip until she reached the edge of her bra. She felt warm skin and the frantic pounding of Quinn's heart under her hands as she pulled Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked.

It helped at the same time as it made the fire under her skin that much worse. Every brush of Santana's slim fingers over her skin sent waves of cold fire shooting through her. She shivered from her touch but when she felt her sucking on her lip she let out a low moan of want. "San," she gasped, her hand sliding down to brush over her hand through her slip as she tugged on it, "off... I need... just... off..."

Santana looked down at her and nodded slowly once she realized what Quinn was asking for. She carefully let her hands slide down to the bottom of the slip and then slide it up with her hands. She pulled it over Quinn's shoulders and head and threw it aside before looking at the swell of her breasts encapsulated by a cream bra, "Beautiful," she whispered as she let her fingers trace down the girl's sternum.

"Really?" she asked softly, embarrassed by the still fairly raw looking scars dappling her body from her accident. She looked down at herself. "I don't feel beautiful..."

"You are," she whispered, "So amazingly stunning and _sexy_."

"How do you do that?" Quinn whispered softly, looking up at Santana. "How do you see me like that?" She reached up to brush some of Santana's hair back behind her ear.

"Because it's true." She shrugged as she let her fingers trace the scars. "Even more so now. You look beautiful and real..."

"Because I'm all beat up?" she asked softly. She hadn't been able to look in a mirror while she was naked since the accident. "San, please don't..."

"Sorry," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed the skin between her breasts.

"Kiss me?" she whispered nervously, suddenly realizing she wasn't ready for Santana's lips to be so close to her breasts.

She nodded, leaning up to kiss the blonde's lips. She left her hands on Quinn's shoulders as they kissed softly, her hands gently caressing the other girl's skin. Quinn relaxed into the kiss now that her injuries didn't feel like the focus anymore. She whimpered softly as she let one of her hands trace along the muscles of Santana's upper arm and shoulder. Slipping her tongue along Santana's lower lip, she gently coaxed her to open up and let her in as they kissed.

Santana deepened the kiss, causing her to lean closer to Quinn which made her core rub against Quinn's stomach causing her to moan. Quinn squirmed slightly at the feeling of dampness rubbing against her skin, unknowingly increasing Santana's stimulation. The hand on Santana's shoulder slipped down to her lower arm and over her wrist before pushing it down as she moaned softly into the kiss.

She pushed on her wrist, leading her down over her breast - the brush of Santana's fingers over her stiffening nipple even through her bra making her whimper. When she got her down past her bra, she pulled away from the kiss. Looking up at Santana trustingly, she tugged her hand back up, trying to let her know without words that it was okay to reach under the cream material.

"You sure?" she panted as she toyed with the edge of the fabric, her fingers slipped under the material and ran across smooth skin until she hit the slightly elevated outer skin of Quinn's nipple. She didn't realize she was holding her breath, her hand was nearly shaking when she finally landed on Quinn's erect nipple. "F-fuck," she exhaled as she let her fingers stroke over it.

Quinn gasped, her back arching slightly to try and increase the contact. "San," she whimpered, her other hand moving to grip her neck and pull her down into a hard kiss to try and distract herself from the electric jolts seeming to shoot through her with every brush of Santana's fingers.

Santana groaned as she stroked and ran her thumb over her nipple. She kissed her desperately as she moved her hand and tried to memorize every feeling. She pulled away, her lips pressing down Quinn's neck and sucking gently on her skin.

"San," Quinn gasped, rolling her head away as her hand tangled in her hair, holding her in place. She tugged on Santana's shirt. "Off... w-wanna feel you..."

She nodded, letting her shirt get pulled up over her head. "Not wearing a bra," she whispered into Quinn's neck before sitting back to let the blonde tug the shirt over her head and toss it aside.

Once what Santana had said sunk in - and the visual evidence in front of her really couldn't be denied either - Quinn couldn't manage to make her mind work to do anything but stare fixedly at Santana's chest. She swallowed, almost unaware of how one of her hands was sliding up over Santana's hip towards her chest. "C-can I...?" she asked, wanting permission to touch the small but beautiful breasts before her more than anything in that moment.

"Yes, please," she whispered. "Please, Quinn," she sat up and looked down at Quinn, "touch me."

Quinn could only nod slowly as she watched her hand continue sliding up Santana's nude torso seemingly of its own volition. When it crested the lower swell of one soft mound, she let out a soft whimper which turned into a groan much deeper than usually came out of her throat. She squeezed gently, amazed at the feeling of the hard peak of Santana's nipple pressing into the palm of her hand. She licked her lips as she watched her fingers close around the tip, gently rolling and tugging the bud.

Santana's hips rocked against Quinn as her breast was manipulated. "Baby," she panted as she ran a hand through her cascading hair.

Quinn could feel the wetness soaking through Santana's boyshorts as she ground herself against her stomach. "Is that," she licked her lips as her other hand slid down to cup and knead the girl's neglected breast, "because of me?" she asked softly, nodding down towards her stomach with a shyly uncertain smile.

"Yeah," Santana panted, her mind trying to stop her body's subconscious rock against her lover. She slipped her hand back into Quinn's bra and stroked her breast the same as she was doing to her own.

She let out a startled squeak that made her stomach jump as the feelings seemed to shoot straight to her core when Santana resumed her touching of her breasts. "I," she gasped, her hips rocking subtly, "I... I _felt_ that," she panted, eyes wide.

"I hope you did," Santana whimpered, not connecting what Quinn was telling her.

"N-no," Quinn gasped, writhing beneath Santana. "I felt it _there_," she panted, trying to focus on the tightening feeling and the sensation of slick wetness between her thighs. It was the first time she'd really experienced any kind of arousal since the accident and while she knew they weren't really ready to have sex, she didn't know if she wanted to stop or keep doing what they were doing.

Santana looked at her then realized. "Oh! Is that okay? Does it hurt?" she asked as her hands stopped moving.

"Don't stop!" she whined, pushing up against her as hard as she could. "I can feel it, San. I can _feel_," she gasped, looking up at her with an amazed smile and suspiciously bright eyes. "I'm not broken..."

"Of course you're not!" Santana exclaimed as she kept stroking her breast. She leaned down and kissed the side of the girl's neck as she kept running her fingers over her lover's nipple.

"I want," she panted, letting her eyes close, "I want to see how much I can feel without... doing _that_," she gasped. "C-can we?"

Santana looked up. "Baby, I don't understand," she said softly, running her hands down to take Quinn's hands into her own and thread their fingers together.

Quinn whimpered, opening her eyes and looking up at San, "I... I want to know it works, San. I wanna know... but I don't wanna take any more off yet..."

"What do you want to know?" she whispered, as she pressed her lips lightly against Quinn's. "Tell me, please."

She took a shaky breath. "I don't know if I can," she swallowed, blushing embarrassedly, "climax. C-can you without... you know," she shrugged, nodding towards her lower body.

"You want me to make you come?" she whispered with a slow smile. "I can do that."

"Can you?" Quinn whispered, uncertainly. "I... don't think I," she hesitated, embarrassed, "have."

"That's okay," Santana said as she moved her hand back to her breast and started playing with the girl's breast again. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, letting her eyes fall closed again to lose herself in the feelings Santana was creating in her. "S-san?" she whispered shyly after a moment of stifling her moans with her lip caught between her teeth, "I feel... damp. Is it sweat?"

"Have you never turned yourself on?" she asked softly. "You're aroused, so am I... Can you feel how _wet_ I am for you?" she asked as she slid her hand down Quinn's stomach and rested her hand on the skin right next to her own core.

"Of c-course I have," she panted, dragging her eyes back open. "I... what if it doesn't really work, San? It has to work... I can't be with you if it doesn't..."

"Yes, you can," She whispered, "I don't care about sex... I mean I do... But we're gonna be so much more than that," Santana smiled as she looked down at Quinn.

"No," she whined, "you don't understand! I _want_ that, San. I _want_ it to work. I just," she huffed in frustration, rubbing her thighs together awkwardly. "Can't you _check_?"

Santana just chuckled and rolled off Quinn and slid her hand down her stomach. "Yeah, I'll check." She whispered as she leaned over and kissed the skin above her belly button before sliding her fingers over the girl's panties and moaning and how damp the fabric was. "F-fuck..."

Quinn bit her lip, barely keeping herself from rolling her hips up into Santana's hand. "I-is it?" she asked softly, the feeling of Santana's hand on her most intimate place - even with her panties separating them - making her tremble.

"Yeah, so very much..." she whimpered. "You're so amazing, Quinn..." She kissed Quinn's stomach again before sliding her thumb up and down the wet cleft of her panties. "Can you feel me touching you?"

"Y-yeah," she gasped, her head pressed back into her pillows and fingers tightening in her sheets. "F-feels good, San. But... I need you. Kiss me?"

She nods and moved up and pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips, her thumb stroking and then pressing on the girl's heated core. The sounds Quinn gasped into her mouth were barely human as her legs spread wider on the bed, letting Santana's thumb slide slightly deeper into her folds, pressing the soaked fabric against her clit.

"S-san!" she gasped, a hand shooting up to clutch at her neck and pull her close, kissing desperately, her tongue searching her mouth as she tried to keep control.

"Let go," Santana coaxed. "Just relax and let me love you okay?" she whispered in between kisses.

She whimpered and gasped, her muscles trembling as she came closer and closer. Finally she stiffened with a thinly gasped "S-san!" as her body clenched in climax. She could feel her walls rippling and clenching against nothing in the split second before it hit her mind and blanked her out.

Santana watched Quinn's face before moving her hand away. She stroked the girl's hair and pressed kisses to her neck. "So beautiful," She whispered, "Thank you, Quinn..."

Quinn's breath slowly deepened as she finally managed to open her eyes. "It works," she whispered with a shy smile, reaching a weak hand to tangle her fingers with Santana's. "I think I'm gonna hurt like hell though." She managed a tiny smirk, carefully pulling Santana into a tired kiss. "Worth it," she breathed against her lips.

"Totally worth it," she whispered and rested her head down on Quinn's chest. "I'll give you a massage tomorrow to help the pain."

"Thanks," she whispered with a sleepy smile, her eyes falling closed as she looped an arm around Santana's shoulders and cuddled her. "You're amazing."

"Go to sleep, Quinn," she said as she held onto her.

* * *

Rachel woke up with a snort, shaking her head and blinking around the dark room, still dimly lit by the TV. Looking around confusedly for a moment trying to remember where she was, it finally came back when she realized that Brittany's head was in her lap and that was definitely Judy's garish piece of modern art hanging over the mantle. "Brittany," she whispered, shaking her friend, "Brittany, wake up. We fell asleep."

Brittany's legs kicked out and she reached her arms out in a dream, "No, I don't like aliens." She mumbled in her sleep.

She rolled her eyes and shook Brittany again. "There are no aliens, Brittany. Would you please wake up so we can go find Santana and Quinn?"

"My sandwich," She mumbled as she rolled over and tried to reach for what Rachel could only assume was the sandwich she was talking about.

"Brittany," Rachel huffed, "there is no sandwich either, now kindly wake up before I stand up and your pillow absents herself."

Brittany mumbled in her sleep and started to tug on Rachel's shirt until she got a corner of it in her mouth and she started chewing on it.

"Ew!" She stood up promptly, trying to remove her shirt from Brittany's mouth, effectively dumping the taller girl to the floor. "Honestly, Brittany! Stop trying to _eat_ me!"

"Ow!" Brittany cried softly when she work up with a start, "Rachie! Why did you throw me off the couch!"

"You were attempting to _devour_ me!" she snapped, trying to clean off her shirt. "We fell asleep and Santana and Quinn have vanished."

"Maybe you're tasty..." Brittany shrugged, "I had a dream and now I'm hungry." She pouted and looked up from the floor at Rachel. "Can I have string cheese?"

"I don't know if there's any here," she admitted with a shrug. "I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to look though."

Brittany nodded and got up off the floor and rolled her back to crack it. "Couch is not very comfortable, Rachie. Why did we sleep on it? Quinn has beds."

"I know. I guess we were just tired from the excitement of graduation and Noah's party," she yawned, stretching. "Let's go find Santana and Quinn and make sure they're okay before going to bed for real, alright?"

"Uh huh," Brittany said before going into the kitchen and grabbing a string cheese and opening it. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, Brittany," Rachel explained patiently, "though I would hope they're in bed like we should be. Want to help me look for them?"

She nodded before guiding them down the hall to Quinn's room. "Her chair's out here though..."

"You know how she gets now that she can walk," she shrugged, whispering to avoid waking the other girls just in case they were sleeping. "She probably just talked Santana into helping her walk to bed."

"Okay," she shrugged and went to Quinn's door and pushed it open, "Rachie!" she whispered as her eyes widened.

"What is... it," she trailed off with a blush as she took a step back at seeing Santana's bare back as the two girls were tangled up mostly naked on top of Quinn's bed. "Oh... well, I suppose it would have happened eventually..."

Brittany nodded, watching for a second before slinking in and carefully covering them with a blanket. She pushed Santana's hair off her shoulder and looked sad for a minute before coming back to Rachel. "She's skeletion looking again..."

"She's been stressed out since her dad kicked her out," Rachel whispered softly, closing the door behind them as they headed across the hall. "But she's still eating and keeping her food diary, so I'm fairly certain it's just a temporary thing."

"She always says that... She wouldn't let me take off her shirt for so long, Rach," Brittany worried her lip before entering into the guest bedroom and flopping onto the bed.

"I'm fairly certain she's improving though, Brittany," Rachel pointed out, pulling off her shirt and digging in her bag for her pajamas. "We've been eating together at lunch and she's not nearly as bad as she was a few months ago even now. After all, Sue did allow her back on the team."

"I guess," she sighed and pulled off her dress and threw it on the chair before crawling into the bed in just her underwear and bra. "They didn't do it. We would have heard them. Sannie's loud."

"You sound disappointed," Rachel teased gently. "Did you have a bet placed on the time of their consummation of feelings?"

"S was upset that I kissed you... but, she doesn't know it's sad that she's kissing Quinn," she said as she wiggled around to get comfortable.

"She was?" she asked, finishing changing and climbing into bed next to Brittany. "I didn't know she was upset by that. I think she knows that kissing Quinn makes you sad though," she tried, "she just... has to move on."

"She has... it's just sad because, like, I know I broke her heart... but, I used to dream of having lady babies or ducklings with her."

Rachel smiled sadly and hugged Brittany. "I used to dream of having a family with Finn too, Brittany. We just... had to give them up. But we'll be happy again with someone new and amazing. I'm sure of it."

"I know... Think Quinn will love Santana enough?" Brittany asked as she wrapped the blanket around them.

"If they don't get in each other's way," she shrugged, "then I believe they have a very good chance of falling in love and being happy. And we'll be happy for them too, right?"

"Right, and we can find boys to be happy with," she smiled brightly.

"Or girls," she teased, tapping Brittany's nose. "No narrowing ourselves, right?"

"I think Sannie's the only girl for me," Brittany said honestly, "I've loved lots and lots of boys, but I've only ever felt love with a lady with her."

"It's possible," Rachel shrugged. "I'm merely suggesting that you don't close yourself to the possibility of love just because you don't think you can love another girl after Santana. I want you to be happy, Brittany."

She nodded and snuggled into Rachel. "You too, Rachie. I want you to be happy, but I think it's sleep times," she shushed her softly and rolled her so she could spoon the smaller girl.

She laughed softly and snuggled back into Brittany. "I feel like your teddy bear when you do this, you know."

"You are," she stated simply as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Santana laid on her back, one arm draped over her eyes as she slept. Her hand rested slightly tucked down the front of her panties, nestled between her prominent hipbones. She snored softly with every other inhale of breath.

Quinn woke up to the light streaming in her room. She blinked blearily as a soft moan escaped her throat before she remembered why she was so tired and smiled softly in remembrance despite how she barely felt rested. Rolling her head to the side to look at Santana, that smile slowly turned into a frown as she sat up to look at the nearly nude girl more closely in the light of day.

She'd thought she was getting better. Rachel'd assured her she was. But she could still count Santana's ribs with each breath and her hips stood out in sharp relief under her skin. She shook her head.

"Santana," she whispered, "you've got to stop this..."

A soft whimper escaped Santana's lips as she slept, she rolled onto her side as if she could feel Quinn looking at her body.

"San," Quinn whispered, reaching out to run her hand over the girl's side, fingers gently bumping over the dips and ridges of her ribs, "you can't keep being this thin... you just can't."

Santana groaned with protest as she started to come out of her slumber, she tried to curl into herself but she was too close to Quinn's body to do so. She pressed her face into the pillow and mumbled unintelligently.

"San," she whispered again. "Baby, wake up and talk to me. Please."

"Sleeping," she croaked as she turned her head to look at Quinn. Her dark eyes squinted and tried to focus on the girl in the bed with her.

"We need to talk, baby," Quinn murmured, trying to keep her attention. "We can go back to sleep after, okay?"

"Now?" she asked as her fist rubbed against her eyes. "I'm tired... you kept me up last night," she tried to joke but her tone was too groggy.

"Yes now, cause I don't want Britt or Berry butting in," she looked worried as she spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat up and looked at Quinn. "Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine and that's my question," she tried joking but it came out flat. "I thought you were eating more, San. I thought you were getting better too."

"I... I am," she stammered, as she brought her knees up to cover her chest.

"Baby," she took Santana's hands, "you're scary skinny still. What's going on?"

"I'm not!" She said, "I gained the weight I had too... I did it!"

"San, look at yourself," she insisted. "What would you do if I looked like you? If you could count my ribs without my holding my breath? Don't you know how much it scares me to see you this small?"

"I've always been small, Q," she said, curling into herself more so Quinn couldn't point out her flaws and imperfections.

"Beautifully small, baby," Quinn agreed, "but this... this scares me." She looked at Santana, willing her to see the honest fear in her eyes for the girl's health.

"I'm healthy," she said softly. "You don't... you don't think I'm attractive?" Santana looked up and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

She shook her head. "I think you're beautiful, San. I'm just scared if you don't gain more weight I'll lose you before I even have the chance to _be_ with you. Can't you understand that?"

"What... what if I don't gain weight like everyone is _telling_ me too," she said defensively, "Why don't I get a say in anything?"

"You get a say!" Quinn insisted. "You get a say. I'm just _scared_, San! I'm scared something bad will happen to you because you're too small and I'll lose you before I get a chance to find out how much I can love you. I'm _scared_, baby..."

Santana's body shook as she held back tears, "Why... why can't I just have this? This makes me happy, I can _control_ this." She looked away, "I'm doing everything Rachel's been making me do, I'm not gonna die..."

"Baby," Quinn's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she reached for Santana, "if it'd been you in that car instead of me, you would have. I'd have never gotten to know how beautiful you are or how much I want to learn to love you. You'd be dead and gone. I want a _long_ time to learn how much I can love you, San. A _long_ time. You can control this trip. Or your school. Your whole _life_ is yours now. You don't have to control _this_ anymore..."

"I can?" she asked softly. "I can... this trip?" she swallowed and looked up. "But, it doesn't change anything. I'm still not good enough... My mom's gonna realize I'm a freak and not want me anymore."

"I want you," Quinn whispered. "If she's so stupid to get rid of you... I'll be your family." She tried a little smile. "God knows Rachel would be your crazy ass sister if you let her..." She shrugged. "If your family is so stupid to give up on you, we'll make our _own_ family."

"Okay," she said softly, reaching out to play with Quinn's fingers. "I'll get better if you want me too."

"Of course I want you to," she laughed hopefully, "but can you do it for you... and maybe for us? I'll give you whatever control you need, baby."

"I like when you call me that," Santana smiled as she laid back down against the mattress. "Lie with me?"

"Always," she whispered, awkwardly scooting towards her with sore muscles from making herself walk so much and lying down. "Take a bath with me later? I'm so sore..."

Santana curled into her side and pulled the blanket back up. "My pleasure," she said as she rested her hand on Quinn's stomach.

"How'd we get covered up anyway?" she mumbled, cuddling into Santana as best she could.

She shrugged. "No idea." Santana took Quinn's hand and threaded her fingers with the blonde's. "You still good with what happened last night?"

She nodded with a shy smile, "Are you? I'm sorry I wasn't much help with your own..." she blushed.

"Next time," she suggested. "I like taking care of your needs, though."

Quinn blushed, but squeezed her fingers, "I think... I'll like seeing what you look like during an orgasm next time. But, San?" she asked softly, "Can next time be when we're girlfriends?"

"Just let me know when you're ready," Santana whispered as she nuzzled Quinn's neck. "Then you can have whatever you'd like."

"I'll tell you," she whispered, slipping back towards sleep with a yawn. "Soon..."

"Okay," she said before letting her eyes fall back closed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

He'd found out about the trip the girls were planning in the last way he ever would have expected. An email from his ex-wife. He'd opened it, read it, and then promptly deleted it to avoid the possibility of having to listen to Cherie harangue him for an hour because he was talking to Daniella. He'd sat at his desk cradling his head in his hands as he tried to think of something to do - to say - to make anything better between him and his little girl.

He sighed, running his fingers through his grey streaked hair. He never should have married Cherie. Never should have even gotten involved with her. But it was too late now.

Pulling an envelope and paper from his desk, he picked up his pen and started to write.

* * *

It had taken some asking around before he managed to find out that Santana had been staying off and on with her friend Quinn since graduation. Once he did, he'd headed there as soon as Cherie left for her _rounds_ - though what any Mary Kay door-to-door salesperson had any right using such pretentious terms he had no idea. He pulled out his phone and looked at the photo of his smiling daughter as she accepted her diploma sadly before putting it away and steeling himself to knock on the door.

After a few minutes, and the sound of a wheelchair hitting a table; Quinn opened the door. She looked at the man and crossed her arms, "Can I help you?"

"Perhaps," he glanced past her hopefully. "Is Santana here?"

"No, she's at the grocery store with Rachel getting some food for the trip were taking," she said. "She doesn't want to see you, Mr. Lopez, and as far as I know you asked her to leave your house so I doubt you want to see her."

"Young lady," he looked down at her, "you have no idea what caused me to make that decision, but I can assure you that it was not because I have no desire to see my daughter again."

"Well.. that's not what she feels." She crossed her arms and looked down. "She's hurt. It hurt her to get kicked out by her _father_, I understand how much that hurts, mine did the same thing."

"Yes, well, Russell always was an ass." He shrugged. "I understand she's hurt. I just wanted to see her once more before she left. She's my only child, Quinn."

"I'm aware." Quinn sighed. "She's hurt in more than one way. Sir, with all do respect have you looked at your daughter in the last two years? Have you seen what living with your wife and knowing that she wasn't loved has done to her? She's wasting away."

He sighed, not enjoying being confronted by someone his daughter's age. "I know that living with Cherie hasn't been the most... ideal, but Santana has _always_ been loved."

"When was the last time you told her? Or hugged her?" Quinn asked. "Have you not realized that she's drastically underweight? That she doesn't eat?"

He frowned and shook his head. "No, she's not. She eats. There's nothing wrong with her. What are you implying?"

"She's anorexic. She weighs eighty three pounds, sir," Quinn stated, "She weighed seventy five three months ago."

"You're lying." He sounded startled. "That's not possible."

"Yes it is. Rachel and I are practically force feeding her at this point and trying to get her to change her habits so that I won't lose her."

His eyes narrowed. "You are doing _what_ to my daughter?" The idea of anyone forcing his little girl to do anything - including eating - struck him horribly wrong.

"It's a term. She's doing it willingly. She knows she has a problem and she needs to get better, but she's scared of losing control over the one thing she has always been able to handle. She's a scared, broken girl, Mr. Lopez. I'm just trying to get her healthy again."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. For a moment, he looked far older than he was. "Of course you are," he murmured, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the envelope he'd placed there earlier. He looked at it for a moment before holding it out to her. "Can you give her this?" he asked.

"Is it going to make her upset?" she asked curiously as she took it and laid it on her lap. "She doesn't deserve that, she deserves nothing but love and she's already so scared that her mother isn't going to like her..."

"It's... a key," he tried to explain, "to the storage locker where I put her things so Cherie couldn't destroy them. Some money to help pay for things on this trip and," he licked his lips, "her graduation present. I was too much of a coward to stay long enough to give it to her then, but it's still hers."

"So you did go?" she asked softly. "She'll like that... She was sad that no one was there for her."

"I was there," he smiled wistfully, pulling out his phone and turning it on to show Quinn the picture of his girl on stage. "I couldn't stay away from my little girl's graduation."

She smiled. "Good."

"You should know I didn't want to kick her out," he murmured, looking at the photo again. "She needed to get away from Cherie - and me - though. Our house is toxic. I never should have fought so hard to keep her from her mother..."

"Let's hope her mother actually wants her. She deserves to be wanted and loved. Maybe someday she will forgive you." Quinn sighed and held the envelope.

"I hope so," he murmured. "I don't deserve it though." He closed his eyes, head tilted towards the ground before he straightened and looked at Quinn again, "Take... take care of her for me, please?" he asked softly, feeling more vulnerable than he had when he'd asked Daniella to marry him or held Santana in his arms for the first time.

"I promise. She means the world to me right now. She's my best friend and I care for her deeply," she said with a slight blush, "Do you have my cellphone number in case something happens during our trip or if we need to get in touch with you?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe so. Do you have mine?" he asked curiously.

"No," she said. "Do you have a card? I can I just write my number down for you."

"Of course, just a moment." He pulled his card folder out of his pocket and pulled out two cards. "Here, keep one. My numbers are on it," he added, pulling out his pen and handing it to her as well.

She nodded and started to write her cellphone number on it as well as her mom's number. "I gave you my mom's number too, incase you need to contact someone..." She handed him the card back to him and put his in her pocket. "Thank you, I'll make sure Santana keeps in contact or at least I let you know when we get to Providence."

"Thank you, Quinn." He held out a hand to her to shake. "I don't know if you'll ever know how much this means to me."

"My mom did the same thing with Santana for me when I got kicked out, it's my job to keep her safe too."

He nodded. "Still thank you. I'm glad she has people to watch out for her."

"We're heading out tomorrow morning," she said softly. "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you," he murmured again before turning to go.

She nodded and clutched the envelope as she watched him walk back to his car.

* * *

Santana was heading back inside for yet another one of Rachel's _stupid_ suitcases when she spotted a familiar blonde head bouncing down the sidewalk. Noticing her almost at the same time, Brittany waved and grinned.

"San!" she chirped. "I came to help and I brought lunch!" She held up a pizza box. "I figured I won't see you for like a long time after you go, so I should help today."

"Thanks, Brit." She smiled and tied the suitcase to the roof with the other larger things. "Do you wanna take it into the house? Quinn's just getting things finalized and ready with Rachel."

"Sure," she nodded. "Is there anything else to bring out? Cause I'll totally get it for you."

"Do you wanna bring Quinn's chair out? She's decided to try to walk all day." Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Stubborn."

"Yeah, I'll get it." She smiled at Santana, skipping into the house. "Q, Rachie! I brought pizza!"

"Pizza?" Rachel perked up, "Veggie pizza perhaps?"

"Yep," Brittany chirped proudly, putting it on the table before going to fold Quinn's chair up to push outside. "And I even got them to not put any cheese on part of it for you."

"You're the best." Rachel grinned at her before going back to help Quinn with her room.

* * *

Quinn sat on her bed hugging her pillow for a moment to try to gather her thoughts. She was worried about her mom and leaving her alone so soon. She looked up when Rachel walked in and forced a smile, "Hey, was that Brit?"

"Yes," she smiled, sitting down beside the girl, "she brought pizza for lunch. What do you want packed next?"

"That was nice of her," she whispered softly. "Is San still outside?" she asked as she put her pillow and Santana's pillow in the bedding box with their blankets and set of sheets. "Is my mom helping?"

"Yes and I believe she left to go to the store to pick up another cooler for the trip," Rachel offered, coming out of her bathroom after finish packing Quinn's toiletries up and looking at Quinn curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous about leaving her alone," Quinn admitted. "She's not strong enough."

"She's going to her meetings, right?" she asked softly, moving to sit besides her on the bed. "And... perhaps Brittany could come by and have dinner with her once a week if she's lonely. I know my fathers would love to invite her to come by as well."

"Yeah." Quinn sighed. "I know... I'm just worried about her. She's going to the meetings and church so she has people around her... She's just not a stong woman." Quinn picked up her lamb and held it in her hands. "She'll be okay. Will I be okay? I've never really been away for long periods of time."

"Of course you will," she whispered slipping an arm around her shoulders to hug her. "You're Quinn Fabray. You can do anything. And besides, you've got Santana and myself only about two hours away in either direction. You're not _really_ alone, because I know I for one would always welcome your company and I'm certain that Santana would as well."

She nodded. "I know. It's stupid, everything is just happening so _fast_."

"That's just how things are sometimes." Rachel shrugged, offering a wry smile. "I know I for one was a sobbing wreck last night at the prospect of leaving my dads. It's natural to be frightened, Quinn. But consider that we're finally getting out of Lima and starting to be the people we were always meant to be."

She nodded and picked up the soft pink blanket that Santana had brought from home when she left and held it in her hands with the lamb. "Yeah, we will all be okay. Plus, it will be a fun road trip..."

"It will." Rachel nodded with a smile. "And maybe," she grinned teasingly, nudging Quinn's shoulder, "you and Santana can finally make things official."

She picked up a box out of her nightstand labeled _Beth_ and placed it in the bedding box and closed it with the lamb and Santana's blanket inside. "Maybe... I'd really like to do that."

"No maybes." She smiled at her, hopping up and grabbing the tape to close the box. "If you want something, go for it. Don't let anything or anyone hold you back. No matter how much you think you need them." She smiled shyly at her. "You taught me that."

"Yeah, Yeah," she said, with an eye roll. "Let's go check on San and Brit and make sure everything is good to go." She got up off the bed slowly and grabbed the cane she had been using to hold her balance. She worked on walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Rachel picked up the last box and carried it along as she followed behind her. "I'm glad we get this trip to relax and have some fun before knuckling down to college life," she remarked, opening the door for Quinn while balancing the box awkwardly on her upraised knee.

"Me too, I'm interested to see where we end up." She smiled as she watched Santana out the door off the kitchen that looked out onto the driveway. The girl was wearing a tank top and shorts as she climbed up onto the car and worked on strapping the three boxes and Rachel's two large suitcases to the roof. Quinn smiled as she raked her eyes over the girl's form and watched her defined biceps flex with the tug of the rope.

"You're drooling," Rachel sing-songed, heading out the door with the box. "This is the last, I think. Are we almost done?"

"She's beautiful," Quinn exhaled as she looked back over and grabbed some water out of the fridge for them all and then plates for the pizza. "We're done after that."

"Oh goodie!" Brittany cheered, helping Santana down from on top of the car. "Then we can eat!"

"That sounds accurate," Rachel agreed easily enough as she joined them by the car. "Where would you like me to put this, Santana?" she asked, holding up the box.

"Bedding?" she asked as she pushed her hair off her neck. "It's gonna go in the back, we have space left and then the cooler that Judy brings will go in the back with you or Quinn," she said as she took the box and shoved it in the back and closed the hatch of her car. "All done."

"Excellent." Rachel smiled. "Then it's time for lunch."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered, picking the smaller girl up and spinning her around - much to Rachel's startlement, "Lunch! I'm starving!"

Santana headed inside the house and slipped behind Quinn, "Hi you," she whispered as she rested her hands on the girl's hips.

Quinn started slightly before realizing who it was and relaxing into Santana. "Hi." She smiled at her over her shoulder. "Kiss for luck?" she teased.

She pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled. "I'm gonna shower before we head out okay? I'll try and eat a bit though."

"Share a slice with me?" Quinn suggested. "I'm way too anxious about leaving to eat much right now."

"Please. Then we can leave some dinner for your mom," Santana pointed out as she kissed Quinn again before Brittany and Rachel came back in. "Ready to eat?" she asked as she moved over to wash her hands.

"Yeah!" Brittany chirped, hurrying in as Rachel went to wash her hands.

* * *

Santana leaned against the car and watched as Quinn was tangled in a long hug with her mother. Judy had been doing good with everything, including her daughter bringing Santana into their home to live off and on for the least month and a half before school ended. She had been friendly and nice to Santana whenever she was at the house and tried to make her feel welcome. Santana knew Quinn was worried, they had had a conversation about coming back to Lima to visit Judy on Thanksgiving break the night before. She looked over at Rachel who was hugging Brittany and smiled as she fiddled with the keys in her hand.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, San!" Brittany cried, suddenly wrapping her arms around her and lifting her into the air with her arms practically pinned to her sides. "Please please pleaaase come back and visit soon!"

"I will," Santana promised as she hugged Brittany, "I'll talk to you in a few days. We can work on your Spanish homework, alright? Keep up with your studying."

"I will!" She nodded. "I'll make you proud of me. You'll see. I wish I could come with you guys. You're gonna have so much fun without me!" she pouted.

"Next summer, alright? After you graduate we can do this all again." Santana smiled and pushed the girl's hair behind her ears. "I'm proud of you, Britt."

"You'll be more proud next year, promise." She smiled down at her. "I'm gonna work really hard and when I can't understand I'm gonna ask for help. And no boys to distract me. Okay?"

"You can do it, you're awesome,ﾔ Santana said as she kissed her friend's cheek. "I love ya, B."

"I love you too, now I gotta go say bye to Q." She kissed her cheek then bounced off to hug Quinn.

"She'll be okay," Rachel murmured, coming over beside her.

"I know," Santana said as she watched them hug. "I'm gonna say bye to Judy." She walked over to the older blonde worrying her hands. "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Fabray."

"It's been a, well, not always a _joy_," she smiled wryly, "but certainly a pleasure having you here. Take care of my daughter, will you?"

Santana smiled and nodded. "You know I will... You have all of our cell phone numbers and my momﾒs number if you need anything, right? Please take Rachelﾒs dads up on their offer of dinner. It would make Quinn happy to know you have people to be around."

"Don't worry about me," she smiled. "I may have made mistakes in the past, but I know better than to fall into those habits again. I'll be fine. You girls be careful on the road. Drive safe."

"I will. I won't let anything happen to Quinn and Iﾒll make sure she gets back into Physio when we get to my mom's."

"Good, but don't let anything happen to you either, alright?" She pulled Santana into a hug, "She needs you almost as much as she needs to breathe sometimes."

Santana blushed and nodded in the hug. "I need her the same way."

"Be good," she whispered, kissing Santana's cheek before letting go and turning away to wipe at her eyes.

"We will." Santana smiled and pulled away and moved over to Quinn and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiled at her with suspiciously watery eyes. "Yeah. Let's get this show on the road."

"Berry!" Santana yelled, startling the smaller girl who was hugging Brittany again. "Let's bounce!"

"Alright already," Rachel called back, hurrying over crawl into the backseat after realizing Quinn had claimed the front.

Santana shoved the cooler into the empty spot next to Rachel before checking the roof ties once more then held the door for Quinn, "M'lady."

Quinn laughed with a shy blush. "Thanks," she murmured, climbing carefully into the car and tucking her cane alongside her seat.

She closed Quinn's door carefully before going back to the driver's seat. She smiled to Judy and got into the car and slid on her glasses before turning the car over. "Let's do this."

"To the East Coast!" Rachel cheered, oblivious to the knowing looks shared between the girls in the front seat.

* * *

Santana took a swig from her water bottle keeping her eyes on the road as they drove up and around Lake Erie's coast towards Detroit. She had been impressed that Rachelﾒs keen sense of direction hadn't complained about the fact they were going west not east yet.

"Santana," came the aggravating whine of Rachel's "needy" voice from the back seat, "can we pull over for a bit? Much as I don't mind indulging your apparent desire to seek the home of classic American muscle cars, I would truly like to stop and stretch my legs and possibly indulge in a bathroom break."

"Again?" Santana groaned as she looked around for a sign signaling the next rest stop. "Jesus, what are you doing back there? Drinking all the waters?"

"It's been two _hours_ since the last stop," Rachel huffed.

"Come on, San," Quinn said softly, reaching over to rest a hand on her arm, "just stop for a bit. It's not like we're in any big rush. We can eat some dinner while we're stopped too."

"Fine," Santana said as she looked over to Quinn with a glance. ﾓThereﾒs a stop like 15 miles away, can you wait or do you wanna pee on the side of the road?" she asked raising an eyebrow to Rachel through the mirror.

"I can wait!" Rachel's eyes went wide at the idea of trying to urinate on the side of the road.

Quinn giggled, leaning against the window but leaving her hand on Santana's leg where it'd landed after slipping from her arm.

Santana smirked and slipped her right hand down to intertwine her fingers with Quinn's. After a while Santana pulled into the parking lot of the rest stop complex. "Peeing, then food then I'll get gas before heading out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Quinn smiled over at her as Rachel scrambled out the back and ran towards the bathroom gripping a bottle of sanitizer. "Hey, San?" she asked softly with a little smile, "You should really think about asking me again." Saying that, she opened the door and carefully slid out with her cane to follow Rachel.

Shell shocked, Santana hesitated for a moment before scrambled out of her seat, cutting Quinn off, and pressed her back into the car. ﾓAsk you what?ﾔ she said softly as her hands rested on Quinnﾒs hips.

"You know what." She smirked, biting her lip shyly as she glanced at her, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Really?" Santana asked with a smile. "I can?"

"If you're ready," she whispered, looking at Santana.

"Quinn," she whispered, "will you go out with me on a date when we get to Toronto?"

She smiled softly, ducking her head and licking her lips before giving a tiny nod. "Yes," she glanced back up at her through her eyelashes, "if you'll agree to be my girlfriend."

Santana nodded and hugged Quinn tightly, lifting her off the ground as she did so. "Yes." She kissed the girl softly once she put her down. "I'm so happy right now."

"Really?" she asked shyly. "Is that all it takes?"

"Yes." She smiled and took her hand.

"You're easy," she teased. "Now, I actually do have to use the bathroom, so care to escort me?"

Santana nodded and walked with Quinn, supporting her. ﾓStubborn,ﾔ she remarked, ﾓyou could just take the chair out of the car.ﾔ

"Not until we get to the motel," she insisted. "When are you going to tell Rachel her itinerary is out the window?"

"Haven't decided." Santana smirked. "But I think you should take a bath with me tonight..."

"Oh, should I now?" Quinn laughed softly, reaching for the bathroom door.

"Yes," she said holding it open for her. "And I declare that we get our own room when we go on our date and get something to occupy Rachel." She smirked as she headed inside.

"Oh, so you two have finally made things official?" Rachel asked with a grin as she washed her hands. "It's about time, I must say."

"Rachel, go find your rabbit food so we can have dinner when we're done in here," Quinn muttered, blushing.

Santana hid behind Quinn at Rachelﾒs comment before quickly slipping into a stall to hide her blush.

"Whatever you'd like, Quinn." She shrugged, drying her hands. "Though I must say, it's cute and I believe you two will be good for each other." Smiling, she headed out.

"Damn, observant, little hobbit," Quinn muttered with a blush and a shy smile as she made her way into a stall.

* * *

With a quick washing of hands, Santana and Quinn headed back out to the food court. "What do you want to eat?" She asked looking around at the choices.

"Maybe a couple sandwiches? We can split one now and eat the other later?" she mused looking at the menu.

"Sounds good," Santana remarked. "Can I get a banana too?"

"That sounds tasty." She smiled at her. "What sounds good for sandwiches though? Grilled cheese? Or they've got a club... ooh! BLTs!"

Santana chuckled. "Baby, get your BLT and I'll get the hummus and veggie deal thing they got up there." She said as she wrapped her fingers around Quinn's belt as they talked.

Quinn leaned against her without really realizing she was doing it as they moved closer to the counter. "Okay, but I think I'm still only going to eat half so I can eat with you later. Did Berry turn you vegan?" she teased.

"No, I just... I'm not ready for that kinda intake yet and I've just started doing lean protein, like chicken and fish in small amounts," Santana replied. "I can't justify the calories in my head."

"That's okay," she rested her head on Santana's shoulder. "I just want to know so I don't get stuff you can't eat when I'm ordering for everyone. I like that you're smaller than me," she mentioned. "It's easier to lean on you when I have to."

"I'm glad I'm a good resting post." She rolled her eyes and smiled as they got to the counter. "Hey," she said to the kid behind the register, ﾓcan we have a BLT, the veggie sandwich and a strawberry smoothie?ﾔ Santana asked as she reached for her wallet. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, nabbing the banana she was eyeing, "This too."

"You sure you've got your wallet?" Quinn asked curiously, straightening up. "I mean, I can get it if you left it in the car."

"I have it, I just forgot my banana." She smiled and shook the fruit in her hand, "I got it now." She said as she held her wallet in her hand and looked back at the boy.

"Damn, lady, you really wanted your banana," he muttered, adding it to her order. "That'll be seventeen fifty. Cash or credit?"

"Mmm, maybe I just really like a thick bite of this," she said as she held it in her hand before finding a 20 dollar bill. He looked at her shocked, his eyes wide at her comment. "Or maybe not and I'm just hungry."

"San, don't tease the help," Quinn muttered in her ear, blushing.

"It's so much fun though." She smirked as she winked at the boy.

"More fun to tease me, I'd think," she pointed out, nipping at her ear before stepping away to join Rachel at the table she'd found.

A small coy smile played across her face and she reached out and snatched her change and the tray with their food. She grabbed some napkins and straws before heading over to the table. ﾓFind foods?ﾔ she asked Rachel as she sat down.

"Surprisingly enough, yes," she smiled happily, pointing at the very similar hummus and veggie wrap on her plate with a selection of fruit. "I wasn't expecting to be able to eat much more than lettuce and fruit here, so I was pleasantly surprised. You seem happy," she teased gently.

ﾓI have a banana and strawberry smoothie,ﾔ she said as she put a straw in it and offered it to Quinn to share.

"If I knew that was all it took to make you happy, I'd have ensured you had an endless supply starting freshman year," Rachel muttered, causing Quinn to snort and have to clap a hand over her mouth to avoid a mess.

She pouted. "It's all I ate when I used to spend summers in the Dominican Republic with my Abuela," she explained as she poked at her sandwich.

"Don't worry, baby," Quinn leaned over to kiss her cheek, "she's just teasing. Come on, eat your sandwich," she added, taking a big bite out of one of her sandwich halves. "Unless you need me to feed you," she teased, with a wink.

Santana rolled her eyes and cut it into thirds and took a small bite. She chewed it throughly and watched Rachel as she looked at the map she had purchased.

"Berry, stop obsessing over maps," Quinn rolled her eyes as she noticed it. "We've got GPS and we're not going to every musically related tourist trap this side of the Mississippi River."

"Quinn, surely you can appreciate the importance of a good plan," Rachel tried arguing, picking up her wrap with one hand as she continued to peruse the map.

ﾓYouﾒre insane,ﾔ Santana remarked, as she took a sip of the smoothie. Under the table she slid her hand onto Quinnﾒs thigh and stroked her leg with her fingertips.

Quinn reached down and caught her hand with a knowing smirk. "Just leave it alone, Rach. We're having fun, not going on a tour. Can't you just relax and go with the flow for once?"

She snorted. "Clearly you haven't seen my itinerary." She pulled it out of her purse and set it on the table. "I've designated potential stops in order of amusement factor and interest to maximize our entertainment levels on the trip."

Santana kept stroking her thigh with her thumb as she looked at Rachelﾒs plans. ﾓThose look totally lame.ﾔ

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel gasped, appalled. "I'll have you know that I put hours of work into this! I even took yours and Quinn's interests into account!"

"Did you? Because I suddenly had interest Elvis? Or going to _Graceland_?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no," she blushed, "but there doesn't seem to be a great many landmarks you would be interested in in the direction we are... well, _were_ headed..."

"Yup, scrapped that plan... now eat so we can get back on the road. We gots like two hours before we get to the motel."

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "This sounds suspiciously like you've had this planned for a while, Santana..."

"Me? Never..." She smirked, finishing the piece of her sandwich and wrapping the rest up so she could focus on the smoothie.

"Don't be coy, Santana. You're one of the most devious people I know."

"It's part of her charm," Quinn stated with a eyeroll as she clasped Santana's hand so it would stop wandering. Santana pouted and sipped on her drink.

* * *

Santana parked in the motel just across the Canadian boarder. Rachel was huffing about her _agenda_ and she was upset that Santana wouldn't tell her why they were now in another country. Santana grabbed the duffle bag of clothing for Quinn and herself and then Rachel's suitcase after they checked in and headed into the room. It wasn't a great place, but it was a set of beds, clean sheets, and cable.

"Are you absolutely certain I shouldn't see if I cannot secure an additional room, Santana? The two of you _did_ only just decide to make your relationship official. Are you certain you wish company?" Rachel asked, smoothing a hand over the worn but clean coverlet on the nearer bed.

"Yeah, it's fine. You sleep around us all the time," Santana responded. "It's not any different now. We're not gonna like screw or ignore you now that we're together," She explained as she put the bags on the desk. "Right, Q?"

"Right," Quinn nodded with a blush. She licked her lips with a shy glance at Santana before looking at Rachel. "Thanks for offering though."

"I'm simply trying to be considerate of your newfound status, Santana." Rachel rolled her eyes. "That's all."

"I know," Santana said as she pulled Quinn's medications out of the bag. "How are your legs?" She asked as she watched Quinn wince as she sat down on the bed. "You hurting?"

She shook her head. "I'm just a little sore from being in the car all day," she reassured her with a smile as Rachel started unpacking everyone for the night. "I'm sure I'll feel better after a hot bath."

Santana nodded. "Rach, you gonna be kosher for a bit if I help Quinn out getting into the bath?" She asked softly as she handed Quinn her medications.

"I'm sure I can occupy myself for some time," she agreed, settling on the bed with the remote. "For example, there is always perusing the available programming."

Quinn just shook her head and headed into the bathroom. ﾓJust no porn, that shit's expencive!ﾔ Santana teased as she grabbed their pajamas and headed into the bathroom with Quinn. She looked at her girlfriend who was starting the water and dumping some shampoo into the water to make bubbles. "Hi."

"That's disgusting, Santana!" could faintly be heard through the door, followed by the soft thump of something - probably a pillow - hitting it.

Quinn chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Don't tease the hobbit so much," she teased, "she might explode and I'm not cleaning that up." She smiled softly up at Santana from where she was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Hi, baby."

"But it's fun." Santana pouted, as she walked over and stood in front of Quinn. "Hi back," She said as she threaded her hands in Quinn's hair after she took it out of the ponytail it had been in all day.

She laughed. "At this rate, neither of us will end up in the bath before its cold." She reached for Santana shyly. "Want to help me get ready?"

"Yes." She smiled and helped Quinn to her feet and slid her hands up the girl's shirt and pulled it over her head. She deposited it on the counter and reached for her yoga pants and smiled, "I can push these down?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I thought I'd wear them in the bath," she quipped, standing with Santana's help and resting her arms over her shoulders. "Yes, San. You can."

"Hate you sometimes," Santana mumbled as she took down Quinn's pants and underwear and helped them off her feet and put them aside before standing back off and unclasping Quinn's bra. Once Quinn was undressed Santana stood back and let her eyes fall over her body, "So beautiful," She remarked before looking down to not make Quinn uncomfortable.

"You don't hate me," Quinn murmured with a blush as she stood nude before her girlfriend, her fingers carefully working the buttons of the other girl's shirt open. "You like to see me like this too much to hate me."

"This is true." Santana smiled and let Quinn work on undressing her.

"I like you like this," she whispered, pushing the shirt back off her shoulders, "letting me lead." Her fingers trailed lightly down over her exposed abdomen to begin undoing her jeans, "Especially now you're mine."

Santana let it fall to the ground. "You've always told me what to do," she pointed out. "I've always kind of liked it..." A slight blush came onto her face as Quinn slid her hands into the back of her jeans and cupped her ass.

"Really?" she whispered with a shy smile, giving Santana's ass a squeeze before sliding her jeans and panties down as far as she could. "I could get in trouble knowing that," she teased.

Once the jeans were kicked off she stepped into the water and reached for Quinn's hand. "You should forget that tidbit.."

"What should I forget?" Quinn asked teasingly as she carefully climbed in, "That you like me being in charge like this?"

Santana sat down in the water, sitting with her arms open waiting for Quinn to sit with her. "Shut up." She pouted.

Quinn settled back against her with a contented sigh as the heat started to seep into her aching muscles. "Why? I like being in charge. I like that you like it and want me to be in charge." She glanced back over her shoulder curiously, "Isn't that what you want? Me in charge?"

"Maybe? I don't know can we just be us?" she asked as she wound her arms around Quinn's stomach. "I just wanna be us and I wanna take care of you..."

"I like when you take care of me," she admitted softly. "You're the only one I like relying on, baby. I just," she blushed, biting her lower lip, "kinda like the idea of being in charge, you know... In the bedroom."

"You would," Santana smirked, "and... I like that too, I think." She rubbed her fingers over Quinn's bellybutton. "I like you telling me what to do."

"I like how you act with everyone else too," she murmured, relaxing into Santana's embrace and closing her eyes as her head settled back against the girl's shoulder. "All forceful and take no prisoners. It's really," her lips curled up in a dreamy smirk as she contemplated it, "hot."

"I don't like people talking to me like i'm stupid," Santana said, as she kissed her girlfriend's temple. "Q? Why did you decide you would be with me today?"

Quinn took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she thought. "I was walking all day without the chair and... We're out of Lima. Mostly though, I just...really wanted to be your girlfriend at that moment."

"And this moment?" She asked nervously, "and the one three weeks or months from now?" Santana let out a shaky breath. "I don't think I could handle you changing your mind."

Quinn shook her head, opening her eyes to look at Santana as she reached up to cover her hands with her own. "Every moment, baby," she whispered. "I just needed that little push to get past my fears of messing everything up. That's all. I couldn't imagine _not_ being your girlfriend anymore when I told you to ask again."

Santana smiled and nodded before capturing Quinn's lips into a kiss. She traced the outline of her lips with her tongue before slipping it inside.

Quinn let her eyes close as a hand reached up to gently cup the back of Santana's head. A soft moan escaped her throat as her tongue tangled with Santana's, but she wasn't pushing passion into the kiss. They weren't ready to really explore things fully yet - especially not with Rachel sitting right outside - but she enjoyed the kiss and the easy intimacy with her girlfriend.

After awhile, Santana pulled away and whimpered. "Your kisses are dangerous," she whispered.

"And yours aren't?" she asked with a breathless laugh, leaning against the girl. "Rachel's just outside..."

"Doesn't mean that they still don't turn me on," Santana whispered as she teasingly rubbed Quinn's skin.

"San, don't start," she chided, catching her hand and stilling it. "I'm nervous enough being naked with you like this," she admitted with a blush.

"Sorry," she said softly, "I'm just playing... I know you're not ready."

"I'm afraid of attempting to have my way with you against the counter," she admitted softly, "and either getting caught, or worse, my legs giving out..."

"Sounds sexy," Santana said softly, as she started to wash Quinn with the tiny bar of soap. "But, I understand. I still have memories of that time after we graduated if I need to _relieve some tension_, when your kisses get me too hot."

"That was," she licked her lips, a tiny shiver running through her body as she remembered, "good... That was a _really_ good night, San."

"Amazing, you looked so beautiful... I had to try so hard to not just try and taste you..." she said into Quinn's ear.

"I wish I'd been ready," she admitted softly, opening her eyes to look at Santana. "I...not since Puck. I haven't. But," she licked her lips, "I want to. With you. I want everything with you, San..."

"It's better now, you're my girlfriend... it will mean more and be special." Santana explained, "I want it to be special, no matter how much I want you."

"It'd be special anyway," Quinn murmured, leaning forward to let her scrub her back. "It was special after graduation. Cause it was you, not because we're official or not..."

"True," Santana said, kissing in between Quinn's shoulders as she spoke, "You are so beautiful when you come..."

"I can't wait to see how you look. I think it might become my favorite expression on you though," she teased, shivering slightly at the kiss.

"You should shower with me... you'd find out real fast how I look," Santana teased, "You drive my body crazy, Q."

"Keep talking like that and you'll find out how crazy I can drive you," she muttered under her breath. "We should get out soon. Water's getting cold."

"Tease," Santana said as she rinsed her off and slipped out from behind her to offer a hand up. She pulled a towel around herself as did Quinn, drying themselves off before slipping on pajamas. Santana drained the tub and brushed her teeth before slipping back into the bedroom. Rachel was laying on her bed engrossed in _Casablanca_ on the television. Santana slipped into the bed and rolled around to find a comfortable spot.

Quinn carefully made her way into the room after finishing brushing her teeth and dressing. Climbing into bed beside Santana, she snuggled into her side. "We're out of Lima," she breathed wonderingly. "we really did it."

"Of course we did," Rachel murmured, glancing at them with a tiny smile. "Was there any other option?"

"Burning it all down? Or letting it become a sinkhole like the Hellmouth did?" Santana yawned as she pulled the blankets up and closed her eyes.

"While Quinn does have the kickass blonde cheerleader thing going on like Buffy and you yourself have Faith's devil may care, no holds barred attitude and dark looks," Rachel remarked, her eyes not leaving the screen, "as well as their undeniable sexual chemistry, I doubt the Hellsmouth lurks beneath Lima, Ohio. Besides, what role would I fill?"

"Anya," they both said in sync, before laughing and curling more into each other.

Rachel blinked then turned on them in indignant shock, "I am not a _demon_! And besides, she dies in the end, while I have clearly escaped. Humph."

"Fine, you can be Dawn." Quinn teased, "How's that."

"You are not helping," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Shush, nerds," Santana mumbled as she slipped her hand under Quinn't top to rest on her stomach. "Sleeping."

Rachel snorted, but turned off the TV and got under her covers. "Good night," she murmured, reaching to switch off the lamp by the beds.

"Night," Quinn said as she closed her eyes and listened to the soft breath of her new girlfriend as she drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Quinn woke up slowly, blinking sleepily with a little smile on her face as she realized the warmth she was cuddled up against was Santana - was her _girlfriend_. For a moment, she tried to figure out what had woken her up with there was only a little light outside the blinds on the room's one window. Then she heard it again as Santana shifted slightly. A soft moan left the smaller girl's lips, throaty and sending a jolt straight to Quinn's core as she heard it.

The girl's stomach was warm under her fingers and she experimentally shifted them as she watched Santana. When she was treated with another breathy whimper from the sleeping girl, she caught her lip between her teeth and thought about what Santana had told her last night. About her being in charge and how Santana'd been taking care of herself in the shower.

Her heart in her throat with nervousness, she carefully slid her hand down Santana's body, fingers lightly fluttering over her navel before toying with the hem of her panties. She swallowed, her lip firmly caught in her teeth as her eyes stayed fixed on Santana's face. Her fingers carefully slipped under the waistband, her eyes fluttering shut for a second as they grazed over the smooth swell of her girlfriend's mound for the first time. She had to bite her lip hard to keep from moaning as her fingers slid into the wet heat between her folds, searching for the girl's clit.

Santana's head rolled to the side, her mouth dropping open in her sleep. She moaned softly at the touch to her heated core, not realizing it was happening outside of her lustful dream.

Quinn's eyes opened at the sound. Leaning in so her lips brushed over Santana's ear as she gently stroked her clit, she whispered, "Quiet. I'm in charge, so you need to lay here and be quiet so you don't wake up the midget while I play. You make noise, I stop."

Still in a light slumber, Santana's arms reached for Quinn. Her hips arched slightly at the sensations being stirred between her legs.

She caught the girl's earlobe between her teeth, sucking gently as she lightly pinched the sensitive nub between her fingers. "Quiet," she whispered again, her breath washing hot over the girl's moistened ear.

Santana squeaked at the pinch, she blinked her eyes open as she tried to figure out what was going on. "Q?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Quiet," Quinn commanded, continuing to stroke her clit, enjoying the feeling of how wet Santana was. "I don't want Rachel to catch us. You make too much noise and I'm stopping."

The darker girl whimpered and bit her lip as she watched Quinn, she leaned closer and lifted her head up so she could find Quinn's lips.

She leaned in to kiss her, her tongue slipping out to stroke along her lips and push inside as she started varying the speed and pressure of her strokes between Santana's legs. Part of her attention was on the mostly still lump in the other bed, praying for Rachel to stay asleep as she did her best to bring her girlfriend to climax.

Santana's hips rocked with Quinn's hand. She was highly aware of just how _wet_ she was and how hard her pulse was pounding against her chest as she fully woke up and her brain caught up with her body. Quinn was touching her. She was rubbing her clit and kissing her desperately. She clutched at Quinn's shoulders as she tried to stop the cries of pleasure that she wanted to let out.

"Let go," Quinn whispered against her lips as she possessed her. "Let go for me, baby."

She laid back against the pillow and whimpered, her hand coming up to her breast and squeezing her nipple through her shirt. "C-close," she whispered as she looked up into Quinn's eyes.

"Good," she breathed softly, smiling at Santana as she pinched and tugged gently. "I want to see you. Let go for me."

After a few more minutes, Santana's eyes rolled back into her head and her body arched up. She bit her lip hard to keep herself silent as she thrashed her head from side to side.

Quinn kept stroking between her legs as she watched Santana climax. Her nostrils flared as she kept herself in control at the sight. "Beautiful," she breathed, helping her girlfriend down from her high.

The smaller girl slumped down and relaxed against the bed, her eyes remained closed and she tried to get her breathing back under control.

She stilled her hand but didn't remove it from Santana's panties as she settled back down beside her. "Was... that okay?" she asked softly, uncertain if Santana was as open to the idea of her being in charge as she'd implied last night.

"Y-yeah," she stammered. "So okay," she said before blinking her eyes open and looking up into Quinn's hazel eyes. "Best way to wake up."

"You're not upset that I," she licked her lips, "took a big liberty with you, right? I just... you looked so sexy when I woke up and I couldn't help myself after what we talked about last night..."

Santana chuckled softly and turned onto her side and cuddled into Quinn. When the blonde tried to remove her hand Santana caught it and kept it between her legs. "Stay," she whispered as she brought the blankets over them and she pressed kisses to Quinn's face.

"I almost wish we'd taken Rachel up on her offer to get a different room," she admitted with a blush.

"When we get to Toronto," Santana said quietly. "We can have some time to ourselves, okay?" she whispered as she pressed her forehead against Quinn's.

"Promise?" she whispered with a shy smile. "It doesn't feel like first date though... it feels like we've been together a lot longer."

"I know," Santana replied before tucking her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. "Sleeps again... tired me out."

Quinn chuckled softly, slipping her free arm around Santana to hold her close. "Sounds good. It's still early. Go to sleep, baby."

* * *

After a morning of showers and grabbing a piece of fruit from the continental breakfast before piling back into the car. Santana fiddled with her GPS, her sunglasses covering her face and her long hair in curly tendrils from the summer heat and the lack of a blow dryer. She took a sip of her to go coffee as she looked at the route. "Alright, like five hours," she said as she turned over the car and pulled onto the road.

"Five hours before what?" Rachel asked, leaning up to look at the GPS from the backseat. "Why are we in Canada anyway?"

"Going to Toronto," Santana said as she took the exit onto the highway.

"_Toronto_?" she squeaked, falling back and reaching for her itinerary, which she then thrust up, rattling the papers at Santana, "We'll lose our deposits on the hotels along the way!"

"Deposits?" Quinn asked. "Didn't you just call and reserve a room?" she said as she drank her own coffee.

"Well, yes, but my credit card was required to make the reservation, so clearly a deposit was involved," Rachel huffed. "Besides, we have an itinerary to keep to!" she insisted, ruffling the papers again. "How will our families know where we are otherwise?"

"Cellphones?" Santana stated as she drove.

"They don't take a deposit," Quinn rolled her eyes. "They just check to make sure you can pay."

"What?" Rachel looked confused. "But why would they need my credit information then? They don't just keep that around where anyone could steal it do they?"

"No, hobbit," Quinn stated with a sigh. "They don't take your credit or money."

"But what about the itinerary? I put a lot of work into this!" she tried again.

"I don't really care. You didn't consult me or Q on it," Santana sniped as she glanced back over her shoulder at Rachel.

"That's because neither of you wanted to work on it!" she huffed. "Every single time I suggested meeting to work on it, you both blew me off."

"I had cheerleading still and Q had physio," Santana stated. "No one wanted to go to the south."

"All you had to do was say so," Rachel huffed with a pout. "But I had to work by myself cause neither of you wanted to give any input." She flopped back against the backseat to stare out the window, "Maybe I should have just flown to New York and let you two have your little adventure on your own."

"Jesus, will you just stop?" Santana asked. "The point of this trip was to get the fuck out of Lima and look we've done that. We're out here to have fun, not be annoying because you aren't getting what you _planned_."

"Yes, well, I'm just in the way anyway," she groused, folding her arms over her chest. "Do what you want without talking to me at all, Santana. I was just trying to help."

"Rachel!" Quinn snapped, "Thanks for helping, but we're not gonna do things your way this time."

"I didn't _want_ us to do them _my_ way," she muttered, staring out the window at the passing scenery, "I wanted us to talk about what we wanted to do _together_, but clearly I just should have made my own way to college as the two of you made plans on your own."

"I just wanna do something my way... my trip, my way," Santana huffed and looked at the road. "You can pick what we do next. But I wanna go to Toronto."

"I have no qualms with going to Toronto, Santana," Rachel sighed, leaning against the window. "I just don't understand why it couldn't have been discussed or why I had to be excluded from your plans..."

"Didn't tell Quinn until yesterday," Santana said. "I have plans for all of us there, so please just go along with it."

"I don't really have any choice in the matter," she shrugged. "It's your car after all." She sighed softly, "I just wanted to be included. That's all I ever wanted."

"Fuck, it's a graduation present and a thank you for taking in my homeless ass that's in Toronto!" Santana exclaimed. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You don't have to give me anything, Santana. That's absurd," she huffed. "I didn't get you or Quinn anything after all."

"Yeah, well," Santana stated, "I wanted to, so deal with it. Family gets gifts in my world."

"That would make me even more remiss for not acquiring a gift for you if we're to be considered family, Santana."

"Look, you didn't have to let me crash with you. You didn't have to take my shit and put up with me." She sighed. "Just let me do something to thank you. Both of you."

"If you insist." She sighed, leaning against the window again.

"San," Quinn reached over and let her fingers lightly drift over her thigh, "you've already given me enough by agreeing to be my girlfriend. You don't have to give me anymore," she whispered.

"Just let me do this..." Santana said softly. "It's what I need to do."

"It's fine," she smiled at her, ignoring Rachel's pouting in the backseat. "Do what you need to do. You're in control here, baby."

"Thank you," Santana said. She knew that she needed this. She didn't know how to ask for it, but now that she was being allowed to take control of something she started feeling more relaxed.

Rachel just looked up at the two of them interacting and sighed softly. The trip was starting to look like a longer experience that she'd planned.

* * *

Satana had checked them into the somewhat nicer hotel in downtown Toronto. She spoke softly with the front desk man with a smile as she took the sets of keys with a smile before going over to Quinn and Rachel. "They only had two rooms with queen beds, but they're nice and adjoining." She smiled. "My mom's cousin hooked us up."

"Impressive," Rachel smiled softly, accepting one of the keys. "It's good to have connections, I see." She looked down at the key in her hand. "Well, I suppose I'll see you two tomorrow then."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she sadly held onto the wheelchair that she was seated in. She let Santana push her to the elevator and they got in with Rachel. "Do you have other plans?"

"No," she admitted softly. "I just thought... you'd like to have some time," she smiled wanly, "without me around."

"Oh. No. I thought we could all rest for a bit then go check out the town," Santana said, realizing that being with Quinn might be ruining the trip.

"If you're sure," she murmured, looking down at the suitcase in her hands. "I don't mind if you don't want to. It's okay. I'm quite used to entertaining myself after all."

Santana unlocked the room and headed inside and opened the adjoining door that connected the rooms. "I don't want that," Santana said. "I... I'm..." She looked away. "I should go get the other bag."

Rachel slumped, heading into her room. "I suppose I truly can't get out of my own way," she whispered, dropping her bag on the bed and flopping down on it. "Maybe I should have stayed home and helped tutor Brittany in summer school like she asked."

Quinn sighed. "Santana thinks she fucked the trip up," she said softly. "I guarantee it."

"Why?" she asked, looking over at her friend as she rolled into the room. "She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the piece that just doesn't fit here, Quinn."

"I asked her to be with me... and that's amazing but she knows that it's hard for you and she can't handle feeling like she's doing something wrong." Quinn sighed softly.

"She's not doing anything wrong." Rachel looked confused as she sat up. "There's nothing wrong about her being with you or you asking or any of that. If the two of you like each other like that and wish to explore the uncharted Sapphic waters, than I fully support you. It's just," she shrugged with a wan smile, "three's company, don't you think?"

"I don't... you're our friend," Quinn said as she shook her head and wheeled closer. "Santana's getting better because of _you_. You know that right? You're family."

"Yes, but the two of you are," she gestured trying to make the word make sense, "_more_. And you're _new_. Being here... I'm just in the way, Quinn..." Her shoulders slumped as she leaned forward. "I don't fit."

"Do you want to go home?" Quinn asked sadly, "I don't.. I don't want you to go."

She shook her head. "No... I wanted to do this with the two of you. I wanted to have fun with my _friends_ for once in my life before I started college. I just... I don't want to mess things up with you and Santana because I'm here either..."

"You won't! I swear to God, I'm gonna fuck things up before you do." Quinn laughed sadly. "Maybe I should have waited..."

"No! Don't... don't do that," she whispered, her voice dropping after her initial outburst. "I don't want that. I don't want to change things for the two of you. I don't want to be in the way or make you feel bad or self-conscious, Quinn. You've... you've made plans. No one wanted to talk to me about them and that's fine. I just... I got surprised. That's all."

Quinn looked up. "Santana made plans... for the first time in her _life_ she made plans and got to control something..." Quinn sighed. "I'm proud that she did it, despite the fact I didn't know."

"I don't mind that," Rachel insisted. "I just... I spent a _month_ trying to get either of you to talk to me about this trip and neither of you wanted to. I... kind of started to wonder if either of you really wanted me along..."

"I wasn't ready to talk about it because I didn't think I could go... I wasn't going to come unless I could walk," Quinn admitted honestly. "I'm sorry I just didn't tell you that."

"It's fine, Quinn." She sighed with a shrug. "I'm used to people not telling me things."

"I didn't tell San either," she stated. "It's not something I wanted to admit... I don't know what's bothering Santana, I think she's nervous about Providence and your plan reminded her that this ends in us all leaving each other."

"That's stupid. Just because we're not in the same city anymore doesn't mean we'll stop being friends," she shook her head. "At least, I certainly hope it doesn't. I know I'd welcome her visiting whenever she wanted and I have no doubt you would as well. You'll probably both see each other a lot more than I'll see either of you, after all." She smiled wanly with a little shrug, accepting it.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna have a little bundle of Santana at your dorm more than you think." Quinn smiled. "She kinda adores you, you know that right?"

Rachel scoffed. "You're making her sound like an infant being delivered by Brittany's stork and besides, even if she does like me that much, you're more important. And closer besides."

"You're her best friend," Quinn stated. "Do you not know that?"

"I'm not her best friend. Brittany is. Followed by you. I'm a distant third at best."

Quinn laughed. "Wow, you guys are so much alike." She shook her head and looked back up. "Brittany hasn't been her best friend in over a year. She was her girlfriend, now they're friends but not close as they had been. I'm her girlfriend, I can't be her best friend because I'm falling in love with her... You're my little buddy. You're her best friend. She tells you things. She trusts you. _You_ are the reason she started realizing she has a weight problem. You are the one she trusts to talk about it with. You're her best friend."

"She only started talking to me about that because _I_ have a weight problem," she huffed, flopping back on the bed. "And the idea that you can't be her best friend because you love her is ridiculous. Patently so. Best friends should always love each other. And who better to be your girlfriend - or boyfriend for that matter - than your best friend? Provided compatible orientations of course."

"I'm aware, but she needs someone who's not me... mostly because we're gonna fight. It's what we do. Suck it up and enjoy having a best friend," she said as she tapped Rachel's knee. "Wait... You had weight issues too?" She looked at her worriedly. "You're okay now?"

She shrugged, staring at the ceiling of the room. "I must be considering no one ever noticed. But it's managed. I just have trouble keeping my weight up given the restrictions and demands of my lifestyle."

"You've always been little. I can only imagine. I lost a lot if weight doing ballet as a kid and modern dance after Beth..." Quinn sighed. "I can understand you having a hard time."

"I weighed ninety eight pounds before we left," she rolled her head to look calmly at Quinn, "and when I was thirteen, I weighed closer to forty than fifty and it took a doctor telling me I could die before I believed there was anything wrong. Not that anyone but my fathers and the doctor noticed."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice," she whispered. "I weighed close to two hundred pounds when I was twelve before I moved to Lima." Quinn sighed. "We all go though stuff, but I'm so glad San has someone she can trust and understands what she's going through."

"We all have our burdens." Rachel shrugged, getting up. "Shall I help you unpack or go find where Santana has sequestered herself?"

"She's most likely smoking..." Quinn sighed as she rolled back into her side of the room. "She'll be back soon."

Rachel sighed. "Too bad such behavior does not elicit the natural craving for food in her as it does in so many others," she muttered, following Quinn in to help her with her luggage.

"Maybe someday." Quinn sighed. "So... we're doing her gift for you tomorrow afternoon, then do you think it would be okay if I borrowed her?" she asked shyly.

"She's your girlfriend." Rachel shrugged hanging things up. "You don't have to ask me permission."

"Just thought I should be polite and ask _someone_." Quinn shrugged, as she carefully got out of the chair and limped to the shower. "I'm gonna shower, can I call out if I can't get out myself?"

"I'd think Santana would be the one to ask," she pointed out, "but of course you can if you need assistance. I'll just stay in here until you're finished so I can hear you, if that's alright."

"Thanks," she said as she slipped into the bathroom. A few minutes later, Santana came back into the room and flopped onto the bed. "Rach?" she exclaimed as she watched her friend. "Lay with me?"

Rachel looked at Santana confusedly for a moment before sighing and getting up from the chair to climb onto the bed. "You were smoking?"

Santana nodded and rested her head on the pillow and watched Rachel. "Yes... are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" she asked curiously, stretching out beside her.

"You were mad earlier," Santana mumbled before curling closer. "I don't want you to be mad... I don't want to make you feel sad. This a fun trip... I want it to be fun."

"I wasn't mad," she murmured. "I just don't feel like I have any say in anything. So sometimes I think maybe it would have been better if I hadn't come. That's all."

"I wanted you to come," she said softly. "You're my best friend... I wanted you here."

"Why?" she asked softly, cuddling Santana close. "Why am I your best friend? And wouldn't you have been happier having the freedom to be as intimate with your new girlfriend as you'd like without me interrupting?"

"I didn't know she was gonna be my girlfriend," Santana mumbled as she let Rachel hold onto her. "I wanted to be with my friends. I want you to be here with me and come see your present tomorrow. I made it a good one."

"I've no doubt you did," she agreed easily, "but that doesn't actually answer the question, Santana."

"You don't judge me?" She said. "You are nice to me and don't get mad when I do something wrong."

"I don't have any right to judge you," she whispered. "And we all make mistakes, Santana. There's no need to get mad over it as long as it can be fixed."

"Yeah... I gained another two pounds," she said as she looked up at Rachel. "I'm trying..."

"I know. It's difficult but you can do it," she reassured her. She laid there for a few minutes before offering, "Maybe the plan I developed was inclined to my tastes, but I picked destinations that were handicap friendly and had available vegan options nearby."

"Thank you," Santana said softly. "You're amazing... and I just... I wanted to put us in a nice hotel... and give you a special gift and see a place where it's okay to be gay... I've never really been in one before. I thought it would be good for us."

"I'm not," she whispered. "But there's lots of places where it's okay to be gay. I just wanted to be included in things. That's why I tried to get everyone to talk about it." She sighed. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does.. I'm sorry." She said softly, "I wanted to surprise you and Quinn... I didn't want to think about leaving and talking about it would make me."

"Talking is all I ever have." She shrugged. "I've never really had the sort of friends who do things like this together before. I was under the assumption that with these sort of trips, planning was part of the fun."

"Can we sit down and plan what we do after here?" she asked as she played with a strand of Rachel's hair.

"I suppose so," Rachel said softly. She glanced towards the bathroom door. "Quinn's showering. Do you think you should check on her?"

Quinn opened the door and came out in a robe from the bathroom with her hair damp still. "I leave for five minutes and you move on from me," she teased as she moved over and unlaced and pulled off Santana's Converses.

"Wanted cuddles from Rachel," Santana said pulling the other girl closer as Quinn chuckled.

"I swear there is something about those two that insists on treating me like a living teddy bear," she complained mildly to Quinn. "Do you have any idea why this is?"

"You're small and warm? Santana liked Ewoks too much as a child and fancies herself Han Solo?" Quinn smiled as she ran a comb through her wet hair. "Or Santana Lopez just really loves to be held. Take your pick"

"I'm not an Ewok!" Rachel huffed, unconsciously hugging Santana who looked half awake. "I'm not getting out of here tonight, am I?"

"Ewok," Santana mumbled and pulled Rachel closer. Quinn chuckled and slid on the bed behind her girlfriend and smiled at Rachel.

"Not for awhile no, let her sleep for an hour... we should all rest then we can hit the town and see what kinda things we can get into." Quinn smiled. "Or just get ice cream and wander around."

"Very well, but can you promise not to bring Santana to climax again today?" she asked teasingly. "At least not while I'm in the bed as well anyway. I can't say that's a fantasy I have any urge to indulge after all."

"Oh God!" Quinn gasped, looking down to make sure that Santana was sleeping. "Don't tell her you know... We were quiet," she stammered as her face turned a deep shade of red. "I'm so sorry..."

"You were," she allowed. "And it's okay, Quinn. I won't share that I overheard. Just," she looked at Santana for a moment before looking up at Quinn, "take care of her, please? She's fragile. More than she likes anyone to know I think."

"I'll try with everything I have to make sure she knows she's special," Quinn said softly as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair. "I've never felt like this with anyone... like I can't breathe without her."

"Take care of yourself too," she whispered reaching over Santana to squeeze Quinn's hand. "I worry about both of you. I don't want either of you getting hurt if possible."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled. "Same for you. You deserve an amazing summer and an amazing year. Hell, we all do... but, I just need you to tell me and S if we're too much... I've been the single one in a group and it can be overwhelming..."

"I keep offering you two alone time." She smiled wryly. "But you keep turning me down. Honestly if you want to have an active sex life, that's your decision. There's no need to keep insisting on my company out of a mistaken sense of obligation when you wish to engage in intercourse with your lover, Quinn."

"We're not.. having sex," Quinn stammered. "I'm not ready and that was only the second time we've... touched at all...It's not the time yet."

"Quinn," Rachel looked at her reassuringly over Santana, "calm down. It's alright to be at whatever stage you're at. I'm sure whatever you're doing together is entirely enjoyable and loving. You don't have to defend or justify yourself or explain in any way to me, okay?"

She nodded and laid down after setting an alarm to ring in two hours "My whole person hurts..." She sighed, hating to admit it. "I'm gonna rest a bit. You should nap with us if your tired," she said as she rested her hand on Rachel's arm over Santana's sleeping form.

"Quinn, it's the afternoon, just leave the alarm off. We'll sleep as long as we need to and attack tomorrow bright and early, fully rested. And besides," she smiled shyly, "I don't mind spending a night and afternoon sleeping with my two best friends."

The blonde nodded and turned off the alarm before pulling the blanket up and over them. She snuggled into her girlfriend's back, looping an arm over the girls waist. Santana sighed contently at the warmth surrounding her. "Night, Rach."

"Good night, Quinn," she whispered before gently kissing Santana's forehead. "Good night, Santana."

Santana's lips turned up slightly. "Ewok," she mumbled before trying to hug Rachel more in her sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Santana sipped her coffee as she watched Quinn and Rachel shopping. She smiled as they interacted with each other over the accessory rack at the vintage store they had stumbled into. The morning had been good. Quinn was doing pretty well with walking the relatively short distances between the subway and the street cars they have been taking. Across the street, Santana's eyes landed on a music store. She had left most of her things in Lima, including the half broken acoustic guitar Puck gave her when they were dating. She had been teaching herself how to play it but it was no longer in her possession.

"Rachel, this would look good on you," Quinn stated as she held up a headband that was a gold colour.

"Headbands _are_ sort of my thing," she mused, looking at it. "Needs more stars though I think. Santana?" she called over to her. "What do you think?"

"Looks cute," Santana stated as she moved over to them. "I think you should buy it."

"Hmm," she considered. "Alright. I think I will." She smiled at Santana. "You look intrigued by something."

"Oh," she said, as she let her hand slide on Quinn's back. "There's a music and instrument store across the street that looks pretty legit."

"Music store?" Rachel visibly perked up. "Do you wish to visit it?"

"If you two are going to bond over records and stuff, I'd just as soon take a break," Quinn interjected, hating to admit that her back was aching a little more than she liked.

Santana held the girl's hips. "You okay, babe?" she whispered as she looked at her lover. "Do you want to go back to the hotel? Or just take a break?" she asked as she looked into her eyes.

"Just want to sit for a bit," she reassured her, leaning in to brush her lips across Santana's. "Don't worry. I won't push too hard."

"Just let me know when you want to go back," Santana said softly, as she tried to hide the blush playing on her face from being kissed in public. "Do you wanna get that necklace you were looking at?" She asked softly as she saw Rachel move to go buy the headband.

"No, I was just looking," she smiled up at her, lacing their fingers together. "I like being out with you like this. On my feet instead of in a chair." She glanced down at their hands, "Holding your hand..."

"I like it too." She smiled, and handed her back her iced coffee. "Let's go get you a bench, okay?"

They walked over to the bench outside the music store and got Quinn settled. "Have fun in there with Rachel," she teased gently. "Try not to kill her."

Santana sat down next to her as she waited for Rachel to come out. "I promise," she said as she watched Quinn. "You're stunning."

She smiled shyly, sipping her drink. "Flatterer," she murmured with a blush.

"Truthful," she whispered before squeezing Quinn's hand when Rachel skipped over to them. "Don't talk to strangers," she joked as she stood up. "We'll be back."

"What am I supposed to do with them, then?" she laughed. "Feed them like pigeons?"

"Are you ready?" Rachel chirped cheerfully, delighted to get to explore a new music store.

"Yep." She smiled. "Be good," she said to Quinn as she headed into the store. She looked around at the instruments and sheet music. "Can you play anything other than piano?"

"Not really," she admitted, looking around beside her. "Piano and voice are my two specialties. I can tune a guitar and play a few simple chords thanks to Noah, but that's about it."

"Cool," Santana stated as she looked through some of the music books.

"What about you?" she asked, picking up a copy of _Broadway Belters Songbook_ to flip through. "Do you play? I already know you have an amazing voice, if not as developed as my own."

"Uh... thanks?" Santana said, "I can kinda play guitar. I've been teaching myself..."

"Really?" Rachel smiled at her. "That's fascinating, Santana. I didn't see a guitar in the car though. Were you borrowing one?"

"Puck gave me one back in the day... when we were sleeping together, but I couldn't carry it when I left." She shrugged as she looked up at the guitars hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh," she murmured, looking around with the beginning of an idea forming in her mind. "Maybe you could show your skills off a little with a minor demonstration?" she suggested, gesturing at the acoustic guitars.

Santana shrugged and looked through the guitars, she ran her fingers over the wood of the bottoms of them. She smiled as saw a deep red and black guitar and pulled it down carefully. "Pretty," she said softly as she sat down on one of the stools. She carefully strummed the strings, leaning up and tuning it to the right cords. "I like flamenco. I'm really bad at it but whatever."

"Well, that's what practice is for, is it not?" Rachel smiled at her, the evident happiness on Santana's face when she handled the guitar coalescing the idea in her mind into a decision. "Perhaps you could use it to woo your lady," she teased gently.

She started strumming it softly, her fingers fumbling slightly before she started feeling what she was playing. Her hands moved gracefully as she worked over the instrument. She hummed softly with the music she was playing.

"It's beautiful, Santana," she whispered, watching her play. The owner of the shop smiled, leaning on his counter to listen since there weren't many people in the store. "I wish you would have played for Glee before everything went in the proverbial pot."

"Between, Artie, Puck, Sam and the hippy... they didn't need another guitar player. Even then, I wasn't really getting much stage time that I didn't fight for since I came back from the Trouble Tones."

"I'm sorry for that," Rachel offered. "I suppose I shouldn't have tried so hard to horde the spotlight..."

"Wasn't you," she said as she played a quick flamenco rhythm. "Blaine mostly, but I got to sing more than most despite everyone hating me."

"You're better than most. Blaine's insistence on grabbing solos was," she grimaced, "annoying. But I suppose I shouldn't complain given my own habits before his arrival. Never mind that though, do you have plans for a first date with Quinn?" she asked quietly, glancing towards the front of the store where they could see the blonde through the took the guitar and hung it back up. "Thinking about taking her to dinner," Santana said. "I'm not really sure. I'm kinda nervous. I looked up a nice-ish Thai place and made a reservation and maybe we can like walk and like just hang out in that square near the hotel? There's like a free concert there tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Rachel smiled - her idea was becoming a fully formed plan, "That sounds delightful, Santana. What are you wearing?"

"Uh... pants? and a shirt? I wasn't really planning on _having_ to go on a date when we packed our duffels for the trip and I don't really wanna rip into the boxes..." she said as she looked through the sheet music.

"We'll go out and find you something," she reassured her. "After all... isn't that what best friends are for?"

"Truth," she stated before looking at her watch. "Hey, we gotta get going..."

"Just let me pay for this," she smiled, holding up the songbook in her hands. "I'll be right out."

"Okay," she said as she slipped out to be with Quinn.

The shopkeeper smiled at Rachel when she came over. "She's good with a guitar," he said as he took the book from her to ring her out.

"She is indeed," she smiled with an agreeable nod. "In fact, if you would be so good as to add the instrument she was playing to my bill with a case, I would deeply appreciate it. Also, would it be possible to pick it up tomorrow night?"

"Of course. You two from out of town?" he asked as he moved from behind the counter and plucked the guitar quickly off the stand and brought it back behind the counter.

"Us three. Her girlfriend is outside." She nodded to where Santana had joined Quinn on the bench. "But yes, we're from Ohio originally. One last hurrah before college."

"Sounds fun." He smiled. "Your sister?" he asked as he showed Rachel the price for the guitar. "The guitar is about three hundred, but I'll knock it down to two thirty five and throw the case in for free... That guitar needs some love, she's been hiding in the shadows for far too long."

"Sister?" Rachel smiled at the dark head visible through the window. "Well, something like that. And I'm sure she'll give her plenty of care, sir. Thank you very kindly for the bargain though. I wasn't expecting it."

He smiled. "It's a perk of owning your own shop, you can give talented travelers deals." He smiled. "Plus, she looks like my daughter." He laughed softly. "Anyway, it will be ready for you whenever you come by tomorrow. I'm David, by the way. If I'm not here, my husband, Pascal will be here."

"Well, whichever of you are here, I look forward to returning tomorrow." She smiled, reaching out to shake his hand after signing off on the credit slip. "Thank you very much, David. I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Berry. And that's Santana whom you complimented out there with her girlfriend Quinn. It's been a real pleasure visiting your establishment and I'll be certain to direct anyone I know coming to this area to visit in the future."

"Enjoy Toronto!" He smiled, shaking her hand and bagging her book.

Santana covered Rachel's eyes as they rolled up in the cab outside of the theatre. She had paid the driver with one hand and smiled as Quinn got out and opened the door. "Okay... open them." She smiled and pulled her hand away as they got out of the cab.

Rachel opened her eyes suspiciously. "Santana, if this is some involved..." She trailed off, looking around with her jaw dropped. "W-what... where?"

"I was reading your admissions package when I was staying with you and you had dance... they said your class will be doing this show. Since you have a small incoming class and all. Student acted and directed... so... when I say it was playing here..." She said nervously hoping Rachel liked it. She had seen that _Ryerson University_ was putting on _The Last 5 years_ and she knew that they had to go.

"S-santana, you... you..." She shook her head, looking at Santana in shock. "I can't believe anyone that's not my fathers put this much effort into something for me," she finally whispered in a tiny voice. "I... I have no words..."

"Happy Graduation." She smiled shyly. "I thought you should see the part since I know you'll get it."

She couldn't think of what to say so she just turned and flung her arms around Santana's neck with a happy squeak and hugged her tight. "Thank you," she whispered, burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"My pleasure," she said as she hugged Rachel. "Let's get inside."

Quinn shook her head with a fond smile, helping Santana disengage from Rachel. "Come on, barnacle. Let off my girlfriend so we can go see your show."

Rachel let go with a soft grumble, but went along willingly enough as the two girls led her into the theater. "Best present ever," she murmured so only they could hear with a little smile on her face.

Santana smiled and handed them all the tickets and let the usher take them to their seats. She sat between Rachel and Quinn and reached over and rubbed Quinn's leg as Rachel excitedly explained the show to them.

* * *

Quinn yawned softly where she'd been reclining on the bed the next morning. Setting her book aside she smiled softly at Santana. "I think I'm going to take a nap before we go out tonight, okay?" she reached over and squeezed Santana's thigh. "You should go do something with Rachel. You don't have to keep me company when I'm passed out from my medications."

"Maybe," she said as she pulled the blanket over Quinn's legs. "Though, I love being around you," she said with a blush before leaning over and kissing her girlfriend. She pulled away. "Nope, not enough," she said softly and leaned in again and kissed her more fully.

She smiled up at her when Santana pulled away. "You're adorable," she whispered, reaching up to trace her fingers over Santana's cheek. "Go on, spend time with the hobbit so she doesn't think she's being some sort of obstacle or something else ridiculously dramatic."

"Get some rest," she said, leaning in to kiss her once more. "Call me if you need anything," she added as she got off the bed and turned off the lamp.

"I will." She smiled with a soft chuckle. "Go have fun with your mini-you."

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and slipped into Rachel's room. "Hey-Hey. Q's tapping out for a few hours."

"Is she?" Rachel asked curiously, glancing up from her laptop where she'd been working at the table. "She's not feeling badly is she?"

"Just tired," Santana said as she flopped down on the bed. "Medications kicking her ass."

"Ah, well, that makes sense." She nodded, closing her laptop. "How can I help you, Santana?"

"I'm bored, entertain me," she said as she looked at Rachel with a smirk.

"And how do you suppose I shall do that?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yo no se." She shrugged. "Let's go to that mall down the road. _Eaton Centre_. Looks huge."

"Okay," Rachel agreed easily enough, reaching for her purse and throwing it over her shoulder. "Perhaps we'll find something to make you look even more visually stimulating than usual for your date tonight," she teased.

"Haha." She shook her head with a proud smirk. "I'm always hot."

"This is true," she agreed blithely, heading out of the room with Santana and locking the door behind them. "But I would think that tonight you would like to compliment your more subtly beautiful date as well as make her tongue tied, am I wrong?"

"Good point," she said as she punched the elevator button. "What do you think I should rock then?"

Rachel looked at her speculatively. "While I'm certainly no Kurt," she began slowly, "and my personal fashion choices have been pointed out as, um, somewhat questionable in the past... might I suggest a more... boyish look? You're gaining weight - which is an applaudable thing in and of itself - but you're still not quite at a weight where a more hyper-feminine style as I've seen you don in the past would be very flattering. But I think a slightly more masculine look may help to emphasize the curves you're regaining while being flattering to Quinn's more subdued style, don't you?"

"Sure," she said as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and headed down the road to the mall. "You liked the play?"

"I _loved_ it, Santana!" She beamed happily up at her. "It was simply amazing. Thank you again so very, very much."

"My pleasure," Santana said, "It was good. Even Quinn liked it."

"In return, I intend to do my utmost to ensure you have her eyes fixed on you the entire night," Rachel nodded, her happy smile still firmly in place as they headed into the mall after a period of travel.

"So, how boy am I going?" she asked as they ducked into one of the first stores. She ran her fingers over some of the shirts. "I don't wanna look dumb."

"Not _too_ boyish," she reassured her. "I'd hate to de-emphasize your femininity after all. Just a more masculine style. Shirt, slacks... perhaps a tie." She poked around a rack, "Maybe a vest or not, I'm not sure. But certainly non-heeled shoes so you can support Quinn more effectively if necessary in a dance. You _are_ going to dance with her, right? I think she's missed that more than anything since the accident..."

"I'm gonna dance with her," she smiled, "I'm gonna wear my Converses, though. Tie sounds cool... I could be into that."

"Judging by some of Quinn's behaviors, _she_ could be into that as well," Rachel murmured, ruffling through the tie rack until she found a thin, black silk tie. "What do you think of this?"

"Hey, hey... my lady knows what she likes." She smiled and took the tie. "I like this."

"I may not know an exceedingly large amount about popular fashion, but I do know black goes with anything." She smiled, pleased that her selection had been approved of. "So slacks and a shirt? Then perhaps a special gift for Quinn? I'd normally suggest flowers but that might be inappropriate considering our current transient nature."

She selected her tie and paid for it and headed towards another store with Rachel. "Like what?"

"A piece of jewelry perhaps? Or an article of clothing she could wear when she misses you?" she suggested, walking along beside her.

"Necklace... Quinn doesn't really like rings or bracelets." Santana thought as she moved into another store. She went to the dress shirts and looked through them. "White or a color?"

"White," Rachel nodded after a moment's thought. "She likes you for you, so don't downplay your beautiful tanned skin with a colored shirt. Maybe not bright white, but at least a pale color that doesn't wash you out."

"I like white," Santana stated as she plucked a couple styles off the rack. "What kind of pants... should I just wear my skinny black jeans?"

"As long as you're not going anywhere too formal, I think it'd look nice, don't you?" she smiled at Santana, cheered and happy to have her opinions on fashion seriously considered by the more fashionable girl.

"Yeah, I like that look." She nodded and pulled Rachel with her to the changing room. She went in and pulled off her t-shirt. She looked down at her sports bra. "Yeah... we need to go to Victoria Secret."

"Need to impress your girl?" Rachel asked softly, leaning against the wall. "I think I'll be buying a set of earplugs while you're out," she teased.

Santana blushed and pulled one of the shirts on. "I'm... not that loud," she said softly as she buttoned the shirt up.

"Perhaps," she smirked. "But I'd say you're not exceptionally quiet either and I have quite acute hearing. Also, _Quinn_ is not that quiet either if graduation night is anything to go by."

"Oh, fuck." She blanched. "You really heard us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Santana. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You certainly never seemed ashamed when Brittany was involved - which is how I know _you_ are less quiet than you think, by the way."

"Yeah... Well, Brittany has less inhabitions and she's kinda an exhbitionist," Santana said as she took that shirt off and tried on another.

"So? Quinn's aware I've overheard and she doesn't seem overly concerned," Rachel shrugged. "It's not like I'll deliberately walk in on you or anything of that nature. That is very much not something I'm inclined to do, Santana, please be assured."

"Alright," she said. "I'm just worried that Q's gonna be overwhelmed by the girl thing... it's different than dudes." She turned and looked in the mirror. "How's this?"

Rachel stepped forward and tugged the shirt slightly straighter. "It looks nice and I especially like this little tuck here." She slid her hands along her sides towards the top of her hips, observing the shirt critically. "it helps emphasize the flare of your hips quite nicely and doesn't hide your slim femininity at all." She stepped back with a smile.

"Then I'll get it," she said as she took it off and folded it and put it down on the bench before pulling her top back on. "So, what else do I need?" Santana asked as she left the cubicle and looked around.

"Besides Quinn's gift? Not over much unless you'd like a vest with your shirt or a hat," she gestured at the hat display.

"Oooh," she said as she headed to the hats and tried one on. It was a black panama style hat that she placed far back on her head. "I like this... just not for tonight. I need to get underwear too, remember."

"I can always get you your hat," Rachel teased. "And of course, you need underwear fit to be seen by a new lover."

"How do you know she'll be seeing it?" Santana teased as she picked up the hat and brought it over to the counter with her shirt.

"Oh, I have my ways," she smirked. "Something tells me I'll get my own room more often on this trip if this date goes well."

"Yeah, yeah... maybe, maybe not," she replied as she paid in cash for the items. "Alright," she said as she took her bag. "Time for panties." She smirked as exited the store and looked at the directory. "This way."

"I'm not going to get in trouble with your _girlfriend_ by helping you with this am I?" she asked semi-seriously, a bit nervous about helping anyone shop for underwear.

"I don't really think I'm gonna try them on and show you," she stated as she turned into the disgustingly pink store. "I kinda know what I want anyway."

"Oh my word," Rachel gasped looking around. "What _is_ this place? I haven't seen this much pink outside of the Barbie aisle at Target."

"Yeah, it's like a Pepto factory blew up on trashy panties," she said with a laugh, as she moved back to the larger less _pink_ section. She moved over to a rack of lace bras and panties and looked through them.

Rachel followed, looking around in astonishment. "There doesn't seem to be much of anything _besides_ undergarments here, Santana..."

"They got like sweatpants or whatever... but nah, this place is for underwear. I only buy sexy stuff here... the rest of my like everyday stuff is from Target."

"Oh," she murmured, glancing at a lacy camisole only to blush and put her hands in her pockets. "I've never felt the need for any of it I suppose."

"Not even when you were sleeping with Finn?" she asked as she picked up a red demi-bra that was more or less see through. Then she looked at the same in black.

Rachel shook her head with a wince at the bringing up of the topic of her ex-fiance. "It was only a few times and well, I don't think he would have noticed even if I had. It wasn't exactly something he was interested in after all. Clothes I mean."

"Sorry," Santana stated with a shrug. "You're hot, he's just stupid... but I should have known that he wouldn't be that observant. I just hoped he was better with you," she said softly. "You deserve that..."

"Well, I wouldn't really know not having anything to compare to." She smiled weakly. "But can we please not talk about him anymore?"

"Not a problem," she stated as she decided on the black bra and panty set. "Black or grey, you think?"

"Black," she replied, pointing at the set in Santana's left hand. "You're not a grey sort of person."

"I thought so, too," she said as she picked out her size and held them in her hand. "Do you need anything?"

Rachel blinked, confused. "Why would I need anything?"

"Cause sometimes you should look sexy for yourself," she shrugged as she walked through the store to the counter.

"That's fairly silly, Santana," she murmured, following her. "I don't spend much time looking at myself in a near state of undress after all. Nor do I understand why I would feel anything but some level of embarrassment from it..."

"Alright," Santana stated. "Some girls like to wear it and some don't." She paid for the set and put them in her bag. "Wanna go find my gimpy lover a present?"

"Certainly." She smiled, happy to let the subject drop. "I think I saw a small vintage shop on the way here we could try. You know how much Quinn adores vintage styles."

"She does," Santana said as she held the bag, "Thanks for helping me get clothing..."

"Of course," Rachel smiled up at her as they walked. "Isn't that a duty of a best friend? I admit to a certain level of surprise as to your agreeing to my suggestions, but I'm grateful for it."

"I don't really know what looks good on me anymore." She shrugged as she held the door open for Rachel as they left the mall and headed across the street. She followed Rachel silently for a while. "I'm excited for you to meet my sister, Rachel."

"Really?" she glanced at Santana shyly. "I believe that would be the first sibling of a friend I've ever met. Excluding Kurt and Finn, of course, as they really don't count as siblings."

"I've only really met her once myself, but yeah," Santana stated. "She's _insane_. Lots of energy, I think she's the only reason I'm letting Daniella into my life."

"For now," Rachel pointed out. "I'm sure you'll find other reasons to have her in your life over time should all go well. I admit to being excited to be allowed to meet her as well. Your sister that is. It must be an entirely novel feeling to have a sibling after all. I rather envy you."

"Well, yeah. You have Beth... but Shelby's a cunt so I doubt you'll be chilling with her anytime soon," she said as she slipped into the store and looked through the first aisle.

"No, I will not and I've never met Beth besides." She shrugged, looking around until she found the jewelry display. "I don't even know that's the child's name."

"Yeah... I kinda hate your biological mother, Rachel," Santana stated. "Not only did she fuck over you, she hurt my girlfriend and she abandoned my team and made us look like fools."

"I shouldn't say this out of loyalty to the New Directions, but," she took a breath, thumbing through the display of necklaces, "the Trouble Tones should have won. Your choreography was better as was your musical arrangement and direction and overall stage presence." She looked down. "We didn't deserve to win. Even if I'd been on stage with them. Especially after the way your - possibly not entirely - selfless but still very generous offer was handled."

"Yeah, we should have... I wished you and Q would have come over, too. It was fun... like actual fun and damn we even got Mercades to _dance_," she laughed as she ran her fingers over some of the items on the shelf.

"Congratulations on that," she teased. "What about these?" she asked, pointing at the necklaces.

She looked at the items and her eye got caught on an oval locket with a tiny ornate bird on the chain. It was a worn gold and she smiled as she held it in her hand. "This one."

"Oh, that's beautiful," Rachel breathed looking at it. "Does it open? It'd be perfect if it opened."

She flicked the hinge and showed Rachel the inside. "Yeah, this is perfect."

"You can put a picture inside." She smiled happily. "So you can always be with her. Oh, this is definitely perfect, Santana!"

"I'm gonna get it then we can go back to the hotel." She smiled and headed over to the counter and got it wrapped up. She held it in her hands as she met Rachel out front. "I'm starting to get nervous."

"There's no need to be," Rachel reassured her. "It's Quinn. You're playing to a favorable house, Santana. She already adores you. Just relax and be yourself."

"Yeah," she said. "I'd bring her flowers... but she doesn't really like them that much." She shrugged as she walked slowly, "Can I get ready in your room? So she can have ours?"

"Of course you can and it'd be impractical to bring something like flowers when we're travelling. Get her candy if you must offer a perishable, but I firmly believe the necklace will more than suffice."

She nodded. "Let's go see if she's awake." She smiled as she got into the elevator of their hotel.

She was nearly buzzing with excitement as she walked down the hall. She let Rachel into their room and saw the Quinn was still sleeping. Santana kicked off her shoes and slipped onto the bed with her girlfriend. She pressed light kisses to Quinn's face, she kissed her eyelids then her forehead and then down to her lips. "Baby," she whispered, "wake up."

"Hmm?" Quinn yawned, rubbing at her eyes before smiling up at Santana. "Hi, baby. What time is it?"

Rachel moved to her room via the adjoining door to give them some privacy and store the bags Santana had acquired.

"Like nearly four, you slept for three hours." Santana smiled and rested her hand on the girl's stomach. "Feeling better?"

She stretched, sitting up a bit. "Much. Did you have fun with the hobbit?"

"Mmhmm," she said as she reached up and played with Quinn's fingers, leaning up to kiss her softly, needing to be close to her.

Quinn hummed appreciatively into the kiss, reaching up with one hand to cup the back of her neck. "I do like kissing you," she breathed when they finally parted, a lazy smile on her lips. "Excited for our date?"

"Maybe," Santana said softly. "Yes," she added as she slid onto Quinn's lap. "Though, you look so beautiful, I'm almost okay with just staying here and kissing you all night."

"But you went to all the trouble of asking me out," she teased, her hands coming up to rest on Santana's hips. "It's our first real date, baby. Don't you want to take me out? We can," she licked her lips shyly, "come back to the kissing after all..."

"I wanna take you out," she said softly. "We can kiss when we get back," Santana agreed, as she ran her hands through Quinn's hair. "You wanna start getting ready? You can have this room... I'll go in Rachel's."

"You trust her to help you get ready for our big date?" she teased gently. "Wow, you two must have bonded. How long was I asleep again?"

"Shut up, you. I was actually gonna see if you wanted her to help you out." Santana told her softly. "I know you might need a hand..."

"So which is it?" Quinn asked with a softly teasing smile, playing with Santana's fingers. "Do you want her to help me or calm your nerves?"

"I wanna not worry about you getting hurt, so I think maybe spending some time with her and letting her help you would be cool." Santana smiled. "Plus, this way I can get all sexy for you."

"You already are all sexy for me," she growled softly, nipping at her lower lip. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll let her help."

Santana leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend deeply. "I like when you two get along," she said as she ran her hand down the girl's chest, lightly brushing over Quinn's breasts. "If you're good," she whispered leaning over and sucking gently on her earlobe, "I'll thank you later tonight."

Quinn raised a brow with a smirk. "Don't you mean if _you're_ good? Cause then I might _let_ you."

"Maybe I'll just handle myself if you don't let me play with you," She pouted before smiling at Quinn. "Your choice, beautiful."

"You're right," she murmured with a knowing smirk, trailing a finger along Santana's neckline. "It is my choice, but playing with yourself isn't an option, babe. I say when that happens if you want me in charge."

Santana shuddered and watched Quinn. "You're right," she said softly. "Your choice... if you want it," she said as she bit her lip and willingly gave all the control over tonight to Quinn in regards to their sexual progress.

"I want it," she whispered, smirking at Santana as she ran the tip of her tongue over her lip. "Guess we'll see how tonight goes to see how I'll decide."

"Okay," Santana said, her eyes black with want. "We should get cleaned up for the date," she said before sliding off the bed onto weak legs. "I'm gonna shower..." she mumbled as she grabbed her toiletries bag and slipped into Rachel's room.

"Remember," she called out, "no fooling around." Rachel stepped into the room uncertainly looking shocked. "Hi, Rachel."

"Um, hi?" Rachel squeaked nervously, having overheard more of the conversation that she'd really wanted to. "Um... Santana said you wanted some help?"

* * *

Santana held the door open for Quinn after having an intimate dinner in a small Thai restaurant in Toronto's gay district, Church Street. She noticed the influx of people on the street since they had gone in. "You do look amazing, Quinn," she remarked as she watched her lover's dark blue sundress flutter with a gust of night wind. "Do... do you want to go up to this bar thing... We can dance for a bit if you want?"

"I'd love to dance with you," Quinn smiled, reaching to take her hand as they walked down the street.

"The place is a few blocks up," she said as she hesitated before taking Quinn's hand, looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them as they walked.

"Santana," Quinn stopped walking at the hesitation. "Look around please. Everyone here is gay or friendly. No one cares we're out together. Stop being so afraid for one night please?"

"Sorry..." Santana mumbled as she stopped walking, "Just think people will stare like they did back home."

"No one will stare because they're busy with their own lives." She sighed, "Baby, I could kiss you right now and most of these people won't even care. The ones that do will be like Puck and wanna watch."

"Maybe." Santana sighed. "Sorry, I'll work on it."

"Don't work on it," she muttered, grabbing a handful of her shirt and pushing her back against the wall. "Just do it." And with that she pressed her body full along Santana's and kissed her with as much possessive, lustful passion as she could summon up.

Santana groaned, her body arching into Quinn's. She kissed her back, forgetting they were in public, forgetting they were on a busy street.

Quinn continued kissing her for a long moment before pulling back to smile at her with dark eyes. "Still worried?" she asked softly, her grip relaxing from Santana's shirt as her fingers smoothed out the wrinkles she'd created.

"What?" Santana asked as she looked at Quinn dazed.

She laughed, taking her arm. "I'll take that as a _no_." Smirking, she tugged her away from the wall and headed towards the bar. "Ready to dance with me?"

"Uh-huh," Santana mumbled as they got to the door.

They showed their IDs - Santana's fake to hide that she was younger than Quinn - and slipped in. It was a mixed crowd, older gays, women, straight couples all wrapped in each other's arms. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked as she played with Q's fingers.

"Not really," she smiled down at their joined hands. "I would like to dance with you though. If you're up for it..."

"I can do that," she stated before tugging Quinn over to a section if the floor and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck, "How's that?"

"Good," she whispered, shuffling closer to lean on Santana slightly. Her arms wrapped around her waist, wrists crossing loosely at the small of her back. "I've had a really nice time tonight, Santana."

"I did too," Santana stated and held Quinn close. "I thought after everything, dating you might be strange for us... but it's not."

"Why would it be strange?" she asked, looking down at Santana curiously. "We've wanted this for a while, haven't we? It shouldn't feel strange."

"I don't know," she stated. "For forever I just kinda thought it would never happen because you were straight... or didn't think about me like that."

"Guess I'm not as straight as we thought," she teased with a tiny smile. "Berry says sexuality's fluid and can change... maybe you changed me."

Santana smiled. "Maybe," she said as she kissed Quinn softly. "Maybe, you were just super gay and forgot to tell me."

"Nope," Quinn laughed, moving with Santana as they danced, their bodies lightly brushing. "I think I just saw you and lost interest in guys. You're just too beautiful."

She laughed, "Right," Santana stated and rolled her eyes. "You're insane."

"You like it," she smirked, her fingers stroking over the small of Santana's back through her shirt. "You look amazing tonight. Did I tell you that?"

"You tried, but you were drooling a bit too much," Santana teased as she stroked the back of Quinn's neck with her fingers.

"Do you blame me?" she teased, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I wanted to do very naughty things to you when I first saw you dressed like this." She let a hand run up to tug gently at her tie. "I especially liked this."

"Do you?" she asked. "That's good to know..."

"Is it?" she whispered, watching her with a knowing little smile. "I think I like dancing with you, baby. I'm glad I waited to go out with you until I could."

"Me too, I think that you have good ideas," she said softly as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Quinn's neck.

She shivered at the kiss. "Trying to influence me to decide in your favor?" she breathed in the ear by her lips. "It's working."

"I think either way this ends is in my favor," she pointed out. "As long as you are there will me."

"That is incredibly sweet." Quinn grinned. "And not really hurting your chances. Do we want to stay here all night?" she asked softly, watching Santana as they danced. "Or head back before I get tired?"

"I think head back, that way I can tire you out in other ways," Santana winked as she took Quinn's hands and lead her back out onto the street. Silently, she walked slowly with her girlfriend down the street back towards the hotel, hand in hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

When Quinn unlocked the door and pushed it open, she had a hold on Santana's tie. Turning to face her with a smirk, she tugged her inside the room via it. She may have been telling Santana to relax and ignore the other people around them, but she'd been very aware of the appreciative looks being cast her girlfriend's way. In a way, it excited her to be with someone so clearly wanted by others, but in another it just made her want to claim the smaller girl all the more.

"I want you." She growled low in her throat as she pulled the other girl towards the bed. "I want to make you _mine_, Santana Lopez. I want you to give me control tonight..."

Santana nodded. "You can have whatever you want, Quinn," she said softly, as she looked at her. "Baby, you can have me."

"Can I really?" she asked softly, pulling Santana to the bed and pushing her down on it before moving to straddle her hips and start undoing her tie. "I can have whatever I want? What if I want to strip you bare and have my way with you? Would you let me?"

She nodded and slid her hands up Quinn's thighs and up and under her dress. "You can do anything you'd like."

Quinn smiled at Santana, leaning down to kiss her as her fingers started working the girl's buttons free. "Good," she breathed against her lips, "because I want to feel you come around my fingers tonight, baby."

"Fuck," Santana whispered, her hands sliding around to Quinn's ass and pulled her closer. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

She laughed, her nose wrinkling up slightly. "You might say I had a lot of free time to look things up when you weren't around to keep me company," she teased, leaning in to nip and suck at the girl's jawline as she pushed her shirt off her shoulders.

Santana leaned up and tossed the shirt off and looked up at Quinn. "You're a very resourceful girl." She smirked and pushed Quinn's dress up her hips. "Off?"

Quinn smirked at her before reaching to the hem of her dress and pulling it off her body in one smooth motion. "Only request you get tonight," she whispered, pushing Santana down on the bed before leaning down to bite gently at her collarbone. "I'm in charge here, not you."

She nodded and let her hands slide up Quinn's back and then back down to rest against her hips.

"I don't want to do things you don't want though," she breathed against her skin as she explored her nearly bare upper body with light caresses, "so if you don't want something, tell me to stop."

"I will." Santana sighed, enjoying the sensations Quinn was causing in her. "But, I trust you more than anyone else," she said as she ran her fingers through Quinn's hair.

"Good," she whispered, kissing down to run her tongue between her bra clad breasts as her hands drifted to the button of her jeans. "I like this," she murmured, tugging on the bra gently with her teeth as her fingers worked. "I like it a lot." When she glanced up at Santana as she ran her tongue over a lace covered nipple, her eyes were dark with want.

Santana shivered. "Quinn," she rasped, as she watched the blonde. "I bought it for you."

That stopped her for a moment and she looked up at Santana with a shy smile, licking her lips. "Did you? You chose well." She all but purred, looking over her body as she crawled off of her to pull her pants off. She swallowed as she took in the full effect of the lacy underwear keeping Santana from being fully nude, "Really well," she whispered, sliding her fingers lightly over Santana's inner thighs.

"I'm glad you like it..." She whimpered, her legs parting on their own accord. "I wanted to try to look good for you."

"You always look good." Quinn's voice deepened as she spoke, thick and raspy with want as she slid her fingertips lightly over the girl's lace covered core. "Now though," she shook her head, swallowing harshly, "God, Santana... you look _amazing_..."

Santana let a whimper fall off her lips as she arched into Quinn's hand. "Please, Quinn... Don't tease me tonight."

"No more requests," she breathed, reaching up to undo her bra and reveal her breasts. "Beautiful..." Leaning in, she carefully slid the tip of her tongue from the bottom swell of one breast up to lathe her nipple and blow on it gently. "I've always kind of wondered what it'd feel like to suck on these," she mused, bringing a hand up to toy with the mound gently. "Think I should?"

"Can I answer?" Santana raised her eyebrow, "You said no more requests..."

"That's not a request, Santana," she pointed out. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, you should suck my boobs," Santana replied quickly.

Quinn laughed softly before covering the peak with her mouth, teeth lightly scraping over her areola as she sucked. She moaned softly as her tongue lathed over and around the stiff bud, lashing it as she pinched and tugged on its twin.

Santana's hands sought out skin - _Quinn's_ skin - as she felt herself getting worked up by her lover's mouth. She ran one hand over Quinn's ass then up to her hip as her back arched up to meet the blonde's lips.

She pulled away from the nipple she was working on, letting it slide from the grip she had with her teeth with a soft pop as she broke the thin line of saliva with her teeth. "Uh-uh," she murmured, pulling Santana's hands from her body to pin them gently to the bed with one hand over the other girl's head, "I go first and you're wearing too much." Saying that, she slid her free hand down to push beneath the lacy panties and start sliding them down over her hips.

The smaller girl wiggled her hips to get the lace off her and let Quinn pull them from her body. "You just prefer me naked," Santana replied as she looked at her lover and slid her thighs open so she'd be able to see just how much she wanted her.

"Maybe you're right." Quinn smirked, leaning down to run her tongue over Santana's collarbone. "I like you like this," she murmured, pressing down slightly on where she had the girl's wrists pinned above her head as she stroked along her body with her free hand. "Completely under my control..."

"Freak," Santana teased as she tried to reach Quinn, but settling to kiss her shoulder when it was all she could get.

"Maybe I'll let you see how much of a freak I can be after I'm done with you," she offered with a smirk as she slid her hand along her inner thigh to cup her core. "God, you're wet, baby..."

"You made me," she whimpered. "I've been wet since before we left tonight."

"Since _before_?" she asked curiously, allowing two fingers to slide between her dripping folds and stroke up from her entrance to brush over her clit - pressing just slightly against the nub before pulling away. She looked at the fluid slicking her fingers curiously. "I wonder how you taste," she mused, curious since reading about it.

Still pinning Santana to the bed, she slid her tongue out and carefully licked up her fingers before sliding them in her mouth and sucking them clean. "Mmm," she licked her lips as she pulled back out, "that is nice... I'll have to taste more directly next time." She smirked down at Santana before sliding her hand back down her body. "This time though... I want you like this." She leaned down to whisper in her ear as she slid her fingers back through her folds to pinch her clit lightly and press the pad of a single digit just inside her entrance. "With my _fingers_..."

Santana's eyes widened at the feeling. "You... you sure?" she asked, trying to keep herself in control. "You sure you want this?" She let her hips rock slightly and her eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

"I'm sure if you are," she whispered, nipping at her earlobe. "Do you want me to take you like this, San? Do you want me to make you ride my fingers until you come?"

"Yes," Santana gasped as she rolled her hips up into Quinn's hand. "Please..."

Quinn watched her as she slid a single finger into her core, whimpering softly at the feeling of slick heat surrounding her finger. She curled it slightly to draw along her wall as she carefully stroked. "How's that...?"

"Mo...more please," Santana groaned at the need to have more of her girlfriend's fingers inside her. She pulled her arms that Quinn still had pinned back. "Quinn!" She groaned, wanting to be able to hold onto her lover.

She nodded and slid a second finger in on the next stroke. "More?" she asked as she thrust in again, her voice thick with desire as she watched Santana writhe beneath her hands.

"Later." She grunted as she started to rock her hips with Quinn's thrusts. "Fuck," she said, trying to remember to keep her voice down.

Quinn watched her as she continued stroking in and out of her body. "So beautiful," she whispered.

Santana tried to keep her eyes open, but they soon fell closed when Quinn started to press her thumb against her clit. "Q," her voice trembled as she writhed against the bed.

"Look at me, baby," Quinn commanded, stroking faster and curling her fingers up with each pump inside. "I want to see you looking at me when you come. I want you to know I'm the one who made you feel like this. Me, San. No one else..."

"O-only you." She gasped as her hips came up off the bed. "Fuck.. Quinn... Harder."

"Open your eyes," she demanded, slowing slightly. "Open your eyes and I'll give you all you can take, baby."

Eyes that were nearly black as night fluttered open and locked with Quinn's. Her breath quickened as she started to thrust harder, causing her to gasp, then her body to vibrate with pleasure.

Quinn groaned deep in her throat with pleasure as she looked into Santana's eyes and thrust hard enough to rock her lover's body into the bed as she leaned over her. "You're mine," she growled as she fucked her, keeping her pinned to the bed with one hand as her other moved in and out between Santana's wantonly spread thighs with a wet smacking sound. "I won't let anyone take you from me, Santana. I want you with me forever. How long do you want me?"

"Forever," Santana squeaked as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's body, "Fuck... Gonna come."

"Let go," she moaned softly into her ear, nipping at it before leaning back to keep her gaze on Santana. "Let go for me, baby..."

Santana back arched up and she gasped, her hands pushing against Quinn's grip, but the feeling of being pinned just drove her body's reactions higher. She moaned loudly as her body clenched down onto Quinn's digits.

Quinn gasped at the suddenness of Santana's reaction, trying to keep pumping but having to slow from the force of the girl's climax. "That's it," she whispered, slowing her strokes to ease Santana down, "let go..."

"Fuck!" She cried out as her body shook and she slowly started to come down. Santana slumped back on the bed after a few moments, her body glistening with sweat and trembling from the force of her orgasm.

Quinn let go of her wrists to wrap her in her arms and hold her. She ignore the throbbing want in her own core to brush back Santana's sweaty hair. "That was beautiful, baby... So beautiful..."

"I think I broke," Santana panted as she opened her eyes lazily. "You broke me."

"Did I?" She laughed breathlessly, a blush coloring her cheeks. "Will you make it?"

"Uh-huh." Santana mumbled, her head rolling lazily to the side. "You're amazing, Q. You sure you've never done that before?"

"Never unless you count Puck." She smiled shyly, biting her lip. "And I don't. Are you sure you're okay with... All that?" she asked referring to her power play.

"Yes," Santana said, finally finding strength to sit up and run her hands over Quinn's shoulders and arms. "I like it... But, will you give up control long enough for me to make you feel good, too?"

"Yes." She shivered. "Just... Not inside please," she looked at Santana pleadingly. "I'm not ready for that yet." She looked away with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, beautiful," Santana replied, "I have things I'm not ready for... it's okay." She leaned over and slid her hands around Quinn's back to unhook her bra and slide it off her. "We all have our boundaries."

"Tell me what to do," she whispered, lying back as her bra was removed and watching Santana with a mix of nervousness and trust.

"I don't want to hurt you," Santana whispered as she grabbed the pillows and slid to the end of the bed. "Sit on the end and lay back against these." She stated as she put the pillows down piled on each other.

"What are you going to do?" she asked softly, moving to sit where Santana wanted her to and lean back against the pillows.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" Santana asked as she moved to kneel between Quinn's thighs and tug on her panties. "Would that be okay?"

"Of course it would," she blinked in confusion, not really understanding as she reached down to run her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana slipped Quinn's panties down her legs and sat back to look at her. "Holy shit... you're so beautiful..."

Quinn blushed and couldn't meet Santana's eyes. "Don't look at me like that," she whispered, trying to hide the still raw appearing scars on her stomach and legs. "I'm still messed up..."

"No, you're not. You're perfect to me... just like you don't think I'm still messed up even though you can practically see through me," she whispered. "Just let me be the person who thinks you're the sexiest woman alive." She leaned forward and kissed Quinn's thigh.

"I'll get better," she whispered, nervously pulling her hands away from her body with a shiver at the kiss. "I'll look better... I promise I will."

"We can get better together," she whispered. "Baby, you're perfect to me. Never doubt that," she whispered as she ran her hands up and down the girl's thighs. Santana smirked as she leaned in and kissed Quinn's hip bone, then down her thigh to her knee.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly as she watched her.

"I was going to kiss you," Santana stated, "I was gonna see if I could make you feel as good as you made me."

Quinn licked her lips, swallowing nervously. "Be firm," she finally murmured, leaning back and spreading her legs slightly for Santana as she realized what she meant. "I still can't really feel light pressure."

"Let me know what you can feel," she whispered. She leaned down and pressed soft kisses up the girl's inner thigh. She got to the junction of Quinn's core and her hip and kissed it lightly before moving to the other side. She blew a breath of air over Quinn's heated folds and smiled. "You smell good."

"San... please don't talk like that. And... firmer," she whispered, running her fingers through Santana's hair as she watched her. "Tickles."

Santana nodded and leaned in and slid her tongue through Quinn's core. She moaned loudly at her girlfriend's taste, no longer caring what Rachel might be able to hear now that she was finally getting to taste to the other girl. She pulled back and lapped her tongue up and down her lover's heated flesh and circling the tip of her tongue over Quinn's clit when she reached it.

She gasped, her hips bucking slightly at the stimulation of her soaked core. "Fuck, San," she whimpered, her nails tightening in her hair.

"You feel that?" she asked before leaning forward and taking her lover's clit between her lips again and sucking on it gently.

"Yes," she whimpered, her hips bucking towards her as she tried to pull her closer. "God..."

She moved to suck harder, sucking on the sensitive nub with a steady rhythm as she ran her hands up and down Quinn's thighs. She ran her tongue over it, teasing it.

"San," Quinn whimpered, reaching for her hands to pull them up to her breasts. "I...I need more than just that, baby..."

Santana's hands moved up to Quinn's breasts and tugged on her nipples. She slid her mouth further down and let her tongue explore Quinn's folds and her tongue flicked against her opening.

Quinn whined and writhed under Santana's lashing tongue. "My...my breasts, baby... Please. Suck them? I wanna feel it..."

Santana chuckled and slithered up from between Quinn's legs. She maneuvered her body so her thigh was pressing against Quinn's clit and placed a kiss to Quinn's breast before capturing a nipple between her lips and sucking on it as she rocked her body against her lover's core.

She let out an inarticulate groan as she held Santana against her. Her breath came out in a thin, needy hiss from behind her clenched teeth as she rocked with her.

Santana let her fingers trace down Quinn's chest and sides before coming back up to tease the neglected nipple. She pulled away, panting slightly and leaned up to capture Quinn's lips in a searing kiss.

Quinn moaned into her mouth, not caring if Rachel could hear them. She held her close, wrapping a leg around her hips to put more pressure where she needed it most. "F-fuck," she hissed when she got a bit of breath.

"So sexy." Santana grunted, her hip rocking as she moved to press kisses down to Quinn's neck. She pulled the girl's earlobe in between her teeth and sucked on it while she ran Quinn's nipple between her fingers and tugged on it.

"S-San," she whispered, her voice trembling. "C-close..."

Santana moaned. "I wanna watch you come apart. I want you to come on my body, I want to see you fall apart because of me," she husked, pressing her forehead against Quinn's and watched her as she moved her hand back down to Quinn's core and rubbed her clit quickly while she was toying with her nipple.

Quinn whimpered, her muscles trembling on the edge of orgasm. "Kiss me," she whispered. It wasn't a command but a plea, begging for that last bit to send her over the edge.

Without a second thought, Santana kissed Quinn deeply. She put every last bit of emotion and energy she had into it to make Quinn feel as good and loved as she did.

She cried out into the kiss, her nails digging into Santana's shoulder and scalp as her body clenched hard. She spasmed under her, the point where their bodies met becoming slick with her release as she trembled through it.

Santana moaned as she held onto Quinn as she came down. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and held her close as she felt her trembling in her arms. "Beautiful, so beautiful."

"Gonna hurt tomorrow," she whimpered when she finally got breath to talk, clinging to Santana, "but worth it."

"I'm glad," Santana said as she stood up and scooped Quinn up into her arms and moved her further up on the bed. She pulled the pillows up and worked on getting the sheets and blankets up over them. She went over and grabbed them both a bottle of water and then slid into bed. She took a sip of her water while Quinn drank hers, and smiled. "You're so amazing. Thank you," she whispered as she moved to cuddle with her girlfriend.

"You're lucky I consider us to have been together a lot longer than this one date," she whispered, cuddling close. "Because I'm not the kind of girl who has sex on the first date," she teased, resting her head on Santana's shoulder and letting her be her anchor for once.

"Baby, you let me get you off _weeks_ ago," Santana teased. "_Before_ we were dating." She wrapped her girl up in her arms. "But, thank you. I know this is a really big deal for you."

"Considering you're my second ever?" she chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Thanks, San. For caring enough to want to do this with me."

"Of course," Santana said, "you're amazing... But we should sleep, Rachel will be up soon."

"Oh God," she groaned, burying her face against Santana's neck, "don't remind me. I like her and all, but sometimes I think having her around must be what having a little kid around is like."

Santana chuckled. "True, it's preparing you for my little sister... I'm kinda thinking they might be the same person."

"You are not serious, are you?" She moaned. "Sleep now. I gotta recover if I'm gonna deal with her annoying perkiness in the morning."

"Night, baby," Santana whispered as she pressed her lips to Quinn's cheek.

"Night," she mumbled, falling asleep with her arm wrapped around the other girl's bare torso.

* * *

By ten in the morning the next day, Rachel had been up for four hours and was beginning to get antsy. In an attempt to control her fretting, she'd headed down to the hotel's gym for a brisk forty minute workout then indulged in a selection of fresh fruit from the Continental breakfast selection. Returning to her room with a copy of the local paper and Entertainment Weekly by half past seven, she'd set about tidying up her room and repacking her things for their inevitable departure later in the day - though that only managed to take approximately twenty minutes.

When there was still no sounds of movement from next door after she finished with her reading materials _and_ securing a decorative bow to the gift for Santana she'd picked up yesterday after they'd gone out, she decided that the only recourse was to actually _check_ on their well-being. So she'd carefully turned the knob to the door connecting their rooms and pushed it open, mildly surprised to find it still unlocked. Finding the pair entangled with each other and the bed's sheets in a state of significant undress, she blushed and turned around, feeling suddenly grateful for her decision to indulge in earplugs.

"You two owe me two dollars for the cost of earplugs," she announced to the door, her back to them to give them some measure of privacy.

"Go away," Santana mumbled, a pillow being ripped off the bed and chucked in the direction of the voice. "Sleeping," she said as she rolled into herself, her naked body becoming exposed.

Rachel stumbled forward a step as she was smacked in the back of the head with the pillow. "Santana Lopez, it is nearly noon and there is absolutely no cause for -" her words died off with a strangled sound of shock as she turned around and saw Santana's nude body before spinning around with a fiery blush on her cheeks. "Could you at _least_ cover yourself?"

"No," Santana stated. "Q likes me naked," she mumbled.

"Truth," Quinn yawned as she put a blanket around herself and started to sit up.

At the sound of movement, Rachel glanced over her shoulder only to quickly look back and bury her red face in the pillow Santana had thrown at her. "Oh my God, are you _both_ determined to cause me to have an aneurysm and _die_?"

"I'm covered," Quinn said as she rolled off the bed. "Sleeping beauty here," she smiled and smacked her lover's bare ass, "is just trashy."

"Ouch!" Santana yelped and rolled over and wrapped the sheet over her. "I'm covered!"

"Still, it is rapidly approaching noon and I would think that the two of you would have at least _begun_ to get hungry as you've missed breakfast. Though," she pointed, still deliberately not facing them, "I did bring up a small selection of fruit for you earlier if you wish some light sustenance before lunch is upon us."

"I'm gonna shower," Quinn said as she limped into the bathroom.

Santana yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You can turn around, I'm covered."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked uncertainly, "I don't wish to have your girlfriend murder me in my sleep and then hide my poor body under the bed in a seedy motel on this trip because I have dared to take too many liberties involving my eyes and your person."

"She's not that insecure," Santana said. "How was your night?"

"If I say noisy, will I have another simulated down filled missile launched at me?" she asked teasingly, holding up the pillow as she turned around.

"Yes," Santana mumbled as she made sure her breasts were covered by the sheet. She looked around at the articles of clothing strewn around the room, "Though, you're probably right... I'm not exactly known for being quiet."

"No, you're really not." She smiled, shaking her head as she came over to the bed to offer the banana she'd brought for her. "I think I actually heard the two of you _through_ my earplugs, so perhaps I should congratulate you for being very accomplished in that area of your relationship?"

Santana blushed and took the banana. "I guess." She shrugged. "We're progressing, it's only like the third time we've been intimate like that so."

"Progress doesn't have to be fast," she pointed out with a smile. "And as long as the two of you are happy, then you have my full support. Though," she teased with a little smirk, "I think I may need to get more powerful hearing protection."

"We'll tone it down." Santana laughed as she stood up and wrapped the sheet around her body. She picked up the clothing off the floor and threw it onto the duffle bag on the table in the room. "Ready to head off today? Where do you wanna go next?"

"I'm not sure. I thought perhaps we could discuss it over lunch. I'd assume you'd like to shower before we go?" she asked curiously. "Not that your natural scent isn't alluring, Santana, but I would think you'd prefer to smell less like you'd spent the night engaging in wild intercourse with your girlfriend."

"I actually enjoy the smell of sex _all_ over me," she teased. "But if I must." She sighed dramatically as Quinn came out of the bathroom and Santana slipped in to get showered.

"Sorry about the mess." Quinn blushed as she shoved the clothing Santana threw in the corner in one of the bags. She looked through her stuff and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a shirt and undergarments. "And the sleeping so late," she added as she slipped her underwear up under the towel and sat on the bed and pulled a sports bra on.

"It's alright," Rachel reassured her. "Quinn? Could you perhaps do me a favor and arrange for Santana to be blindfolded for a short time? I... found a gift for her while you were out last night as a sort of combination thank you for bringing me along and the show as well as congratulations on graduating. If you don't think I'm overstepping of course..."

"I don't think blindfolding her would be good, but why don't you put it in your room and when we get dressed we can come get you? Would that work?"

"It's in my room already," she pointed out, standing. "Would you like to see? I... think I chose well, but I would truly like your opinion on the matter."

Quinn pulled on her clothing and nodded. "Yeah." She stood up on weak legs, leaning on the bed for support. "Ugh.. wheelchair day." She groaned, hating the days she was stuck in the chair.

"Would you care to lean on me?" Rachel offered, stepping close. "I'm fairly certain I can support you from here to my room and back and it would allow you to put it off a little longer as I am aware of how much you cannot abide by being stuck in your chair."

Quinn wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. "Thanks." She smiled, walking carefully with Rachel's help into the other room. "What did you get her?"

"This." She nodded at the black guitar case settled neatly on the smoothed out coverlet of her bed as she helped Quinn sit beside it. Taking care not to disturb the bow she'd placed on it, she unsnapped the latches to ease the cover open and display the deep red sunburst Ibanez guitar Santana had been playing the other day in the music shop. Biting her lip, she looked nervously at Quinn for a response. "Do you think she'll like it?" she asked softly.

"Holy crap, you bought her a guitar?" Quinn asked, her jaw dropping in relation to the gift. "That's amazing."

Rachel nodded nervously. "She just... she seemed so happy playing it," she murmured, tracing her fingers gently over the finish. "And likely anything that Noah gave her was in an unfortunate state of repair so... I thought she might enjoy having something like this. Do you think it's okay?"

"I think it's amazing." Quinn smiled, shaking her head. "She's gonna love it..."

"Good, because I admit, I'm nervous." She smiled wanly at Quinn. "If you'd like to rest, I can gather and repacking your things while Santana finishes her shower then bring her in here."

"Can I just lay on your bed? Mine smells like sex," she said as she moved and laid on the bed near the guitar. "She can come in here."

"Of course, Quinn." Rachel smiled at her. "We'll be over in little bit once things are packed and she's presentable. Alright?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled sleepily, settling into the bed. "You did good," she said as she started to close her eyes.

* * *

Santana had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans and a tshirt and was working on packing up their items when Rachel came in from the other room. "Q's still asleep?"

"She's resting in my room right now, yes," Rachel nodded, neatly folding clothing into Quinn's bag. "I think she'll need to use her chair primarily today so perhaps we should consider a destination where she'll be able to rest in the car for most of the day?"

"Yeah, I broke my lady with sex," Santana said with a pout as she looked at Rachel. "But she liked it," She teased and smirked before moving over to put the bags on the bed.

"Trust me," she remarked dryly. "I know. Now, if I may be so incredibly bold as to ask... would you be terribly offended if I were to ask you to close your eyes and allow me to lead you to my room for a surprise? Nothing bad, I assure you..."

"Uh... I guess." Santana shrugged as she looked over at her friend. "I don't know why you're being all awkward." She closed her eyes and handed Rachel her arm. "Lead me."

"Because I'm nervous that you won't like it," she admitted, taking Santana's arm and leading her in to stand before the once more closed guitar case. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and smiled at Quinn as she woke up at the sound of them coming in. "Okay. You can open them." She bit her lip, worried that the gesture wouldn't be appreciated, "So... what do you think?"

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Quinn, then her eyes fell on the case. "Rach?" she asked softly, as she looked at the guitar case with a bow.

Quinn nodded at her with a little smile from where she was stretched out behind it. "Go ahead and open it before she worries herself to death," she teased. "She's probably at least half convinced you're going to hate it or something."

"I am not!" Rachel stomped her foot, pouting. "I just... am understandably worried that it won't be well received..."

She moved over and pulled the ribbon off it and she opened it carefully. "Wow... Rachel.. this is from the store yesterday, isn't it..."

She nodded, back to fidgeting slightly. "David at the shop gave me a very good deal on it after hearing you play and well... you looked happy playing it. I thought it might serve excellently as a graduation gift slash thank you very much for bringing me on this trip and for the show the other night... Do you like it?"

"I love it," Santana said, her voice was mildly awestruck. "You... You didn't have too. This must have been so expensive. It's a lot..."

"Not really," she shrugged. "Okay, maybe I'll have to take care with my discretionary expenditures for a little while, but it's entirely worth it to give you something you can appreciate and use, Santana. Especially if it makes you happy." She smiled shyly, "Besides that, you've been doing so well with your diet that I'd hate for you to fall back while we're all apart, so I thought perhaps something tangible to remind you that I'm not _too_ terribly far away if you ever need something...?"

"That... this is amazing, Rachel," Santana breathed as she nearly hugged the guitar. "Quinn.. Look," she whispered as she showed her the instrument. "This is... no one has ever done this before."

"Pretty fancy, baby," Quinn murmured, sitting up and watching her handle the guitar for a moment before shooting a smile at Rachel. "Now you can play for us when we hang out, right?" she teased.

"David told me it was something called an," Rachel looked confused for a moment, "_electroacoustic_? It's sort of a... combination of both, I suppose?"

"Yeah, that means that I can play it with an amp or without," she said and smiled up. "Yeah I can totally play for you guys."

"Awesome." Quinn grinned, reaching up to pull Santana in for a kiss. "You happy, baby?"

Santana kissed quinn softly and then put the guitar down and grabbed Rachel into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Rachel smiled as she hugged her back. "I'm glad I could do something nice for you."

"It means... it means a lot," she whispered, "No, no one has ever really given me something like this before."

"You said Noah had given you a guitar before..." she trailed off uncertainly, glancing at Quinn in confusion.

"It was a sex gift," she said softly, "He took my virginity... I got a guitar, it was kinda broken, but yeah..."

"That..." Rachel looked appalled. "That is _awful_, Santana!" She shook her head, "I'm ashamed to call him my friend sometimes when I hear of him doing things like that." She stepped close and hugged Santana again. "You're worth far more than a broken musical instrument, Santana. Far more than anyone could possibly pay or trade for and if anyone ever suggests otherwise, I will be certain to lambast them in the harshest of manners."

"Assuming I don't get to them first," Quinn pointed out mildly. "No one gets to say _my_ girlfriend can be bought. Screw the past. None of that matters, okay, San?"

"It's not a big deal, guys," Santana stated. "It's not really worth wigging out about. It was a long time ago and we were young and dumb. He was a good boyfriend, surprisingly."

"He's an ass," Quinn growled, "and didn't treat you like you're worth."

"He's my friend," Rachel shrugged, "but even I have to admit he can be a jerk. Still, it's in the past. Anyone who says anything from here out has to deal with us. Right?"

"It's not a big deal... can we just drop it? I have a pretty guitar now." Santana smiled, trying to stop the subject. "Plus, this is so much better since it's from Rachel."

"We can drop it if I get to burn the guitar he gave you if you ever get your hands on it again," Quinn offered with a smirk.

"Of course we can drop it. Now, where shall we go for lunch?"

Santana shrugged and put her new gift away. "Quinn's choice?"

"Oh, that's not an option," Quinn smirked, sliding to the edge of the bed so Santana could help her stand. "I don't think Berry will wait that long," she added, kissing Santana softly with a smirk.

"I most certainly will not," Rachel huffed. "We need to discuss the next leg of our journey so no more sex until _after_. May I suggest a salad bar style place with carnivorous options for Quinn?"

Santana blushed and got up. "Rach, do you wanna take Q down and I can throw some bags in the car and check us out?"

"I can certainly do that if Quinn would like my assistance." She nodded with a little smile for Quinn. "Shall I retrieve your chair? I'm afraid I lack the physical strength of your girlfriend after all."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Quinn said as she kissed Santana's shoulder. "You go and check out and meet us at the car. Okay, babe?"

"Sure, I'll bring the luggage down with me and we can go get some food then hit the road," Santana said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She got up and rolled her neck and gathered their bags and her new guitar case and started making trips down to the car.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Quinn carried the pizza in her arms into the hotel room. It had been a long few days since they left Toronto and headed down through Vermont and explored upstate New York before heading through Connecticut to head to Santana's mom's house. This started to scare Santana as they got closer and closer to the border of Rhode Island.

Rachel suggested stopping for the night so that they could rest up, but mostly to let Santana calm down prior to going to Daniella's house in Providence. When Quinn backed up the suggestion, Santana had given in so easily, the girls could tell how relieved she was to not be at her mom's that night.

"Is she still in the bath?" Quinn asked as she closed the door and looked over at the closed bathroom door.

Rachel glanced towards the door, "It certainly seems that way. Do you want to go check on her? I doubt this motel is classy enough to actually provide locks on the bathroom doors after all."

"Yeah," Quinn said as she put down the two small pizzas and the bag of salad. "Wanna go grab some ice from the machine? I grabbed some sodas from the restaurant next door too." She pointed out as she headed into the bathroom, "Babe?"

Santana looked up to the door, her nose and head the only part of her body above the water that she laid in.

"You're going to turn into a prune if you stay in there much longer," she chided gently, closing the door behind her. "I brought some pizza and sodas for dinner. You want to eat?"

"Did you get salad too?" she asked as she popped her head up and looked at her girlfriend.

"Yeah, though it looks kinda bleh," she shrugged, sitting on the edge of the tub and trailing her fingers through the cooling water. "You can have some of Rach's pizza if you want though. It's a veggie with no cheese and a thin crust."

"I didn't have much breakfast or lunch... I can have some of yours," She said softly, "Unless you got bacon on it, then no dice."

"Hey, don't hate on the bacon," she smirked down at Santana, leaning down to kiss her. "How are you feeling? You've been hiding in here for a while."

Santana sighed into the kiss and blinked as she pulled away. "I feel like everything is muffled... like I'm in a glass room and everyone else is talking outside of it but I can't hear... does that make any sense?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Kind of. Feeling a little overwhelmed, baby?"

"When we get to Rhode Island..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her hand swishing through the water. "That means I have to deal with my mom, that I have to get ready to go to university, that..." She looked up. "I have to leave you."

"Can't leave me," she whispered, smiling down at her as she smoothed her fingers over Santana's cheek. "You're my girl, San. I'll be barely two hours drive away and I'm going to find a way to come see you every chance I get if you don't come to me. I'll even ride a freaking bus and walk if I have to. Got it?"

"I have a car... I'll come get you, okay?" Santana said. "I'm living with Daniella and saving money so I can come get you and see you... even if it's really late at night and you're having a bad day."

"Or if it's really late and _you're_ having a bad day, okay?" Quinn leaned down to rest her forehead against hers. "We can do this. We've got our whole future ahead of us..."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm scared to spend time with Daniella, what if she realizes that there is something wrong with me?" she asked as she ran her fingers over her ribs and hip bones.

"You're getting better. You're getting better every day and if she does, so what? You know Berry might be annoying as hell sometimes, but her and I have both got your back no matter what." She smiled softly. "Like a family, right?"[?

"Yeah. I just don't want to disappoint her... She didn't have me for forever and now she gets a sick, broken kid."

"Do you think that could make her love you less? Don't be silly, San. She's your mom. Even mine got her head out of her ass when I really needed her."

Santana nodded. "Alright... I should get out." She sighed and stood up, grabbing the thin towel and wrapping it around herself. "Wanna brush my hair?"

"Sure." She smiled, pulling the drain plug out and standing to help Santana step out of the tub. "Want me to get you something to wear? Much as I might like you in nothing, I don't think Rachel will be so comfortable sharing the bed with us if you don't."

"I bought stuff in with me," Santana said as she motioned to the long sleeve shirt and boyshort underwear.

"Ever prepared," she whispered, leaning on the counter and letting her hands rest on Santana's hips. "Can I do anything to calm you down a bit before we head back out?"

Santana just slipped into Quinn's arms and rested her head against the girl's neck. "You make everything better, you know that right?"

"Not everything," she murmured, blushing as she held her girlfriend. "I'm just trying to make you feel better, baby."

"You do." Santana smiled and pressed a kiss to Quinn's collarbone before pulling away and drying herself. She pulled the panties on and the the shirt over her head and ran the towel through her hair.

Quinn picked the brush up, motioning for her to sit in front of her as she settled on the toilet seat. "You know," she murmured as she started brushing out her girlfriend's damp hair, "I think Rachel's going to really miss you."

"I'm gonna miss her too," she said. "She's a good friend..."

"You need to talk to her, okay?" she whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Whenever you can't talk to me, go to Rachel, okay? Especially if we fight - because you know we will. Even if I'm mad, I want you safe and I know she'll take care of you. Can you do that for me?"

"I promise... will you do the same? Or you can find a friend like her at Yale?" she asked softly. "I don't want you to be alone and I want you to have lots of friends."

"I'll try if you promise to do the same at Brown."

"I have you, B, and Rachel... I don't know if I can handle any more friends," Santana teased as she looked over her shoulder and kissed Quinn softly.

Quinn laughed. "I doubt you could handle any more friends like us anyway," she teased. "Or _find_ any. I think we're all pretty special, don't you?" She glanced at the door, "I'm still surprised sometimes that Berry's willing to be friends with us after all the things we used to do and say to her."

"Glutton for punishment," Santana said with a smile as she stood up. "We should go spend time with the president of munchkin land."

"Ready to spend the night being cuddled?" she asked with a smirk, accepting Santana's hand up. "We're both worried about you, after all."

"I know," she said as she came into the room. "Sorry, long bath..." Santana explained as she plopped down on the king sized bed.

"That's alright," Rachel smiled at her, setting her book aside. "Shall we have dinner then? Perhaps watch a film before bed?"

"Works for me," Santana said, as she grabbed the Diet Sprite out of the bag and the paper plates.

"I brought ice. Were there cups in the bathroom or should we just make do?" she asked uncertainly as she carried the bucket of ice to the bed.

Santana got up and grabbed three cups from the bathroom and loaded them up with ice. "Thanks, Rachel," she said as she sat back down on the bed.

"You're welcome."

"I've got a veggie with no cheese and a works," Quinn smirked as she set the boxes down. "Guess which one's mine. There's also salad if anyone wants it though I think it looks gross."

"You think all salad looks gross, Q," Santan pointed out as she opened the pizza boxes.

She pulled the clear clamshell of semi-wilted iceberg lettuce with a couple of raggedy tomato wedges and a handful of shredded cabbage out of the bag and held it out with a raised brow. Rachel glanced at it and blanched before turning back to her pizza.

"Good try, babe," Santana chuckled and closed it and put it off to the side. "But probably should have used better judgement on that. Hopefully the pizza is better?"

"Hopefully since that was the only salad they offered," she winced with a shrug. "I knew you'd want it, so I got it but it really is gross. You want a piece of mine or Rach's?"

"I'd prefer to stick to the other one, I'm kinda skeeved by the joint to begin with and I don't wanna puke all night." She sighed as she poured her soda into the cup.

Quinn shrugged. "More for me then," she smirked, picking up a slice and taking a bite as Rachel carefully slid a piece of her pizza onto a plate for Santana, trying not to knock off all the vegetables.

"I think we may have to fold it in half to eat rather like a flatbread," she mused, selecting a piece for herself.

Santana picked up the plate with her slice and nibbled on it keeping it on the plate. "Without the cheese to stick the stuff in place it's hard," she said as she chewed and moved to lean against Quinn.

"Sorry," Rachel murmured, knowing that it was her veganism messing up the pizza.

"Nah, it's good. I wouldn't eat it if it had cheese," she reminded her friend. "Actually, I wouldn't eat it at all if you weren't here."

She glanced up at Santana. "Really? Quinn's here. You'd eat for her..."

"I mean like in general... I wouldn't be attempting this if it wasn't for you pushing me." Santana said honestly.

Rachel smiled shyly. "Well, I'm certainly glad I could help."

"Okay, enough with the lovefest," Quinn teased. "Let's see if there's anything worth watching or if we need to disable the smoke detector and break out Santana's stash."

"You're _joking_." Rachel looked mildly horrified at the idea - though of violating the terms of their rental of the room or of indulging in the use of illegal drugs she couldn't quite say for sure.

"I gotta find a way to get some more in Providence." Santana pouted as she looked up to Quinn. "I have some left if you want it..."

"You're not really going to smoke in here are you?" Rachel eyes were wide as she looked between the two of them. "I mean, I understand you do on a... a _theoretical_ level, Santana, but to actually... _here_?"

"Nah," Santana shrugged, "this place would probably burn down if we did."

Rachel sighed in such exaggerated relief that Quinn nearly fell off the bed laughing. "San," she chuckled, wiping at her eyes before reaching for another slice, "we so have to get Berry high at some point."

"What?" she stared at them in shock. "No! That's... I... what?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't gotten a contact high from hanging around me!" she smirked.

"You've been kissing on Berry, San?" Quinn smirked, taking a bite out of her slice.

"This, no... what? This isn't happening..." Rachel shook her head, determinedly eating her piece of pizza.

"No! I mean just being around me!" Santana exclaimed. "Only kissing on you," she said with a smile, "but I think stoned Berry might be hella fun."

"Why does everyone suddenly want me intoxicated with illegal substances?" Rachel cried with a little pout, making Quinn laugh.

"Don't worry, baby. I know those lips are mine only," she smirked, leaning in to kiss her. "But if everyone's high, I think I'd forgive you a few Berry kisses so long as it was _just_ kisses."

"This isn't happening," Rachel moaned, burying her face in her hands.

Santana looked at her awkwardly and raised an eyebrow. "Kinky," she stated as she turned back to her food and nibbled on it slowly.

"Not really," Quinn shrugged. "No offense, Rachel, but I'm not worried about you trying anything with San. Plus, you like to kiss when you're high. I'd just rather you kiss her than some random I'd have to worry about if you're not kissing me."

"No offense taken," Rachel stated as she ate her pizza, "Though, I'd prefer if she didn't indulge and put everyone in that situation."

"Can't," Santana replied, "I like to be high... It's what I do." She mumbled and curled up in between Quinn's legs. "How about I just get high and go to bed when I'm at school? Not like I'm in a dorm or anything to get into trouble."

"If you have to," she murmured, running her fingers through her hair. "I wish you weren't high all the time though, baby. It's fun once in awhile, but I worry when you're high all the time."

"You won't be around to see it, so why is it a problem?" she asked. "If I'm getting good grades and not doing stupid shit..."

"Because I worry about you," she admitted softly. "_Because_ I won't be around and I don't want anyone hurting you or you getting in trouble because I can't keep an eye out for you..."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm just going to be chilling in my room most of the time."

"I know." She leaned down to kiss her, ignoring that Rachel was sitting next to them awkwardly trying to look anywhere but at them. "Don't forget you've got a little sister to worry about too."

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," she said firmly.

Quinn sighed. "Fine. Berry, see if there's anything on TV, will you?"

Santana sighed and rested her head on Quinn's thigh. "I don't wanna go to college."

"Why not?" Rachel frowned worriedly as Quinn stroked her hair. "You wanted to before..."

"It's... I don't want to be alone. I don't know what I want to do, and I don't want to live with Daniella."

"What do you want to do then?" Quinn asked softly as Rachel cleaned up the remains of their dinner.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I just don't want to go."

Rachel came back over to the bed and stretched out beside them. "You have to want to do something," she murmured. "Everyone wants to do something, even if it's ridiculous."

"I don't," she said. "My dad wanted me to be a doctor... That's what I was gonna do because he told me too," she said, not used to making her own decisions.

"Your dad doesn't have a say anymore," Quinn reminded her, moving to lay beside her. "You can do whatever you want."

"You can even take your time and just take general classes," Rachel pointed out, getting up and heading to the bathroom to change for bed. "You don't have to know what you're doing right away, Santana. I do, but I'm well, odd. Most people attending college aren't like me."

"what do you want to do?" she asked as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn blushed. "You'll think it's silly..."

"Never," Santana stated.

"What is it, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she came back to the bed.

"I just," she bit her lip, looking away, "I like math... and I kind of want to be a teacher. Yale got rid of their teaching program, but they've still got a great math and philosophy program that I've been looking at. I was thinking that maybe I could try for that."

"You'd be a great teacher, Q." Santana smiled. "You're really an amazing leader but also compassionate."

"Compassionate?" she snorted. "Where have you been the last few years and what'd you do with my girlfriend when you replaced her? I'm only _compassionate_ to people I like."

"You'll be compassionate to your students." Santana smiled, pleased by the idea of Quinn being a teacher.

"Maybe," she smirked. "But I've got at least six years of school to get through before we'll see how compassionate I'll be or not. Or if I'll even be a teacher at all."

Rachel yawned. "I'm sure you'll both be great at whatever you set your minds to being," she mumbled, snuggling into Santana. "I'll get you both tickets to my first show when I finally get discovered, so you'd both better come. Okay?"

"Naturally, we gotta get you famous so we can come to the good parties." Santana winked. "Right, Q?"

"Of course," she smirked. "Who else would invite a math teacher like I want to be to the kind of parties Santana likes after all?"

"Plus, I'm just gonna be a freeloader with no life goals," she joked, but feeling nervous about her future.

"It's okay," Rachel agreed with another yawn. "You can stay on my couch whenever Quinn gets mad at you or in my guest room when I make it big."

Quinn laughed. "I think someone's falling asleep on us, baby."

"Get some sleep, Rach," Santana said as she let Rachel curl up with a pillow. Santana more or less laid on top of Quinn and rested her head on the girl's chest. "Still want me if I'm a loser?"

"Even if I have to work two jobs to keep you around," she murmured, running a hand up and down Santana's back. "But you're not a loser, San. You just don't know what you want to do yet."

"I don't like making my own decisions... Can you make them for me?" She pouted.

"Not this one." She smiled up at her, holding onto her. "But I can support you and keep you by my side until you figure it out. I want you to find something that makes you happy, baby."

"That sounds hard," she whispered, "I'm not good at anything..."

"You're good at being a friend," she smirked slightly, "when you want to be. You're good at cheer and singing. You play well and you're getting better all the time. You're really good at making me happy." She leaned up and kissed her. "You're good at lots of things, Santana. Don't put yourself down, please."

"Can I just be your girl? Everything else is too hard," she whispered. "I don't know why I'm even going to Brown."

"Because you're amazing." Quinn reached up to turn Santana's face to look at her. "You never let me give up, even when I wanted to the most. I'm not going to let you give up either, okay? So what if you don't know what you want to do right now? Just take some intro classes that sound interesting and figure out what you like doing. And, heck, I hear Brown's got a pretty good graduate teaching program... maybe I'll look at going there in a few years after I graduate from Yale. What do you think?"

"Or I'll get my shit together and come to Yale? Or we can go somewhere new?" she asked as she nuzzled her lover's neck. "I like talking about a future with you..."

"Not Yale." She smiled, shaking her head. "They dropped their education program, remember? But wherever you want to go when it's time, we'll do that." She reached up and brushed her fingers over Santana's cheek, "Maybe we can even get a place together wherever we go. Let Rachel crash on the couch when she comes to visit us."

"Sounds nice..." She smiled. "my sister will wanna visit... And Britt." Santana looked up and had a thoughtful smile. "Are you allergic to cats?"

She thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "I don't think so, but I've never really spent much time around any so I don't really know." She looked at Santana curiously. "Why?"

"When we live together... Can we get a kitten?" she asked with a smile.

Quinn laughed softly. "Maybe, but only if you're the one that has to get them down when they climb into unbelievable places. I'm not risking falling out of a tree or something for our cat with my back, baby."

"Okay, I can live with that."

She held her close. "Santana Lopez, you are impossible sometimes." She smirked at her, letting her fingers brush over her cheek again. "Will you stay with me if my back gets worse again and I stop being able to walk?" she asked softly, letting her biggest fear hang between them.

"It won't," Santana said, "but if it does I'll wheel you around."

"You make me sound like a cart!" Quinn laughed, feeling relieved. "You promise you won't leave though? Even if I can't walk or dance or do anything like a normal person again? You'll still want me?"

"Always," Santana whispered, "even when we are old and wrinkly."

"Can't even imagine you as wrinkly," she smiled softly, smoothing her thumb along the side of her face as she looked at her. "Guess I'll have to stick around to see it in person, hm?"

"I'll probably just get disgustingly fat," she whispered. "Part black, baby... we don't crack." She winked and kissed her lover's neck. "But, yeah, you should stick around."

"Can't picture you as fat either. But don't stress about your mom, okay?" She leaned up and kissed her softly. "Your sister adores you and no matter what you can count on Rach and me to be your family. Britt too. So stop worrying about stuff that hasn't even happened. You're loved, Santana Lopez. Really and truly. Promise."

She nodded and sighed, "Hold me? And we can go to sleep."

Quinn nodded, wrapping both arms around her as she rested on top of her. "I'll never let go," she whispered.

"Don't Titanic me, Q," she teased.

"How old are you?" She laughed. "I was _trying_ to be romantic, but never mind."

Santana giggled and nuzzled Quinn's neck. "Just sayin"

"You're trouble."

"Duh, it's in my job description." She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Wonder if you can get a degree in that at Brown?" She laughed softly with a yawn before falling asleep a little later with her arms wrapped around the girl in her arms.

* * *

"Mami," Alejandra called from her perch leaning against the back of the sofa and staring fixedly out the window, "is Tana and her friends _really_ coming today? She hasn't called me on the 'puter in like a whole _week_, Mami. She still loves me, right?"

"Of course, darling." Daniella smiled. "she's been driving here. She said she would come today."

"Really?" She bounced off the sofa and ran over to throw her arms around her mom's waist, grinning up at her and displaying a missing front tooth. "And she's really staying? Do I get to play were her and her friends?"

"If they want. You need to remember Santana's never had a sister before and she's a grown up, okay?" she warned. "You gotta give her space sometimes."

The little girl frowned. "But I've always been her sister."

"She just met you, little one." Daniella picked her up and hugged her. "She didn't know you, but she loves you okay."

"You sure?" she asked with a pout, wrapping her little arms around her mom's neck. "I only just mets her too and I wants to play with her always."

"I know, little one." She smiled. "I'm sure she'll try her best."

Hearing the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, Alejandra perked up. "She's here!" she cried happily, wiggling out of her mom's arms and running towards the door. "Tana!"

"Careful!" Daniella warned as she walked behind her.

Santana took a deep breath and turned off the car. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand before getting out.

"Tana! Tana!" Alejandra cried happily, running towards her sister and flinging herself bodily at her to hug her. "You're here! I missed you _so_ much!"

Rachel got out and scurried over to open the passenger door and help Quinn out of the car knowing that she wanted to meet Santana's mom for the first time on her feet. "I've got your cane here if you want it," she murmured, holding still and letting Quinn lean on her until she was sure she had her balance.

"Hi, Santana." Daniella smiled at her eldest daughter, walking over. "How was your trip here, girls?"

"Hi, squirt," Santana said with a smile as she picked the little girl up and rested her on her hip. "Missed you too." She looked up at her mother and smiled. "Hey, thanks for having us."

"Anytime, Santana. Who are you friends?" she asked, glancing at the two other girls.

Quinn nodded at Rachel, taking a nervous breath and her cane before walking carefully over to Daniella and offering her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm Santana's," she glanced at Santana for direction on how she should call herself before settling weakly on "friend" when she couldn't figure out how much the other girl wanted the woman to know.

"I'm Rachel." She grinned, hurrying over to offer her hand to the woman as soon as she was done shaking Quinn's. "Rachel Berry, future star of stage and screen, and may I just say that it is a _pleasure_ to meet you, ma'am?"

"Hi, girls." Daniella smiled. "It's a pleasure. I'm Daniella, welcome to Providence."

"Quinn's my girlfriend," Santana added with a nervous nod.

"Yes," she smirked at her daughter in a way that made their relationship to each other very apparent. "I could tell that by the way she looked at you. I certainly hope you're taking care of my daughter the way she deserves, Quinn."

Quinn blushed and looked down at the ground. "I'm trying, ma'am."

Santana hugged her sister and worried her lip. "Uh... Can we stop the awkward reunion?" Santana asked. "Plus, I needs to go to the bathroom."

Daniella laughed. "Sure. Come on in, girls, and Allie and I can show you around before dinner. You mentioned that you're more vegetarian than not these days, Santana, so I whipped up a vegetarian enchilada recipe that I hope everyone enjoys. Come on."

"Thanks," Santana said, putting her sister down and looking at Quinn and Rachel. "You guys okay?" she whispered to Quinn and Rachel.

"Of course," Rachel smiled. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"A little tired from being in the car," Quinn admitted, but she was grinning happily. "You told your mom! About us!" She sounded pleased and excited as she dropped her came to hug Santana tightly.

Santana laughed. "Duh," she smiled, "you're my woman." She hugged her and pulled away to look down at her sister, "Alejandra? Did you meet Quinn and Rachel?"

She shook her head, looking up at the girls with wide eyes as she clung to Santana's leg. "Uh-uh," she whispered.

Rachel crouched down in front of her and held out a hand. "Hi. I'm Rachel. What's your name?"

"Alejandra," she whispered, she looked up at Santana with nervous eyes.

"it's okay," she said softly, "she's nice. A bit crazy. But nice."

Rachel nodded. "Unless someone tries to hurt my friends. You wouldn't do that though." She smiled reassuringly.

"Rach, you're scaring the kid," Quinn deadpanned before smiling at Alejandra while leaning heavily on her cane. "I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you, Alejandra. Do you like being called that?"

"Mami calls me Allie... Tana calls me squirt or tiny, or shorty," she thought as she worked her way back into Santana's arms.

"Allie's pretty." Quinn smiled as Santana picked her back up. "Can I call you that?"

Alejandra nodded and rested her head against Santana's shoulder. "Tana's my sister, did you know that?" she asked softly as they headed into the house.

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "She's told me a lot about you."

"Cool," she smiled. "Are you both going to school with Tana?"

"Not anymore, but we did," Rachel piped up, wandering behind them. "And we'll still visit each other a lot while we're in school."

She nodded and hugged Santana. "Squirt? I gots to put you down," Santana said as she put the child down and quickly slipped into the bathroom. Quinn watched Alejandra with a smile as she moved to Daniella.

"Thank you so much for letting us come here, ma'am," Quinn stated as she looked up to Santana's mom.

"It's no problem," she smiled lopsidedly, tousling Alejandra's hair gently. "I would have agreed to just about anything to have her back in my life. Is...is she happy, Quinn?"

"I think so, but to be honest ma'am... Santana needs to be the one who answers your questions," Quinn said nervously, "She's private and it's not my place to say anything."

"That's understandable," she agreed with a little nod. "You don't have a problem with vegetarian food, do you? I admit it's my first attempt and I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm fine with it." Quinn shrugged. "Rachel might need to go through the ingredients though because she's vegan."

"Really?" she winced. "I wish Santana had told me that. There's butter and sour cream involved. I'll have to figure something out so she can eat too," she sighed, setting Alejandra down and telling her to go help Rachel with the girls' luggage before heading to the kitchen with Quinn. "So, tell me about yourself while I figure this out, Quinn. Santana says you're her girlfriend?" she smiled at her before opening the cupboard.

"Uh yeah?" Quinn said as she leaned against the counter and watched Santana go out with her sister and Rachel to help with the bags. "We've been together a about a two weeks I guess?" She thought about it. "Feels like longer."

"Only two weeks?" her brows rose in surprise. "Wow. Are you going to Brown with her?"

"Nope, I'm going to Yale," she said. "I've been friends with Santana forever but we got really close over the last five months with my recovery and all."

"Yes, she mentioned that." She nodded at the cane. "You seem to be doing better. What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Car accident," Quinn said. "It was dumb, but I'm working hard... Santana's been helping me get better."

Daniella nodded, pulling out the things for quick tossed salad. "Well, I'll pray for you. So, Yale huh?" she smirked at Quinn. "My girl likes them brainy, hmm?" she teased.

"I don't know how smart I am... Santana was the Salutatorian in our class though, she's freaking brilliant." Quinn smiled, "Plus with her athletic skills... She's really awesome."

"I saw her at Nationals," she beamed, proud of her child's accomplishments. "Saw all of you at the show choir Nationals too. It was such a shame you couldn't take first this year. Rachel is the girl who was involved in that kiss everyone was talking about last year, isn't she?"

"Yep, we don't hate her anymore since she broke up with that dude." Quinn shrugged, "But that's cool that you came to see us. We were never going to win with Glee, but Cheerios will always win."

"Well I think you should have won with both," she insisted. "Allie liked hearing everyone sing, but I'm afraid she's got Santana on a bit of a pedestal. She looks up to her."

"She's a good singer," Quinn said. "She's strong and very dedicated to anything she does." She moved to sit on a stool at the island. "Santana's quiet, so don't be offended if she doesn't open up."

"Reminds me of me," she smiled softly, tossing some tomatoes into the salad. "By the way, I know you're grown young women, so I won't try and impose any outdated rules, but please," she turned to look at Quinn, "if you're intimate, keep it from Allie? She's just a little girl still..."

Quinn blushed and looked down. "Don't... Don't worry, ma'am," she mumbled. "We won't disrespect your home..."

"It's not a matter of disrespect." She shook her head, carrying the salad to the table. "If you love each other, it's perfectly natural to want to be together sexually, Quinn. I just don't want Allie exposed to things far more mature than she's ready for is all."

Before Quinn could answer Santana came in with Rachel and Alejandra. "Momma, they have lots of stuff!" Alejandra beamed as she bounced over to her mom. "And a guitar!"

"_Really_?" Daniella asked, catching the girl. "Did you help?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded with a big smile.

"She was lots of help, ma'am. I don't think we could have done it without her," Rachel smiled. "Right, Santana?"

"Totally, kid's got some guns on her," Santana teased as she moved over to Quinn and ran her hand up her back, "You okay?" she asked as she looked to her girlfriend. "You need your medications?"

"No." She smiled up at her. "I'm doing okay for now. Thanks for asking though. Ready to eat?"

"Rachel, I'm so sorry but I didn't know you were vegan and the enchilada..."

"Don't worry, Ma'am," Rachel smiled. "I'm used to it happening at least the first time I eat somewhere new. Do you have salad at least? Or fruit?"

"Yes, I made a salad..." She motioned to the bowl and handed it to Alejandra to put on the table. "I have some juice or water for beverages? I didn't know what you guys liked... I'm not normally this disorganized," Daniella explained as she tried to put away the clutter on the counter.

"Momma's nervous," Alejandra said as she reached for her cup off the counter. "She cleaned all night!"

"Allie!" Danella said curtly as she looked at her youngest.

Quinn laughed, put at ease by the woman's fretting. "It's okay, don't worry. My mom is way more neurotic."

"Really?" she laughed. "And you, Rachel?"

"My mother is...not in the picture." She smiled, though it was slightly pained. "My fathers have their moments though. Alejandra, would you like to assist me in carrying things to the table?" she asked, grabbing a handful of glasses as the little girl nodded cheerfully.

Santana looked down at the floor, trying to not engage or get overwhelmed by her mother. "Thanks for dinner," she said softly as she held onto the bottom of Quinn's shirt.

"Baby?" Quinn asked softly. "Would you like salad or a piece of your mon's enchilada?"

She didn't want anything, but she knew that her mother made it for her. "Both, just a bit," she said softly as she went to the table and sat next to Rachel and across from her sister. She looked at her friend nervously and then down at the food.

Rachel reached over and squeezed her hand under the table with a reassuring smile as Quinn made her slow way over to squeeze onto the bench beside Santana so she was between the other two girls. Daniel sat down next to Alejandra and served her.

"Just have a little, baby," Quinn breathed in her ear before brushing her lips across the corner of her jaw. "It's okay."

She nodded and let Rachel put a little bit of food on her plate before she sipped her water. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly before opening them to Alejandra smiling at her.

"I'm happy my sister is here!" The little girl beamed, "Thank you for coming, Tana."

"My pleasure, shorty," she said, some of the tension releasing as she watched her sister dig into her food.

"Mmm! This is good, Mami!" Alejandra cheered, shoveling another bite in her mouth messily.

"Great, now please eat like a human being," the woman chided.

"But it's so good!"

Quinn laughed. "She's like you with Breadsticks," she teased, nudging Santana slightly.

Santana rolled her eyes and took a small bite of salad. "Shush you," she said to Quinn. Alejandra got her face wiped by her mother and continued to eat, only slower this time.

"This salad is very good," Rachel complemented as she ate. Santana tried to eat a few bites of the enchlada and then moved to pushing food around her plate.

"Not hungry, Tana?" Alejandra asked when she saw her sister not eating.

"It's very good." She smiled fakely. "But I'm not really that hungry."

"That's okay, Santana." Daniella smiled. "There is plenty of leftovers that you can have later if you get hungry. We also have random amounts of other healthy snacks in the fridge and the pantry."

Noticing Santana blanching, Rachel leaned forward. "We just had lunch not too long ago when we stopped to freshen up before arriving. Maybe we'll take you up on your offer of a snack later in the evening, but I for one am quite full."

Quinn kept eating silently until she had cleaned her plate. "It was very good," she said, looking down awkwardly.

"Mami? Can we show Tana and everyone her room?" she asked with a smile.

Glancing over and seeing that the girl had finished her food, she nodded. "Sure, sweetie, but you need to put your dishes away and wash up first."

Alejandra pouted. "But, Mami..."

"No but, Mami, young lady. You know the rules, now scoot."

Alejandra pouted and scampered off. "I can help with dishes," Santana offered, "it's the least I can do."

"Well, you _are_ family and not a guest like your friends," Daniella trailed off with a smirk before nodding towards the kitchen. "Go on. I'm sure Allie would like it."

Santana nodded and slipped in the kitchen with hers and her friend's plates.

"It was very good, ma'am."

"Rachel, you barely ate anything and I didn't really offer a vegan option besides the salad-" Daniella began only to be cut off.

"No, truly. It was good and I just wasn't very hungry. Please don't worry about it."

"Rach, stop sucking up," Quinn rolled her eyes, sipping at her juice.

"I am not sucking up, Quinn!" Rachel gaped at her.

Daniella laughed, "Well, I have lots of fruit... Will Santana want some later?" she asked, not wanting to question her daughter's eating, but nervous about her child's physicality.

"It's possible," Rachel allowed.

Quinn sighed. "No offense, but I think she's nervous about being here. Just give her time."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense."

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom rubbing the last bit of moisturizer into her face, Rachel looked at where Santana was sprawled out on Quinn's bed. "Are you sure you want both of us in here? I mean, if you want to sleep in your room upstairs with Quinn, I completely understand, Santana."

"Don't wanna," Santana mumbled. "You have your own space, it's not fair for her to think I wanna sleep in a dusty room that looks like a shrine to a dead kid." She pouted as she looked over at Rachel.

"I'm certain she'll allow you to redecorate now that you're here."

"Rachel, just shut up and get in bed," Quinn groused, finishing her nightly stretching. "San wants you here, so just be quiet for a little while."

Santana curled into Quinn and sighed. "My stomach hurts," she whispered as she looked up to her girlfriend.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better, baby?" she asked softly, running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"No... I didn't think about this before agreeing to live here." She sighed, she hid her face in Quinn's neck.

"Think about what?" Rachel asked softly, crawling on the bed behind Santana.

"My eating habits," she said softly. "It's hard enough... I don't need one more thing to make her regret keeping me here."

"It'll work out, Santana," Rachel murmured, hugging her.

Quinn nodded. "I agree with the hobbit on this one, San. You're getting better and your mom will adjust. Besides, you've been eating almost as much as Rachel the last few days. That's good, right?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." She sighed, not wanting to admit she had thrown up from forcing herself to eat.

"Baby, what do you need to be okay with this?" Quinn asked seriously. "Because I'll do anything I can to help."

"Me too," Rachel added, nodding behind her.

"My problem is I don't even know." She sighed, "I'm just confused about how I feel... I'm okay though."

"You know we'll both support you, right?" Rachel asked softly. "Just because we're not in your immediate presence doesn't mean we'll stop being your friend or offer whatever assistance you need from us, Santana."

"I know... And I support you too." She smiled as she looked at her friends.

"We can be like the three musketeers!" Rachel clapped.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a smirk. "More like the three _mouse_keteers if you're involved, Berry. But we can all help each other, right? San, you'll keep me focused on recovering and calm the hobbit down when she's freaking out over something and Rach will... probably sing at us over skype."

"Hey!"

"She's right, don't get all up in arms!" Santana laughed, closing her eyes. "Thanks for being here," she said tiredly.

"Where else would we be than here with you?" Quinn murmured, kissing her softly.

She shrugged and closed her eyes and drifted off.

"She's gonna be okay alone, right?" Quinn asked softly to Rachel.

"I don't know," she spoke softly, worried about the girl between them. "But at least she's not really _alone_ alone. I think Daniella really does care about her. And Alejandra adores her... and you'll see her as often as you can, right?"

"Yes," she said softly, "I mean her food... She's not going to tell Daniella... You know that."

"I know." She sighed. "We'll have to... actually, I'll do it." She looked at Quinn over Santana's shoulder. "Better that she's mad at me than you for it... she needs you more."

"She's gonna be pissed..." Quinn sighed as she looked at her lover.

"I know," Rachel smiled sadly, "which is why it's better for her to direct that anger at me. At least I'll be further away and I believe we can all agree there will be less in person visits to New York than New Haven."

"It's close to me," she shrugged. "like an hour and a half from Yale on the train."

Rachel blinked. "There's a train between New Haven and here?"

"I mean New York, but yeah there's one to Providence too," she said. "But San and I'll come to New York all the time, okay?"

"It's okay," she smiled weakly, "you don't have to. It's enough knowing I'll have someone to talk to other than my dads and tutoring Brittany."

"We want to come, plus... It's New York!"

"At least let her calm down before coming." She chuckled. "I'd prefer not to have things thrown at me since I won't have my emergency slushie kit along."

"I'll try, I have ways now." She smirked. "Sex is better than suicides in Cheerios to tame her."

"Okay, while I don't wish to consider myself a prude in any fashion," she took a deep breath, "I would prefer not to be thinking about the sexual escapades of yourself and Santana. Particularly not before bed."

"You like it," Quinn teased. "We're hot."

Rachel raised a challenging brow. "Perhaps, but being in the same bed as the two of you does make it a little awkward. I have no doubt I'd enjoy it more given privacy to do so."

Quinn laughed. "Freak," she teased, "go to bed."

"But, Quinn, I thought I was supposed to stay here," she teased, snuggling in against Santana's back and reaching over her to awkwardly hug Quinn. "Good night, Quinn."

"Night," she said softly, cuddling into her girlfriend's body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It'd been a week since they'd found themselves at the Thompson residence. Santana and Quinn had found temporary work at White Electric Coffee while Rachel managed to charm her way into a summer position at Round Again Records - much to Daniella's surprise. The two former cheerleaders had just gotten off their shift and flopped into bed in Quinn's room in the basement two bedroom apartment her and Rachel were sharing for the next month and a half until school started up again as Rachel headed out the door to her job.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Quinn muttered into the pillow, her arm curled around Santana's abdomen.

"Because anywhere is better than Lima?" She sighed and moved around so she could gently massage Quinn's back. "You hurting?"

"Just a little sore." She turned her head to smile at Santana. "Getting up so early to deal with crabby people is not my favorite thing in the world. I'm glad you're there with me."

Santana smiled and continued to massage her. "I'm glad that I'm there too. I'm even happier they let you sit sometimes." She looked over at the clock and smirked. "We have some time before Daniella comes home from work and we need to go pick up Alejandra from camp."

"Oh?" she smirked, folding her arms under her head and closing her eyes to enjoy the massage. "Are you suggesting we do something while we're home all alone?"

"I'm just saying that I'm happy to be here with you... just you." She smiled and leaned down and kissed the back of Quinn's head. "Take off your shirt so I can use lotion?"

"Sure." She grunted softly as she got to her knees and carefully pulled her work shirt up and off over her body before tossing it aside. Looking at Santana with a tiny smirk, she reached back and undid her pale pink bra before sliding it off and tossing it to join her shirt. Letting her girlfriend get an eyeful for a moment, she stretched back out on her stomach and smirked up at her. "How's that?"

"Amazing as always." Santana smiled as she reached over and grabbed the lotion off the nightstand and slid back on the bed. She put some of the lotion on her hands before sliding them up and down Quinn's back.

Quinn groaned softly. "God, that feels amazing, baby. Your hands are magic."

"You know you don't have to work," Santana said as she put pressure in the places that Quinn's physical therapist had showed her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Yes I do." She moaned as Santana managed to hit a particularly stiff spot. "I need to make sure I have enough money for the train to come visit you." She turned her head to smile up at Santana. "I don't want you spending all your time driving back and forth and I kinda like the idea of meeting you at the station. It's like something out of a romance novel don't you think?"

Santana giggled. "Sounds fun... we should go shopping soon to get school stuff for you and Rachel." She said as she pressed a kiss to a scar along Quinn's spine.

"And you," she reminded her with a little shiver at the kiss. "Maybe we can send Rach home with the loot and have a dinner out just the two of us after?"

"That sounds nice," she said. "I feel bad leaving her out when she has to come back here with Daniella and my sister."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever, they've practically adopted her. I'm sure she'll be fine and understand that I need a date with my girl now and then."

"She and Alle can play Barbies again... She likes doing that a little bit too much," she joked. "Daniella seems to love her," she added, mildly annoyed sounding at the fact Rachel was spending more time with her mother than she was it felt like.

"Well, she is kind of like a little kid herself." She snickered softly into her folded arms. "And have you listened to her talking you up to your mom? If you were my kid, I'd love her too."

"She's... She's my biological mother, she's not my _mom_, Q." Santana said sternly.

"Whatever. Shelby's Rachel's biological mother but if she gave half a damn, I bet Rachel would call her mom," she pointed out. "At least Dani gives a damn about you, San."

"It's only been a couple weeks." She sighed. "You know that I can't like... trust people," she whispered, and kept rubbing her girlfriend's back before moving down to run her hands up and down the girl's legs under her kahki shorts.

"I know you can't, baby," Quinn sighed. "Just... try to relax a little? She's not so bad and she is trying."

"I'm trying... It's just hard... For a really long time, I felt like she just abandoned me," Santana said softly. "She just left me and I had to be with my dad and his wife... I hated her, Q... I know my dad was keeping her away, but I still hated for letting me go."

"I know." She nodded. "How are you doing in your room up there? You going to be able to pull that off? I mean, I like you having people who care about you around, but I know you like your space..."

"Almost every night I end up down here with you... or you up there with me." She raised an eyebrow. "It's seriously like a shrine to a dead kid, Q. There's baby pictures of me.. it's weird."

"So redecorate." She snorted. "God knows Allie and Rach would probably kill to go shopping for stuff like that with you."

"Maybe... we can take the shrimp to the store with us when we go shopping?" she asked, "I like having her around."

"Yeah." She nodded, rolling over to smirk up at Santana with an arm lightly draped over her chest. "We can do that. Maybe take the midget twins to a park to burn off some of that crazy energy too. How'd you get two crazy sisters anyway?"

"God only knows." She laughed, continuing to rub Quinn's legs as she watched the girl. "But, I have you too."

"You definitely have me," she agreed, watching Santana with a little smile. "Maybe one of these days I can rub you down too?"

"That sounds sexy." She smiled and leaned over and kissed Quinn's belly button. "You are the best thing that every happened to me, you know that. Right?"

"No way," she laughed shaking her head. "Want to help me stretch since you're already playing with my legs? Then maybe we can look at the class catalog for Brown together?"

"Sure," she said as she scooted back. "If you want."

"I'm going to hate doing this alone," she admitted, moving so she was flat on her back and carefully lifting her legs up. "You sure you'll be able to come to my therapy sessions though?"

"Yes," she said as she supported the girls leg. "I'll be there, I promise."

She smiled up at Santana. "What'd I do to get you?" she whispered.

"Evidently get hit by a freaking truck." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Saying I wouldn't have had a chance without it?" she asked, raising a challenging brow in response.

"Nah, baby... we would have, I promise you that." She smiled as she stretched the girls legs. "I just had to realize that you wanted me first."

"And that Brittany didn't like you wanted her to," Quinn murmured, groaning softly as they worked on her limit. "If she'd loved you like you loved her, I wouldn't have got the chance."

"Maybe," she took a breath, "Maybe I didn't really love her like that... I don't think that I knew what love was."

"I think you loved her enough to stay if she'd let you," she murmured, smiling softly at her. "Your loyalty is something I've always loved and admired about you after all."

"I think there's a difference between how I felt for her," she said softly, "and how I feel about you. I think I know the difference between the feelings now." She looked down at her hands, trying to get her point across without saying what she meant because she wasn't ready yet."

Quinn reached out to cover her hand. "Like I do?" she whispered softly, looking at her intently.

Santana looked up at her and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I think so," she said as she tangled their fingers together. "Is that okay with you?"

"It is if it's okay with you." She smiled shyly, squeezing her fingers gently. "I think maybe I... Kinda," she blushed, biting her lip, "you know..."

"We're really bad at this," she said as she leaned forward and crawled into Quinn's arms. "Why are we so damaged that we can't say how we feel?"

"I'm voting for gun shy." Quinn smiled sheepishly, holding her close. "I," she took a breath and let it out slowly, "I think I love you, Santana."

Santana looked up and watched Quinn's face for a few moments. "I don't understand why you love me," she whispered softly. "But, I think I love you too."

"I don't know why," she shrugged, "there's way too much to sort to try and figure it out. I just," she smiled wistfully and leaned in to kiss her softly, "do."

"Say it again?" she asked softly, as she wrapped her arm around the girl's chest.

"I love you," she whispered, the words slipping past lips that brushed against Santana's with each breath. "I'm in love with you."

Santana beamed and leaned up to kiss her deeply, she held her close until she pulled away and pressed kisses over her lover's face. "I love you too."

"You need to tell me that more," Quinn whispered, her eyes searching Santana's face with an almost giddy smile. "Like every day more. I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it."

She pushed Quinn down on the bed and cuddled up on her chest. "I will always love you, Quinn," she whispered.

"Promise?" she murmured, brushing a kiss against the top of her head.

"Oh my _gosh_, you two, you will _never_ believe what I _found_!" The high pitched squeal of an excited Rachel Berry was the only warning they got before they found themselves with a laughingly excited girl hugging them both. "It's even _signed_! This is so _amazing_!"

Santana looked up and made sure she had Quinn's body parts covered as she looked at her friend, "Um... Hi?" she asked. "Welcome home?"

Rachel promptly grabbed her cheeks and kissed her with a big smile. "It was signed by _her_, Santana! Do you understand how completely mind-_blowingly_ major this is?"

"Why are you kissing my woman?" Quinn asked curiously, raising her eyebrow to the girl.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" Santana asked, sitting up and straddling Quinn's waist so she could see Rachel better.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled, quickly kissing Quinn too. "Better?" She then turned her attention back to Santana. "It's a signed copy of _I Can Get It For You Wholesale_ and _she_ signed it!"

Santana pulled Quinn's pillow over the blonde's bare chest and looked to the other girl. "What are you even talking about?"

"Do you not know _anything_?" she gasped, shaking her head. "_Barbra_, Santana! _The_ Barbra!"

"I'm sorry I don't worship the almighty deity of big nosed girls everywhere," she joked. "Why are you freaking? It's most likely a fake."

"I _know_ her signature, Santana," Rachel huffed. "It's signed by the whole cast besides. No one would go to that much trouble."

"Nerds like you would!" Quinn stated as she ran her hands up to Santana's thighs. "Also, can we go back to why the hell you're kissing up on us? Plus, I really don't have a shirt on right now..."

"It seemed like a good idea," she shrugged, "and I've seen you in less, so what's the big deal?"

"You still would have bust in here if I had my hand...?" She raised her eyebrow and slid her hand closer to Santana's waistband.

"Woah! Q, where ya going?" Santana asked as she caught her lover's hand before it dipped into her pants.

Rachel blushed but, never one to back down from a challenge, didn't retreat. "Perhaps. My news was simply of that great an import."

"Oh, so I could have been having crazy wild lesbian sex and you still could have come in and told us about Barbra? Would have jumped into bed with us?"

Her blush darkened, but she nodded firmly. "The news was simply _that_ important. And it's not like I would have stripped and demanded to join in."

"You sure about that?" Santana raised her eyebrow. "What if I was like tongue deep inside her and she in me at the same time? You'd just... tell us about Barbra?"

"P-perhaps I wouldn't _look_ but of," she swallowed, glancing away, "of course I would."

"I don't believe that you would just watch," Santana teased. "We know you like a set of boobs."

"I... I wouldn't do that," she stammered, getting flustered.

Quinn laughed and pulled Santana down into a kiss. "We're gonna break her if we keep teasing."

"I'm aware," Santana smirked and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "We'll stop, Rach."

"Do you promise?" she asked uncertainly, not looking at them.

"Yes," Santana said as she just cuddled into her lover. "We'll stop teasing you, despite the fact it's hilarious."

"For you, not for me," Rachel muttered, twisting her fingers together.

"Sorry, Rach." Quinn said. "You wanna come and tell us about your record? Bring me the shirt on the floor though?"

"That's okay," she muttered, reaching down to pick up the shirt and tossing it to her. "Maybe another time. It was probably fake anyway like Santana said."

"I was being an ass, come here," Santana said as she rolled off of Quinn as the blonde tugged on her shirt. "Come show me."

"It's alright," she shrugged. "I shouldn't have burst in like I did. I apologize, Santana. And to you too of course, Quinn. I'll try to be more circumspect in the future."

Santana leaned over and grabbed Rachel around the waist and pull her onto the bed. "I'm forcing cuddling on you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped herself around her friend.

"Santana!" Rachel half-shrieked, half-squeaked as she was pulled onto the bed. "It is in no way appropriate to behave in such a fashion! Quinn, you don't honestly intend on allowing this do you?"

"I don't control her," Quinn laughed, "She wants what she wants. She's mildly spoiled."

"My Rachel," Santana stated as she hugged her friend. "You don't get to leave now. You're stuck."

"Apparently," Rachel huffed. "How is this mature behavior, Santana?"

"Have you _met_ her?" Quinn stated as she looked at them. "She's, like, not mature at all."

Santana looked over and stuck her tongue out, "Take it back, don't love you no more."

"Bullshit." She laughed.

"Wait," Rachel looked between the two of them in mild shock, "you love each other? Like really? Capital L and all that?"

"Uh.. Yeah?" Santana stated as she looked over at Quinn, "I don't really know that you white people call it... but yeah."

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Don't play your Lima Heights card, Berry just used odd terms. Yeah, I love her," she said as she looked at Rachel, "That okay?" she asked, suddenly nervous that Rachel wasn't okay with them progressing their relationship. "I mean I know it's fast..."

The girl was quiet for a long moment before looking up at them with an odd mixture of worry and sadness. "Where do I fit?" she finally asked softly.

"You're family," Santana said softly. "Right? You're still my family?"

She nodded jerkily. "I know it's terribly selfish, but I can't lose either of you," she whispered. "You're... you're all I have out here and I try my best to be brave and chase my dreams but I'm really, really scared sometimes..." she bit her lip to try and control her feelings.

"I'm scared too, Rachel," Quinn admitted. "I'm so scared to leave you and San... I know that it's gonna be really hard for all of us, but like... we're close. Not this close, like we are right now. But, we'll be only about an hour and a half away and have phones when it gets too much."

"I'm scared you'll forget me," Rachel whispered, sounding smaller than they were used to. "I'm scared you'll drop me off in New York and then I'll never see you again and I'll be alone... You have each other, you'll see each other... I'm just an out of the way trip..."

"I promise you won't be," Santana whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I promise you. You're my sister okay? _Mi Familia_."

"I've never had anyone but my dads," she admitted softly. "I don't even know what that means, Santana..."

"Look, none of us really had much of a family," Quinn pointed out. "But, we will be our own. Get by together, okay?"

"I guess so," she sighed. "Can I go now? I think I want to take a nap for a little while before Alejandra returns home."

"You don't wanna stay with us?" Santana asked softly.

"I don't want to be in the way," she smiled almost sadly. "I know you say I'm not but... even I know there are times for lovers and times for family. And right now I feel terribly raw. I don't ever want to be responsible for messing up how you two feel about each other. Not even a little, Santana..."

"You couldn't," Quinn pointed out. "Just close your eyes okay? Cuddle with Santana and me until we go pick up the child."

"I'll never have what you two do," she whispered, letting her emotional and physical exhaustion pull her down into slumber in Santana's arms.

Santana snuggled into Rachel's back, she ran her fingers through the girl's hair and sighed. "I don't want us to hurt her."

"What can we do, San? We're all scared like she is," Quinn whispered, watching them both sadly. She looked up at Santana. "I don't want to give you up just because she's lonely."

"We should find her a man," Santana joked as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "I'm gonna lay here for a bit then go get my sister... Will you stay with her?"

"Something tells me she wouldn't appreciate that," Quinn deadpanned. "But yeah, I can stay with her since I'm assuming you'll bring the cuddle bug back down here?"

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled as she held Rachel for a few minutes before getting up. "Be back soon." She whispered as she slipped out of the apartment and up through the house to get her keys.

"What are we going to do with you?" Quinn asked Rachel's sleeping form softly as she pulled her into her arms.

* * *

Santana had gone to pick up her sister and brought the tuckered out little girl down to Quinn and Rachel, who were both napping by time she back back. "Lay down with them okay? I'm gonna start dinner, I'll be down soon," she whispered as she put her half asleep little sister on the bed next to Rachel. She kissed all three of them on the forehead before slipping back upstairs and into the kitchen to start cooking for her friends and mother and sister.

"Smells good," Daniella smiled as she set her keys down on the counter and came in. "Where is everyone?"

"sleeping," she said as she stirred the vegan tortilla soup she was making. "Quinn is in pain from work And Rachel is emotional and the energizer bunny is recharging with a nap."

"Is something wrong with Rachel?" she asked, moving to get a bottle of juice from the fridge. "She seemed fine earlier."

"She's not loving being around a couple right now," Santana replied. "She was engaged and had a bad break up and think Q and I'll will leave her."

"Oh." Daniella leaned against the counter and sipped her juice for a moment before licking her lips and taking a deep breath. "Are you and Quinn and her..." she trailed off, gesturing vaguely with her bottle, an awkward expression on her face.

Santana looked up and tried to follow the thought. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Fuck no! That's way too freaky for me!" Santana stated, "I can barely handle Q let alone two chicks! We're just friends."

Daniella let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I don't think I would have known _what_ to do if you were polyamorous. Not that Rachel isn't a lovely girl," she hurried to reassure. "It just would have been a bit far from what I can understand all at once. You three do seem fairly close though."

"we are now." She shrugged.

"You are... now?" She sounded confused.

"I tortured her, so did Q for like three years." She shrugged as she added cilantro to her soup. "I mean, yeah we were horrible."

Daniella stared at her daughter in shock. "Why would you do something like that, Santana? She doesn't behave as if you did..."

"Cause we were told to? She was different? Her dads are gay and I didn't want to be?"

"Did your father teach you to be like that?" She winced, looking pained. "He changed more than I thought he would if he did. I'm so sorry I didn't fight harder to get you out of there..."

"Don't hate on my dad," she said softly. "He's a jerk, but he's still my dad... They hated that I'm not straight, and trust I _tried_ so everyone thought I was a slut. I rather be a slut then a gay in Lima."

"I don't hate him, Santana." She shook her head. "I never did. I've been angry at him and hurt by him, but I've never hated him. He's just," she sighed, taking a drink from her bottle, "easily influenced by his mother and women like her I'm afraid."

"Yeah... Have you met my step mom?" Santana asked with a laugh. "Yeah, my childhood being unloved and them Abuela taking her support for me away was a bit of a crazy time.."

"Your father loves you, Santana," Daniella tried explaining. "He just very bad at showing it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I know I messed up bad with you." She sighed softly, looking down at the floor.

"You did... but I didn't really remember you existed," She sighed. "Because he wouldn't talk about you... When I got older Cherie and mi Abuela bad mouthed you... so I never knew what to think."

"I'm not surprised. Your abuela never liked me." She shrugged with a lopsided smile. "I was too young, too out-spoken, too educated, too not like her..." She shook her head. "I never regretted being with your father, Santana. And I never, ever regretted having you. Even if I was not much older than you are now when you came along."

"She hates me now," Santana admitted. "She stopped talking to me when I admitted I was gay." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "She raised me... it hurt being told that the only family you know doesn't love you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at her daughter sadly. "I tried to keep you away from her but Carlos... Your father just didn't know what to do with a child, let alone a beautiful little girl like you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Why did you leave me?" she asked softly. "You should have kept me... you should have raised me."

"I tried," she whispered. "I fought for two years to get custody of you. But your father had more money, an established career, a safe home for you... I was just a penniless, homeless, college student in the face of that. You were my world, but the courts decided your father could provide for you better. It almost killed me to agree to stop fighting before I destituted my parents as well as myself... and with the things your abuela was saying about me..." She swallowed and shook her head. "I couldn't win no matter how much I needed to."

"I'm sorry they did that," She looked back to her soup and stirred it. "They suck... She shouldn't have done that, my father know better but he took care of me... he didn't love me enough but he provided. I'm fine. Not too damaged." She got the bowls down, not getting one for herself.

Daniella reached up and pulled down another bowl. "We're both damaged by what happened," she murmured, silently insisting on Santana eating with everyone else without thinking about it. "I kept fighting for you, if that means anything. Jack, Allie's dad, was helping. We came so close." She swallowed. "Then I got pregnant with Allie and he was deployed and there wasn't any money to fight."

"I understand," she said. "I do... She's a good kid."

"Wish you could have been here the whole time." She sighed, serving the soup into bowls and getting out tubs of salsa and sour cream to go with them. She smiled wanly at Santana, "I wish you could have met Jack."

"I'm sorry he's gone... It sucks for you and Alejandra," Santana said. She looked up and saw her little sister. Coming up the stairs with a messed up ponytail.

"Tana? Momma?" she asked as she looked at them. "I had a bad dream."

Daniella set her juice on the counter and kneeled to pull her youngest into a hug. "Did you, sweetie? Want to tell us about it?"

"You," She sniffled, "and Tana were gone... I had no one." She pouted, "No daddy... no mami or Tana."

"You have us," Daniella whispered, hugging her tight. "We're here. We won't leave you. Don't worry, baby."

Alejandra nodded against her mother's chest as Santana watched. She smiled sadly, knowing her sister was already having a much better childhood then she had. She picked the little girl up when she came over and launched herself at her older sister. "It's okay, squirt." Santana smiled as she kissed the girl's head. "It was just a bad dream."

"Need my Tana," Alejandra whispered, hugging Santana tight. "Don't go. Please?"

"I won't," Santana said softly as she held her. "I'm here with you and your mom, now."

"Good," she whimpered, cuddling close. "Can I come hug you after bad dreams like I can Mami?"

"You can come and hug me whenever you want." She smiled and sat her on the counter. "Do you wanna try the soup?"

She nodded with a little smile. "Please? Did you cook, Tana?"

"I'll go get the other girls, alright?" Daniella murmured, smiling as she left the room to give the sisters some time together.

"Thanks," she called over her shoulder to Daniella. "Yeah, while you were sleeping with Quinn and Rachel, I made tortilla soup. Do you want a sandwich too or do you just want soup?"

"Just soup," she smiled, kicking her feet against the cabinets below the counter. "You gonna eats with us, Tana? You don't eats much."

"I don't get very hungry," Santana stated as she got a spoon and gave the little girl a taste of the soup. "Do you like it?"

"Mmm, yes!" she clapped, smiling. "It's really yummy, Tana. Why don't you get hungry? I get hungry lots."

"That's because you're a growing little girl," she said, as she put a small bit of tomatoes in the soup then cilantro in a bowl for the table. "Do you want some milk for dinner?"

"Please? Can I have cheese and sour cream in my soup too, please?" she asked, reaching for Santana to help her down. "Will you share soup with me if you're not lots hungry?"

"I can't eat cheese, but I promise you I'll have my own," she said as she put the girl back o the ground. She went to the fridge and poured her some milk and handed her the cup. "Your mom already put the sour cream and cheese on the table."

"You can't eat _cheese_?" Alejandra looked horrified at the idea. "But cheese is yummy, Tana!"

"I know! But Rachel and I don't eat cheese... Quinn will eat cheese with you, okay?" She smiled and put the bowls on the table and put out water for everyone.

"I'm sad you can't have cheese, Tana," Alejandra frowned, clambering up on the bench. "Will you sit by me?"

"No need to be sad, it just hurts my stomach," Santana shrugged, she smiled when she saw Quinn and Rachel come up and slide onto the other bench. "Yeah, I'll sit next to you."

"Still sad." Alejandra shrugged. She leaned against Santana with a happy smile. "I'm so happy you and your friends came to stay with me and Mami, Tana."

Santana served the soup into the rest of the bowls. "We're very excited too." She smiled and helped Alejandra set up her soup.

"It's sad that we have to leave soon." Quinn sighed, sitting down and fixing her own bowl. "We have to go to school in other places."

The little girl pouted. "You still come visit right? And Tana's staying?"

"Of course." She smiled. "We'll have slumber parties with you when I come over okay?" Quinn smiled. "Rachel too."

"Really?" Alejandra asked, "Rachel will come and have sleep overs with me? With Tana and Quinn?"

"Absolutely!" Rachel reassured her. "Santana and Quinn are my best friends. How could I not want to spend time with the best little sister I've ever met?"

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she clapped.

"Alright, girls," Daniella smiled, "Eat the dinner Santana made before you get all excited."

Quinn laughed softly as Rachel beamed at Santana at the sight of a bowl of soup in front of her. "Thank you very much for cooking, Santana. I deeply appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do," Santana said as she put some cilantro on her half full bowl of soup. "I thought you might not be eating enough, so vegan food for all."

'"If you'd like," Rachel offered after eating a little, "we could exchange recipes while I'm away. It would give an excuse for regular communication and I enjoy finding new recipes to try."

"You weren't gonna communicate with me regularly?" She raised her eyebrow and took a sip of her water. "I'm hurt."

"Of course I was, don't be silly," Rachel scoffed, eating a bit more. "But this way there is a definitive purpose to the communication and I would be slightly less likely to ramble without a point."

"So like normal?" she teased and took a small bite of her soup when she saw Daniella watching her.

"Yes," Rachel allowed, rolling her eyes, much to Quinn and Alejandra's amusement.

Santana pushed her soup around and managed to eat almost half of what she served herself before being done. "After we clean up, can I go for a walk with Allie?" She asked her mother.

"Of course you can." Daniella chuckled. "You're her sister, Santana. You don't have to ask for permission to spend time with her. Just let me know when you're going to be gone for awhile do I don't panic."

"Thanks," she said as she slipped into the kitchen and started cleaning up. "Allie, when your done go get your jacket okay?" Alejandra nodded and continued eating.

When everyone was finished, and the dishes were done Quinn slipped back down to the apartment to read while Santana and Alejandra left for a short walk before coming back to the house. After a story from Rachel and Santana, the little brunette fell asleep and the two older girls headed off to read their own college entry materials and look over the lists they had made for the shopping trip the following day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Daniella?" Rachel asked softly, tapping on the door into the woman's home office as she carefully opened it. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything, but I thought perhaps now would be a good time to talk. About Santana?"

The older woman looked up from her laptop and over at Rachel. "Good morning, Rachel." She smiled and took off her glasses and folded them up on the desk. "About Santana?" She looked at her daughter's friend curiously. "Take a seat."

"Yes." She nodded as she moved to sit in front of the desk. "It seemed optimal to broach this subject when she wasn't around as I have no doubt she will be quite furious when she discovers that I told you. However, it is quite imperative for you to be aware of the subject before Quinn and I must depart for college as I am worried she will backslide from the stress of college and being without Quinn."

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Daniella asked nervously. "Is there something wrong with my daughter? Is she okay?"

"Well," Rachel bit her lip, shrugging, "I suppose okay is relative. She is improving and I hope she will continue to do so. There is something... not right, but I don't want to say that there's anything _wrong_ with her because that's not the right word."

"Can you tell me what it is?" she asked. "It's obviously something that is worrying you, so please just tell me what I can do to help my child."

"She, well..." She sighed. "She has a problem with food. Part of it, I have no doubt, is related to the stresses upon her to maintain an absurdly low weight in her position as a flyer for the Cheerios. Not to mention her stress arising from her home life and being ejected from it. But, in short, she is dangerously underweight despite having improved remarkably since I first spoke with her regarding it." She took a breath and pressed a hand to her chest. "It's something I've had a problem with - though not in the same direction - and struggle with, so I recognized it in her once we began to be friends."

"No," Daniella said disbelievingly. "She's just a small girl... she's not..." The woman swallowed the words that came into her mind at the thought of her daughter having an eating disorder. "Her father's a doctor, he wouldn't let her do that to herself. She's just a thin girl."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, she's two inches taller than me and still at least ten pounds lighter than me and I weight about one hundred and two pounds as of two days ago." Rachel watched her, deliberately not judging her for her reaction. "I'm barely inside of the healthy range for my height and I know that because I've been keeping track for the last five years. It's difficult to maintain weight on my diet with the exercise regimen I insist on maintaining. Santana, however, just doesn't eat and only recently stopped partaking of these vile concoctions known as _master cleanse_ created by the coach for the Cheerios."

"She's anorexic?" Daniella stumbled on her words, "She's starving herself? But, she eats... She has dinner with us."

Rachel nodded. "She tracks what she eats in a notebook. That and her current diet are a result of my interference. She hasn't seen a professional and, honestly, I rather doubt she would go willingly if you attempted to push her to. It's a matter of... control, I think. I doubt she ever really had any under her father's roof or while a member of the Cheerios, so... well, at least she doesn't cut herself?"

"Not exactly what you want to tell a mother," she said softly. "She... was very thin when I came to Lima a few months ago... How... How much did she weigh when you first found out."

"Seventy-eight pounds," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Daniella. "She weighs more now, nearly ninety-five, but she's still very thin. She's improving but you need to understand that this is _hard_ for her to overcome. She'll always struggle with it, the same as I do."

"She could have died," Daniella said softly. "She could have killed herself by not eating..."

"But she didn't. Don't focus on what could have happened." She shook her head. "Just focus on now. If you push her on this, you'll just push her away. Trust me," she whispered with a wan smile, "that's something I know."

"I can't help her if she doesn't want me to know... We're already not close and she's just going to resent me more."

"You can keep an eye on her," she pointed out. "And encourage her to eat, even if it's only a little. If you must... tell her I told you." She smiled sadly. "I can handle her being angry with me over this. Quinn knows as well, but I don't want her to be angry with her about you finding out. And you would have eventually one way or another."

Daniella rubbed her face and tried to gather her emotions. "I... I just want everything to be good for her. It's not fair that she has to feel like this. Like she's not the most beautiful and perfect thing I've ever seen."

"No, it's not fair, but it is what it is. You can't dwell on this as if it's everything that defines her, Daniella. Because it's not. She is still a beautiful and wonderful and very loving girl. This is just a problem she's having. You wouldn't treat her any different if she struggled with math, now would you?"

"It's different when it's your child," she said, looking over at Rachel. "Thank you for telling me." she added, not wanting to be told how to handle her feelings by a teenager anymore. "I'll take care of her."

"It's not as different as you think," she smiled softly, sliding a folded piece of paper across the desk. "That's my dads' email addresses. They went through this with me, so maybe they could help if you want to talk to someone not... well, me."

"Thank you," she said softly. "For helping Santana out... She's lucky to have you and Quinn."

"She's the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister," Rachel admitted, standing up. "I'd walk through fire and over broken glass to help her. The past doesn't matter. Just now and the future. Her and Quinn are as much my family as my fathers are and that's all that matters to me."

"Don't forget the little one that adores you too." Daniella pointed out with a smile. "You are always welcome here, Rachel. Thank you for helping my daughter come back to me."

"You're welcome and thank you for the incredibly kind offer, but I didn't really have anything to do with it. The decision to come was Santana's. I merely provided musical accompaniment on the journey." She smiled brightly.

"Well, whatever the case, my daughter is here and I'm happy to have her and all of you. Now," she clapped her hands together, moving to stand up, "Do you work today? Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, but I quite enjoy the walk." Rachel smiled. "And... please don't push Santana too hard to open up to you. She's very private and won't take well to it. Just... be here for her and," she shrugged, "love her. I think that's all she's ever wanted. Someone to love her. We're fairly similar, so I feel quite confident saying that."

"I do love her," Daniella stated. "She's my little girl, she's always been the love of my life." The older woman smiled, "Now she shares that title, but she's still tied for first."

"Good." Rachel smiled brightly. "I feel incredibly less anxious about leaving for college in a couple of weeks now. I was worried that... well, never mind that now." She laughed. "Well, I guess I'll go get changed for work and be on my way then."

"I'm home all day today, let me know if you'd like a ride home." She smiled, escorting her out of the office. "Have a good day!"

"Thanks." She waved over her shoulder as she headed out to get ready.

* * *

Santana laid on Quinn's bed as she waited for the girl to come in from upstairs. They had spent the afternoon at the zoo with Daniella, Rachel and Alejandra but had slipped away for some couple time while everyone else was watching a movie upstairs.

Quinn hesitated outside the door, looking down at the envelope in her hand with trepidation before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open. Closing it behind her, she smiled at Santana lying on the bed. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, what took you so long?" she asked, "We get so little lady kisses time." Santana smiled as she looked over at her lover.

"I," she tapped the envelope against her hand, "had to get something I probably should have given you a while ago." She smiled weakly coming over and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Naked pictures?" she joked as she sat up and looked at her lover. "Quinn... why do you look nervous."

"You don't need naked pictures of me," she tried joking back weakly. "I... I've had this for a while and I think I should give it to you. It's," she handed her the envelope, "it's from your dad."

"Oh," she said as she took the envelope in her hand. "My dad gave it to you? When..." She sighed and looked at it. "I wish it was naked pictures."

"Maybe we can take care of that later," she suggested with a dark blush, "but he gave it to me before we left. A couple days after graduation when you were out shopping with Rach. He came to see you."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at the girl. "Why would he even bother? I don't really care what he has to say."

"Because he might be an asshole, but you're still his daughter?" She shrugged. "I don't know. He wanted you to have that though."

"Not like he wanted me," Santana mumbled as she ran her finger over the flap and opened the envelope. She looked at it for a few minutes before turning it over and dumping the contents out onto the bedspread. Folded sheets of paper fell out, a tiny velvet bag, a key to a storage locker and a large wad of what looked to be twenties. "Oh look, he's paying me off..."

"Don't be an ass, baby," Quinn chided gently, slipping an arm around her waist. "He said that was money for the trip we were taking. I just... didn't want to start it off with you thinking about him."

"Thank you," Santana whispered as she turned her head to kiss Quinn's temple. "I don't want to know what he said... I don't want to hear the excuses that I know are in there."

"Promise you won't throw it all away?" she asked softly, looking into Santana's eye. "Promise you'll read it someday when you're less angry and we can take those pictures..."

Santana nodded and folded up the letter and items together and put them on the nightstand. "Wait... did you say pictures?"

Quinn blushed and bit her lip with a shy smile but she nodded. "If you can ignore my scars, maybe...we could. If you want..."

The smaller girl just stared at her lover, her mouth slightly ajar as her mind worked through several senerios that would involve Quinn, _undressed_ and her camera.

Quinn worried at her lower lip nervously. "Is...it's okay right? You want that, right? I, um," she swallowed, growing more nervous as Santana didn't appear to respond, "we don't have to if you don't want to..."

Without a moment passing, Santana quickly closed the gap between them. She kissed Quinn hard as she let her hands slide down to Quinn's thighs to start working the girl's dress off.

"W-what?" Quinn stammered, caught off balance by the sudden change. "What's happening?"

"I'm kissing you," Santana panted. "I couldn't figure out any words to respond to you... so I thought kissing might work," she tried explaining as she let her hands rest of Quinn's hips, "Can... Can I keep taking this off?"

"You want to?" she asked softly, reaching back to unzip her dress. "Even though I'm all scarred up still?"

"I think you are the sexiest woman no matter what," Santana explained. "You're beautiful," she said as she pulled the fabric up over the girl's head and tossed it onto the floor. "Would it be okay if I took those pictures of you? So I can look at them and think about how sexy you are and how much I love you?"

"As long as you're the only one who will see them," she whispered shyly as she reached back to unfasten her bra and carefully slide it off. "You're the only one I want to see me like this."

"I'm highly jealous," she said as she got off the bed and grabbed Quinn's camera from the desk. "I'm not gonna go get mine, I'll just put the pictures on my memory card after," she explained as she watched Quinn undressing with facinated interest. "No one will ever see them."

"I want you to see them though," she whispered, sliding her panties off her body as a deep blush colored her cheeks and upper chest. She swallowed before settling back on the bed in what she hoped was a provocative pose, "H-how do you want me, baby?"

"Holy fuck," Santana whispered as she took a first photo, before moving to kneel on the end of the bed. "I want you like you look when I kiss you until you still writhing. How beautiful and _angelic_ you look when we're making love," she whispered as she leaned down and kissed Quinn's inner thigh, unable to not touch her lover.

"I don't know how to do that," she admitted shyly, unable to help the blush spreading over her pale skin. "I don't know how to be sexy like you..."

"That's why your sexy," she replied, snapping another photo of Quinn from the waist up with a deep blush spread across her skin. Santana leaned down and pressed another kiss to her belly button then up to Quinn's nipple. She sucked on it for a moment before pulling away when Quinn started writhing.

Quinn whimpered, trying to keep her eyes open and on Santana as she writhed on the bed. Her legs spread apart almost involuntarily as she moaned softly.

"I want to be able to see you like this all the time, even when you're not in my bed and I'm not in yours," she whispered against Quinn's skin as she peppered kisses across her chest. She pulled away and took another photo once she placed Quinn's own hand on her breast.

"San," Quinn gasped, kneading her breast as she arched back against the pillows. "T-tell me what to do..."

"Touch yourself for me?" she asked settling herself next to Quinn's side so she would get better photos. "Please."

"Tell me how," she whispered, dragging her lust darkened eyes open to look at Santana as she ran her free hand down her body to caress her inner thigh. "T-tell me what to do, baby."

Taking another photo before looking back at Quinn. "Are you wet yet?" she asked. "Can you check and if you are spread it around and up to your clit."

Quinn licked her lips and kept her eyes on Santana as she carefully slid her fingers between her folds to gather some of her arousal. "Yes," she whimpered, shivering as she drew it up to massage into her clit. "Can you see?"

Santana nodded, too distracted by the action to document it. "Wow," she whispered, watching her girlfriend stroke herself.

"Are you just going to w-watch?" she asked, her voice shaking with want as she nodded at the camera. Her other hand slid down to hold her folds open as she spread her legs further. "S-should I just touch myself like," she gasped softly, "like this?"

"Does it feel good?" she asked softly. "Do you want to make yourself come?" Santana whimpered as she raised the camera and took photos of Quinn's face as it projected nothing but pleasure.

"Rather you would," she whimpered, her breath coming slightly faster. "It's better with you... But t-this is about you, right?" she asked, her fingers sliding from her clit down to rub against her entrance as she watched Santana. "Should I?"

"No," santana whispered, "It's about us... I want to be the one who goes inside you from now on," she said. "I want to be inside you, so just play with your clit if that's okay..."

"Okay," she whispered, watching Santana as she moved back up to stroke herself again. "I...I think I'm close... Wish you were t-touching me..."

"I can after a few more pictures if you can hold off," she whispered, her camera capturing still shots of Quinn's face and hands.

"Please," she groaned, dark eyes on Santana as she slowed her movements. She panted, chest heaving and jaw dropped, as she watched her. "Don't... don't wanna finish without you."

"Never," she whispered putting the camera aside and leaning over and kissing her hard. She slipped her hand down to find Quinn's and take over its movements.

She arched up into her touch, her hand sliding away to tangle in the back of Santana's shirt and pull her closer with a whimper. "Fuck," she hissed against Santana's lips, feeling the start of an orgasm rapidly building now that the other girl was touching her. "S-so close, baby..."

Santana circled her clit and pinched it lightly as she kissed her lover. "I love you so much," she whispered against the girl's lips as she felt Quinn start to quake underneath her.

"L-love you too," came out in a choked gasp as she came. She clung to Santana, nails digging in through her shirt. She didn't care how it looked - her naked under a fully clothed Santana with the girl's fingers on her clit - she had who she wanted and she didn't want to let go.

The girl kept rubbing Quinn as she came down, pressing soft kisses down her neck and chest until she felt her quivering cease. After a moment she pulled her hand away and licked her fingers off before grabbing the camera and taking another photo of Quinn, looking saited and throughly fucked. "So stunning," she whispered before putting the camera away and laying down next to her. "Thank you for that."

"For what?" she whispered, still sounding that little mix of dazed and satisfied she always did after they had sex as she shifted to curl into Santana's side.

"Being my girlfriend? Loving me? Letting me take dirty, _dirty_ pictures of you?" She smiled and kissed Quinn's neck.

Quinn laughed breathlessly into her shoulder as she hugged her. "Letting you get away with _way_ too much clothes when you just had your fingers in my junk?" she asked pointedly, plucking at her shirt.

"_On_ your junk," she teased. "I've yet to be _in_ your junk, remember."

She just smirked and toyed with Santana's collar. "That could be changing," she murmured, not really looking at Santana. "Soon I think."

"Whenever you're ready, beautiful," Santana said with a smile. "I'm happy with what we are doing."

"You're too hard to resist." She laughed, pulling her into a kiss. "It's messing up my plans."

Santana kissed back and laughed softly. "I don't mean to mess up your plans, I just want to love you."

"Considering those plans are about your being in..." She blushed darkly, trailing off with a suggesting glance down their bodies.

"Tell me about these plans," Santana said wiggling her eyebrows.

Quinn blushed and hid her face in Santana's neck, but mumbled something that sounded distinctly like _dorm room_ and _Yale_ and if Santana didn't know better she'd definitely think Quinn was talking about letting her deflower her - figuratively at least since Puck got there first obviously - in her _dorm room_.

"That sounds nice," she whispered. "Can I bring candles? Maybe jack a bottle of wine for us?" she suggested as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"It's not too weird?" she asked softly, pulling back a little to look up at Santana. "I just... I want it to be special..." Her stomach was doing backflips and she was certain her palms were appallingly damp, "and I can't think of anything else."

"It's perfect," Santana said, leaning down to kiss her lover's lips. "You're perfect and I can't wait... because it will be amazing and special because it's you and me."

"Are you sure? Cause the more I think about it, the more it just seems really stupid and we should just," she shrugged, watching her fingers play with Santana's top, "get it over with, you know?"

"It's not something you just get over, babe. I want it to be special, for both of us you know?"

"I just want it done," she admitted softly. "I'm a mess just _thinking_ about it now. How am I not gonna mess this all up when we actually try and _do_ it?"

"Do... you want to now? Is that where you're going?" she asked simply. "I don't want things like this to freak you out. It's special..."

"I know it's special." She sighed. "I just... I don't know." She bit her lip, worrying it as she kept toying with Santana's shirt. "I just don't want to be so nervous about it," she whispered. "I mean, it's you. You won't hurt me or anything... I just can't stop thinking I'll make a mess of it."

"You won't, I promise, just don't think about it... okay? I promise you it will happen when it happens," she whispered and kissed her cheek.

"But it's all I _can_ think about since we... you know." She blushed with a breathless little laugh. "I want to... but I want it to be _perfect_ and... it's really not, is it?"

"it's perfect if I'm with you." She smiled. "No matter what."

"You're a romantic sap." She laughed. "Who'd have guessed?"

"Baby... do you just want to?" she asked softly as she stroked her lover's stomach. "Take the pressure off... and you won't have to be nervous."

"W-what if someone walks in?" She hated the way her voice wavered at the feeling of Santana's fingers brushing over her skin, making her sound more nervous that she was. "God, what if _Rachel_ walks in? Or your sister?"

"We're on couple time," she whispered, "No ones coming in. The door's locked beautiful..."

"You're still dressed," she pointed out softly. She swallowed, looking up at her shyly, their height difference negated in the bed, "I don't think you should be for... this."

Without preamble, Santana pulled off her t-shirt and kicked off her pants. she pulled off her panties and bra. Looking at Quinn for a moment, she moved quickly to Quinn's desk and grabbed the candle off it. Coming back to the bed, she lit it with the lighter from her pants and set it on the nightstand before sliding back in the bed with her. "Better?"

"I was slightly afraid of what you were going to do with that," she chuckled warily, pointing at the candle, "but yes." She leaned in to kiss her, sliding until their bodies were pressed together with a soft sigh as the kiss ended. "Much better."

"I wanted it to be romantic, dumbass." She smirked and turned off the lamp to make it darker. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Quinn's as she let her hands stroke down the girl's body and start teasing her again.

"I'm a little scared," she whispered, her body starting to react to Santana's touch again. "It didn't feel very good last time I did this..."

"I'll make you feel good, beautiful," she whispered as she leaned down and captured a nipple between her lips. "I promise I won't be like Puck."

She squeaked softly, arching up into Santana's touch, her hands sliding up to tangle in the girl's hair. "I t-trust you," she gasped, spreading her legs so Santana could settle between them.

Santana slipped down her lover's body and pressed soft kisses to her skin before settling between her girlfriend's legs. She looked up and smiled before slipping her tongue through Quinn's folds. She lapped softly at her core, moaning at the taste of her essence. She toyed with her still sensitive clit for a minute before slipping down and slowly starting to press her tongue into her lover's core, penetrating her for the first time.

Quinn whimpered, her legs drawing up as her hips angled to try and give Santana a better angle and her fingers tightened in dark hair. "God," she whispered, her eyes closing at the feeling of being entered flashed over her.

She slowly slid her tongue in and out while her thumb pressed against her clit. She waited a few minutes before replacing her thumb with her tongue and sliding her hand down under her chin. Slipping her finger inside the girl up to the first knuckle, she looked up to see any signs to stop.

She dragged her head up to look down her body at Santana as she ran her fingers through her hair. "M-more," she breathed. "I'm yours."

Santana moaned lowly as she slid all the way in. She pulled out and looked up at Quinn as she slid a second finger in along with the first. "You feel... fuck..." she gasped as her attention dropped back to her hand pumping slowly in and out of her lover.

"San," Quinn moaned, tugging on her hair to try and get her to come up. "C-come here..."

She moved up and straddled Quinn's thigh, grinding her core against it as she thrust into her and curled her fingers. "So fucking tight," she whimpered as she kept moving and pressed her lips to the other girl's.

She moaned, a hand slipping from hair to shoulder to pull her close as she tried to all but devour her through her mouth. A leg wrapped around her hip, heel digging slightly into her thigh as the girl began to move with her. "F-fuck," she whispered when she pulled back enough to gulp air, her chest heaving. "C-can... deeper? Or... something. I don't know..."

"Fuck," She groaned as she started thrusting harder and faster. She rocked the bed with her thrusts and grunted as she rubbed her own core against Quinn's leg. "Is... that good.. or another..." she gasped dropping her head to Quinn's shoulder, "finger."

"Try?" she panted. "N-not sure. I don't... don't know yet." She pulled Santana's chin until she could look in her eyes, "Want... you," she swallowed hard with a low, guttural moan as Santana hit a good spot inside, "_next_."

"Okay," she panted as she slipped in a third finger. She thrust slowly, trying to make sure Quinn was okay with the new amount of pleasure.

Quinn arched her hips up off the bed, writhing under Santana. It was close to what she thought she wanted, but at the same time too much. "T-too much," she gasped, "just... just two. Please." She whimpered in frustration, sliding a hand down Santana's arm to her free hand and dragging it up to her breast. "Touch me."

"Demanding," Santana chuckled as she used her index and ring finger to fuck her. She leaned down and kissed and nipped at Quinn's neck, her hand tweaking and rubbing at her breast.

"Yes," she moaned, spreading her legs a little wider and rolling her hips up to meet each thrust, "you... you love it though."

"Yes, I do," she grunted as she continued to thrust, her thumb moving to press against Quinn's clit.

Quinn cried out softly, reaching up behind her to hold onto the headboard as her body rocked with the force of their joining. She was trembling on the edge of orgasm, but she managed to drag her eyes open to meet Santana's at the last moment. "L-love you," she gasped before her head pressed back into the pillows and her body arched up against Santana's as her muscles spasmed in climax.

Santana moaned softly into Quinn's neck as she felt her walls squeezing her fingers as she continued to thrust slowly in and out. When it got too tight to move any longer, she just left her hand limp inside her lover.

She felt like crying when she finally came down, clutching to Santana. Not the bad sort of crying, but because she just had too many emotions that she couldn't contain any more. A broken attempt at a sob escaped her control and she buried her face in Santana's shoulder. "Thank you," she gasped, clinging to her and trying to get her emotions back under control. "I love you so much..."

Santana kissed her girlfriend softly and ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "I love you too, baby," she whispered. "You're so amazing. Thank you for giving me this."

Quinn laughed waterily, trying to wipe away her tears. "Who else would I give it to? Rachel? You're it for me, San."

"You're it for me too," she said softly. "Can we not mention Rachel while my fingers are still inside you?" she asked as she wiggled her digits.

"Only if they promise to come back to visit lots," she whispered, deliberately flexing her muscles to clench her walls on the slender digits as she leaned up to kiss Santana possessively. "I know you're wet, baby," she murmured against her lips, shifting her thigh to press against Santana's hot core. "Can I take care of it for you?"

"Please, baby." She whimpered, "I want you to take me... please, baby."

Quinn carefully rolled them over so she was on top before reaching down between them and carefully pulled the girl's fingers out of her with a wet sound that was so audible in the silence of the room, she blushed. "Can I," she nodded down their bodies, licking her lips, "like you did to me the first time?"

"I've... only done that once." She blushed. "Do... you really want that?"

"I want everything with you," she whispered, kissing down Santana's neck to suck gently on her collarbone. "Do you want it?"

"We... can try..." She whimpered. "I can stop if I don't like it right?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I, um... I've never done anything like this before, like ever not even with a guy, so... I hope I don't mess up," she admitted with a dark blush as she placed shy kisses over Santana's upper chest.

"It's easy," she whispered. "Just... I'm nervous."

"Me too," she admitted. "Guide me?" she asked, taking one of Santana's hands and placing it on the back of her head. "I want this to be as good for you as it is for me when you do it..."

Santana nodded and watched Quinn as she decended down her body.

Quinn took her time, wanting it to be special. She brushed her lips over her lover's body, caressing her breasts and sucking on her nipples until they were stiff peaks she could tug gently with her teeth before sliding down further. She didn't focus on the still slightly too angular juts of her hips, but she brushed gentle kisses over them as she worked her way down down to kiss and nip lightly at her thighs as she worked up her courage to do more than brush her lips against the top of the smooth mound that was her destination.

Santana watched, her breath caught as she saw her lover drop down her body and kiss her skin. She shook with want as she saw Quinn's lips gently caress her thighs.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath - inadvertently inhaling the rich musk of her lover's arousal and letting the breath out as a guttural moan of want that seemed to originate somewhere around her core. Rolling her eyes up to look at Santana, she carefully licked her lips before letting her tongue run up along her slit in a broad stroke. Her breath catching in her throat at the taste of the girl's skin, she slid her tongue between the wet folds and stroked up, lashing the girl's clit almost by accident as she whimpered at the taste.

The smaller girl squeaked at the feeling, her body shaking as she felt the soft lap of Quinn's tongue. "Oh fuck," she mumubled as she felt her body tensing at the action out of instinct.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked, looking up worriedly as she felt the tension through her hands that had slid down to press gently on her stomach. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Just different then the other kind of sex," she said. "It's okay. Keep going."

"Okay," she breathed, unaware of how her hot breath felt flowing over the girl's shaved mound as she spoke. Settling back down, her tongue darted out to moisten her lips again before she tried the long stroke between her folds again, careful to watch for the little twitch she thought she'd seen the first time as she hit the clit. Her breath coming a little faster, she nuzzled her lips between hot folds to draw the sensitive fold tissue between her lips and suckle, gently batting the head of her clit with her tongue nervously.

Santana bit her lip and arched her hips up at the feeling. Brittany had only done this to her once, It wasn't great then, but the feelings Quinn was making her feel were causing her head to spin.

Quinn pressed down on her lower stomach gently, pushing her back how she wanted her as she released the bud to gently rake her teeth over it before moving to suck on her thigh hard - it was rare for her, but she really wanted to mark Santana in that moment. She bit slightly on the bit of skin she'd managed to capture, watching Santana for reactions as she stroked her free hand over her hip and slowly slid two fingers through her folds.

Santana gasped and clutched Quinn's hair between her fingers at the bite. "Baby," she whispered, her breath hitching when Quinn filled her with her fingers.

Pulling away from her thigh and the redding mark she'd left, she gently soothed it with her tongue before turning back to her core. "I want you to feel good, San," she whispered, pumping slowly in and out before leaning in to take her clit between her lips to suck again.

"...do..." she whimpered. It was all she could get out as she thrashed wordlessly, her body nearly coming off the bed with need.

Quinn wordlessly picked up the pace, curling her fingers to rub against Santana's walls as she sucked at her clit, teasing with gentle nips to the sensitive bud. After a few minutes, Santana contorted, her body spasming around her lover's fingers. She gasped as she released a gush of liquid around Quinn's fingers and squeaked softly before falling back to the bed limply.

Quinn stroked her a few more times before pulling out and letting go. Crawling back up her body while licking her lips, she pulled her limp lover into her arms. "Was that okay?" she asked softly, worried she'd messed up.

"Broken," she whispered hoarsely. "Came really hard."

Quinn laughed softly and cuddled close. "Want to just leave the door locked and let the monsters fend for themselves for the night?"

"I promised that I would put the shrimp to bed," she said softly as she wrapped herself around Quinn.

"Mmm..." She nodded, placing little kisses along Santana's neck. "promise to come right back after? I'm gonna lay here and pout cause you gotta get dressed."

"We have to get dressed to let Rachel go to bed, babe," she whispered. "And I need to shower before I go near my sister since I fucking squirted all over myself."

"I liked it and Rachel has her own room," Quinn snorted. "I don't have to get dressed for her to go to bed unless you're saying you want her in here with us."

"Nope, just thought she'd walk through here to get to her room." She smiled."At least to come say goodnight, but you stay naked," she said with a smirk, "and I'll undress before I come back to you."

"Santana, she doesn't have to come through here. She just is obsessed with saying good night," Quinn snorted. "_And_ hugging you."

The smaller girl shook her head and kissed Quinn. "I'm gonna shower, baby, stay here and stay naked."

"Knowing you're in there naked doesn't encourage me to stay in here," she teased, leaning in to kiss her. "Don't forget I love you while you're gone."

"Needy." She winked as she pulled away and scampered into the bathroom across the hall. Santana quickly showered and slipped back into Quinn's bedroom. She dried her body and found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to throw on before sitting on the edge of the bed and drying her hair. "Did you miss me?"

She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her thigh. "Always," she smiled up at her. "Promise you won't take long? Not really looking forward to being surprised by Rachel before you get back."

"I'll be back quickly," she said as she got up and slipped out of the room and up the stairs. She moved to the edge of the couch near Daniella and smiled as she saw Rachel and Alejandra cuddling on the couch. "Bedtime for Allie soon?"

Daniella nodded with a smile for her eldest. "You'll have to pry her off Rachel first. She's going to be a mess when her playmate goes off to New York for the school year."

"Yeah, but she still has me," she shrugged, "so I'll have to do for the time being."

"She's just not used to having so many people looking out for her," Daniella smiled up at her. "You're amazing. Just... don't be surprised if she gets extra needy of your attention and affection for awhile before she adjusts back. Not that I think she'll grow out of wanting you around, Santana. No more than I will."

Santana nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm gonna be lost without them... they've been everything since I got kicked out. They loved me when I didn't know anyone else did."

"Well, you know you've got two more now," she murmured, reaching up to squeeze her hand. "And I can pretty much guarantee you'll have little girl cuddles most every night if you don't tell her no."

"I kinda think that's awesome." She chuckled and rubbed her bony knee. "Rach... bedtime for munchkins..."

Rachel whimpered, waking up with a yawn and a stretch. "Come on, Alejandra. Time for bed."

"Nuh-uh," the little girl mumbled, "wanna stay with Rach. Comfy."

Santana went over and kissed her sister's head. "Come on, hermana," she whispered, "let's say good night to Mami and then I'll tuck you in like I promised."

"Can Rach come?" she asked, reaching for Santana sleepily. "I wanna sleep with her."

"We'll see, but it's bedtime for you," she said as she scooped up the girl and brought her over to kiss her mom goodnight. "Say goodnight to mom."

"Night, Mami," she mumbled, leaning down like a limp little monkey to kiss her mom good night. "Can Rach sleep with me?"

"Night, baby. She can if she wants." Daniella smiled, giving her youngest a hug and kiss before patting her back as she swung back up to hug her sister's neck.

Rachel stretched, getting up. "I don't mind," she murmured. "But it's definitely time for bed."

"Come on, monkey face, bedtime for you and Rachel," Santana said softly as she headed for the stairs and climbed up them to Alejandra's room.

She laid the girl down on her bed, after pulling the purple bedspread back and sat on the edge. Alejandra grabbed her new stuffed tiger that Quinn had bought her at the zoo and held it in her arms, cuddling up against her sister.

"Did you have a fun time with us at the zoo?" she asked, as she rubbed her sister's back.

"Uh-huh. Can we go again sometime?" she asked sleepily as Rachel headed downstairs to change into her pajamas. "Just you and me maybe?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Just us."

"Good," she mumbled sleepily as Rachel came back in a few minutes later. "I love you, Tana."

"I love you too, you know," Rachel murmured with a little smile, leaning in to kiss Santana on the cheek as she crawled into the twin bed that was just barely big enough for her and the little girl. "Now go back to your girlfriend. She was complaining about being cold so I hope you'll give her a hug for me as I didn't feel it appropriate to enter her room."

"She's in a inappropriate state of dress for company," Santana smirked as she tucked them both in. "I love you too," she said kissing Rachel's head before leaning down to do the same to her sister. "Night, squirt," she said softly. "Te amo," she added in a whisper before slipping out of the room and back down the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

They all knew the day was coming when they'd have to pack their things back into Santana's car - well, Quinn and Rachel's things - and leave again. That didn't make it any easier for the odd little family unit facing their first real separation since they'd formed. Or for the little girl who'd quickly grown attached to all three of them.

"I don't want you to go!" Alejandra sobbed brokenly as she clung to Rachel. "Don't go! Stay! Stay with me!"

"Alejandra, I wish I could, but I have to go to school," Rachel tried, nearing tears herself as she looked desperately to Santana for help. "I won't be gone forever. I'll come back and visit. I promise."

"No! It's not fair! I only just got you!" The little girl sobbed desolately into her neck.

Santana watched from where she was leaning on her car as she waited for Quinn to say goodbye to her mother. She pushed off the car and moved to Rachel and Alejandra. "Alle, you need to let Rachel go. She's going to be back soon, okay."

"Don't wanna let her go," she whimpered, but let herself be transferred to Santana's arms by a grateful Rachel who quickly turned away to carefully blot at her eyes before her emotions got the better of her. "Don't want everyone to go away, Tana."

"I'll be back in a day and a half," she whispered as she rubbed the girl's back. "Rachel will be at school in New York City, but she will come back here soon okay?"

"No," Alejandra whined into her neck, clinging to her. "I wanna go with you. Take me with you, Tana. Don't leave me."

"You can't come, Allie," Santana said as she looked at her sister. "I'll be home soon, someone has to stay here and take care of mom? Right?"

"But I wanna go with you," she pouted, hugging her neck tightly. "I wanna go with you and Rach and Quinn."

"I know you do," she said softly as she moved to sit her on the hood of the car, still holding her. "But, you need to stay here with your mom and let me drop them off at school. There's no more room in the car and it's not safe enough to bring you, plus you have your gymnastics class tomorrow. You don't wanna miss that do you?"

"Nuh-uh." She sniffled, pulling a hand away to wipe at her face. "I'm gonna miss Rach and Quinn, Tana. You're coming back? Promise? You're not going away?"

"I'm coming back," she whispered. "I'm gonna come back for you. Plus all my stuff's still here and I live here with you, remember?" She smiled and booped her nose. "You're my little sister."

"Can I sleep in your bed till you come back?" she asked softly, looking up at Santana with big eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Sure." She smiled. "I even left my favorite blanket on it." She leaned down and whispered, "It's under my pillow." She pulled away and pushed the girl's hair back out of her face. "You gonna be strong and help your mom and be a good girl?"

Alejandra nodded sadly. "I'll be good. Please come home soon, Tana."

"I promise," she whispered as she looked up and at her mother, knowing how familiar this conversation would feel to both of them. "I'll be home soon."

"Okay," she whispered, hugging Santana again before sliding off the car and running over to where Quinn was kneeling on the ground to give her a big hug as Daniella came over after hugging Rachel goodbye.

The woman looked at her daughter for a long moment before pulling her into a hug. "I messed up horribly with you, but you still turned into a wonderful young woman that I'm proud to call my daughter, Santana," she whispered by her ear. "Drive safe and come home soon, okay?"

Santana hugged her back and closed her eyes. "I'll be home soon," she said softly as she pulled away and moved to scoop up her sister give her one last hug before handing her off to their mom and going to check on Rachel. "You good? Overwhelming Lopez family time?"

"I'm okay." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes before smiling up at Santana. "Your family is lovely, Santana, not overwhelming in the slightest. I don't think I've ever felt welcomed more in anyone's house but my fathers' back in Lima. Thank you."

"Hey, man, two siblings for the price of one." She winked as she looked over to her girlfriend and her sister. "I'm gonna say goodbye to you later. We need to go dump Quinn's shit off then drive to NYC for the night then I'll deal with that emotional wrecking ball."

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it myself," Rachel whispered, swallowing down her emotional reaction to smile up at Santana. "But no need to dwell on it now, right?" she asked with her eyes suspiciously shiny.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Get in the car and I'll get Q," she whispered before pulling away and moving over to her girlfriend. "Alright, tiny. Time to let Quinn go."

"Next time, I want to come too," Alejandra pouted, kissing Quinn's cheek and letting her go so the blonde could straighten up.

"Maybe we'll all go somewhere together next summer for a vacation," Quinn offered, ruffling her hair with a smile as she accepted Santana's help up. "You and your mom and Santana and Rachel and I. Maybe even our friend Brittany too."

"Yay!" Alejandra smiled and hugging Santana once more before going back to her mom. "Bye," she called sadly as she watched Santana help Quinn into the car.

* * *

They had been on the road for nearly two hours before they got to Yale. Santana looked in wonder at the buildings as she followed the signs to what would be Quinn's dorm. "Holy shit, this place is mad old," Santana said, gaping up at all the old stone buildings as she drove.

"That's kind of the point," Quinn remarked dryly. "Generally brand new colleges don't have an Ivy League rep for a reason."

Rachel was looking out the windows with a weird mix of excitement for her friend and sadness because it was just one step closer to having to say goodbyes she wasn't sure she was ready for. "It does have a certain charm that will likely complement your quiet good looks well, Quinn."

"Classic and clean." Santana smiled and leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "Let's get you a good claim on a bed and dump your stuff before heading to New York? Sound good?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, smiling at her as she pulled away. "Sounds good. I want one more night with everyone before I surrender myself to academia for the next nine months."

She nodded and parked in the handicapped parking space at Quinn's building and hung the blue pass on the rearview mirror. "Alright, what room are you in babe?" she asked as she looked over to the girl as she held her welcome package.

She opened the envelope and pulled out her key as Rachel got out with her wheelchair. "One oh seven, looks like. At least it's first floor, benefits of being semi-crippled still, I guess."

"Hell, yes." She smiled and got out and helped her into the chair. "I'm so proud of you, have I told you that lately?"

"Yes." She smirked up at her as she got settled. "Now put my duffle on my lap so I don't look like a complete tool to my family around all these new people. Can't let you two carry _everything_," she teased.

Santana put the girl's duffle bag on her the blonde's lap and grabbed one of the boxes off the roof once she unhooked them. "Rach? Grab the stuff from the back seat?"

"Already taken care of," comes a voice muffled from being buried in Quinn's bedspread stuffed on top of the box in her arms. "I think I need a seeing eye person to guide me though."

Quinn's eyebrows rose comically and she had to bite her lip but she just _barely_ kept from laughing. "You know, you can take two trips, Rachel."

"We'll have to anyway," Santana shrugged as she grabbed another bag and locked her car as she grabbed Rachel's arm and followed Quinn into the building and down the hall. Quinn unlocked the door and wheeled inside and saw that no one else had moved in yet. Santana got in and looked around, "Nice digs, babe." She looked around the furnished common room then around to the doors, "Which room is yours?"

"Doesn't look like anyone's here, so I guess I get to pick?" Quinn offered uncertainly, looking around. "My information says I'm in a single room, so I suppose my suite mate is probably the same?"

"Can we just pick somewhere so I can set this down?" Rachel's muffled voice came plaintively over her armload.

Santana moved over to the rooms and opened the two over on the side, "Window? I think you should have the room with the window." She smiled as she looked to Quinn. "The other's like a cave."

"I trust your judgement." Quinn smirked at her, wheeling in her direction after grabbing the hem of Rachel's appallingly bright red coat to tug her along.

"Looks better than the two people over in that third room that have to share," she said as she brought the box in and put it on Quinn's bed. "I'm really excited it's a single. Is that a bad thing?"

"You just want in my dress at school," she teased, leaning up for a kiss after tossing her duffle on the bag. "I don't know what's so bad about that though."

"Not involved in this pairing girl in the room!" Rachel protested, dropping her load on the bed. "Can you please avoid talking about having sex with each other while I am physically present at the very least?"

"Maybe," Santana teased as she winked at her lover. "I'm gonna go get some more of your stuff." She smiled and headed out of the room and back to the car. Quinn just shook her head and wheeled around her room.

"It's not that bad... Put some pictures of you and San up? Posters?" she mused as she looked at the bookshelf awkwardly placed over her desk. "Could be nice."

"I'll assist if you'd like to decorate before we go." Rachel smiled, trying to delay heading to New York for a little longer.

"We could do that." She smiled as she saw Santana come in with more of her things. "You want to help me make my bed up?"

"If you tell me which box has the sheets, I can do it," she offered, as she moved to clear the bed off onto the desk. "Which set would you care to use first?"

"The purple ones." She smiled as she got out of her chair and pointed to the box. She pulled her duvet out of another box that contained her pillows. "They match my pillowcases," She stated as she pulled them out.

"I noticed," Rachel said, getting the sheets out and awkwardly started struggling with the bed pushed up against the wall to get the far corners of the fitted sheet tucked.

"This is the smallest bed I've ever seen," Quinn pointed out as she tucked in her sides, "I'm gonna fall out of it so often." She sighed and threw the sheet on it and helped Rachel spread it out.

"No, those beds in New York where Mr Schue tried to get all six of us girls to share were small," Rachel replied. "This is just a long twin. You'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Please don't fall out of bed," Santana said as she put box labeled _food_ on the shelf. "I don't want to have to come get you because you need to go back to the doctor for your back," she added as she looked over. "I have your non-perishable food box here... is that okay for now?"

"Yeah, that's fine. If I need to use my chair more, I'll just move it. Or," she smirked at Santana, "get my big strong girlfriend to move it when she visits."

Santana stuck her tongue out at her. "Maybe, you just want me to refil it with tasty snacks for you."

"Ooh, could you?" Quinn smiled brightly as she smoothed the bedspread down. "That'd be amazing. Really."

"Seriously, you two?" Rachel asked with a huff. "Do I need to go wait in the car while you burn off the incipient sexual tension you have building?"

"No, we did that last night... and this morning in the shower." Santana smirked, "Don't you worry."

"Okay." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her back on them. "I very much did not need to know that particular detail."

"Are you sure?" Quinn smirked with a glance at Santana. "I'm sure San could regal you with tales of her skills."

She nodded as she helped Quinn unpack some of her books out of one of the boxes. "I'm quite talented, if you'd like to know."

"I don't!" Rachel turned bright red and scurried out to the car to make sure nothing was forgotten on the last trip up.

"She's so easy to embarrass." Santana laughed as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, "I love you so much and really am glad I get another two nights with you."

"That's cause you never believed she could be into you," Quinn teased, smiling at her. "Glad you skipped that for this though," she waggled her brows, gesturing at herself. "I'm glad I get them too. I'm not looking forward to the third morning though." She smiled wanly.

"Let's not think about that," she whispered. "Just let's finish up here and head to the city to help Rachel move in and then check out New York and have some pizza."

"And what happens to her?" she asked softly, reaching for Santana's hand as she lowered herself back into her chair. "She's annoying sometimes still, but she's our friend. I don't know if she's going to take being dropped at her dorm really well..."

"We're spending the night with her, Q..." She looked at her. "I don't wanna leave her at all... so I wanna spend the night if we can. Then we can come here in the morning."

"Sure we can." She nodded. "I'm just," she shrugged, sighing softly, "I'm actually worried about the hobbit being alone in New York. God, you remember Nationals junior year. She's _really_ innocent sometimes and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I'm hoping she has a good roommate," Santana sighed, "I'm worried too... She's family, ya know? We have to make sure we visit as much as possible okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I get first dibs on you, but I do _not_ want to hear about her hooking up with some ass like Finn or, worse, Puck."

"She's smarter than that." Santana smiled. "I promise."

Quinn raised an incredulous brow. "You _do_ remember she dated both of those lunkheads and actually fell for Finn's crap for the longest time, right? _And_ you remember what she's like drunk too? Now tell me you're not worried about our hobbit in New York with no one to watch out for her."

"Do you want me to go to Brown or just camp out under her bed?" She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not okay leaving... Either of you."

"Stop it." She slapped at Santana's arm lightly. "I'm just worried about her and well, it's stupid, but I'm kinda gonna miss having her around all the time... you too." She sniffed softly and looked at the ground, trying to control herself.

"Let's focus on Rachel today," she said as the girl came back in. "Alright, car empty of Yale stuff?"

"It appears that way," she murmured with an almost sad little smile, setting the box with Quinn's desk supplies in the desk. Her fingers slipped slowly from the cardboard with something like regret. "I guess it's time to head to New York now then." She tried mustering up the bright smile that her favorite city deserved, but it was hard because she was already feeling the pangs of watching them go. It was still slightly strange accepting they really had become her best friends and she really wasn't ready to let go yet.

"Well, yeah, but we have to get there so we can hit the town tonight." Santana smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled wanly, heading out. "I'll be in the car."

Santana sighed, and looked at her lover. "She's upset..." She looked down. "I don't know how to fix it."

"I'll probably be upset too when we're heading back here." Quinn smiled sadly, tugging Santana down to sit in her lap as she wheeled out of the room back towards the car. "You're kind of hard to say goodbye to, Santana Lopez."

"Good thing you're just saying see you later," she said softly. "I don't wanna go.. but I need to be strong for you two.."

"Don't be all macho and stupid," she scoffed, hugging her with one arm. "Maybe we gotta be for Rachel cause she's an overemotional, dramatic mess on good days," she teased, "but I fully expect crying and not wanting to let go on _both_ our parts when it's our turn. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. But we have tonight and a night by ourselves tomorrow before that," she whispered against Quinn's neck. "Let's go spend time with her, okay?"

"Yeah, now stop acting like this is forever. Like you'll be able to stay away from your crazy ass sister for more than a couple weeks," she smirked, heading down the hall. "I signed up to be in love with Santana Lopez the badass not the Berry clone."

"Shut up," she said softly as she let Quinn pushed them over to the car. She helped Quinn inside the backseat before folding up the chair and sliding into the driver's seat. "You guys hungry or wanna just fly for a bit and get real food in the city?"

"I'm craving some real New York style pizza," Quinn smiled, buckling up before turning to help Rachel settle in her chair. "Then crashing Rach's dorm to show them how we do it in Lima Heights, right?" she added with a wink to Santana.

"Neither of you actually live in Lima Heights," Rachel reminded them with an eye roll, but a little smile turned up the corner of her lips at the effort. "And if you don't mind a little exploring I did find a small pizzeria near the campus which is exceedingly vegan friendly according to reviews."

"Hell yes!" Santana smiled, as she turned on the car and started to drive. "I'm very excited about this, I fucking love New York and this time we aren't stuck with the stupid glee club."

"It wasn't _that_ bad being here with Glee," Rachel mumbled, looking out the window as they drove out of town and back toward the highway.

"You bailed on us," Santana pointed out. "Quinn wouldn't sleep with me, I was fighting with B, and we lost..." she stated, "Fail for me."

"Oh," she breathed, leaning on the window. "Yes, I suppose nothing good did come of New York for you with Glee."

Santana reached over and took Rachel's hand and linked their fingers together. "Wanna blast Disney songs and sing?"

Rachel looked down at their linked hands then back up with a small smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm aware your tolerance for such things is limited and I'd rather not aggravate it. Besides, I would think given my ability to perform most any song Mr Schue could come up with would reassure you as to my ability to appreciate and sing along with anything currently playing."

The darker girl pouted and poked her iPod anyway and put her shuffle on, which was why the first song that came on was _Moves like Jagger_. Santana beamed and shook her shoulders with the beat.

"Oh God, _that_ song," Quinn groaned as Rachel tried to muffle a giggle. "How could _anyone_ think that's a good proposal song?"

"Someone who proposed in a pool?" Santana called between singing as she handed Rachel her iPod, giving her permission to play with the radio.

"Hey! I thought we did exceptionally well on that song!" Rachel pouted, scrolling through the iPod half heartedly.

"Yes, we did." Santana smiled. "Despite the humiliation of bathing suits and having to see our glee mates in them."

"They weren't _that_ bad," Quinn smirked. "I thought you looked cute in your fifties chic bathing dress."

"Aww, baby, gay for me even then." She winked in the mirror as she pulled onto the highway.

* * *

Several hours, a near parking incident and some heavy lifting later, Rachel was moved into her new dorm. Santana had collapsed on the bed out of sheer exhaustion from driving to two cities and hauling boxes. Quinn shook her head as she wheeled over to Rachel who was looking out the window in the common room onto the busy Manhattan street below. "I'm proud of you, Rachel. I always knew you'd be here."

"Thanks," she sighed softly, pressing her hand against the glass. "I... wish the two of you didn't have to go tomorrow," she whispered softly, her jaw working.

"I wish that too... we should have all gone to school somewhere together," she said as she got out of the chair and moved next to Rachel. "But, we can't be that codependent. You'll be amazing here, I know it, you know it, and San knows it."

"It's just," she looked over at Quinn with a little smile, "really lonely here by myself. I've always had someone with me when I came here. My dads. Glee... now... it's just me."

"You're not alone, you have a sister, who's drooling over your pillow right now, and me who are a phone call and a train away," Quinn reminded her. "You'll have your roommate and your classmates will be as ridiculous as you are and you'll love them. You're going to have the whole city of New York to keep you company."

"Mmm," she nodded, looking out the window again. "Sometimes... I really miss Finn though," she whispered.

"You'll find someone who respects you... He may have loved you, but you wouldn't be here right now if you stayed with him. You'd be in Lima in the Hummel's basement."

"I suppose." She shrugged, sighing softly. "I still miss it though. Being wanted like that." She bit her lip before admitting quietly, "It's hard being around the two of you sometimes because of it. Please don't misunderstand, I'm happy you're together, honestly. I just... it's hard."

"I know, I felt the same when around Santana and Brittany." Quinn sighed. "Why do you think I dated so many losers? I didn't wanna be alone. I get it, Rachel. I do."

"I can't tell Santana that," she murmured, looking at Quinn sadly. "She wouldn't understand. I'll try not to date losers just because it's hard though I'd argue that Noah wasn't _precisely_ a loser and Sam certainly wasn't though his family suffered financial hardship."

"I dated them because I didn't want to be alone... not because I wanted them." she looked up at her friend. "I wanted to date Santana even though it was scary. She waited until I was ready and that's how I knew it was right." Quinn rubbed Rachel's arm. "Look... Go on dates. Have sex as long as you use birth control and you want to. Have fun. It's _college_, Rach. But, watch your heart okay? You have way too much of it and I hate to see you get hurt by some stupid person again."

"Isn't getting hurt part of love?" she asked softly, turning to wrap her arms around Quinn and hug her tight. "I'm going to miss you so much."

Quinn hugged her back. "Love is different from dating and hanging out with people. Love is hard and messy," she said as she rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you too, Berry."

"Please take care of Santana," she whispered into her neck. "Make sure she eats. You're gonna see her so much more than me, which is right, but I'm still worried about her. I... I told her mom. About her problem. And she's gonna be so mad at me when she finds out, but that's okay as long as she gets better."

The blonde sighed. "I'm _so_ scared to leave her," she whispered. "You're so much stronger than she is... I'm scared that she's going to revert and not let her mom help and she won't tell us when something's wrong."

"She probably will but we'll know if we pay attention. I'm not stronger though." She pulled away with a little sigh, trying to smile. "I'm just much better at hiding that things bother me. I got lots of practice in school."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You saved Santana's life." She smiled. "You know that, right? You made it through school with a smile and pride despite all the shit we put you through. You're kinda a force to be reckoned with."

Rachel did smile at that. "If only you could see inside my head sometimes, Quinn. I don't think you'd say such silly things then. But... did we want to go out and explore or just... stay here and sleep?"

"Yeah, let's go wake up sleeping beauty and head out." She smiled before slowly moving back over to Rachel's bed with the girl's help. She moved to lay on her girlfriend and laughed when Rachel began tickling the sleeping girl.

"Stop," Santana grumbled, trying to curl into herself. "Rape!" she yelled as she started coming out of sleep.

"Honestly, Santana, I don't believe that is an argument you can use against the person pinning you to the bed," Rachel pointed out primly, "but I would highly appreciate it if you did _not_ besmirch my name by painting me as a _rapist_ of all things before the year even officially starts."

She stuck her tongue out and rubbed her eyes. "Time to get up?" she asked with a yawn as she let Quinn pull her up and run her fingers through her hair. "Wanna go out and hit the town? And find me coffee?"

"I suppose," Rachel shrugged. "You're lucky my roommate transferred at the last minute or I could have problems letting you stay."

"Score." She smiled and got up and pulled on her shoes. "Q? You walking or rolling?"

"Much as I'd love to walk, I think I should roll for tonight." She smiled, moving back to her chair. "Want to keep my strength up for tomorrow," she added with a wink.

"Ew," Rachel commented as she grabbed her sweater and purse before pushing Quinn out the door followed by a laughing Santana.

* * *

Leaving Rachel the next morning after a night of pizza and nearly falling asleep in a jazz club was almost as hard as everyone had expected. With possibly more tears from the emotional little brunette as she waved at them from the door of her dormitory. But as they pulled onto the off-ramp for New Haven, Quinn felt her heart clench in her chest as she realized how soon she'd be having to do the same to the girl she loved.

"I wonder if anyone else's here yet," she murmured, trying to distract herself with trivialities.

"Maybe," Santana said softly. "But, we can just work on your room and then go to Ikea if you want... or like Target to get you a mini-fridge or something."

"I think I can get by without a mini-fridge for a while." She chuckled. "Can we just... stay in my room tonight?"

"Of course, baby... We can do whatever you want," she said as she clutched the steering wheel. "But it's only like four in the afternoon, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get anything done while we had the car."

Quinn took a breath and let it out slowly to calm herself. "I want to do things involving the car a lot less than I want to just spend time with you, Santana."

"Okay." Santana nodded as she pulled back onto the Yale campus and parked in the lot near Quinn's dorm. She closed her eyes for a moment after turning off the car and took a deep breath. "We... We can do this. We can..."

"I know we can." She smiled sadly, reaching across the console to hold Santana's hand. "I'm just going to miss you more than anything when you go. I know you're not far and there's a regular train between here and Providence, but I've gotten used to being able to curl up with you at night or turn around to tell you something."

She nodded and brought Quinn's hand up to kiss it. "Come on, let's do this in your room... I don't wanna cry in my car."

She nodded, unbuckling and getting out to lean heavily on her cane while Santana got the wheelchair out of the backseat. Settling in it with a sigh, she let the other girl push her in. "I'm not exactly looking forward to it myself," she joked weakly. "At least you've got _pictures_ to... console yourself with."

"If I looked better... You could take photos of me," she said softly, "You can have anything you want."

"_Not_ in a dorm room," she protested. "I don't want to share you with anyone, Santana. Not even by accident. And you're beautiful..."

"You can put them in your computer," She joked, "I have them on mine so my sister doesn't see them." She pushed Quinn into the building and towards her room.

"But I don't want a _photo_ of that," she whispered, looking up at Santana as they headed through the clearly populated common room after unlocking the door and into Quinn's room. "I have photos... I just want you with me when it comes to stuff like that."

"I want to be with you too," she whispered as she put the last of the bags on Quinn's floor and watched Quinn move from her wheelchair to her bed. "I don't want to leave you. I don't... I don't know how to be without you."

Quinn reached for her once she was settled in the bed. "You do and it's not forever. I'll be on the train Friday afternoon to come home to you. Every week." She smiled wanly.

Santana moved and straddled Quinn's legs on the bed and settled her body on the girl's. She rested her head on Quinn's shoulders and held her around the chest. "I've been with you every day since you got hurt... Especially since I got kicked out."

"You'll still be with me, even if I'm not right beside you." She wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "It's not like I'm breaking up with you or going to start cruising for people to... hook up with or whatever." She nuzzled the top of Santana's head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "I'll call you every night," she whispered.

"You better," Santana mumbled. "Because I'm needy and I'm gonna annoy the shit out of you by texting you all day."

"You'd _better_ text me all day." She laughed waterily, reaching up to wipe at her eyes. "I don't want you getting swept off your feet by some Women's Studies major."

Santana pulled back and looked like she was going to vomit. "Ew... Don't even think that. I would never! I hate those kind people, they're all preachy vegans!" She stopped and looked at Quinn's face. "I'm not preachy."

"Well," Quinn smiled slightly, "most of the time you're not. And what was that about vegans?" she raised a brow, silently reminding Santana of how her food choices had fallen in line with Rachel's more and more the longer they were around each other.

"I said about veganism... I'm not preachy about it," she said with a huff, "I don't want anyone to talk to me or try to take me away from you."

"It'll happen." She smirked, shaking her head as she watched her girlfriend. "You're beautiful and they'll try. I'm not really worried though," she tangled their fingers together, keeping her eyes on Santana's face, "because I know you love me. And you're crazy loyal like that."

She nodded slowly. "I don't want anyone but you," she whispered. "You're it..."

"You too for me, baby," she whispered, looking up at her as she pulled a hand up to kiss it. "You can't lose me as long as you love me as much as I love you. I kind of _need_ you in my life, you know."

She sniffed and nodded sadly. "Promise me you'll make friends here?" she whispered as she laid her head down against the girl's shoulder. "Please make friends."

"I'll try," she promised, nodding with her hands gently resting on Santana's back again, "but I think I've already found the best friends I'll have with you and Britt and Rachel... of all people," she teased. "Will you do the same?"

"It's harder for me... I don't have to live on campus." She swallowed and ran her fingers on Quinn's neck. "You live here and you need to make friends with your classmates and dormmates."

"Not that different." She shrugged, starting to run her hands up and down the girl's back. "You'll have classmates too and I want you to have people you can talk to and hang out with that aren't your crazy little sister. Just... don't replace me, Britt, and Rachel, okay?"

"I couldn't," she whispered. "You're my family," she said with a faint quiver in her voice, like she was on the edge of tears. "You... You're my girlfriend..."

"No kidding," she tried joking, "but I meant as your best friends. I think we count as that, right? I mean, you and Rachel are practically a package deal since she bought you that guitar in Toronto."

"Totally best friend, you, Rachel and Britt," she said softly and she pressed a kiss to the girl's neck. "I love you, Quinn Fabray."

"I love you too," she whispered, letting her eyes close to enjoy the feeling. "Just... remind me a lot, okay? That we're more than the best friend in the pictures I've got?"

"So much more," she whispered. "You're my world, okay?"

She nodded. "Just remind me, okay?" She smiled with her eyes shining suspiciously in the sun coming in through the window. "I think I'll need you to remind me so I don't get too scared..."

Santana reached in her back pocket and pulled out the velvet bag and sat back on Quinn's thighs. "Maybe this will help?"

Quinn looked between the bag and the girl sitting on her. "I'm not really sure how a bag will remind me that you love me," she tried with a tiny, disbelieving smile.

"No, idiot." She laughed. "Open the bag."

Still looking entirely confused, she eases the drawstring holding the bag open and reaches inside to pull out a slender gold chain. "Pretty," she whispers before the locket attached finally slips from the bag. "San," she gasps softly as she sees it, "this is beautiful. Where... _when_?"

"I've had it since Toronto," she said softly. "I got it before our date and I wanted to give it to you to remind you of me," she said as she put her hands on the girl's hips. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, unable to take her eyes off the locket gently spinning at the end of the chain. "I love it," she whispered. She swallowed with a slightly self-deprecating laugh. "And to think all I thought to give you was dirty photos of myself..."

"You know that I love those," she whispered and leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's lips, before unhooking the chain's clasp and slipping it around the girl's neck and fastening it. She pulled her hands away and ran her fingers over her shoulders. "So beautiful."

Quinn swallowed softly, glancing down at the locket then back up at Santana. "I should have gotten you something like this," she whispered, her heart clenching in her chest. "I should have gotten you something to wear that would remind you..."

Santana shrugged. "You can get me something for our one year anniversary if you want to." She smiled hopefully, liking the idea of being together that long. "Don't fret about that stuff, Q. I saw it and I thought of you."

"It's beautiful," she whispered, sadly, reaching to her chest to pull it up so she could look at it. "I should have thought about this though. I could have gotten you something. Now you've got a guitar from Berry and just some photos on your computer from me. Not even anything _real_..."

"You love me," Santana whispered. "That's real. You're everything I've ever wanted, Quinn," she said as she ran her fingers against Quinn's scalp and smiled. "You're my heart and... You gave me your heart."

"Yeah, but you gave me something to remind me." She bit her lip, thinking before reaching under the pillow and pulling out a familiar stuffed figure. "Take Mister Lamb," she mumbled, pushing her childhood toy at her girlfriend with a blush covering her cheeks. "I know it's not the same, but you need something to remind you too and he's always been good to me..."

"He's your baby," she said as she held him in her hands next to her heart. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a shy smile, holding up the locket. "I've got something better to hold onto at night now."

Santana cuddled the lamb against her chest and tried to not cry at the thought of being without Quinn. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to go," she admitted, "but we need to learn to function without each other for a little while. And... I'm definitely looking at Brown for my graduate school if you stay there."

She nodded and pushed Quinn back down against the bed and curled up on her body. "Okay."

"We can do this," Quinn whispered, stroking her fingers through Santana's hair. "Like hell we're gonna let _Rachel Berry_ be stronger or better than us, right?"

Santana nodded. "Maybe if it's bad I can re-apply to Yale next year," she whispered as she let herself be comforted by the beat of Quinn's heart.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure the housing department won't let us live together if you do and that would suck a lot more than you being two hours away." She kissed the top of her head. "If it's too bad, maybe I can apply to Brown..."

"You always wanted to go to Yale, Quinn," Santana said softly, "don't change your plans because I'm needy... I'll just come by more often."

"What if I changed my plans because _I'm_ needy?" she asked with a tiny smile. "You're not the only one who's gonna be lonely here, baby."

"I know," she whispered and nuzzled her lover. "Can... can we just stay like this and not talk for a little while?" she asked softly as she closed her eyes and clung to Quinn.

"Yeah," she whispered, cuddling Santana close against her chest with a quiet sigh.

* * *

"No!" Santana cried softly as she turned and wrapped her arms around her lover tightly and cried softly into her neck. "I don't have to leave yet," she said her voice trying to fend off the obvious sobs but not wanting to break down fully.

Quinn bit her lip, but held onto the tears that wanted to come as she rubbed Santana's back and tried to calm her down. "I know you don't want to, San. I wish you didn't have to, but school starts at Brown soon and... you don't want to break your promise to Allie, do you?"

She nodded against Quinn's chest and bit her bit and tried to control her emotions. "Do... Do good here, okay? Make it worth it." She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes and looked down, "I'm so proud of you."

"You too." Quinn hugged her tight, leaning against the car so she wouldn't have to sit in the chair while she said goodbye. "I'm proud of you too, San. And I'll be on the three forty train Friday afternoon so you'll be there to pick me up, right?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I'll drive you back on Sunday afternoon and go spend the night with Rachel before heading home on Monday since I don't have class until Tuesday afternoon.' She whispered and kissed Quinn deeply. "I love you so much."

"Love you too and you're really spending Sunday night with _Rachel_?" she teased. "Should I be jealous?"

"I'm spending Friday and Saturday night with you," she replied. "I don't wanna leave her out you know?" Santana whispered as she wiped her eyes. "Just... be careful about your back. Use the chair and take help if you need it."

"I will if you promise to eat at least a little three times a day even if you're stressed." Quinn's smile was a mix of concern and love that only Santana got most days - the only exceptions being the rare times Rachel did something ridiculously sweet but also incredibly stupid to try and make Santana smile over the summer.

"I can try," Santana whispered. "I can try hard but I hope you won't be mad if I fail," she said honestly and brought her hands up to cup Quinn's face.

"Not mad, just scared for you, baby," she whispered, kissing her softly. "I want you to be around for a long time. Need someone to push me around if things get bad again when I'm older, right?" She smiled wanly. "Still love me if I'm old and gray in a chair?"

"Yes," she whispered against her lips. "Still love me if I get really fat and unsexy?" she asked softly, one of her true fears coming out.

Quinn laughed softly. "Yes. But you could never be unsexy to me, baby. Not even if you weighed twice as much as you do now. You'll just be cuddlier."

Santana laughed sadly and nodded. "I love you, baby. I'll call you when I get back to Providence, okay?" she said pulling away and shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"You better. I won't be able to sleep tonight unless I know you're home safe getting little monkey cuddles." She kissed her. "Besides, I'm calling you before I go to sleep to say good night. Got it?"

"I love you more than anything in the world, Quinn Fabray," Santana stated before kissing her again and opening her car door. "I'll see you Friday."

"I'll be looking for you," she whispered, pushing off the car to lean on her cane. "And San?" she added, leaning in the window after Santana got in the car. "If things get too bad and you need someone, you know you can come to me or even Rachel if that's what you need. Right? You're not alone. Okay, baby?"

"Neither are you," she whispered and kissed Quinn one more time. "I'll see you later, okay?" She turned on her car and took a breath.

"Yeah. Drive safe, baby. I love you." Quinn smiled at her, stepping carefully back so Santana could pull away. "See you later."

"Bye, I love you too," Santana said as she pulled away and out of of the parking lot and towards the highway trying to fend off the tears that had started the minute she glanced up and saw Quinn getting smaller in her rearview mirrors.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Four Years Later**

Daniella brought the tray of marinated portabella caps out to where Santana was carefully poking at the charcoal grill. "You sure you want to stay here and cook, Tana? You know Quinn and Rachel's trains will be coming soon. I'm sure I can handle the burning food until you get back," she teased.

"Tana!" Alejandra waved at her from where she was carefully tapping the bucket she was building a sandcastle with. "When is Rachie and Quinn coming?"

"Nah, I think they're gonna drop their stuff off at home and just come here," she replied as she took a drink from her water. "I was told they could get a cab on their own." She rolled her eyes before looking to her sister. "Soon, Allie."

"Cool! Think Rachie will play with me?" Alejandra asked leaving her castle to come over and hug her sister.

"Allie, careful not to get sand in the food." Daniella warned, heading back over to the cooler to pull out the corn they'd prepped earlier.

"Most likely," Santana said as she hugged her back. "You'll let me and Q play too, right?"

"Yeah, but I get first dibs on Rachie. You and Quinn always stop for kisses." She wrinkled up her nose. "Icky. Can I have cheese on my mushroom?"

"If you'd like, we're making burgers for Q and your mom too, you know," she pointed out as she checked the grill again.

"So? You're having mushrooms." Alejandra shrugged, leaning up to look at the grill.

"I am having them." She smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. "We can cook them when Rachel and Q come but let's roast the corn now, okay?"

"I wanna have what you're having." She nodded firmly. Daniella held the container for Santana to put the corn on the grill as she reached down to ruffle her youngest's hair.

"You can have a mushroom burger too, little A, don't worry. Hey is that Rachel and Quinn?" she asked, pointing at the two young women waving at them as they walked down to the beach from the parking area carrying cloth bags.

Santana beamed as she saw her girlfriend in a yellow sundress walking across the sand with Rachel. She placed the last corn on the grill and headed over to Quinn and picked her up. "Hi, beautiful."

Quinn laughed, her hands resting on Santana's shoulders. "Hi, baby. Miss me? Happy it's summer?" She leaned down to kiss her. "I wish I could have come home with you after graduation."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm right here you know," she pointed out, but she was having trouble hiding her smirk.

"What up, shorty?" Santana called over before kissing Quinn again. "I'm so happy your home."

"Geez, I get the picture." Rachel laughed, heading over to where Daniella and Alejandra were managing the grill. "I'm gonna go say hi to people who appreciate having a star around."

Quinn slid down in Santana's embrace and leaned against her, blushing when she realized her girlfriend's hands had found a home on her ass. "San," she chided gently, unable to keep the smile off her face. She licked her lips, "I've got good news."

"What is it?" she asked as she walked with Quinn to the picnic table and sat her down before standing between her legs.

She watched her hands fiddling with the front of Santana's shirt with a shy smile. "I got in."

The smaller woman's eyes lit up, "You... you did?"

"I did." She nodded happily. "Starting next fall semester, you're talking to the newest member of the Brown University Department of Education's Graduate Program working on my Master of Arts in Teaching."

"I'm so proud of you," she exclaimed as she gathered her up in her arms.

Quinn laughed, letting Santana pull her up. "So I get to move in with you, right?"

"Yes, please." She smiled and kissed Quinn's shoulder.

"Good," she smiled up at Santana, hugging her, "cause I'm gonna need someone to complain about the little brats who are just like we were when I'm doing my internship. Where are we gonna live anyway, babe?"

"Are you okay moving back into the basement apartment with me?" she asked as they tangled their fingers together. "So we can save money?"

"Are you okay with not having your little monkey able to sneak into your bed for cuddles all the time?" Quinn teased back.

"You know very well that she'll be doing that to us on the weekends when she lets herself into the apartment through the back door." Santana laughed.

"Guess that means we better make sure we're clothed at night." She smirked, her hands resting on Santana's hips. "A shame really."

"Only on Sunday mornings. I'll put a child embargo on the rest of the week so I can have you naked in our bed."

"I still need my chair sometimes," she warned softly. She'd gotten a lot better, usually going with just a cane for support or with nothing at all for days or sometimes even weeks at a time, but the damage had been done. "I'm never going to... be completely free of it, San. Is that okay?"

"You know that doesn't bother me, Quinn," Santana said as she looked into the blonde's eyes. "Cane, chair or me having to get a backpack and put you in it if you can't walk... I don't care. I just am happy you are here, _finally_ for good."

Quinn laughed. "Babe, I'd crush you if you tried to carry me around in a backpack. I know you're amazingly strong, but I'm fine in a chair as long as I've got you to help me." She leaned up and kissed her. But I'm home for good. Rachel helped me get the last of my stuff down in the apartment before we caught a cab over. We're helping her move into her new place in New York next week still, right? She promised pizza. _Non-vegan_ pizza. With _real bacon_ even!" Her brows waggled as she grinned.

"Holy fuck, real pizza? That's quite the agreement you have there." She laughed before nuzzling Quinn's neck. "And yes, as long as we get pizza out the deal we can help short stack move."

"Hooray," she cheered softly, grinning at Santana. "I love you, you know. I even love this ridiculous family that somehow has _Rachel Berry_ as part of it. Speaking of... I heard she's got a guy."

"I heard that too, I yelled at her for ignoring when I called the other night." Santana laughed softly. "But it turns out she was fucking so I didn't really want her to answer the phone."

"Oh God, ew." Quinn stuck her tongue out, looking grossed out. "I don't wanna hear about Berry getting her freak on, thanks. You met this mystery guy yet? I'd figure he'd have to get through the Santana Approval Process before getting in your crazy ass pseudo-sister's argyle skirt."

"Nope, I was busy with finals and haven't been up to the city in a few weeks." Santana shrugged, "She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I'm shocked." She smirked. "So, when Allie's old enough to date, you'll let any of _her_ boyfriends get off without being checked out?"

"Hell no, but Rachel's already been defiled without my permission." She shrugged. "Alle will never have to have that happen."

"What if it's another Finn?" Quinn asked softly, not wanting to admit she was worried about the smaller girl.

"Don't know, all I know is that they were at NYADA together or something and she's happy." She shrugged and watched Rachel interact with her sister. "At least he's like, supportive of her career and all..."

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed, before deliberately changing the subject. "So... what's on the menu, Chef San?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Corn, burgers or mushrooms, and pasta salad."

"Do I get to try your shrooms?" She tried to hold back the immature giggle, but it was hard with how happy she was to see Santana healthy and happy and know she wouldn't have to leave in a couple days.

"If you'd like, I'll share it with you." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Come with me while I check on the corn?"

Quinn let Santana help her up, but stayed close to her, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder as she worked. "I'm glad I get to come home finally."

"We're glad to have you," Daniella added with a smile, looking up from where she was finishing fixing the pasta salad and cutting the buns open. "Maybe our favorite sourpuss will start smiling more now that you're here to keep her happy."

Santana scowled as she worked on turning the corn. "You two gang up on me all the time, it's no fair," she complained as she looked over at Daniella.

"What's unfair about making you smile, Tana?" Daniella smirked, tossing the pasta with the dressing.

"You do it by making fun of me or throwing things at my head." She pouted. "Don't forget about the day you both pelted me with marshmallows."

"Bet you wouldn't complain if I covered you in marshmallow fluff," Quinn breathed into her ear, barely loud enough for Santana to hear, "and then licked it all off."

Santana blushed darkly. "Quinnnnn," she whined before turning back tot he grill.

She laughed, giving Santana a squeeze before going to help Daniella set the table. They were just starting to set the non-grilled food out when she heard a car pull up. Glancing up, she blinked in surprise to see Jesse St James with his familiar confident smirk strolling down the hill. "St James? What the heck is he doing here?"

After a few moments Santana had a look of realization and she turned quickly to Rachel. "You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Santana, watch your language!" Rachel chided, nodding at a grinning Alejandra before looking past her and seeing Jesse. "Jesse!" She scrambled to her feet and ran over to throw herself in his arms. "I didn't think you could make it!"

"I managed to convince my manager that he could do without me this _one_ day for once," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her. "I couldn't just ditch my favorite girl after being invited to spend time at the beach with her, now could I?"

Santana just looked on gobsmacked, _Jesse St. James_. She was confused and slightly hurt. Rachel should have mentioned that he was back. That they were friends. That they were _back together_.

"I'm glad you're here, now come say hi." Rachel smiled at him, dragging him towards the others as he followed behind her with a tolerant smile. "Everyone! You know Jesse... well, you don't Daniella and Alejandra, but that's okay, I'm sure he'll be a gentleman and introduce himself. He's well," she smiled down at their joined hands and then up at him, "he's my boyfriend."

"Right..." Santana crossed her arms and glared at him before turning back to the grill.

"Hi!" Alejandra exclaimed as she ran over to them. "You're Rachie's _boyfriend_? That's so cool. Do you live in New York too?"

"What's your problem?" Quinn hissed to Santana, trying not to get Rachel's attention on them.

Jesse crouched down to smile at her. "I am. She finally said yes after I had to ask and _ask_ for just _days_." He nodded at her with a serious expression. "It was pretty traumatizing being rejected so often by such a beautiful girl like her, you know. I had to see my therapist about it a couple of times."

Rachel laughed, lightly slapping his shoulder as her cheeks darkened. "Just because I wasn't sure about making you my boyfriend doesn't mean you have to exaggerate so much, Jesse."

"Who said I'm exaggerating! I did see my therapist about you!" He laughed, smiling up at her.

"She didn't tell us," Santana said grumpily as she flipped the burgers and mushrooms. "She didn't mention _he_ was back after everything... the last thing she needs is another douche bag boyfriend."

"I thought you said she's a big girl." Quinn raised a brow. "That she could handle herself."

"Not with idiots that egged her," she growled as she poked at the food once more.

"Thought he apologized for that before junior prom," she pointed out, a tiny smile hinting at the corner of her lips as she watched her girlfriend try to resist being more outwardly protective of the girl she'd called "_their_ hobbit" one night after too many whiskey shots.

"Whatever, she can fuck whomever she wants." She reached over and grabbed a beer from the cooler.

"Babe, you're allowed to be upset," Quinn pointed out, getting up to hug her, "so stop being so passive aggressive about and just pull her off and _talk_ - not yell at - to her about it."

"I'd prefer to yell at her about it," Santana pointed out as she laid out plates. "Alle? You want a mushroom?" She called over to her sister, "Daniella?"

"Mushroom!" Alejandra cheered. "With cheese please!"

"A burger if you don't mind," Daniella smiled at her. "I haven't yet adapted all the way to your slowly turning your sister into a vegetarian yet."

Quinn shook her head and kissed Santana's cheek. "I love you, but you know yelling only works with me. Rach just starts crying and looks all pathetic. Then you feel bad."

She huffed and put a slice of cheese on a mushroom before putting corn on each of the plates. "St. James... You want meat?" Santana called out with a grumble.

He looked at Rachel and smiled. "If you don't have enough to spare one for me, since I know I'm unexpected, I'll have meat, though I'll have you know I'm trying to curtail my eating animal products to better understand Rachel's point of views on the subject. I _do_ feel better lately and it's only been a _week_, right baby?"

She grinned at him, leaning into his side. "That's right. I still can't believe you stood on the sidewalk outside my building and _sang_ until I agreed to go on a date with you."

"Public humiliation is but a small price to pay for your affection." He grinned, kissing her hand.

"Gross," Santana groaned as she slid a burger onto her mother's, Quinn's, and now Jessie's plate. She switched spatchulas and put a mushroom cap on the bun for herself, Rachel and Alejandra. "Food's ready if you wanna come and do your fixings."

Rachel frowned at the evident disapproval all but seeping from Santana as she came over to take her plate. "Should I not have asked him to come?" she asked softly, not liking the change in the atmosphere from earlier.

Daniella looked over at her daughter and sighed as she fixed her burger. "She doesn't like surprises." Daniella reminded Rachel quietly. Santana helped Alejandra fix her mushroom cap and set her over at the picnic table before coming back and doing her own.

"It's fine, Rachel, I just didn't realize who you were dating," Santana replied as she looked up from getting some pasta salad.

Rachel sighed softly, taking small amounts on her plate. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be upset." Picking up Jesse's plate, she filled it before going to sit with him at the end of the table.

He frowned at the unhappiness on his girlfriend's face. "I'll go, Rachel. It's alright. I don't want to cause any stress and we all know that my presence in your life is probably, well... unwelcome by your friends."

"Santana's just being stupid," Danielle said. "We're happy to have you, Jessie." She smiled and reached her hand over. "I'm Danielle, I'm Santana's mom. That's my other daughter, Alejandra. She's infatuated with Rachel, it's actually very sweet."

Santana moved over and sat down between her sister and Quinn and poked at her food. "Don't leave, Rachel will just be annoyed and pissy at me if you do."

Rachel picked at her food, not feeling very hungry as Jesse did his best to charm Santana's mom. "It's not fair, Santana," she mumbled. "Why do you get to be happy but I'm not allowed to?"

"Wouldn't you be annoyed if I started seeing _Brittany_ again and not even allude to the fact she was back around?" Santana asked. "You didn't even mention he was back."

"Yes, because you interrupted to _yell at me_ about not answer the phone when I called to tell you," Rachel pointed out sharply. "Then you didn't talk to me at _all_ for _two weeks_, Santana. So, please, explain to me how I am supposed to keep you abreast of the changes in my life? Especially since if you started seeing _Brittany_ again, I'm sure I would have heard of it from not only Quinn but Brittany herself." She poked at her food, not looking up from her plate. "I know I'm the odd person out here, Santana. I've known for years. You don't have to keep reminding me."

"I'm just, like, annoyed that I'm suppose to be your best friend and you keep shit like this from me," Santana exclaimed. "And I did call you, you just were at rehearsal all the time and couldn't talk to me. I don't care that you're with him. I don't... I just wish you cared enough about me or Quinn to tell us you were seeing someone."

"It's not a matter of caring enough." She sighed. "It's a matter of I don't fit. You can't get mad at me when you didn't take my return calls or just... check your voicemail once in awhile. I get it, Santana. You're busy with Quinn. Well, she'll be moving in with you so you don't have any reason to drive all the way to New York to see me any more."

"You're stupid sometimes, you know." Santana sighed. "You're my best friend."

Rachel shrugged, pushing her pasta salad across her plate. Jesse rolled his eyes and put an arm around her shoulders. "Babe, I know this is a case of pot and kettle here, but stop being a drama queen. She's worried about you." He offered Santana a hesitant smirk. "I'm half surprised she didn't find a shotgun to clean while talking to me after she found out."

"I don't have any weapons on me and I just found out. You can put that down in your day planner though." She smirked.

"I'm not afraid of you, Santana." He smirked, faltering only slightly when he took in Quinn's raised brow. "Her _dads_ on the other hand..."

Rachel elbowed him lightly. "Cut it out, my dads are sweet. And they'd probably just give you to Santana anyway."

"This is very true. I'm scary." Santana stated with a stern face.

"I bet you'd let up if Rachel asked you to." He smirked at her, ignoring Rachel hiding her face behind her hand to keep him from seeing the disbelieving smirk on her face. Quinn just stared at him so hard you could almost hear the _Really?_ she was itching to say.

"Tana's not scary!" Alejandra piped up around a mouthful of cheesy mushroom and bun.

"Allie, mouth closed when it's full of food!" Daniella exclaimed, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Don't push your chances, Showboat," Santana warned. "You hurt her - you so much as make one tear fall from her eyes - I will ruin your life. I will shave your head, rip your larnex out and cut your nuts off."

He raised a brow, taken aback. "Since when did you become so protective of Rachel, Santana? I thought you hated her. Along with everyone else in your little club. No offense, sweetheart." Rachel just shrugged it off as being in the past.

"Things change when you finally got out of our lives," she mumbled. "But now that you're back..." She sighed. "Whatever. She's my best friend so the previous statement is staying."

Alejandra reached her hand out to Santana, "San... You owe me 5 dollars. You swore."

"Crap." She grumbled as she reached for her wallet and pulled out a bill for her sister. "Here."

"I'd like to think that you could accept that I've grown and changed in the last, what is it?" He looked at Rachel curiously. "Going on seven years now, isn't it?"

She thought about if for a moment then nodded. "I think so."

"Well, there you have it. I can see you've changed, Santana." He shrugged. "You're clearly much healthier looking now and have apparently managed to unfold the intricate layers of our dear Quinn's sexual repression after all. Why can't you extend the same benefit of the doubt to me?"

"He did get into a fight with Finn Junior Prom," Quinn pointed out mildly, nibbling at a pickle chip.

"Babe, not helping," Santana stated as she looked over at her girlfriend. "I'm just staying we didn't know you were back. Give me a minute to be freaking uncomfortable about this reunion. If Rachel's happy, then great. But, if you hurt her again, I'll kill you. What part of that are you not understanding?"

"Santana, just let go, please?" Rachel murmured, poking at her plate again. "I'm sorry I wasn't more persistent in my attempts to tell you. You just didn't seem very interested in knowing."

"You're family," Santana stated as she cut her mushroom.

Alejandra climed into Quinn's lap as they ate and remained there as they all finished their food. "Sanny? Rachel, will you come swim with me and Quinn?"

"Sure, sweetheart," Rachel smiled at her. "After we finish helping your mom clean up, okay?"

Santana smiled and leaned over to kiss her sister's head. "Go get the towels ready okay?" She smiled as she started cleaning up the table. When she came back and Alejandra was off Quinn's lap, she leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to her lover's lips.

"Play nice with Jesse," Quinn whispered as she curled a hand behind Santana's neck. "I know you wanna protect Rachel but he was honestly nice to everyone junior year. Except Finn of course. Out of all the guys she's dated, I think I can approve of him. Or Puck, but that is just way too weird."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'll come swim in a bit."

"Good," Quinn smirked at her. "I wanna see how much hotter you've gotten in your bikini." She waggled her brows. "Especially since I am _pretty_ sure your boobs have gotten bigger."

"Cute, Quinn." She smirked and grabbed her hips. "I'm still learning to deal... Being rehabbed teaches you to deal."

"Yeah, but it was good for you to go. I never thought Berry's level of crazy would really make you better." She smiled at Santana, letting her help her to her feet. "But I like the new you," she let her eyes rove appreciatively over the soft curves of Santana's body, "_and_ how sexy you look now. In fact," she smirked, her eyes darkening slightly, "I _may_ have to institute a no child rule for tonight so I can show you just how much I love the new you."

"This is the first time I've seen you since I got home and you graduated," she said, smiling. "You're not getting out of our bed tonight."

"Good, cause I gotta explore this new you," Quinn growled softly, pulling Santana closer with a grin. "Maybe I'll just wade for a bit and keep my strength up to handle you. I've missed you, baby."

"I missed you, too," she whispered, "This was the hardest six months of my life." Santana pressed her lips against Quinn's. "Thank you for calling me every night even though you couldn't see me."

"That was not fun, San." Quinn shook her head, looking unhappy. "I don't want to go that long without seeing you again, okay?"

"I promise," she whispered. "I'll never leave you like that again."

"Good, cause teaching is gonna make me crazy stressed and I need you to keep me from turning into Schue." She laughed, kissing her softly.

"If you start wearing a sweater vest, we're gonna have some issues," Santana teased as she pulled Quinn into her arms. "Go play with my sister, then we can head home, okay?"

"Nope, you gotta come too." She grinned at her, stepping back to pull off her dress and reveal her green bikini. "If I gotta jump in that cold ass ocean with your crazy as hell sisters, I need a preview of how I'm gonna get warmed up."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her denim shorts down and then pulled her tank top over her head. She revealed a black bikini with a halter top that contoured her newly buxom chest nicely. She looked up at Quinn nervously and waited for her lover to make a comment about the body she was trying to get used to.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat and a shyly excited smile teased at the corners of her lips as she let her eyes drink in the site of her girlfriend, an aroused blush coloring her cheeks the way it always did when she was thinking very improper thoughts about Santana. She bit the corner of her lower lip and dragged her eyes up to meet Santana's nervous gaze, her blush darkening. "Beautiful. I'm afraid to touch you though. I don't know if I'll let go if I do..."

"You never have to again remember?" Santana replied. "We're together for good now. Okay?" She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I... I'm really nervous about how I look... but you... you like it?"

"I like it." Quinn nodded slowly, licking her lips as her eyes fell to the mounds of Santana's breasts rising out of the bikini. She swallowed. "I like it a lot, baby..."

"Can... you tell me that more often? I'm... not so good at thinking it true." She said before walking towards the waves where Rachel, Alejandra and Jesse were splashing around.

"Every day." Taking a deep breath, Quinn did the one thing she's been working so hard to be able to do for the last four years. She ran forward and scooped Santana into her arms, her eyes intent on the ground to make sure she wouldn't trip as she ran them both into the surf with a wild laugh of delight. Once the water hit mid-thigh, she lost her footing, dropping them both in the the cold, salty water.

"Crazy woman!" Santana shrieked as she sputtered water. She clung to Quinn and held her close.

"Maybe." Quinn laughed, slicking her hair back before pulling Santana into a firm and passionate kiss. "But I finally got to carry you somewhere."

"I liked it." Santana smiled and kissed her back.

"Keep it PG!" Dani yelled from the beach. Santana rolled her eyes and swam over to Rachel and her sister.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the porch swing, staring blankly off towards the setting sun and wondering what she was supposed to be doing at the house all weekend now that Jesse had headed back to New York on the last train out. She sighed softly, her fingers idly spinning the now empty coffee cup in her hands. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her two closest friends - she did, more than almost anything - she just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do while they were still so obviously wrapped up in each other and in love.

Santana came out with a green tea in between her hands and wandered over to her friend. "Hey... Can I sit with you?"

She glanced up at Santana and then down at the seat beside her with a shrug. "I suppose you can if you want, Santana."

"I wish you weren't shutting me out." Santana sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at Jesse. I was surprised to see him."

"I'm not shutting you out," she murmured, looking down at her cup and setting it aside when she realized it was empty. "And it's fine. I shouldn't have surprised you like that. I know you don't like it."

"I know I've not been a good friend lately... I've just been focusing on myself and that's wrong." She sighed. "I had to focus on me though... I almost hurt Alle because of how sick I was."

Rachel shook her head with a sigh. "No. Please don't apologize for that, Santana. I know you had to go and get better and it's not like I could have helped from New York anyway. I understand. It's fine. Truly it is."

"You did help, I would have been dead five years ago if you hadn't had come into my life like you did," she said as she reached over and took Rachel's hand. "You're my best friend. I hate that you're upset..."

She looked down at their hands with a tiny smile and shrugged, sighing softly. "It's not a big deal, Santana. I promise. It's just...I'm being silly. Don't worry about it."

"You're not. You are upset about graduation," Santana stated simply, "and Q moving here."

"No, I'm not. Why would I be upset about that?" she scoffed as if it was ridiculous, but she didn't meet Santana's knowing eyes. She licked her lips. "Quinn belongs here with you. You'll both be happier living together after all. I'm quite happy for both of you."

"You feel left out." She sighed/ "I know you better than anyone. I know you're scared, but nothing changing, okay?"

"That's an absurd thing to say, Santana," she pointed out with a sad smile. "Everything's changing. School's over. I've got to find work _somewhere_ so I can afford to eat and have a place to sleep as well as get time off for auditions when I move back to New York at the end of the summer. You and Quinn both have at least another year of school _and_ you'll be together. Me?" She shrugged, going back to staring at the sunset with the same sad smile, "I'll be so busy and so _broke_ I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to come back here let alone go back home to see dad and daddy..."

"Quinn's going to grad school... but I'm still finishing undergrad..." she reminded Rachel. "My medical holiday set me behind so I'm still planning on coming to see you when I can on weekends." Santana took a sip of her tea, "You will find work, I know you will. You're amazing, even if its not on Broadway yet. You'll get there."

"Great." She smiled weakly. "So I can spend the next few years being rejected for everything you and Quinn pointed out in detail through high school while the two of you navigate finishing school together. How exciting for me." She wished she hadn't finished her drink so quickly. She really wanted something to hide her face behind in that moment.

"Stop it," Santana stated. "You are acting like Quinn did when I started seeing Brittany. Like we're going to forget about you. Well, that's not going to happen since I consider you my sister, my _sister_ considers you her sister, and you're both Quinn's friend _and_ mine. I'm never going to turn my back on you."

Rachel reached up to wipe at her face. "Okay. So what do I do when you and Quinn are done with school and starting your careers? You're not going to have any time for my...foolishness, Santana. Wouldn't it be better to just," she sniffled, "just enjoy the summer and admit everything was nice while it lasted when it's done?"

"No," she insisted sternly. "I can't do this without you. I still have no idea what I want to do... I can't keep my life together on my own. I'm a mess." She laughed sadly. "I need my best friend around to be a mess with me. We're twenty-one, Rach... we're allowed to be shitshows, but I need you with me okay?"

Rachel bit her trembling lip and risked a glance at Santana. "What about when I need you?" she asked with a tiny voice. "What about when I just...need you, Santana?"

"You'll call me," Santana reminded her. "You call me and we will talk or I can figure a way to be with you."

"Can I come?" she asked softly, needing the permission more than anything as reassurance against the scariness of the future. "Can I come home if I need to?"

"Yes. Always." Santana smiled before wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"Good," Rachel mumbled, letting herself relax into Santana's embrace, her arms sliding around the taller girl's waist. "I've missed you, Santana..."

"I missed you too... I was kinda a mute for six months. I didn't wanna talk to the other people at the center." She sighed and rested her head on Rachel's. "Did you like my letters?"

"They were sweet," she smiled lopsidedly, "though I don't know how you managed to so perfectly cut apart the other members of my classes when I'm fairly certain you didn't know them. You must have a gift."

"I know they're not as talented as you." She shrugged. "Rachel... does Jesse make you happy? Or are you with him because it's easy and you're lonely."

She chewed on her lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Would you be very angry if I said a little of both right now?"

"Just a little bit angry." Santana sighed and rubbed Rachel's arm. "I just want the best for you... But let's be real, being with Q at first was safe and easy too and I can't imagine life without her now."

"I'll probably fight with Jesse." Rachel offered a shy smile, acknowledging her own shortcomings and those of her boyfriend with her best friend. "We're both performers with the diva attitude to go along with it, so I would be highly surprised if those arguments did not involve at least one of us storming out with bold declarations that we shall never return. Please don't kill him if I show up on your doorstep an overwrought wreck sometimes."

"Only if you ask me to kill him will he be harmed," Santana replied. "Plus fighting is good... Q and I fight all the time, and the make up sex is amazing!"

"I really wouldn't recommend relying on my willingness to ask for his death when I'm in an overly emotional state, Santana," Rachel pointed out as her cheeks flushed dark. "And I _truly_ don't believe I should be privy to any details of the sex life shared by you and Quinn!"

"Please, you've shared action enough times with us to know," she teased.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Santana, please, _please_ don't say that around Jesse. He'll think I've been having sex with the two of you!"

She giggled and shrugged. "I'm just saying I know we're not as quiet as Quinn thinks we are."

"Oh _God_, you're not," she groaned, covering her face as she remembered how often she was woken up to the sounds of moans on the other side of a thin motel wall after they finally got together. "You're _definitely_ not."

"Quinn likes to think she is. But, she's very loud when she loses control."

"Details, Santana!" Rachel yelped, sitting up straight with an embarrassed look on her face. "I don't tell you about Jesse's prowess in the bedroom!"

"I'm sure you will, or I'll overhear it someday while I'm sleeping in your bathtub when I'm visiting you since you will kick me out of your bed." She pouted as she took a sip of her tea.

"I wouldn't make you sleep in the _tub_, Santana," she rolled her eyes. "You're going to help me pick out a futon couch when we head back to New York to get everything settled in my new place, right?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Sounds good."

Rachel sighed and leaned over, letting her head rest against Santana's shoulder. "I'm glad you're in my life, Santana. Even high school," she added with a teasing smirk.

"High school sucks for everyone." She shrugged, "But we did okay." She leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Thanks for keeping me alive."

"Thanks for keeping me from marrying Finn," she whispered, reaching down to take Santana's hand again, idly playing with her fingers. "I wish I'd listened to you. You know. About..." She let the sentence trail off with a shrug.

"It's honestly something we all end up regretting," Santana said. "I regret mine, Quinn regrets hers... It's just how it goes."

"Even if it's with someone you care about?" Rachel asked softly, looking up at Santana. "Maybe... maybe it doesn't really count until it's with someone you really love. Or maybe we can just pretend like it does until it feels true."

"I don't think that it works like that... but you don't know how amazing it can be until you fall in love." She smiled shyly. "I had a lot of sex before Quinn... but, it's never been like it is with us. Sometimes - fuck, don't make fun of me for this - but like, I wake up and just watch her sleeping afterwards and I almost cry because I love her so much."

"Why would I make fun of you for that, Santana? I think it's entirely sweet. And I know it doesn't work like that but I like to think it doesn't really _count_ until it's with the one you want to be with forever. Maybe everything else is just... practice?"

"Gettting good for the person you're gonna fuck for the rest of your life?" She smiled and squeezed her hand. "So, Jesse... you think that's gonna be good."

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Maybe he's just practice for someone I haven't even met yet." She glanced up at Santana with a shy smile. "We've only been together a week you know."

"Ah," Santana nodded, "It's just kinda odd. He's better to you than last time?"

"He was better when he came back the first time in junior year." She sighed, playing with Santana's fingers some more. "I wish I hadn't been so wrapped up in Finn and his silliness though. Did you know he apologized to me? For everything? Finn never did that..."

They didn't notice Quinn opening the inner door and reaching for the screen door before she noticed them. Hearing the subject, she stayed quiet and leaned against the door frame. The conversation Santana and Rachel were having had been a long time coming and she didn't want to be the one to interrupt it.

"I'm glad he said sorry," she said softly. "You deserve the best, Rachel. I just want to make sure someone's giving that to you. Finn didn't deserve you, Jesse was good to you when you were together but... Finn always got in the way. I'm supportive of you if you think it's right."

"San," Rachel murmured, using a nickname she rarely ever did, "I know Brittany hurt you a lot by breaking up with you, but I think you needed her to to start getting better. And," she took a breath, "I think Quinn is really good for you, even if you do fight. You're good for her too. Maybe... maybe it counts for you now?" She bit her lip, looking down at their hands again with a shy smile. "If it's okay... I think maybe you'll be the first person I call when I figure out when it counts for me. Okay?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, and squeezed Rachel's hand. "And Quinn? She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her more than anything in the world."

"Good." She nodded firmly. "So you better not forget to invite me to your wedding. I will be _entirely_ put out if you do."

"You're gonna be my best lady or whatever." She smirked. "Though I doubt we'll have a big wedding or anything. Unless Q wants that... we've never really talked about it."

"What about Brittany? You can't exclude her. The three of you are... Santana, it'd be like breaking up the Three Musketeers. You can't do that."

"Uh, I'm not going to have my ex-girlfriend as my maid of honor." Santana laughed softly. "Plus you're my best friend... I never really talk to Britt anymore. Quinn does, but I mean we grew apart."

"That's sad. She misses you." Rachel shrugged, sighing softly. "But I think maybe she understands you better than I do on occasion because she told me she'd just like to be there if you two get married so she can be happy for you. I thought she was being, well, _her_, but if you feel the same, I guess she's right. If I ever get married... I want you to be my maid of honor, Santana. Is that okay?"

"Very much okay... and Brittany will be at our wedding, but she's not my best friend anymore."

"Okay." Rachel opened her mouth as if she was going to say something else, but was interrupted by Quinn pushing through the screen door.

"Um, so when was someone going to tell _me_ we're getting married, hmm? Santana?"

"Shut up, I'm talking about the future." Santana laughed as she pulled Quinn closer to sit on her lap.

"And I can't be involved in that conversation?" Quinn teased, wrapping an arm around Santana's neck. "I don't know, I kind of like the sound of Santana Fabray. Don't you, Rach?" She winked at the smaller girl.

"I don't know." Rachel looked thoughtful, rubbing her chin. "It _does_ have a certain mysterious charm to it..."

"What if I wanted you to be Quinn Lopez?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at her girlfriend.

"And take _your_ dad's name?" She raised a brow. "At least my mom didn't get remarried and has the same last name. Your dad's an _ass_, San."

"But... I like having a Hispanic last name," she said softly. "I don't know..."

Quinn shrugged, uncertain but knowing she didn't want to be tied to Carlos Lopez at all.

"What about your mom's maiden name?" Both girls turned to look at Rachel in confusion. "I mean... I believe Daniella is Latina, is she not? Yes, her name is Thompson now, but that's because she was married to Alejandra's father. But... wouldn't she have a Hispanic family name?"

"It doesn't really matter, her name's not my family name," Santana said. "It's not a big deal... We can figure it out when we start thinking about getting married okay?"

"Mmm," Quinn nodded, leaning into Santana, "but what if I've been thinking about it for a while?"

"Then who's not talking to whom?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Maybe I've just been waiting for the right moment." She laughed at Rachel's disbelieving expression. She reached into her pocket and looked at her closed hand for a moment before taking a deep breath and holding it out to Santana, opening it to reveal a small velvet bag, worn smooth by handling. "Here. I'll drop it."

"Q?" Santana asked nervously as she took the bag and held it in her hand. "What's this?"

She smiled nervously and carefully got down off of Santana's lap to kneel in front of her and open the bag, pulling out a simple pale gold ring with a aquamarine setting and holding it up to Santana. "Santana Lopez, I've been in love with you... practically since we first met. It took me getting my head out of my ass and realizing what an amazing friend you were to me before I could realize just how much I loved you though. I consider myself so lucky you stuck around through all that and," she licked her lips, "I wanted to ask, with Rachel sitting like _right there_ as my witness... if you'll agree to marry me and be my wife."

"Quinn," Santana breathed, "You... you... you really want to marry me?" She swallowed. "You have a ring and everything..."

Quinn looked between ring and Santana nervously. "I... um, I've had it for almost five months now. I," she slumped with a sigh, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have surprised you. It's okay, San. I still love you and I won't go anywhere. You don't have to -"

"No! I want it!" Santana exclaimed as she reached out and took the ring. "It's so beautiful - so _amazing_," she whispered as she slipped the ring onto her finger. "This is amazing."

She offered a lopsided smile, ignoring Rachel's excited clapping. "What's so amazing about it? I knew I wanted to marry you the first time I woke up in your arms after we," she glanced down with a dark blush, "you know. It just took me this long to find the right ring and... well, get the courage to ask. But, just so we're clear, that's a yes... right?"

"Yes, it's a yes." She smiled and kissed Quinn. "I'm gonna get you one too.."

"Oh _good_." She laughed with relief, kissing her back and crawling back up into her lap. "So, it's okay? Even though it's not a diamond?"

"I likes my bling, but this is so much better." Santana smiled and kissed Quinn again softly. "I'll have to find you one that's just as lovely."

"You don't _have_ to," she pointed out with a smirk. "I just wanted to put a claim on you where everyone could see... that _wasn't_ a bruise."

"Quinn!" Rachel yelped. "Non-involved in your sexual trysts with your fiancee friend here!"

"You like it," Santana teased as she slipped her newly ringed hand under her lover shirt to rest on her stomach.

"No, I don't!" she hurried to get out, turning to face away from them, her cheeks flushing darkly as she stared fixedly at the ceiling. "I don't need to see that, Santana!" she whined. "Please don't make out here on the porch..."

Quinn laughed. "I'll make out with my fiancee wherever I want, Berry. Deal with it." Leaning in, she cupped a hand against Santana's cheek and kissed her softly, tilting her head to slip her tongue out and brush it against Santana's lips.

Santana giggled into Quinn's mouth as they kissed. After a few moments she pulled away and hugged her, "You're getting fucked so hard tonight," she whispered into the woman's ear.

"I'm looking forward to it," Quinn smirked, waggling her brows. "But I'm not the only one. Hey, Berry, I'd stay upstairs tonight in San's room."

"Is that okay?" Santana asked, her eyes nearly pleading to her psudo-sister. "I'll make you a really big breakfast tomorrow... I just.. haven't been alone with Quinn in 6 months."

Rachel risked a glance back over her shoulder to roll her eyes. "As if I want to be close enough to hear the details of your sexual encounters after six months separation." She smiled, taking the sting out of her words. "Don't worry. I'll distract Alejandra too so she doesn't come seeking you two out until at least mid afternoon tomorrow."

"Have I mentioned how much I like you lately, Rach?" Quinn laughed. "I think _maybe_ we can be dressed by mid afternoon tomorrow, though," she bit her lip, not being shy about checking out Santana's cleavage, "might be cutting it close."

Santana squeaked as she watched Quinn's eyes. "Ra-Rachel we gotta go to bed... now," she said quickly as she got Quinn up off her lap and leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I love you, I missed you... but I gotta go now."

Rachel laughed as Quinn started dragging Santana off, the women wrapped up in the emotional high from their engagement. "Go on, have fun. I'll be fine."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Quinn yelped as Santana scooped her up after opening the door to the basement apartment that was going to be their new home for the foreseeable future. "Santana!" she laughed, clutching at the girl's neck. "I'm pretty sure you don't have to carry me in until _after_ we say I do."

"You're my girl." Santana smiled and kissed the girls head before laying her on the double bed. "We have a big bed now." She smiled and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

"So much better than that little twin bed at Yale," she agreed, pulling Santana down into a deeper kiss. "I put our toys in the nightstand with the locked drawer, but right now... I just want you," she husked, reaching down with one hand to fumble at the buttons of her dress, the other kept looped behind Santana's neck.

Santana tugged Quinn's clothing off the best she could while they were connected to each other. "I want you, now... forever... until the world ends," she whispered against her fiancee's lips.

"Luckily, it's not one of those awful horror films you like so much." She smiled against Santana's lips, lifting her hips to help her get her panties off while she shoved and pulled until Santana was as bare as her. "Hi," she breathed when they were finally naked, looking up at Santana with a shy smile. "I kinda can't really believe we're engaged right now."

"Me either," she whispered as she moved so she was sitting astride her lover's hips. "I love you," she whispered before leaning down and pressed kisses against Quinn's chest above the thump of her heart.

Quinn closed her eyes with a smile and let her fingers sink into Santana's hair. "I love you too. I'm going to enjoy," she gasped as Santana's lips brushed her sensitive nipple, "e-enjoy exploring this sexy new you, baby..."

"You're okay with how I look?" she asked again as she looked up from Quinn's breast.

Her eyes opened and she licked her lips, smirking down at Santana. "I am _very_ okay with how you look, San." She reached down and took one of Santana's hands, pushing it between her legs with a dark blush, knowing how wet she was already. "See?"

Santana whimpered as she slipped her fingers inside her lover to feel her core. "Baby," she whined as she rested two fingers in her lover, "I missed you so much."

Quinn whimpered softly, carefully steadying her breath as she spread her legs wider to accommodate her fiancee. "I've missed you too, San... so much." Her fingers brushed over Santana's wrist as she lifted a leg to hook it around the other woman's hips. "More, baby," she breathed, coaxing the fingers from her core until a third was able to slide in as well, causing her to moan.

"Like that?" she asked as she licked her lips and watched her digits getting enveloped by her lover's body. "Did you have to do this to yourself while I was gone?"

"I," her voice trembled as she closed her eyes to take in the feeling of being filled by Santana, "I had to use," she nodded towards the nightstand with the little key in the lock. "N-not as good as with you..."

She smiled and pressed her lips on Quinn's pulse and sucked gently. "It's _always_ better with us together," she reminded Quinn. "You're my home, Quinn," she said as she started to thrust slowly.

She let out a low groan of want that would have been embarrassing if she was less turned on. Her hips rolled with each slow thrust, a wet sliding sound filling the room even at their slow pace. "Fuck," she hissed, reaching up to grip Santana's shoulder with her free hand as the other woman's fingers hit her g-spot, her other hand clenched briefly on her wrist, holding her on that spot for a moment as a small shudder ran through her. "Y-you're my life, San..."

"I love watching you like this." Santana smirked as she kept fucking her slowly. "I like taking you slowly, watching you writhe and beg for me to let you come."

"Santana," she begged, pulling on her and trying to get her to increase her pace. "Please... it's been so long." Her body shook with minute tremors under Santana as she shifted her hips to try and get pressure and attention where she wanted it. "Please, baby... you can ride my face, my fingers, I'll take you with that strap-on you like... just please baby, _please_..."

Santana leaned down and kissed her deeply before speeding up her fingers for a second then removing them. When Quinn whimpered in protest she slid down her body and quickly slipped her tongue where her fingers had been and pressed her thumb to Quinn's clit.

"San!" she gasped, her back arching off the bed as her hips bucked up at the new sensation.

Santana moaned as she tasted her lover, slipping in and out of her tight channel. Quinn's hand tangled in Santana's hair as she let out a breathless moan. She planted her feet flat on the bed and arched up into her lover's mouth, her body shaking with need.

"Please," she panted, "please... San..."

The woman looked up and smiled before switching her tongue to Quinn's clit then her fingers back inside her. Quinn shook, trembling closer to the edge. Her hand tightened in Santana's hair, nails drawing along her scalp as she gasped for breath, her head pressing back into her pillows as her back arched off the bed. She let out a low keening moan trying to get words out.

"F-fuck," she panted, her legs spreading wider. "S-San, baby...p-please. I love you. P-please... _harder_..."

Santana slipped three fingers in and sucked on the blonde's clit as she twisted her fingers. Her walls fluttered and clamped on Santana's fingers as she fell over into orgasm. Her breath caught in her throat as she arched, her body tensing around the woman's fingers. Gently, Santana licked her lover's core as she came down from her high.

Quinn slowly relaxed, slumping back into the bed and smiling vaguely up at the ceiling. "Why are you so good at taking me apart?" she whispered when she finally got breath to speak, tugging on Santana to crawl back up her body. "I love you so much, San."

"Because I like putting you back together," she teased as she cuddled into her lover's arms.

"You are good at it," Quinn agreed with a breathless smile. "But I like doing the same for you." Her hand slid up Santana's side from where it had landed on her hip to cup her fuller breast. "I like these," she murmured, squeezing gently until the nipple stiffened against her palm. She looked at Santana with a sly - if sweaty - smirk. "Can I explore you now?"

"If you'd like." Santana whimpered, "They're huge now..."

Quinn shook her head. "Beautiful," she whispered, hooking a leg over Santana's hip and rolling them until she was on top. She straddled Santana's hips, sitting up so she could use both hands to cup and massage the globes of her fiancee's breasts. "I want to taste these," she breathed, watching the way the firm flesh bulged slightly between her fingers.

Santana's breath caught in her throat. "I... I don't know how I feel about my body yet. I feel... so bloated all the time, but I don't look into the mirror and hate how I look as much either."

"You look healthy, baby," she whispered, sliding down to press kisses along the column of her neck. "And so sexy." She nibbled on her collarbone, kissing further down. "I love how you look now, San. How you _feel_..." Her tongue slid over a pebbled nipple.

"I'm - fuck - I'm glad you think so." Santana groaned as she held her hands against Quinn's hips. "I don't hate my tits being this big... I thought you were gonna come when you saw me in my suit earlier."

"Almost did," she admitted before taking the bud between her teeth and tugging gently with a low moan.

"The way you looked at me... I've never seen you look at me like that." Santana admitted.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, letting go to look up at her. "I just... I don't feel so scared I'm gonna lose you anymore when I look at you..."

"I'm sorry I scared you for so long... that it took me so long to get help." She swallowed, "It wasn't until I also got me and Alle hurt..." She stopped and breathed, "I almost hurt her..."

"But you didn't," she whispered, cutting her off. "You didn't and you're finally really getting better." She pressed a kiss to the breast under her head. "We going to get married and be happy, baby. No more dwelling in the past. It's not good for any of us."

"I... just know what I could have done." She whispered, "I could have hurt you or Rachel..."

"Santana," Quinn slid up to lean over her and look into her eyes, her hands on either side of her face, "stop it. Just let go of the past, baby. I'm right here. Rachel, your mom, Allie... they're all upstairs. We are _all_ safe and unhurt. And I love you and am going to make you my _wife_. Just let go and let me love you."

She nodded and leaned up and kissed Quinn deeply. "Please just... kiss me."

"Every day for the rest of my life," she breathed, leaning down to slide her lips against Santana's. She nipped gently at her lower lip before smoothing her tongue over the crease of the other woman's lips.

Santana moaned before parting her legs for Quinn to rest in between. "I haven't come in 6 months, Quinn."

"Jesus." She blinked at her in astonishment as she moved down to give more attention to the girl's breasts. "Not even?" She waggled her brows suggestively, only to widen her eyes when Santana shook her head. "You were...totally celibate?" A shy smile curled her lips.

"I tried, but you spoiled me," Santana admitted. "I wanted you... and I had to share a room with two other girls besides."

"I'll do my best to make up for your loss," she husked, her eyes darkening as she kissed and nipped her way further down, her hands on Santana's inner thighs and pushing them further spart as she settled down lower. "Do you want just me or do you need," she nodded at the drawer, "to get our _friend_ and take you as hard and fast as you want it."

"Just you," Santana groaned. "Then fuck me with the dick... but I need you first."

"I like that answer," she husked, parting Santana with her thumbs before drawing a long stroke of her tongue from just barely inside her core to her clit. "God I've missed this taste," she groaned, lapping up the woman's essence before lightly raking her teeth over her clit.

Santana writhed. "God... That's amazing," she panted as she arched into Quinn's mouth.

She let her tongue swirl around the entrance to Santana's core for a moment before moving to gently bite and suck a mark onto the top of her mound. "Mine," she whispered, kissing the redding spot before delicately nipping at the girl's clit on her way down to slide her tongue as deep as she could inside of Santana's tight channel.

"Shit... yours," she whimpered as she arched up. "I wanna use the double with you," she groaned after she felt herself getting close to the edge.

"Now?" Quinn asked, pulling away, her chin wet with Santana's essence.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah," she smiled, reaching over and fumbling the drawer unlocked and open so she could reach in and pull out the blue strapless with a dark blush. Crawling up to straddle Santana's stomach, she licked her lips and held it out. "Help me put it in, baby?" she asked softly, her free hand parting her folds for the woman despite the self-conscious blush on her cheeks.

"Damn, baby..." Santana moaned as she slid the tip in her mouth and sucked on the end as she watched her fiancee.

"Please, baby?" she asked, leaning back and spreading her legs to display more of her core still dripping with arousal. "Put it in me so I can make you come with it. I want to fuck you, San..."

With a soft pop the dildo came out of Santana's mouth and she moved it over to Quinn's pussy. She gently rubbed it against the swollen lips to slick it with the woman's arousal before pushing the head into her channel.

Quinn whimpered slightly at the feeling of being stretched, but spread her legs wider and put her hand on Santana's to help her slowly push it deeper until the curved giving end was nestled deep in her channel. She flexed her muscles, making it twitch. "Tell me how to take you," she whispered, stroking her hand up the length of the shaft jutting from her core and slicking the lube she'd gotten out of the drawer over it.

"However you want," she panted, watching Quinn was getting her close enough to the edge so she had to close her eyes and take several calming breaths.

"I love you, Santana," she murmured, moving to kneel between her legs and sliding her hands over them before guiding Santana to raise them in the air and pushing them towards her chest. "Any other time, I'd take you slow and gentle until you begged for release. But you've waited six _months_, baby..." She lined the dildo up with Snatana's core. "I'm not going to be slow or gentle. I'm going to fuck you hard until you beg me to stop."

Saying that she pushed in until her hips were pressed tight against Santana's and they were connected by the dildo buried deep in both of them. Barely giving her fianc? time to adjust, she rolled her hips, dragging the thick shaft out of her and plunging back in. She grabbed Santana's calves and pressed her legs further apart, knowing she hadn't lost the flexibility she'd been know for as a cheerleader as she set up a fast and hard rhythm that sent their headboard thumping against the wall with each thrust.

Santana gasped and let her body rise up to meet every thrust her girlfriend gave out. Her body trembled with pleasure, her knees pressing teasingly against her breasts, allowing the tightly peaked skin of her nipples to press against her legs. "Q-quinn," Santana grunted.

"You're mine," she panted, grunting softly with the effort of taking Santana while holding off her own climax. "I want you forever. My lover. My best... best friend. My _wife_." She panted for breath, inadvertently rubbing her arousal hardened nipples against Santana's legs as she shifted to drag the rippled upper edge of the member over Santana's clit. She could feel the way both of their breasts shifted with each thrust that now seemed to roll her whole body. "L-love... Love you..."

"Love... fuck... so close." Santana cried out, her head repeatedly smacking against the headboard as Quinn's thrusts moved the bed.

Quinn's hands slid up to grip Santana's ankles, holding her legs apart as she kept thrusting. "C-come," she gasped, on the edge of her own climax, "come for me..."

With those words Santana exploded, her body arched up and she shook drastically. "Quinn!" she cried out as she held tightly to her lover's arms.

Quinn bit her lip, pushing through Santana's climax towards the second she knew wasn't far behind. She knew her fianc?. Knew how much more relaxed she was after more than one climax after an extended drought. "Give me more, San," she whispered, all of her effort into fucking her girl and not coming all over her.

Tiny grunts came from Santana's lips as she clutched the bed, she rocked her body and gave into the feelings washing over her. "Close... harder, Q"

She nodded, putting her head down and really putting her back into her thrusts. Their hips met with wet slaps as the dildo plunged in and out of Santana, glistening with the thick fluids of her arousal and first orgasm. She didn't have breath to talk any more, all of her focus on bring Santana to a second climax. The pace increased, her hips driving into the other woman's with grunts of breath. She leaned on her legs, pressing them harder into Santana's breasts.

A sharp scream of pleasure ripped through Santana's throat. She gasped then quickly fell limp against the bed.

Her climax followed hard on the heels of Santana's. She collapsed on top of her for a moment, panting hard to recover before realizing Santana had passed out. Laughing shakily, she carefully pulled out of her and dragged the dildo from her body with a shuddering gasp, tossing it onto the nightstand before turning out the lamp by the bed. Pulling the covers over them, she adjusted Santana's limp body to be more comfortable and wrapped her arms around the woman. Snuggling close, she rested her head on her shoulder. "Love you," she breathed before succumbing to sleep herself.

* * *

It was nearly noon by time the girls had finally woken up and showered. Santana cleaned up their room and put away the toy from the night before, locking it in the drawer and removing the key. She placed it in her desk drawer and went about pulling on her jeans and a t-shirt. She could hear the faint sound of footsteps from her family above them and smiled. "Babe! I'm gonna head upstairs. Do you wanna go now or are you not ready yet?"

Quinn stepped out of the bathroom with her towel around her waist, rubbing at her damp hair with smaller one. "Give me a couple minutes to get dressed and I'll go up with you. Okay?"

Santana nodded and worked on making the bed with fresh sheets. "Are you good for church tomorrow? Alle's in the choir now."

"Of course." She headed over to the dresser to pull out a pair of underwear, tossing her towel over the chair to pull them on. Rummaging in the dresser again, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't know, maybe that college educated the religion out of ya," she teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes, getting her bra on and heading over to the closet. "Don't be ridiculous, Santana. You do remember going to chapel with me every Sunday for the last four years, right?"

"I'm just playin'." She smirked at her, lying back on the bed.

"Brat." She laughed, pulling on a white sundress. "So...wanna tell your mom and Allie today?"

"I don't think I'd be able to hide it." She smiled as she looked at her ring. "They're going to be excited."

Quinn smiled, coming over to lay down beside her and sling and arm over her waist. "Good, cause I'd be sad if they weren't happy about my wanting to finally make an honest woman out of you," she teased.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Gonna take a lot more than a ring," she winked, "given the fact you like to fuck me till I pass out from head damage." She rubbed the bump on the top of her head tenderly.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered, blushing and hiding her face in Santana's shoulder. "I just wanted to give you what you wanted, baby."

"You did," She smiled. "I'm sore in such a good way, babe," she said as she kissed her lover's neck.

"Next time we'll put up pillows or start further down in bed," she suggested with a smirk, "but don't start that or we won't get upstairs before Rach decides it's safe to let your monkey sneak down."

Santana got up and extended her hand. "I'm in need of coffee and sunlight."

"Sounds good," Quinn grinned, taking her hand and letting her help her up off the bed. "I can't wait to see the look on Allie and Dani's faces when you tell them you're engaged."

"Come on, you," She smiled and headed upstairs to the sounds of soft giggling and her mom in the kitchen. When they entered the house she headed over to the coffee pot that looked freshly brewed and poured two cups.

"Look who's awake." Daniella smirked. "Long night?"

"Mom!" Santana hissed as she finished making the coffee. "No jokes."

"Don't worry, Tana," Daniella smirked, finishing assembling a blt before offering it, "I'm pretty sure everyone knows how happy you are to have your girl here. Is this okay? It's turkey bacon."

"Quinn likes any kind of bacon." She smiled and took the plate before placing it on the table then returning for Quinn's. "We... we were quiet enough... right?" She asked nervously, now wanting to have had her sister hear her and Quinn's love making.

"Well, my room _is_ right over yours and I only heard the headboard," Daniella shrugged, fixing up a tomato and lettuce sandwich for Rachel and two more BLTs. "The floor's pretty thick after all. You two have never caused any problems before, so don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're happy."

Quinn sat down, smiling at the plate. "Thanks for making lunch, Dani. I appreciate it."

"Thanks," Santana added with a soft smile. After a few moments a small child pounced onto her lap. "Morning, squirt," she said as she kissed her sister's head.

"Morning, Sannie. You and Quinn slept forever!" Alejandra exclaimed as she reached for her own lunch.

"Good _afternoon_, ladies," Rachel announced with an amused smirk as she came in after Alejandra. "I was thinking perhaps we might commute to the zoo today before work starts up tomorrow? Unless you have any other suggestions or... announcements?" She looked curiously at Santana and Quinn, causing the blonde to blush and busy herself with a big bite of her sandwich.

"I think the zoo would be great," Santana said softly as she hugged her sister. "And we actually have a thing... Quinn asked me to marry her last night."

"What?" Daniella nearly dropped the two plates in her hands in surprise before managing to set them on the table. "Quinn? Did you really?"

Quinn coughed and tapped her chest before she managed to swallow down the bite, nodding with watery eyes at the near choke. "Y-yes, ma'am. I did. And...and she said yes."

"Wow." Daniella breathed as she leaned over and hugged Quinn then her Daughter. "Congratulations, mija."

"Thank you, mom," Santana whispered as she hugged her mother back. "I love her so much."

Alejandra looked around in confusion. "I don't understand. You're not going away. Right, Tana? I don't want you to go away..." She clung tightly to her sister.

"It's just someday, me and Quinn are gonna get married and she's gonna be your sister too..." She smiled and kissed the girl's head. "We're gonna stay here, I have to finish school and Quinn's going to go to Brown with me now."

She looked between Santana and Quinn. "Really? Quinn's gonna be my sister too? For real?" She looked excited by that prospect until she saw Rachel. "Tana, you gonna marry Rachie too? I want her to be my sister too."

Rachel almost choked on her sandwich trying not to laugh and Quinn had to reach over and pat her back, leaving Daniella and Santana to answer.

"No, no." Daniella chuckled, "Santana is not going to marry Rachel."

"Yeah, kid, I'm gonna marry Quinn becasue I want her to be my wife... but Rachel?" She smiled and looked to her friend. "She's my family too. She's like my best friend in the world and she's already going to be apart of our lives forever."

"Absolutely," Rachel nodded, wiping her mouth. "I need my friends more than anything and after all, isn't it said that friends are the family your heart chooses? Santana, Quinn, and you - and your mom too - are my family just as much as my dads."

Alejandra nibbled on her lip uncertainly. "So I can say you're my sister too?"

She nodded. "If you want, I certainly don't mind."

"Wow..." Alejandra smiled brightly, "I get three sisters now?"

"Yeah, kiddo. You get three sisters." Daniella smiled. "I'm very excited for you two," she said to Quinn and Santana.

"It was finally the right time." Quinn smiled shyly at Santana, reaching over to tangle their fingers together. "I don't think we'll get married before we're done with school at least, but it makes me feel better to have the promise out in the open like this."

Santana kissed Quinn's hand and smiled at her. "I gotta get her a ring now so everyone will know she's taken."

"Trust me, from what I hear, they already know," Rachel mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we'll have time to plan something nice," Daniella murmured with a smile. "So let's eat and get ready to spend the day at the zoo before Santana makes us all join her in the great hunt for Quinn's engagement ring."

"You all are far too funny for your own good," she mumbled before munching on her sandwich. "You're lucky I love you."

"We love you too," Rachel grinned at her, nibbling on her bread.

Looking around the table, Santana realized that no matter what they'd all gone through to get here, the fact they were here now was all that mattered. She smirked. "Damn straight."

"Tana, you swore!"

The others around the table burst into laughter at the tiny version of Santana's smirk on Alejandra's face as she held her hand out for the five dollars.

**THE END**


End file.
